LA TRILOGIE DES SOURCES : Retour aux sources
by Link9
Summary: Hermione, Merlin et Maléfique partent à la recherche de la Dame du Lac. Cette dernière a élu domicile dans un univers dépourvu de magie. Et reprend ces vieilles habitudes de meurtrière. L'autre moitié de la Source a une idée bien précise en tête et compte mettre Hermione sous son joug. Mais comment ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le deuxième tome de la dernière trilogie et nous vous transportons dans un nouveau monde !

On espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LA TRILOGIE DES SOURCES : Retour aux sources**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Monde n°1254, Janvier 2010, Londres_

L'inspecteur Hardy de Scotland Yard se tenait sur les bords de la Tamise, resserrant contre lui son imperméable. Le mince manteau le protégeait tout juste du froid humide environnant, coupant avec peine le vent glacial qui balayait la capitale anglaise en ce début de matinée. Un policier en uniforme vint lui apporter un café et l'inspecteur le remercia d'un geste de la tête, sans toutefois quitter du regard une Toyota Prius ruisselante d'eau, suspendue à une grue. La voiture blanche venait d'être sortie du fleuve et John Hardy attendait la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait depuis qu'une patrouille l'avait appelé, au milieu de la nuit, pour lui annoncer la disparition de leur médecin légiste.

L'inspecteur Gibson, la mine sombre, parlait au téléphone à quelques pas de lui. Jamais John n'avait vu Stella afficher ses émotions. Aussi, voir cette femme professionnelle, maitresse d'elle-même en toute circonstance, autant bouleversée était signe de mauvaises nouvelles. Gibson raccrocha et s'approcha de sa coéquipière.

\- John, c'est bien la voiture de notre légiste que nous venons de repêcher. Sans aucun doute.

\- La portière droite était ouverte. Elle a pu s'échapper avant que sa bagnole sombre au fond de l'eau, répliqua Hardy avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

\- Les policiers présents au moment de l'accident ne se sont pas éloignés du périmètre et ils n'ont vu personne nager à la surface du fleuve. Je suis vraiment navrée d'annoncer ça, mais le Docteur Granger est morte.

\- Portée disparue, rectifia Hardy. Le Docteur Granger est portée disparue, jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve son corps.

\- Si tu veux, marmonna Gibson. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, c'est découvrir pourquoi sa voiture a atterri dans la Tamise. Et qui est à l'origine de cet accident.

\- Je vais demander aux plongeurs de faire une dernière tentative pour retrouver le corps, maugréa John Hardy en s'éloignant en direction des personnels de la police fluviale.

Coinçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Cette journée était vraiment merdique.

* * *

 _Au même moment, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique_

Le père Brody courait dans les ruelles de Boston, serrant contre lui un orbe noir. Il sentait son coeur pulser violemment dans sa poitrine et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rauque. Il songea un instant à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il devait tenir encore quelques minutes, le temps de gagner l'église Sainte Marie et de mettre la relique à l'abri.

Une femme apparut quelques pas devant lui, surgissant de nulle part dans un craquement sonore. Sa chevelure était blonde comme les blés et son regard bleu azur le dévisageait avec ennui. Le père Brody s'arrêta net, terrifié, ses doigts se crispant nerveusement sur l'orbe.

\- La Bête... murmura-t-il avec dégoût en contemplant la femme blonde qui arborait un petit sourire narquois.

Le regard bleu océan se durcit et le sourire se mua en grimace.

\- La Bête ? Je suis ton Dieu, fit froidement la femme.

\- Tu es Lucifer, l'ange déchu par orgueil. Tu as trahi notre Dieu pour le pouvoir et la connaissance. Tu penses pouvoir la renverser et régner à sa place ? Tu fais erreur, démon. Nous savons tout de toi, depuis des millénaires. Nous n'ignorons aucune de tes gesticulations dans ce monde ou dans les autres. Et nous savons que ton arrivée sur notre terre a scellé ton destin. Tu mourras ici de la main de Dieu.

\- C'est une jolie histoire que tu me racontes, curé, mais ce que tu as lu dans tes livres racornis n'est qu'un pâle reflet de la réalité. Un travestissement romanesque rédigé par des puceaux en robe de bure. Donne-moi l'orbe et je te promets que ta mort sera rapide et indolore.

Le père Brody entama une prière en sumérien, défiant le démon du regard. Il avait échoué à protéger la relique, qui était gardée par son ordre depuis la nuit des temps. Mais il allait mourir dignement en implorant le pardon de Dieu.

\- Hmm... je ne crois pas qu'elle t'écoute, curé, se moqua la femme. Dieu n'est pas l'entité fantasmée par les écritures. C'est une petite chose égoïste qui se moque bien de ce qui peut arriver au commun des mortels.

La femme agita la main et un trait de lumière verte s'échappa de sa paume pour aller frapper le père Body en plein torse. Ce dernier se figea, les lèvres entrouvertes sur une phrase qui ne connaîtrait jamais de fin. Son regard se voila d'une ombre et le corps sans vie du prêtre s'écroula sur le bitume.

La femme gagna le cadavre en trois pas et se pencha pour ramasser l'orbe. Elle le leva au-dessus de sa tête et l'observa avec attention sous la lueur pâle de la lune.

\- Enfin ! Quand je saurai comment fonctionne cette chose, le monde tel que nous le connaissons ne sera plus. Nous allons revenir aux origines de l'Histoire et je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs, fit-elle, satisfaite, avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard_

Quand Maura Isles raccrocha le téléphone, le soulagement était visible sur son visage. Jane Rizzoli avait été retrouvée vivante. La lieutenant avait capturé Hoyt, dit le chirurgien, et abattu l'apprenti de ce dernier. Sans perdre de temps, la médecin légiste récupéra son sac à main dans un tiroir de son bureau, y fourra avec empressement son trousseau de clés et son téléphone. Son amie aurait besoin d'aide pour ranger son appartement saccagé par les deux tueurs, et Maura voulait être cette aide. Après tout, Jane était sa meilleure amie. Sa seule amie.

Elle éteignit sa lampe de bureau et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées pour gagner le couloir. Elle avisa une silhouette sur sa droite et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir la femme de ménage penchée au-dessus de la grande cuve en acier oxydée, occupée à frotter. La légiste se rappela que le chien que Korsak avait trouvé, Joe Friday, y avait été baigné la nuit dernière, après le passage de l'équipe de nettoyage. Et que la cuve était restée pleine de poils toute la journée.

Comme si elle s'était senti observée, la femme se redressa et tourna la tête vers la médecin.

\- Bonsoir Docteur Isles, salua la brunette.

Maura la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'état de la baignoire. Avec les évènements de la journée, j'ai complètement oublié de la nettoyer.

\- Ne vous tracassez pas, je m'en occupe, répliqua la brunette en réajustant ses gants en latex. Passez une bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée à vous, Madame Mills. Et encore merci !

La légiste se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et s'engagea dans la cage d'escalier menant au parking, laissant l'employée seule dans les sous-sols du commissariat. Une fois au volant de sa Toyota Prius blanche, Maura mit le contact et démarra en trombe. Elle avait hâte que cette journée qu'on pouvait qualifiée de merdique se finisse. Et qu'elle se finisse bien.

* * *

Après avoir récuré de fond en comble la salle d'autopsie, la femme de ménage poussa son chariot dans le couloir. Elle changea de gants, attrapa un chiffon, et alla faire les poussières dans le bureau de la médecin légiste. Elle rangea les revues médicales qui traînaient en vrac sur un coin du bureau et les ramassa en une pile parfaite. La plus récente faisait sa une sur les dernières découvertes liées à l'ADN.

Elle passa méticuleusement l'aspirateur puis rangea son matériel dans le local de stockage. Récupérant sa veste et son sac, elle quitta le commissariat avec un salut pour le policier de l'accueil.

\- Toujours pas intéressée par un verre en ma compagnie ? lança le flic avec un large sourire.

\- Toujours pas. Mais avec votre sœur, quand elle veut, répondit la brunette avec un sourire taquin tandis que l'homme partait dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Bonne nuit, Madame Mills.

\- Bonsoir, agent Rizzoli.

La jeune femme s'engagea dans l'avenue qu'elle remonta jusqu'au premier croisement. Tandis qu'elle prenait la première à droite, son téléphone vibra et elle l'extirpa de sa poche.

\- Oui ? lança-t-elle en resserrant sa veste contre elle.

\- Ma grosse, t'as fini de bosser ?

\- Si je réponds à mon téléphone, qu'en déduis-tu ? fit la jeune femme, légèrement agacée.

\- Que tu es enfin libre de t'éclater ! Avec Maléfique, on est dans un bistro que tu devrais adorer. Tu nous rejoins ? Ca te détendrait de boire un verre. Ca fait une éternité que t'es pas sortie !

\- Pas ce soir, Merlin, je suis presque en retard pour mon entraînement d'escrime. Mais... demain ?

\- Pfff... demain, t'auras autre chose de prévu, j'te connais. Allez Herm', l'escrime peut attendre ! Et si tu veux, je te ferai moi-même l'entraînement.

Hermione secoua la tête avant de soupirer.

\- T'es pas au niveau, premier Sage. Mais soit. File-moi l'adresse de ton rade.

\- Tu vas pas le regretter. Y'a de la nana à plus savoir où regarder ! Et que de ton bord ! Je t'envoie l'adresse par sms. A tout de suite !

La Source raccrocha sans formalité et ferma quelques instants les yeux. Merlin était un pousse-au-crime. A la moindre occasion, il la traînait dans les clubs lesbiens de la ville et tentait de la brancher sans succès avec toutes les filles présentes. Hermione n'avait guère objecté, ne voulant peiner son ami qui pensait bien faire. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui dire que, depuis la mort de Regina, elle avait décidé de faire une croix définitive sur toutes relations sentimentales (surtout qu'une tentative de coup d'un soir à Londres, dix-huit mois plus tôt, avait lamentablement échoué). Et elle avait autre chose en tête. Comme découvrir pourquoi Viviane avait élu domicile dans cet univers et pourquoi elle avait renoué avec ses penchants meurtriers.

* * *

Maura pénétra dans son bureau, soucieuse et fatiguée, Jane sur ses talons. Il était près de 14 heures et les deux femmes n'avaient pas encore déjeuné. La matinée avait été longue, la découverte d'un corps les ayant accaparées plusieurs heures.

La légiste s'installa gracieusement dans son fauteuil tandis que la lieutenant se laissait tomber dans le sien, posant dans le mouvement le sac en papier contenant leur déjeuner. Maura sortit sa salade et passa le hamburger - frites à sa meilleure amie.

\- Toi, t'es tracassée... tu as pourtant dit que cette fille était morte de mort naturelle, fit la flic avant d'avaler deux frites.

\- Non. J'ai seulement dit qu'à première vue, je ne voyais pas de causes suspectes mais qu'il fallait attendre l'autopsie et le retour des différentes analyses pour connaître la cause de la mort.

\- Tu me diras si tu trouves quelque chose... soupira Jane, se délectant de son hamburger. Dieu que c'est bon !

Elle attrapa la première revue médicale de la pile posée sur le bureau de sa collègue et roula des yeux.

\- Les dernières découvertes de l'ADN... sérieusement, tu lis ça ?

\- C'est absolument passionnant. Tu devrais y jeter un oeil au lieu de te moquer, gronda gentiment Maura.

La brune haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer.

\- C'est une revue médicale ou un numéro du petit détective ? T'as vu l'encadré en bas de la couv' ? Disparition du Docteur H.J. Granger : six mois après, où en est l'enquête ?

Jane prit une bouchée de son sandwich avant de reprendre.

\- Hermione Jean Granger ?

\- Effectivement, répondit la blonde, surprise et impressionnée de la culture de son amie. Je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais.

\- Pas comme médecin. Pour moi, Hermione Granger est une héroïne d'un bouquin pour enfant. Harry Potter. T'as jamais lu ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Et avant que tu demandes, non je n'ai pas vu les films, répondit la légiste.

\- Tu rates quelque chose... C'est aussi de la culture, et moins élitiste que la tienne ! se moqua la flic. Donc, cette docteur, c'est qui ?

\- Le médecin légiste en chef des 33 districts de Londres. Une femme éminemment brillante, diplômée de l'université de Cambridge qui est la sixième meilleure faculté de médecine selon le classement académique des universités mondiales en médecine clinique et pharmacie. Celle de Boston est seulement 31ème.

\- Tu vas pas nous faire un complexe d'infériorité, Maura. En plus, depuis le temps, elle doit être morte, la nana.

\- Ce n'était pas une nana, Jane, rétorqua Maura. C'était une grande scientifique et sa disparition est une immense perte pour la médecine.

La lieutenant mordit à nouveau dans son hamburger avant d'ouvrir le magazine et de le feuilleter rapidement pour s'arrêter à une page.

\- Hmm... Née le 19 septembre 1979. Vache, elle est jeune ! J'croyais que tu me parlais d'une bonne femme de soixante balais. Mais 31 ans ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour arriver à un tel niveau en si peu de temps ? A-t-elle eu seulement le temps de finir sa fac de médecine ?

\- Et comment crois-tu que j'ai fait ? fit Maura. J'ai seulement trois ans de plus qu'elle et je n'ai pas bénéficié de promotion canapé. Je suis sûre que la situation est identique pour le Docteur Granger. Elle doit son poste à son travail et ses compétences.

Jane leva ses yeux sombres de la publication et eut un sourire amusé.

\- Ma parole Maura, t'es amoureuse ? se moqua-t-elle. T'as eu un coup de foudre ?

\- Idiote, rétorqua sérieusement la légiste. L'attirance instantanée est une chose purement narcissique.

\- Ce que tu n'es pas, ironisa Jane.

\- En outre, on ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais rencontré. Très peu de photos d'elle ont circulé et la plupart sont floues. Donc il ne peut non plus s'agir d'une attirance physique. Je suis seulement impressionnée par ses capacités intellectuelles et j'aurais vraiment apprécié pratiquer une autopsie avec elle.

\- C'est une super idée de rancard. Si elle refait surface, tu n'auras qu'à lui envoyer un mail pour lui proposer ! lança Jane, taquine.

Maura se pencha par-dessus son bureau et donna une légère bourrade dans l'épaule de son amie. La lieutenant reprit sa lecture et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est dit que les flics enquêtaient sur plusieurs morts suspectes dans une église. Dix prêtres retrouvés sans vie. Pas d'entrée par effraction, pas de blessure, les flics pensaient à un empoisonnement ou une intoxication au dioxyde de carbone. Le docteur Granger a procédé à l'autopsie de tous les corps et a réussi à trouver une anomalie au niveau du cerveau des victimes.

\- De l'artère basilaire, précisa la légiste. A chaque fois. Autre incongruité, la rupture de l'anévrisme touche avant tout des femmes entre 40 et 60 ans. Tu conviendras que des prêtres ont peu de chance de rentrer dans cette catégorie.

\- Et donc elle en a déduit que quelque chose créait et faisait péter les anévrismes. Une substance qu'elle tentait de découvrir quand elle a eu un accident de voiture au bord de la Tamise. Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé.

Jane fronça à nouveau les sourcils et dévisagea son amie.

\- Maura... tu penses à ce que je pense ? souffla la brune.

\- Tu laisses ton esprit aller à des suppositions que tu vas me demander de clarifier à l'autopsie, répondit la légiste.

\- Le curé sur les docks, il y a six mois. A l'autopsie, tu as vu une rupture d'anévrisme et on a classé l'affaire. Et là, on en a une nouvelle. Même situation.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pratiqué l'autopsie, Jane. Et le profil est différent. Nous avions un prêtre et notre nouvelle victime est une jeune étudiante en histoire des religions.

\- On a déjà un point commun : la religion. Et je te parie une Margarita que la cause de la mort de cette pauvre fille est une rupture de l'artère basiliaire.

\- Et si tu gagnes ? s'enquit Maura, inquiète.

\- Et bien, tu vas m'aider à résoudre cette enquête ce qui te donnera l'occasion de prouver que tu es plus brillante que ta jeune collègue disparue, conclut Jane.

* * *

Hermione retira sa veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteau du local d'entretien du sous-sol. Comme toutes les fins d'après-midi depuis trois mois, elle enfila une blouse avant de pousser son chariot de ménage en direction de la morgue. Elle remarqua de la lumière dans le bureau de Docteur Isles et, passant devant la porte entrouverte, tendit l'oreille.

\- J'en étais certaine. Il y a des jours où j'aimerais avoir tort, fit la voix grave du lieutenant Rizzoli.

\- Je dois reconnaitre que tu as une fois de plus deviné juste. Mademoiselle Birth est morte d'une rupture de l'artère basiliaire.

\- Tout comme le curé, poursuivit Jane.

\- J'ai ressorti le dossier et, effectivement, la rupture se situe au même endroit. Au millimètre près, affirma la légiste.

\- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence... Merde ! Tu veux dire que le bordel qu'il y a eu à Londres arrive chez nous ? Fais chier...

\- J'ai envoyé un mail aux autorités anglaises pour qu'ils me communiquent les rapports établis par le Docteur Granger. J'espère qu'ils accéderont à ma requête et que je trouverais une piste dans le travail de ma collègue.

Hermione attrapa des chiffons et entama le nettoyage des vitres, ne perdant pas une miette de la conversation. La brunette ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les trouvailles du Docteur Isles, car elle n'en ferait aucune. L'Anglaise savait ce qui avait tué toutes les victimes mais ne pouvait pas l'écrire dans ses rapports. L'Avada kedavra avait pour propriété de faire son chemin dans le corps de ses victime jusqu'à atteindre l'artère basiliaire pour la rompre. Elle avait fait plusieurs tests sur des rongeurs et les résultats des nécropsies pratiquées étaient sans appel.

\- Je te le souhaite, soupira Jane. En tout cas, le lien entre les victimes anglaises et les nôtres ne fait aucun doute : la religion catholique.

\- Tu penses que notre meurtrier a pour objectif de tuer tous les catholiques de langue anglo-saxonne ? s'étonna Maura.

\- Non. J'ai discuté avec le directeur de recherche de l'étudiante. Birth faisait une thèse sur les écrits non canoniques, si j'ai bien suivi. Plus particulièrement sur la notion d'Armageddon, de Nephilim et la figure de Lucifer. Le prof va nous envoyer les notes de Birth et l'index des livres qu'elle comptait citer dans sa thèse. De ce que j'ai compris, l'étudiante devait démontrer l'existence d'une cellule millénaire au Vatican qui se charge de veiller sur une relique capable de vaincre le Mal le jour de l'Armageddon.

Jane se leva et passa sa veste.

\- Je creuserai ce sujet quand j'aurai reçu les notes. Et je verrai si y'a un rapprochement à faire avec le père Brody ou le monastère en Angleterre. Et préviens-moi dès que tes collègues anglais t'auront envoyé les rapports de leur légiste Gryffondor.

\- Très drôle, répliqua Maura, pince-sans-rire.

\- Sur ce, j'y vais et je te conseille de faire de même. Une partie de base-ball nous attend demain matin et je refuse de perdre face aux stups.

\- Je finis la relecture du rapport et je pars. A demain, Jane.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête et salua silencieusement la lieutenant qui fila sans un regard pour elle, plongée dans ses pensées. La brunette ne s'en offusqua pas et poursuivit le nettoyage des vitres. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bureau du légiste se trouva plongé dans l'obscurité et le bruit des talons de la blonde qui claquait le lino se fit entendre.

\- Bonsoir Madame Mills ! lança la légiste en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

\- Bonsoir Docteur Isles. Rentrez bien.

Hermione attendit que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur l'Américaine pour laisser tomber son chiffon et ôter ses gants en latex. Silencieusement, elle se glissa dans le bureau du Docteur Isles et s'assit à son bureau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et avisa une petite pochette cartonnée marron qu'elle ouvrit, découvrant le rapport d'autopsie de la victime du jour.

\- Elle est presque aussi psycho-rigide que moi, murmura Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Elle lut rapidement les analyses et conclusions de Maura et secoua la tête.

\- Effectivement, c'est le même bordel qu'à Londres, soupira la Source en refermant le dossier. Merde...

La brunette s'assura d'avoir remis le dossier à la place et retourna à son ménage, songeuse. Elle aimait à penser qu'elle connaissait Viviane mieux que quiconque mais elle ne comprenait pas la raison de tous ces meurtres. Et la Dame du Lac, même si elle était folle, n'était pas une meurtrière en série, à frapper aveuglément.

\- Que cherche-t-elle ? soupira la brunette, espérant avoir rapidement la réponse à cette question.

* * *

Merlin et Maléfique s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque de la ville suite à l'appel d'Hermione. Le premier Sage regardait avec défiance la pile de livres qui l'attendait et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Son épouse leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un ouvrage et de le lui coller entre les mains.

\- Pff... j'aime pas les recherches. J'suis un homme d'action, moi ! lança-t-il théâtralement. Et puis, les conneries religieuses des grenouilles de bénitier me foutent la gerbe.

Une vieille dame assise quelques tables plus loin le rappela à l'ordre d'un "chut" agacé et l'Enchanteur se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

\- Que Viviane sévisse à Londres était logique, vu que c'est la ville natale d'Hermione, chuchota Maléfique. Mais pourquoi Boston ? Quelque chose l'a attirée ici et nous devons découvrir quoi.

\- Je sais bien mais je vois pas quoi. Je ne sens aucune vibration magique émaner de cette foutue cité. Je veux retourner en Angleterre...

\- Quand on aura mis la Dame du Lac hors d'état de nuire et détruit le dernier horcruxe de l'Initiale, nous irons où tu voudras, mon cher.

Merlin passa sa main dans ses cheveux et fit une grimace.

\- J'm'inquiète pour la petite, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, Asalhir me préoccupe. Mais tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour elle est de l'aider au mieux dans sa quête. Et par pitié, arrête de l'emmener dans des bars toutes les semaines. Elle est trop magnanime pour te le dire mais cela ne lui plait pas.

\- Regina est morte depuis quoi... 390 ans ? Faut qu'elle passe à autre chose. Sinon son coeur va se dessécher comme un fion de momie égyptienne et elle finira psychotique comme son plan cul impérial.

Il tapa du poing sur la table, affichant un air sérieux, s'attirant une dizaine de regards noirs des lecteurs présents.

\- Foi de Merlin, je trouverai une nouvelle grosse à notre grosse ! Et de l'affriolante avec plus de trois neurones ! Pas de la cagole de bas étage !

\- En attendant, cherche donc des renseignements sur ces Nephilim, sur l'Armageddon et sur ce que peut bien vouloir Viviane...

* * *

 _Quatre semaines plus tard..._

Il était près de 22 heures quand Hermione prit place à une petite table au fond du bar, son whisky sec à la main. Tout en sirotant sa boisson, elle promena son regard sur la foule de femmes qui devisaient, dansaient, draguaient. Elle se promit d'appeler Merlin dès le lendemain pour le remercier de lui avoir fait découvrir cet endroit, le plus agréable de la ville.

Malgré l'ambiance cosy et la musique jazzy, la brunette n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle avait fureté ces derniers jours dans le bureau du Docteur Isles et l'enquête sur la mort du prêtre et de la jeune étudiante n'avançait pas. La lieutenant était plongée quotidiennement dans les notes de Mademoiselle Birth et la légiste épluchait consciencieusement les rapports qu'Hermione avait établis à Londres. Mais les réponses à leurs questions ne se trouveraient pas dans les comptes-rendus d'autopsie. Pourquoi Viviane s'en était-elle pris à ces deux innocents ? Que cherchait-elle ?

Merlin et Maléfique s'étaient servis de leurs nouvelles identités pour enquêter et avait trouvé que le Père Brody était parti d'Israël, probablement du Monastère Saint Georges, avait fait un arrêt au Vatican, puis un autre à Londres. Le prêtre était ensuite passé en Europe du Nord, Danemark, Suède et encore Norvège et Islande. Et aussitôt arrivé à Boston, il était assassiné par la Dame du Lac.

"Le père Brody devait avoir sur lui quelque chose qui intéressait Viviane... Mais quoi ?"

Une serveuse portant un plateau vide passa dans son champ de vision et la brunette leva la main pour attirer son attention.

\- Bonsoir, j'aimerais un autre whisky, s'il vous plait. Sans glaçon, je vous prie, commanda-t-elle avant de retenir une grimace.

L'accent anglais qu'elle prenait soin de cacher depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Boston était très prononcé ce soir.

"C'est la fatigue..." maugréa-t-elle intérieurement en se frottant les yeux.

\- Madame Mills ? fit la serveuse, étonnée.

Hermione cligna des paupières et, reconnaissant la blonde devant elle, se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de commander un coca.

\- Docteur Isles ? murmura la brunette, se demandant comment un seul whisky pouvait la rendre ivre au point de voir son employeur dans une tenue de serveuse.

"Définitivement, je suis vraiment fatiguée..."

Parce que franchement, qu'est-ce que le médecin légiste en chef de Boston ferait d'un second boulot de serveuse dans un bar lesbien ?

\- C'est bien vous ? ajouta-t-elle, perplexe, en plissant les yeux.

Le Docteur Isles tourna la tête et le regard d'Hermione suivit le mouvement. Elle avisa une grande brune familière qui faisait signe à la légiste.

\- Oh ! souffla la brunette en reconnaissant le lieutenant Rizzoli. Vous êtes ici pour une enquête... le meurtre d'hier soir, la fille violée et assassinée.

Maura se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête et récupéra le verre vide de son employée.

\- Je vous apporte votre commande dans quelques instants, fit la blonde avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner en direction de la table de la flic.

Hermione passa sa main sur son visage et secoua la tête.

\- Quelle gourde je fais !

La Source posa son regard sur la lieutenant au prise avec une jeune femme qui lui faisait du rentre-dedans. Il était flagrant que la flic était mal à l'aise mais son interlocutrice ne semblait pas le voir.

\- Certaines femmes sont pires que les hommes... marmonna l'Anglaise avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle tenta de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Merlin l'avait entraînée dans ce bar et ils y avaient passé deux heures. Elle avait croisé la victime aux toilettes et avait échangé quelques mots avec elle sur son diabète.

\- Non, je ne vais pas m'en mêler, souffla-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Ce n'est pas mon problème, elles sont assez grandes pour résoudre cette enquête.

Mais une petite voix, celle de la culpabilité, résonna en elle.

"Et si elles ne trouvent pas l'assassin ? Tu laisserais ce crime impuni ?"

La Source grimaça et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Non... Bien sûr que non. Foutue conscience." songea-t-elle en repoussant sa chaise.

Elle se leva avant de se diriger vers la table du lieutenant Rizzoli, dont le rencard se sentait en confiance. Il fallait voir la main de la jeune femme qui faisait des aller-retour langoureux sur la cuisse de la flic qui se retenait visiblement de sortir son flingue pour menacer la dragueuse.

Hermione se planta derrière la flic et jeta son regard le plus glacial, le plus vide d'émotion humaine à la lesbienne aguicheuse qui pâlit subitement. Cette dernière bafouilla trois mots avant de libérer la place et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Satisfaite que son regard de croquemitaine magique fonctionne encore, l'Anglaise s'installa sur la chaise encore chaude sous les yeux étonnés de l'enquêtrice.

\- On se connait ? s'enquit Jane.

\- Oui, lieutenant, répondit Hermione à voix basse. Je suis Emma Mills, la femme de ménage de la morgue.

\- Pardon... oui, bien sûr ! fit rapidement Rizzoli, la gêne se lisant sur son visage.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous sur la femme qui a été assassinée. J'étais là hier soir avec un ami et j'ai croisé la victime aux toilettes. Elle rencontrait certaines difficultés avec sa pompe à insuline.

Jane essayait visiblement de faire coïncider plusieurs informations ensemble mais rencontrait des problèmes. Elle secoua la tête, abandonnant l'idée de savoir si la brunette était lesbienne de part le bar fréquenté ou hétéro recherchant une expérience puisqu'elle avait mentionné un ami.

\- Excusez-moi, madame...

\- Mills.

\- Madame Mills, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit tout ceci plus tôt à la police ?

\- Lieutenant, je ne suis pas enquêtrice, répondit posément Hermione. J'ai lu dans le journal en début d'après-midi qu'il y avait eu un meurtre, la photo de la victime me semblait familière mais je ne savais pas en quoi. Et c'est en voyant mon employeur travestie en serveuse et vous, repoussant les avances d'une jeune femme affamée, que je me suis souvenue. Cependant, je n'ai échangé que quelques propos sans réel intérêt avec la victime. Mais je serai ravie de coopérer avec la police et de rapporter ma conversation au Docteur Isles, vu que nous avons discuté diabète.

Jane fronça les sourcils.

\- Quel rapport entre la pompe à insuline de la victime et le meurtre ?

Maura arriva avec un verre de whisky qu'elle donna à la brunette.

\- Quand je suis arrivée aux toilettes, la victime venait de contrôler sa glycémie et les résultats n'avaient pas l'air de la satisfaire. Et les injections d'insuline qu'elle faisait via sa pompe ne fonctionnaient visiblement pas, expliqua la Source en regardant alternativement le médecin et la lieutenant. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Je lui ai proposé d'appeler un médecin mais elle ne l'a pas souhaité. Elle m'a indiqué que sa pompe devait être défaillante mais qu'elle en avait une dans sa voiture. Je n'ai pas insisté, je suis allée uriner, et quand je suis sortie des toilettes, elle n'était plus là.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est important ? Maura, ça se dérègle tout seul ce genre de truc ?

La légiste ne répondit pas de suite, figée dans sa réflexion. Et si Jane savait que le cerveau de son amie fonctionnait à plein tube, Hermione avait la sensation de contempler un personnage de cire du musée de Madame Tussauds.

\- Non, mais ça se trafique... finit par dire la blonde. Au vu des blessures que présentait le corps et de l'état de la pompe, je n'ai pas pensé à la faire analyser. Mais quelle idiote je fais !

\- Si tu me redis que c'est une erreur que le docteur Granger n'aurait pas faite, je sors mon flingue et je te descends, prévint Jane.

Hermione résista à l'envie de sourire et conserva une expression des plus neutres.

\- Il n'y a qu'un proche qui aurait pu saboter la pompe, poursuivit la légiste, ignorant la menace de sa meilleure amie.

\- Sa femme, déduisit Jane. Mais elle n'a pas de mobile. Et elle a un alibi. Elle n'a pas pu tabasser son épouse et la violer avec le phallus bizarre.

\- Donc elle a un complice, conclut Maura. Je dois retourner au labo analyser la pompe. Je trouverais peut être des empreintes.

\- Je... Je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée mesdames, fit Hermione en se levant.

\- Hmm, répondit placidement Jane qui enfilait déjà son blouson.

\- Merci de votre aide, Madame Mills, fit plus aimablement la blonde. Vous nous avez beaucoup aidé, finit-elle en déposant son tablier de serveuse sur le plateau abandonné à la table voisine. Et si ça vous intéresse, la rousse incendiaire au bar n'a d'yeux que pour vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je vais passer mon tour et rentrer chez moi, répondit la Source avant de s'éloigner.

\- Korsac, Frost, on évacue. On se retrouve au poste, marmonna Rizzoli dans son micro.

Maura alla poser son plateau sur le comptoir et fut rejointe par Jane.

\- Tu étais très convaincante en lesbienne, plaisanta la légiste tandis que la lieutenant l'emmenait vers la sortie.

\- M'en parle pas, je suis pas prête à changer de bord, répliqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quand on aura résolu cette enquête, je te promets qu'on sortira aguicher des hommes, sourit Maura.

\- Mais je choisis l'endroit, conclut Jane.

* * *

Et oui, adieu Storybrooke, bonjour Boston !

Le changement n'est pas trop rude, ça va ? ^^

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Et voilà, les vacances sont là, Link est partie et je tiens le fort !

J'espère que vous toutes et tous qui nous lisez, vous allez connaitre un super temps des fêtes, et si vous êtes dans un pays où ce n'est pas "le temps des fêtes", cela ne nous empêche pas de vous souhaiter de bien en profiter ;)

On s'en parle en bas !

Sygui et Link

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Maura apporta deux tasses de café et en posa une devant Jane qui était complètement absorbée par les notes qu'elle avait prises dans la soirée. La lieutenant se massait les tempes en marmonnant et la légiste s'assit à côté de son amie avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à la pile de pochettes qu'elle avait compulsée pendant deux heures.

\- Ok... j'y vois un peu plus clair, fit Jane de sa voix rauque. Notre dénominateur commun est le père Brody, la dernière victime. Il était prêtre en Italie. Il y a trois ans, il est parti en Israël pour une raison inconnue. Il a ensuite fait un périple en Europe, passant par l'Angleterre, pas loin de l'église où a eu lieu la tuerie. Une semaine avant, apparemment. Il a voyagé plus au Nord, jusqu'en Islande, ce qui lui a pris étrangement plusieurs semaines et là, il a pris un bateau pour Boston. Et à son arrivée, il meurt.

\- Sauf qu'on ne sait pas ce qui a provoqué cette rupture d'anévrisme, objecta la légiste. Et si c'est un meurtre, quel est le mobile.

\- C'est maintenant qu'on va partir dans le franchement bizarre, souffla Jane en attrapant des feuilles manuscrites. Les travaux de Mademoiselle Birth nous donnent une... piste, à défaut d'une explication rationnelle. Et heureusement qu'elle avait envoyé un plan de thèse un peu détaillé à son professeur, car celui qui l'a tuée a également volé toutes ses recherches. Donc, selon la victime, il existerait au Vatican un ordre appelé "Exubitoris", qui signifie...

\- Veilleurs, traduisit Maura.

\- Y'a-t-il un truc que tu ne saches pas ? s'enquit Jane, toujours impressionnée par le savoir de son amie. Bref, cet ordre a expurgé la liturgie de plusieurs textes dont l'authenticité n'est pas établie.

\- Les textes apocryphes, précisa la légiste.

\- Ouais, et y'en a un paquet. Donc, dans ces textes apocryphes, il y a la mention des Nephilim, des anges déchus qui auraient eu des rejetons avec des femmes humaines. Et les enfants seraient dans le genre psychopathes.

\- Quel est le rapport avec nos meurtres ?

\- L'ordre Exubitoris aurait plusieurs missions : traquer les Nephilim pour les éliminer, garder une... arme destinée à vaincre Lucifer, et aider Dieu dans ce combat.

Maura leva les yeux au ciel, atterrée par cette histoire. Qui pouvait bien croire dans toutes ces fadaises ? Lisant dans les pensées de son amie, Jane eut un mince sourire.

\- Je sais que c'est dingue, mais notre tueur doit y croire, lui. Il doit penser être un de ces Nephilim et a décidé de faire le ménage parmi les veilleurs.

\- Et comment trouve-t-on notre tueur ?

\- C'est la question à mille dollars. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais à mon avis, son délire est tel qu'il fera bientôt parler de lui.

* * *

Le soleil plombait sur son dos et la sueur qui coulait entre ses seins n'avait rien d'agréable. Hermione tentait de garder l'esprit vide, regardant loin devant elle, enchaînant les foulées sans ralentir. Le numéro 108 flottait entre ses omoplates, Merlin avait intrigué pour que ce soit ce dossard qui lui soit attribué le jour du marathon. L'arrivée et la douche ne devaient plus être loin maintenant.

Elle avait senti une agitation régner tout au long des 22 kilomètres qu'elle avait parcourus, et ce n'était pas dû à la course. Il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait mis les flics sur les nerfs. Ces derniers allaient et venaient le long des barrières de sécurité, tout en cherchant quelqu'un dans la foule des coureurs.

\- Pas mon problème, se répéta la brunette pour la cinquantième fois depuis une demi-heure maintenant.

Elle se concentra sur sa foulée, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui s'était installée dans ses mollets. Une jeune femme de vert vêtu et arborant le numéro 12781 la doubla sans difficulté pour aller se placer à côté d'un homme et la Source grimaça.

\- Je me fais vieille... souffla-t-elle.

Elle les suivit tranquillement mais sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se faire distancer. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois personnes déboulèrent à toute allure pour se jeter sur la coureuse et son compagnon de course. La jeune femme fut ceinturée par Frank Rizzoli et Maura Isles tandis que Jane repoussait l'homme qui hurlait des injures.

Hermione hésita à ralentir mais décida de conserver son allure et de ne pas se mêler de cette arrestation plus que musclée. Cependant, un cri assourdissant retentit dans la rue et elle s'arrêta net, levant la tête en direction du bruit. Deux hommes, entièrement nus et se tenant la main, se trouvaient sur le toit d'un immeuble. Sur leur torse étaient peint des symboles que l'Anglaise peinait à déchiffrer.

\- L'ARMAGEDDON APPROCHE ! LE PREMIER SANG DES NEPHILIM VA ETRE VERSE, OUVRANT L'ERE DE LUCIFER ! tonna un des hommes. ET VOUS TOUS, IMPIES, SEREZ JUGES PAR LE FEU !

\- LE CREATEUR SERA DECHU ET LE PORTEUR DE LUMIERE FERA ECLATER SA GLOIRE SUR CE MONDE DE TENEBRE ! poursuivit l'autre.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de sauter de concert dans le vide.

\- Merde, jura la Source entre ses dents.

Dans l'impossibilité d'user de sa magie afin de limiter les dégâts dans cette foule compacte venue soutenir les coureurs, elle fut obligée de regarder les deux corps se précipiter vers le sol et s'écraser dans un concert de hurlements de terreur. La foule qui s'était amassée le long des trottoirs s'éparpillait, les badauds s'éloignant en courant du point d'impact des deux hommes. Hermione profita de la cohue pour s'approcher discrètement afin d'examiner les deux corps sans vie sur l'asphalte. Elle découvrit les symboles sur les torses et déglutit. L'écriture utilisée à Avalon par les premiers sorciers. Sur l'un des torses était écrit "La fin" et sur l'autre, "le renouveau".

La Source regarda autour d'elle, cherchant sa moitié magique parmi la foule, tentant de repérer son pouvoir. Mais à l'évidence, la Dame du Lac n'était pas dans les parages.

L'Anglaise avisa le docteur Isles qui s'approchait à son tour des deux cadavres et Hermione se demanda dans quelle direction partir pour ne pas être vue. Elle recula parmi les coureurs qui s'étaient arrêtés, sans quitter des yeux la légiste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne la remarquait pas avant se retourner et de buter dans une grande femme brune.

\- Madame Mills ?

\- Bon...bonjour lieutenant Rizzoli. Vous parlez d'une course... Je m'en souviendrai de ce marathon.

\- Désolée que vous ayez assisté à ça... ça va aller ? Vous voulez qu'on vous ramène ?

\- Non, ne vous embêtez pas pour moi. Vous avez de quoi vous occuper et je vais aller finir ma course.

La lieutenant lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Mais quand la main de la lieutenant se posa sur la Source, cette dernière fut prise d'un vertige. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit sa magie s'exprimer de manière incontrôlée. Une vision chaotique s'imposa à sa conscience, des flashs d'images violentes et de sons assourdissant envahirent son esprit. Un entrepôt désaffecté, des hommes et femmes vêtus de toges noires, Maura Isles, pieds et poignets entravés, allongée sur un autel, Viviane penchée sur la légiste, son sabre à la main, Jane Rizzoli inconsciente à quelques pas, le visage ensanglanté.

\- Vous allez bien ? finit-elle par distinguer dans le brouhaha qui avait envahi son esprit.

Hermione tourna un regard absent vers la policière avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle pesait de tout son poids entre ses bras.

\- Je... c'est rien... étourdissement... chaleur, balbutia-t-elle, le souffle court, en passant sa main sur son visage moite pour chasser la vision qui collait à ses rétines.

\- Venez, on va rejoindre Maura qui va vous ausculter.

Jane attrapa doucement la brunette par le bras et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un trottoir.

\- Ne bougez pas, j'arrive de suite, intima la lieutenant avant de rejoindre en trois enjambées sa collègue.

"Merlin, Maléfique, nous devons accélérer nos recherches sur ce que prépare Viviane." projeta-t-elle dans l'esprit de ses deux complices.

"Nous sommes en pleine audience, Asalhir. Nous vous recontactons tout à l'heure." répondit Maléfique tandis qu'un rot sonore de Merlin résonnait dans sa conscience.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment l'Enchanteur pouvait projeter magiquement ses remontées gastriques.

\- Jane m'a dit que vous vous sentez mal, fit la blonde en entrant dans son champ de vision, une bouteille d'eau tendue.

\- C'est vraiment rien, docteur, vous avez des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

\- Pendant que les policiers sécurisent le périmètre, j'ai largement le temps de voir ce qui vous arrive, insista la légiste en posant sa main sur le poignet de la brunette. Entre la chaleur, la fatigue de la course et l'émotion de voir ce double suicide, vous avez pu faire un malaise vagal.

\- Je vais bien, je vous promets. Deux minutes de repos, une bouteille d'eau et je suis prête à me rendre jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, lui mentit la femme de ménage avec un sourire.

\- C'est l'affaire de quelques secondes, dit la légiste en comptant les pulsations.

Hermione allait argumenter une nouvelle fois quand un grondement pareil au tonnerre retentit dans le ciel. Elle leva la tête une nouvelle fois et son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Le ciel avait pris une teinte rouge sang et l'air était saturé de magie.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" paniqua intérieurement la Source tandis que la magie présente dans l'air pénétrait son corps, touchant son coeur, provoquant des battements accélérés et désordonnés.

Le phénomène s'arrêta aussi abruptement qu'il avait commencé, le ciel reprenant sa couleur bleue.

\- Vraiment étrange, je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable, rétorqua Maura en cherchant du regard sa complice habituelle.

"Parce que c'est magique... Et très ancien." songea la Source.

Viviane avait-elle mis la main sur le dernier horcruxe de l'Initiale ? Avait-elle libéré l'âme de leur Créatrice ?

"Non, impossible. Même assoiffée de vengeance, elle ne serait pas assez stupide pour faire ça."

Jane était tout aussi abasourdie que la légiste. Hermione en profita pour se lever et repousser gentiment les doigts de la blonde qui se trouvaient encore sur son poignet.

\- Madame Mills, vous devriez vous rendre à l'hôpital, votre rythme cardiaque est vraiment...

\- Bon courage ! coupa la Source avant de s'éloigner aussi vite que son coeur erratique le lui permettait.

"Quels que soient ces plans, nous devons la tuer avant qu'elle ne les réalise. "

Affairée à fuir la scène, elle ne remarqua pas Maura se baisser pour récupérer au sol une plaquette de cachets que la brunette avait laissé tomber. La légiste laissa son regard suivre la femme de ménage en train de disparaître parmi les coureurs avant de le porter sur les médicaments qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Jane, demande à un de tes hommes de trouver l'adresse de Madame Mills, ordonna-t-elle avant de ranger la plaquette dans sa poche et d'enfiler une paire de gants en latex.

* * *

Merlin n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille sur ce vieux fauteuil inconfortable qui sentait la naphtaline. A côté de lui, Maléfique écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur.

\- Excusez-moi, votre Sainteté, mais pourrions-nous en venir aux faits ? Quelque chose vient de se produire à Boston... coupa l'Enchanteur, qui en avait assez des circonvolutions de ce vieil homme en robe.

Un évêque pénétra dans le salon pour s'approcher, tendit une missive au pape et ressortit sans un mot. Le chef d'Etat déplia le vélin et fronça les sourcils.

\- Effectivement, c'est ce que j'apprends. C'est la première étape de l'Apocalypse. La Bête va consumer ce monde jusqu'à ce que la Créatrice se dresse et la terrasse.

\- La Créatrice ? répéta Maléfique.

Le souverain pontife acquiesça et son regard se voila. Merlin trouva que le vieil homme paraissait encore plus âgé en cet instant, comme si cette conversation lui avait fait prendre dix ans d'un coup. Il sortit un calepin de sa poche et le tendit à la dragonne.

\- Vous m'avez montré la preuve que vous êtes ses disciples, poursuivit l'évêque de Rome. Nous savions que ce jour allait arriver et cela fait cinq milles ans que nous nous y préparons. Vous trouverez dans ses pages ce que nous avons compris de la relique que feu le père Brody a tenté de protéger au péril de sa vie.

Maléfique feuilleta rapidement le calepin avant de blêmir subitement.

\- C'est pire que ce que je craignais... murmura-t-elle.

Merlin se leva et alla se placer derrière sa femme pour lire par-dessus son épaule. En découvrant le contenu de la page qui avait fait tiquer son épouse, il déglutit de travers et toussa.

\- Mais elle est complètement fumée, c'te conne ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se rappeler qu'il était en présence d'un saint homme. Désolé, j'voulais pas dire ça... enfin si, mais mieux aurait été bien.

\- Vous devez empêcher la Bête d'activer la relique, poursuivit le Pape sans prendre ombrage des propos de l'Enchanteur.

\- Rentrons immédiatement à Boston, Asalhir doit voir ça, fit Maléfique en se levant.

Le vieil homme se leva et serra la main des deux sorciers.

\- Il faudrait que... la Créatrice vienne ici. Ascalon l'attend pour son dernier combat.

\- Ascalon ? fit Merlin en haussant un sourcil.

\- L'épée de Saint George qui coupa la tête d'un dragon, expliqua Maléfique.

\- Une cousine à toi ? s'enquit le Sage.

\- Nous lui transmettrons le message, votre Sainteté, répondit Maléfique après avoir jeté un regard noir à son époux. Merci de nous avoir reçus.

\- Merci à vous. N'hésitez pas à nous solliciter. Nous nous tenons à votre entière disposition.

Merlin et Marylin disparurent dans un craquement sonore et le Pape se signa avant de tomber à genoux et de se mettre à prier.

\- Notre Créatrice, qui êtes sur terre, que votre nom soit sanctifié, que votre règne vienne...

* * *

Viviane se tenait la tête entre les mains. La douleur qui vrillait son crâne était à la limite du supportable. Le sacrifice de ses deux adeptes et le pouvoir qu'elle avait fait passer dans la relique avait surchauffé sa source de magie.

Elle inspira profondément et se concentra sur son but, tentant d'ignorer son mal. L'étape une de son plan était un succès. La relique était maintenant active. Restait à trouver son mode d'emploi. Et quand elle aurait mis la main sur ce dernier, rien ne l'arrêterait. La puissance magique qui se dégagerait de l'artefact lui permettrait de créer un univers parallèle, copie conforme d'Avalon à l'époque fort lointaine où elle en était l'Impératrice. Et une fois revenue dans son empire, elle pourrait faire la cour à sa Générale.

* * *

Hermione venait de retourner son appartement, sans succès. Elle décida de vérifier une dernière fois la cuisine, agacée. Ou avait-elle bien pu mettre ses médicaments ? La douleur lancinante qui l'accompagnait depuis que Viviane avait fait sa démonstration de magie devint plus forte et la brunette s'appuya contre un mur, une main sur le coeur, le visage chiffonné dans une grimace.

"J'vais pas passer la soirée si je ne mets pas la main sur ces foutus cachets..." songea-t-elle amèrement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se rendit dans la cuisine. Attrapant le premier tiroir, elle le sortit et le renversa sur la table de la pièce. L'ordonnance était là, mais pas la boite.

\- Merde... siffla-t-elle en se tournant vers le deuxième tiroir.

Ce dernier allait subir le même sort que le premier quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment... maugréa la Source en se traînant jusque dans l'entrée pour entrouvrir la porte.

Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant Maura Isles sur le seuil. Cette dernière avait troqué sa tenue de joggeuse contre un tailleur jupe de grand couturier et tenait dans une main sa sacoche de médecin. Dans l'autre, une plaquette de médicaments. Les médicaments qu'Hermione cherchait depuis deux bonnes heures.

\- Bonsoir Madame Mills, vous avez laissé tomber ceci lors du marathon, commença Maura.

La légiste observa par l'entrebâillement de la porte le visage crispé par la douleur de la femme de ménage et poussa doucement le panneau de bois pour entrer.

\- Et visiblement, vous en avez besoin. Allez-vous asseoir, je vais vous apporter un verre d'eau, poursuivit la blonde en avançant dans ce qui semblait être le salon.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, découvrant la pièce. C'était un joyeux désordre. Plusieurs étagères étaient accrochées aux murs, supportant chacune des dizaines de livres. Des piles de vinyles et de CD encombraient le sol autour d'un système de son convenable, un piano droit ornait un mur, une flute traversière posée dessus tandis qu'un violon était lui suspendu. Et un peu partout, chargeant encore plus la pièce, des croquis, fusain et mine, qui esquissaient des visages d'enfants souriants, de femmes volontaires.

Maura avait plus l'impression d'être dans l'appartement d'un artiste que dans celui d'une femme de ménage. Elle secoua la tête, se reprochant d'être aussi méprisante et cliché. Femme de ménage était un travail comme un autre, et Madame Mills ne devait pas être réduite à son emploi. Visiblement, la brunette avait de nombreux passe-temps dans lesquels elle excellait.

Se rappelant la raison de sa venue, elle passa dans la pièce suivante qui se trouvait être la cuisine et servit un verre d'eau pour le ramener à son employée. Elle avisa le tiroir renversé sur la table et son regard aiguisé remarqua de suite une ordonnance. Elle s'en saisit et la parcourut rapidement pour avoir la posologie prescrite par le Docteur H. McGonagall.

\- Deux cachets, c'est noté, se dit-elle en reposant le papier pour se rendre dans le salon.

Madame Mills était assise dans son canapé, la main posée sur sa poitrine, la respiration courte. Maura fit sauter deux cachets hors de la plaquette et lui tendit avec le verre d'eau.

\- Prenez ça. Vous irez mieux dans un instant.

\- Merci, fit la brunette sans cérémonie, attrapant rapidement les cachets au creux de la main de la blonde pour les avaler immédiatement. Et désolée pour le désordre, indiqua-t-elle d'un mouvement circulaire du verre entre ses doigts, mais je ne savais plus où les chercher.

\- Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si vous vous étiez laissé examiner tout à l'heure, expliqua Maura tout en ouvrant sa sacoche.

Elle sortit son stéthoscope et un tensiomètre avec un sourire.

\- Mais maintenant, vous n'allez pas y couper.

\- Vous aviez d'autres chats à fouetter, et moi un marathon à finir, lui fit-elle en retour en ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise blanche.

\- En parlant de marathon, est-ce que votre cardiologue, le Docteur... McGonagall, vous a donné l'autorisation de courir ? s'enquit Maura en réchauffant de sa paume le stéthoscope avant de le poser sur la poitrine de la brunette.

Hermione laissa son imagination répondre.

\- Si elle savait, elle froncerait les sourcils en une seule barre noire et me promettrait l'enfer... avant de me féliciter d'avoir fini la course.

\- Pour ma part, je pense vous envoyer à l'hôpital, fit sérieusement la légiste. Vous êtes en pleine tachycardie.

Hermione se redressa dans le canapé et eut un sourire angélique.

\- Les médicaments feront effet dans un instant et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, je vous assure. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Que vous ayez l'habitude ne me rassure nullement, Madame Mills.

\- Des années que je traîne ce problème, je sais le gérer. Il me faut juste du calme. Et me concentrer sur ma respiration.

\- Dans ce cas, retourna la légiste en s'installant dans un fauteuil, je vais m'assurer que vous aurez le calme nécessaire durant la prochaine demi-heure.

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur auquel la blonde répondit avec un sourire.

\- Vous comptez rester ici ? demanda la brunette.

\- Dans vingt minutes, je vous ausculte de nouveau. Et si ce n'est pas concluant, vous gagnerez un aller simple pour l'hôpital le plus proche. En attendant, expliquez-moi tout ce que je vois, fit Maura en désignant le salon d'un geste de la main. Musique, peinture... quand avez-vous commencé ? Que préférez-vous ?

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Je ne plaisante jamais.

La Source soupira. Au temps pour la tranquillité. Elle s'enfonça dans son canapé et laissa son regard parcourir la pièce.

\- J'ai commencé le violon quand j'étais enfant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux autres instruments.

\- Le piano m'a paru très attrayant car on peut tout jouer avec. Et la flute traversière, c'est bien pour me concentrer sur mon souffle. Et vous ? Vous jouez d'un instrument ?

\- J'ai tâté du piano durant mes études, et je n'ai jamais réussi à faire quelque chose de potable avec un violon. Même si j'apprécie jouer, je préfère écouter.

Maura se leva et prit la flute pour la tendre à son employée.

\- Puisque ça vous aide à réguler votre respiration.

La brunette attrapa l'instrument, ferma les yeux un instant avant de prendre une ample inspiration. Accotant la flute à sa lèvre inférieure, elle commença à souffler doucement, laissant une note aérienne quitter le corps de l'instrument alors que la colonne d'air vibrait.

L'instrument était parfaitement accordé. Se sentant légèrement mieux et d'humeur audacieuse, Hermione entama la badinerie de la suite pour orchestre n°2 de Bach. Les doigts appuyaient sur les différentes clés de l'instrument, sans perdre le rythme rapide de la pièce.

Maura écoutait religieusement, impressionnée du niveau de son employée. Elle s'inquiétait aussi de voir une veine gonfler et cogner à la tempe de sa patiente. Heureusement, cette pièce était de courte durée et Hermione finit par décoller l'instrument de ses lèvres, essoufflée.

\- J'aurais dû choisir un autre morceau, confessa la Source.

\- Effectivement, renchérit la médecin en lui tendant son verre d'eau.

\- Sur ce, docteur Isles, j'ai assez abusé de votre gentillesse.

\- Et je comprends que j'ai assez abusé de votre patience, fit en retour la légiste. Laissez-moi reprendre votre tension et ensuite je vous laisse tranquille, promis.

La Sour tendit son bras et se mordit la lèvre quand les doigts de la blonde se posèrent dessus. Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent au doux toucher et la brunette leva les yeux au ciel.

"Une foutue adolescente, voilà ce que je suis... Une jolie femme m'effleure et mon corps réagit aussitôt... lamentable..." se gronda-t-elle.

Maura ne rendit compte de rien, concentrée sur son examen.

\- Votre cœur bat encore très vite Madame Mills, ça m'inquiète que votre traitement n'est pas encore fait son effet.

\- Mais y'a un mieux. Ecoutez, je vais appeler une amie qui va rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que ça aille. Et au pire, elle m'emmènera à l'hôpital. Ca vous va ?

Maura évalua la jeune femme en face d'elle.

\- De toute façon, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête, n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par dire avant de se lever en soupirant et de ranger son stéthoscope dans son sac. Mais je vous préviens, si demain je vous vois au travail avec le teint grisâtre, je m'occupe personnellement de vous.

Hermione retint toutes les répliques déplacées que Pansy aurait formulées à voix haute et se contenta d'acquiescer. Mais pour le coup, Maura repéra une drôle de lueur dans le regard de la brunette. L'éclat ne dura qu'un instant, et la légiste mit ça sur le coup de l'éclairage de la pièce.

\- Appelez votre amie, n'oubliez pas, ordonna la blonde en prenant sa mallette et en se rendant dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

\- Promis, docteur Isles. Et merci pour tout.

La blonde la salua de la main en commençant à descendre les escaliers et Hermione ferma sa porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'appuya un instant contre le battant avant de se redresser d'un coup de rein pour aller à sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et, en contrebas, elle aperçut la silhouette de Maura se fondre dans la nuit, avant d'entendre une voiture démarre.

\- Cette femme est vraiment un amour... soupira la Source. Mais elle ne sera jamais le mien.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

En arrivant au commissariat pour prendre son service, Hermione trouva les lieux bien vides et calmes. Anormalement calmes. Habituellement, le hall du bâtiment connaissait des va-et-vient, des flics en uniformes, des suspects, des habitants en quête d'aide. Mais en ce jour, un seul officier semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

\- Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle au policier en montrant son badge d'accréditation.

\- Un des nôtres a été buté ce matin, donc tous mes collègues sont sur le terrain... sauf moi, marmonna l'homme en uniforme.

\- Mes condoléances, officier, répondit sincèrement Hermione avant de s'éloigner.

Arrivée au sous-sol, elle se dirigea vers le local d'entretien et, passant devant la morgue, elle avisa le Docteur Isles pratiquant une autopsie. Sûrement le flic abattu. La brunette ralentit pour contempler le visage concentrée de la légiste, ses gestes précis. Elle se surprit à éprouver de la jalousie et se rendit compte que son métier lui manquait.

Elle secoua la tête et pénétra dans son local pour suspendre son sac et sa veste.

\- C'est fini pour toi, ma vieille... soupira-t-elle en passant sa blouse.

Elle allait sortir son chariot du local quand un bruit incongru, sec, se fit entendre. Puis le même bruit se répéta, avec plus d'intensité et de régularité.

\- Des coups de feu, reconnut la brunette avant de se rendre calmement dans la morgue.

Elle ne devait surtout pas faire paniquer la légiste qui ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de vivre de pareilles crises. Aussi, elle inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte et le Docteur Isles se redressa, surprise.

\- Madame Mills ? Mais que...

\- Il y a une fusillade dans le commissariat. Nous devons nous mettre en lieu sûr, annonça posément Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. Votre bureau fera l'affaire. Laissez vos gants ici et suivez-moi sans bruit.

Maura regarda un instant son cadavre les sourcils froncés avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je vais perdre les preuves si je laisse le corps continuer à se dégrader.

\- Et si vous perdez la vie, personne ne pourra récolter ou analyser les preuves, répondit la brunette.

La Source s'approcha du cadavre et l'examina rapidement.

\- Il est mort d'une balle dans la tête. Le corps ne vous apprendra rien, contrairement à ses effets personnels. Embarquez sa veste et son pantalon. Vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose dans ses poches.

Maura allait protester mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps, attrapant la main de l'Américaine et le sac brun contenant les effets du cadavre.

\- Baissez-vous, lui intima-t-elle en se courbant pour ne pas être visible par les baies vitrées.

Au-dessus d'elle, les tirs se poursuivaient inlassablement. La Source entraîna la légiste jusqu'au bureau de cette dernière et éteignit les lumières. Elle attrapa le sac à main de la blonde qui traînait à côté du bureau et le rangea sans bruit dans un tiroir.

\- Cachez-vous sous votre bureau, murmura-t-elle avant d'aller chercher la veste de Maura pour la dissimuler sous un coussin du canapé.

\- Vous semblez familière de ce genre de situation, murmura la blonde, surprise de la sagacité de la femme de ménage.

\- J'adore les films et séries policiers, confia la brunette en récupérant une boîte de gants en latex.

Elle retourna auprès de l'Américaine et lui présenta une paire.

\- Je vous suggère de regarder les vêtements maintenant. Si vous trouvez quelque chose qui peut identifier l'assassin, ca pourrait nous sauver la vie.

La porte menant à la cage d'escalier claqua, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

\- Maura, c'est moi, Jane. Mon frère est blessé, on a besoin de toi, fit une voix grave, légèrement rauque, familière.

La légiste se désintéressa immédiatement du tas de linge pour sortir de sa cachette et se faire voir de la lieutenant. Cette dernière était accompagnée d'un homme qui portait un badge de policier autour de son cou et qui tenait une arme dans sa main droite. Le policier aidait Jane à soutenir Frank qui avait le teint pâle. Croisant le regard angoissé de sa meilleure amie, Maura acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

\- Madame Mills, venez avec nous, commanda-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'Hermione ne suivait pas. Pas question de vous laisser seule ici.

La Source se leva, docile, et suivit la blonde. Maura accompagna Jane et l'autre policier qui soutenaient Frank et tous l'aidèrent à s'allonger sur un des tables d'autopsie.

\- Je suis pas encore mort, plaisanta le flic dans une grimace.

\- Et ça n'arrivera pas, Maura va te soigner, le rassura Jane.

La légiste retira la chemise du policier et dégrafa le gilet pare-balle.

\- J'ai pris deux balles mais le gilet a fait son office, expliqua Frank.

\- Oui, je vois les deux hématomes, commenta la légiste en palpant l'abdomen de son patient.

Hermione s'approcha de la table en inox, se pencha au-dessus de visage du policier et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pouvez prendre une grande inspiration, officier Rizzoli ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Laissez Maura se concentrer ! aboya Jane. C'est elle le docteur !

La Source ignora les remarques agressives de la policière et se demanda quoi faire. Elle pouvait laisser le temps au Docteur Isles de poser le diagnostic et ainsi préserver sa couverture, mais le policier n'avait guère qu'une poignée de minutes devant lui. Aussi, elle décida d'agir pour sauver la vie de ce brave garçon qui avait toujours un mot gentil pour elle. Au diable les conséquences. Elle était médecin de formation, elle était la Source, elle n'allait pas laisser mourir Frank Rizzoli.

\- Au vu des mouvements lors de la palpation et de la respiration difficile et sifflante de votre frère, je suppute que quelques côtes ont été cassées suite au choc de l'impact des balles sur le gilet et un fragment d'os a déchiré un poumon. L'officier Rizzoli souffre d'un pneumothorax. Je suggère que le docteur Isles fasse au plus vite une échographie pour confirmer le diagnostic avant de planter une aiguille dans le poumon de votre frère pour éviter que ce dernier meure. Ce qui arrivera d'ici une dizaine de minutes au vu de sa respiration, expliqua posément la Source.

* * *

On peut juste se demander comment Hermione fait pour être toujours au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit, non ?

Allez, trêve de bavardages, il faut penser à faire la fête (beaucoup), et se reposer (un peu), mais pas sans nous avoir dit ce que vous en pensez ;)

Joyeux Noël !

Sygui et Link


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Un chapitre un peu en avance car Sygui et moi serons sur la route demain, donc j'ai décidé (car c'est Noel... passé, certes, mais Noel quand même) de publier un peu plus tôt !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Jane, levant le poing, prête à décocher une droite dans la mâchoire d'Emma Mills.

\- Jane, tais-toi, ordonna Maura, concentrée sur la respiration sifflante de Frank.

Elle approcha l'appareil d'échographie portable de la table en acier et badigeonna de gel le torse de Frank.

\- Comment pouvez-vous poser un tel diagnostic ? demanda Maura, tendue, à l'attention de la femme de ménage.

\- J'étais une fan inconditionnelle d'Urgence, répondit prosaïquement cette dernière.

\- Maura, tu ne vas pas écouter le diagnostic fumeux d'une femme de ménage gavée de séries télé ! gronda Jane.

Mais la légiste ignora la remarque de son amie et fit passer la sonde sur le torse de Frank. Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure de l'examen et la lieutenant sentit l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle.

\- Quoi ? demanda la flic de sa voix rauque.

\- Madame Mills a raison. Il faut emmener ton frère à l'hôpital.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rectifia posément Hermione.

\- Et il y a au moins trois hommes dans le bâtiment, armés de fusil mitrailleur. On peut pas sortir, rappela le policier de la brigade des stups.

La Source regarda autour d'elle avant d'ouvrir le placard d'une armoire. Elle en examina rapidement le contenu et finit par prendre un drain sous plastique qu'elle lança au Docteur Isles. Comprenant ce que demandait son employée, Maura pâlit et lui relança.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis légiste, je travaille sur les morts, rétorqua la blonde, blême.

\- On peut attendre quinze minutes que vous soyez à l'aise mais le geste technique n'aura alors plus aucun intérêt, fit doucement la brunette en attrapant un scalpel, de l'alcool et du coton.

\- Je suis légiste, répéta Maura. On doit aller à l'hôpital.

\- Vous êtes médecin-légiste, répondit la brunette en insistant sur le mot médecin. Vous connaissez la manipulation, vous l'avez apprise pendant votre internat.

\- En théorie ! Je ne l'ai plus pratiquée depuis ! rétorqua la blonde.

\- Maura, je sais que tu en es capable. Sauve mon frère, s'il te plait ! intervint Jane, sa voix se brisant tandis que la respiration Frank devenait de plus en plus laborieuse.

Hermione se positionna devant la légiste, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous pouvez le faire, fit-elle doucement mais avec conviction. Ce n'est qu'un pneumothorax. Le geste est simple. Vous allez faire une incision et enfoncer ce trocart en intercostal pour soulager la compression pulmonaire. Une fois l'épanchement drainé, il va pouvoir respirer plus librement et on pourra attendre les secours. D'accord ?

Maura cherchait une échappatoire mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa meilleure amie qui la suppliaient silencieusement.

\- On va le faire ensemble, poursuivit Hermione en prenant la main de la légiste pour y déposer le scalpel.

Maura acquiesça et prit une grande respiration avant de se positionner devant son patient vivant.

\- On y va en axillaire pour aider au drainage, troisième et quatrième espace intercostal, annonça la brunette en passant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la zone.

\- Je... je ne peux pas, fit la blonde en reculant légèrement.

\- Si, répondit posément Hermione en se positionnant derrière elle, mettant sa main sur celle tremblante de Maura. Frank, je suis désolée, mais ça va pincer, prévint la brunette.

La coupure nette de la lame du scalpel tira un cri grave et rauque au jeune homme, saisissant la légiste. D'un geste sûr et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, la Source poussa le drain dans l'incision, le positionnant sans plus d'effort dans la cavité pleurale. Le policier perdit pied sous l'effet de la douleur mais sa respiration gagna rapidement en efficacité, confirmant la réussite de l'intervention d'urgence.

Hermione se dégagea de l'espace, laissant Jane s'approcher de son frère et Maura fixer le drain pour permettre l'écoulement des fluides.

Pendant que Jane parlait d'une voix douce à son frère, que la légiste finissait les soins, Hermione s'empara d'une paire de gant et farfouilla dans le sac de vêtements de la victime de la matinée.

\- Vous faites quoi? demanda froidement le flic des stups qui accompagnait Jane.

\- Parle-lui autrement, gronda la lieutenant.

Hermione extirpa un paquet de cigarettes et n'hésita pas avant d'en sortir une.

\- Des années que j'ai arrêté... Mais c'est le bon moment pour reprendre.

\- Pose ça pétasse !

Hermione leva le nez et vit un homme se tenant dans le cadre de la porte qui la tenait en joue d'un fusil mitrailleur.

\- Vous êtes le dealer, je suppose, fit la brunette.

Le coup de feu partit et la balle se fiche dans l'épaule gauche de la Source qui lâcha dans un spasme le paquet de cigarettes.

Les deux flics plongèrent derrière les tables d'examen, Jane entraînant Maura avec elle à l'abri tandis qu'Hermione fléchissait les genoux.

"Pourquoi dans chaque univers je tombe sur quelqu'un qui me tire dessus ?" songea-t-elle tandis que le malfrat ramassait le paquet de cigarettes sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Y'a une caméra dedans... marmonna la Source. La victime a filmé son assassin, c'est ça ?

Le dealer sourit avant de lancer le paquet au flic des stups sous le regard interrogatif de Jane.

\- T'es trop maligne pour ton bien, se moqua le policier avant d'abattre froidement le dealer.

Il pointa l'arme de service sur Jane et alla ramasser le fusil mitrailleur.

\- Sale enflure, aboya la lieutenant. T'es qu'un pourri!

Hermione n'écouta pas la discussion qui venait de s'engager entre les deux lieutenants. Son regard s'était porté sur Maura qui appuyait sur la radio de Frank du bout de son escarpin. Les révélations du ripou étaient diffusées sur toutes les ondes. La Source admira la présence d'esprit et le sang froid de la légiste mais garda ses félicitations pour plus tard.

\- J'en connais un qui va passer sa nuit en cellule... soupira-t-elle en grimaçant, une main compressant sa plaie tandis que le sang colorait sa chemise et collait à ses doigts.

\- Bobby, j'ai tout entendu, grésilla la voix de Korsak à travers la radio. Lâche ton flingue et sors sans faire d'histoire.

Le policier attrapa fermement Jane tout en pressant son arme contre la tempe de la lieutenant.

\- J'ai un putain d'otage ! hurla-t-il avant d'emmener la lieutenant hors de la morgue.

\- Jane ! Non ! hurla Maura en se redressant, prête à poursuivre le policier corrompu.

\- Docteur Isles, attendez, donnez-moi quelques secondes ! ordonna Hermione qui analysait la situation, regrettant le nombre de témoins l'empêchant d'utiliser la magie.

Un claquement de doigt aurait été si simple. La Source attrapa de son bras valide le scalpel qui avait servi à l'opération de Frank et se leva difficilement.

\- Venez avec moi, finit-elle par dire. On va libérer votre amie.

L'Anglaise jeta un coup d'oeil à Frank toujours évanoui et, l'état de ce dernier semblant satisfaisant, elle quitta la salle d'autopsie pour avancer en direction des escaliers d'un pas chancelant, Maura sur ses talons. Sous l'effet de la douleur et de l'hémorragie, sa tête tournait et sa vision était obstruée de petites tâches noires.

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée du commissariat, la légiste se figea en voyant Jane servir de bouclier humain au policier véreux devant le commissariat, face à des dizaines de policiers qui le tenait en joue.

\- Non... ça va mal se finir... murmura la blonde.

\- Restez à l'abri, lui intima Hermione avant de sortir du bâtiment et de faire un pas sur le trottoir.

Elle fit glisser le scalpel dans sa manche pour le dissimuler, le maintenant par la lame tenue entre son pouce et son index.

\- Je pense que nous avons un problème, lança-t-elle pour attirer l'attention du malfrat.

Le flic fit volte-face en entrainant Jane avec lui.

\- Avance et je la bute, menaça-t-il.

\- Je ne bouge pas. On va discuter, tous les deux. Mais avec tous les flics qui pointent leurs armes sur nous, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je suppose qu'il en va de même pour vous. Laissez partir le lieutenant Rizzoli. Vous la connaissez bien, vous êtes tous les deux flics. Vous n'allez pas abattre votre collègue. Je me propose de vous servir d'otage à sa place.

\- Rien à foutre d'une femme de ménage ! contra le ripoux.

\- C'est plutôt vexant, grimaça Hermione.

\- Rizzoli reste avec moi et au premier qui bouge je la descends ! Pas question que j'aille en tôle. Et puis tu te prends pour qui, à vouloir jouer les négociateurs ? Va plutôt récurer les chiottes !

Hermione fit basculer le scalpel dans sa main et leva le bras pour le lancer, visant l'épaule droite du malfrat. Avisant l'éclat métallique, ce dernier écarta le canon de son arme de la tempe de Jane pour le pointer sur la brunette. La lieutenant en profita pour attraper le poignet de son agresseur.

Maura eut du mal à saisir ce qui se passa ensuite. Un coup de feu retentit, l'homme cria quand un objet métallique se ficha dans son épaule et Emma Mills s'écroula sur le trottoir.

Le reste s'enchaînant très vite. Jane continuant dans son élan, propulsa son coude dans les côtes de son assaillant qui cédèrent, avant qu'elle ne le fasse passer par-dessus son épaule, amenant la main armée dans un angle que le poignet auquel elle était attachée n'aima pas du tout. Rendue au sol, la lieutenant maintint le ripoux de son genou dans les reins tout en lui passant les menottes, tandis que Maura se précipitait vers son employée.

\- Une ambulance ! cria la légiste.

\- Elle est en route, répondit Frost.

\- Madame Mills, ça va aller, les secours arrivent, fit la légiste découvrant avec horreur qu'une seconde balle avait atteint la brunette à l'abdomen.

\- Je suis désolée, fit Jane, quand j'ai écarté son arme, il a pressé la détente et elle était sur la trajectoire, expliqua-t-elle avant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Je peux... aller voir Frank ?

\- Bien sûr, je m'occupe d'elle.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, la policière fila à grandes enjambées vers la morgue, Frost sur ses pas.

\- On lui en doit une, commenta Korsak dans le dos de la blonde qui acquiesça.

\- Plus d'une, même... murmura-t-elle en compressant les plaies qui saignaient, tandis que les sirènes d'une ambulance retentissaient en haut de la rue. Emma, tenez bon, restez avec nous. Tout ira bien, je vous le promets.

* * *

Les victimes avaient rapidement été évacuées, et Jane était partie avec son frère, dans la même ambulance, refusant de lui lâcher la main. Maura se promit d'appeler son amie dès qu'elle le pourrait, afin de prendre des nouvelles. Mais à l'instant présent, elle regardait avec un certain dépit sa morgue qui grouillait de policiers. Son sanctuaire était devenu une scène de crime. En retrait, depuis le seuil de la pièce, elle observait ses collègues de la police scientifique relever les différents échantillons de sang, de cheveux et de peau qui recouvraient le sol de la salle d'autopsie.

\- C'est bien ici qu'était allongé Frank ? demanda Korsak tandis qu'un flic emprisonnait du sang prélevé sur la table en inox entre deux plaquettes.

Maura acquiesça et plongea une nouvelle fois dans les souvenirs de cette attaque surréaliste.

\- Et la mare à votre gauche, c'est le sang qui s'est écoulé de la blessure de Madame Mills, précisa la légiste.

A l'évocation du nom de la femme de ménage, quelque chose s'alluma dans son esprit. Maintenant que le danger était écarté et l'adrénaline retombée, son esprit d'analyse et ses facultés intellectuelles hors normes se mirent en marche. Emma Mills. Femme de type caucasien qui avait certainement plus de trente ans. Qui prenait soin de cacher un accent anglais, si Maura en jugeait par l'interaction qu'elles avaient eu dans le bar lesbien, des semaines plus tôt. Qui pouvait poser en moins de cinq secondes un diagnostic de pneumothorax et sauver la victime en pratiquant le geste technique sans trembler.

\- Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans mon bureau, lança Maura avant de tourner les talons.

La médecin s'assit devant son ordinateur et déverrouilla sa session pour lancer son navigateur internet.

\- C'est fou... complètement fou... murmura-t-elle en tapant Hermione Granger dans la barre de recherche. Mais d'une logique implacable.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que le résultat de la recherche n'affichait que des résultats en lien avec les romans qu'elle n'avait pas lus, et les films qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de voir. Elle rajouta les mots "médecin légiste Londres" et relança la recherche, tout en choisissant d'afficher uniquement les images.

Elle cliqua sur la photo qui paraissait la moins flou et l'agrandit au maximum. Puis Maura se cala dans son fauteuil et regarda le cliché avec recul.

\- C'est ressemblant... songea-t-elle à haute voix avant de fermer le navigateur et de verrouiller sa session.

Elle retourna dans sa salle d'autopsie et fit signe à Susie Chang de s'approcher.

\- Pouvez-vous entrer dans la base l'échantillon sanguin de Madame Mills et lancer l'analyse ADN ? murmura-t-elle. Prévenez-moi quand ce sera fait.

\- Maintenant ? s'enquit Susie.

\- C'est une priorité, conclut Maura avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Elle s'installa dans son canapé et prit son téléphone portable. Elle composa le numéro de Jane et espérait que sa meilleure amie aurait le temps de décrocher, et qu'elle aurait de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Salut Jane, désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelée avant. C'est... de la folie ici, pour reprendre une de tes expressions. Comment va Frank ?

* * *

Viviane avançait d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, laissant sa magie la guider jusqu'à une chambre anodine, semblable aux centaines d'autres chambres que comportait le bâtiment. Une chambre d'un blanc sale, usé, qui avait sûrement connu des jours meilleurs, des décennies plus tôt. Une chambre qui comprenait un mobilier plus que succinct : un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire branlante, une chaise vide qui n'attendait pas de visiteur. La Dame du Lac la dédaigna et s'approcha du lit, découvrant sa moitié magique profondément endormie, assommée par les produits chimiques distillés via la perfusion enfoncée dans sa main.

\- Qu'ont-ils osé de faire ? murmura l'ancienne Impératrice, ses doigts venant effleurer la joue fraiche.

Elle se pencha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le front d'Hermione.

\- Bientôt, tu ne te souviendras plus de tout cela, promit Viviane. Mais pour cela, cesse de me combattre.

Entendant un bruit de talons incongru dans le concert des frottements des chaussures en plastique du personnel soignant sur le lino fané, Viviane disparut dans un craquement sonore. Jane pénétra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnant le chirurgien qui avait opéré Madame Emma Mills.

\- Chambre 4056, comme je vous l'avais dit. Et elle va bien, l'opération s'est bien passée. Vous pourrez le dire au Docteur Isles.

\- Je m'en occupe de suite, fit la policière en attrapant son téléphone.

* * *

Maura Isles avait les doigts suspendu au-dessus de son clavier. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans son bureau après avoir aidé ses employés à ranger et nettoyer la morgue pendant trois heures. Le temps pour que Susie traite sa demande. Et la jeune femme avait été, comme toujours, d'une efficacité redoutable. La légiste s'apprêtait à presser la touche entrée quand son portable vibra. Elle s'empara de l'appareil et cliqua sur le SMS que lui avait envoyé Jane.

 _Frank va bien, opération bien déroulée. Idem pour Mills. Réveil prévu fin de journée_

La légiste reposa son téléphone et se saisit de la petite lamelle en verre posée à côté du clavier. Une petite goutte de sang y était déposée et pouvait répondre à bien des questions. Ou bien pouvait la laisser dans la perplexité la plus totale. Pour le savoir, Maura n'avait qu'à presser une touche. Pour voir si l'ADN de Madame Emma Mills était connue dans d'autres bases policières et ainsi confirmer une intuition.

"Non, une déduction des plus logiques." se reprit-elle. "C'est parfaitement rationnel. Tous les indices ne mènent qu'à une seule conclusion".

\- Les connaissances médicales pointues, les gestes sûrs et surtout, le léger accent anglais qu'elle a laissé échapper... se répéta-t-elle, comme pour chasser l'aspect complètement surréaliste de ses conclusions.

Car oui, c'était complètement fou.

"Que ferait le Docteur Hermione Granger, éminente médecin légiste, portée disparue depuis des mois, dans ma morgue à faire le ménage ?" songea Maura en reposant la lamelle.

Pour confirmer cette hypothèse, la légiste n'avait qu'à appuyer sur un bouton. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Un pressentiment, et cela contrariait Maura. Elle ressentait une sensation désagréable, comme si son cerveau reptilien la mettait en garde. Comme si avoir confirmation de l'identité de la femme de ménage pourrait l'entraîner dans des eaux plus que troubles.

Maura secoua la tête, pour chasser cette impression. Elle était une scientifique. Et ce n'était pas de vagues sensations de mal-être qui allaient l'empêcher d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Elle leva la main pour cliquer sur le bouton mais la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Susie Chang passa une tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Docteur, vous pouvez venir ? Les corps affluent suite à la prise d'otage et on ne sait ou les mettre en attendant les autopsies. Et le Docteur Pike va arriver d'ici trente minutes pour vous aider.

Maura acquiesça et éteignit son pc. Ses réponses attendraient.

* * *

Merlin et Maléfique sortirent en même temps de l'ascenseur. L'enchanteur remonta de son pas souple le couloir menant à l'accueil du service traumatologie tandis que les talons que portaient la dragonne frappait le sol dans un claquement sec, perturbant la tranquillité nocturne de l'endroit. Cependant, à quelques pas du comptoir, Merlin s'arrêta net et empêcha son épouse d'avancer plus avant. L'infirmière de garde discutait avec une jeune femme blonde sanglée dans un tailleur de grand couturier, hissée sur des talons vertigineux, et qui, malgré le maquillage discret appliqué avec soin, avait visiblement passé une très longue journée.

\- Nom d'une chandelle ! lança l'enchanteur.

\- Quoi ? demanda Maléfique.

\- Une jeune fille, murmura Merlin avec un sourire.

\- Et ? Tu es marié, je te le rappelle. Avec moi. Tu veux que j'agrafe ton service trois-pièces au-dessus de la cheminée ? gronda la dragonne.

\- Eureka ! Mais c'est elle ! C'est elle que nous attendions et qui est venu rompre le charme, poursuivit le premier Sage, surexcité.

\- Merlin... aurais-tu encore regardé la Belle et la Bête hier soir pendant que je faisais les courses ? s'enquit doucereusement Maléfique.

L'enchanteur baissa les yeux, honteux, et acquiesça.

\- J'suis un grand romantique, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je vais cacher ce DVD, soupira la dragonne. Et non, il n'y a pas de charme ou de malédiction à rompre. Asalhir ne veut pas se remettre en couple. Vas-tu enfin l'admettre ?

\- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Elle est toute tristoune ! insista Merlin.

\- Elle est moins préoccupée par son absence de vie sentimentale que par Viviane qui a mis la main sur un objet magique surpuissant qui permettrait de fusionner les différents univers parallèles en un seul monde, ce qui pourrait avoir comme conséquence de rayer une partie des terres et de leur habitant de la surface de cette planète.

\- Pffff, tu la connais pas aussi bien que moi, râla Merlin. Et ce qu'il lui faut, c'est cette jolie nana. Qui, si ma vue est toujours bonne, consulte le dossier de notre grosse.

\- Cette jolie nana est l'employeur d'Asalhir. Tu ne reconnais pas le Docteur Isles ?

\- Tout ce que je reconnais ici, c'est le début d'une grande histoire d'amour. Fais-moi confiance, je m'y connais ! Histoire éternelle, qu'on ne croit jamais, de deux inconnus...

Maléfique lui écrasa le pied et son époux arrêta de chanter.

\- Rabat-joie, grogna-t-il. N'empêche, on a la Bête et on vient de trouver la Belle.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et allons prendre des nouvelles d'Asalhir. Et par pitié, sois sage et ne l'embête pas avec tes histoires à l'eau de rose.

* * *

Hermione papillonna des paupières avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Elle se sentait complètement abrutie et, contemplant un plafond blanc, se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait. Une main douce et chaude serra brièvement la sienne et la Source tourna légèrement la tête pour découvrir Maléfique qui la couvait du regard.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda doucement la dragonne.

\- J'ai connu mieux, avoua la brunette. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Une heure du matin... Je vous prie de nous excuser du retard, Asalhir. Nous avons eu des difficultés à vous localiser.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça... balbutia la Source qui peinait à émerger.

\- Alors comme ça, l'Origine de toutes magies s'est transformée en passoire ? plaisanta le Sage.

Maléfique tendit la jambe pour écraser le pied de son mari qui couina sa douleur.

\- Un peu de respect pour ta Créatrice, rabroua-t-elle.

\- Mais une passoire qui fait chavirer les cœurs, poursuivit l'enchanteur.

\- Merlin ! gronda Maléfique.

Le vieux sorcier s'assit au bout du lit et noua ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Une jolie blonde super bien habillée, très chic, prenait de tes nouvelles il y a une petite heure. Une certaine Docteur Isles, expliqua-t-il devant l'air hagard d'Hermione.

\- Le Docteur Isles ? C'est ma supérieure et je me suis faite flinguée dans sa morgue, répondit la Source. C'est très aimable à elle d'être passée prendre de mes nouvelles mais ça ne veut rien dire de plus. J'en aurais fait autant pour mes employés à Londres.

Les lèvres de Merlin s'étirèrent dans un sourire goguenard. Il allait poursuivre quand un regard noir de sa femme l'arrêta net.

\- Permettez-moi un petit revigor, Asalhir, proposa Maléfique.

\- C'est gentil de proposer mais je ne voudrais pas que tu utilises ta magie ici, on ne sait jamais. Et la morphine fait effet, rassure-toi.

\- Je vais aller chercher un médecin. Reposez-vous bien, Asalhir, nous reviendrons demain.

Merlin se pencha sur Hermione et déposa un baiser sur son front moite.

\- Si ça va pas, appelle, et je rappliquerai dans la seconde qui suit.

\- Merci. Essaie juste de me faire sortir rapidement. Je suis pas sûre que mon assurance couvre les frais de l'hospitalisation.

\- Rassurez-vous, Madame Mills, le commissariat de Boston prend tous les frais à sa charge, fit une voix féminine.

Merlin se tourna pour découvrir la médecin blonde qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione se redressa comme elle put, décontenancée, gênée.

\- On vous laisse. A demain, Emma, lança Maléfique tout en attrapant son mari par le col pour le sortir de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir réveiller, commença la légiste en s'installant dans le fauteuil proche du lit.

\- Je... euh... merci... Comment va Frank Rizzoli ? demanda Hermione.

\- Très bien, grâce à vous.

\- Vous avez pratiqué l'intervention sans laquelle Frank serait mort. Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne veux pas être accusée de pratique illégale de la médecine.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste et craintive, répliqua doucement Maura. Vous avez tous les diplômes requis, Docteur Granger.

\- Vous faites erreur, rétorqua la brunette. Je m'appelle Emma Mills.

\- L'ADN ne ment pas. Vous avez perdu du sang à la morgue et j' ai comparé l'échantillon avec les bases de données internationales. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les empreintes et l'ADN des légistes sont enregistrés en cas de contamination de preuves. Les bases anglaises m'ont confirmé votre identité.

La brunette envisagea un instant de lancer un sort d'oubli à la légiste mais se ravisa. Elle ne pouvait effacer totalement la mémoire de l'Américaine sur ce qui s'était passé au commissariat, Jane aurait tôt fait de lui rappeler. Et si elle se contentait d'effacer les résultats de la recherche, Maura la referait une fois de retour à la morgue.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? interrogea la Source en se laissant aller dans ses oreillers.

Maura posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Que comptait-elle faire ? C'était la question à cent dollars à laquelle elle n'avait pas la réponse.

\- Cette information n'a pas été révélée, confia la légiste.

Cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'elle connaissait la réelle identité de son employée et elle se faisait violence depuis pour ne pas décrocher son téléphone et raconter ce qu'elle savait à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de garder des informations, de ne pas les partager avec Jane. Et surtout, elle ne savait pas mentir. Elle en était physiquement incapable.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne pouvez pas conserver votre emploi de femme de ménage, poursuivit-elle.

\- Vous me licenciez? demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

\- Non. Mais savoir que la meilleure légiste au monde récure le sol de ma morgue me rend malade.

L'Anglaise soupira avant de se saisir du bouton de sa pompe à morphine et de libérer une dose de produit.

\- Que vaudrait la meilleure légiste au monde sur une de vos tables d'autopsie ? renvoya-t-elle. Je préfère être vivante et faire le ménage.

\- Que s'est-il passé à Londres ? Avez-vous découvert qui a tué tous ces prêtres ? Comment avez-vous survécu à votre accident de voiture ? La police est-elle au courant ? questionna Maura, parlant de plus en plus vite. Vous devriez être sous protection des autorités !

\- Comme dans le cadre d'un programme de protection des témoins où l'on vous fournit une nouvelle identité ? fit l'Anglaise avec un sourire un brin moqueur.

Les paroles de la brunette figèrent la légiste dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ne me dites pas que je viens de dévoiler votre couverture, souffla Maura, horrifiée.

\- Si vous pouviez ne pas divulguer ce que vous avez découvert, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

\- Evidemment, assura la légiste. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser juste faire le ménage alors que vous êtes la meilleure de la profession. Je pourrais vous embaucher comme légiste en second, ou consultante. Vos auriez une meilleure rémunération.

\- Je me moque de l'argent. Je suis contente de faire le ménage. Pas de responsabilité, du temps libre, des horaires définis et pas de mauvaises surprises.

La déception et l'incompréhension passèrent dans le regard de la légiste avant que cette dernière se reprenne et affiche un sourire légèrement crispé. Visiblement, Maura Isles n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise non.

\- J'aurais essayé, conclut la blonde en se levant. Je vois que vous êtes fatiguée, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Docteur Granger.

\- Emma, rectifia la Source. Je m'appelle Emma Mills.

Maura lui sourit.

\- Alors à demain, Emma. Reprenez des forces car Jane et sa mère, Angela, vont vous rendre visite. Et les deux ensembles sont tout simplement épuisantes.

* * *

Viviane faisait tourner entre ses doigts la pierre d'âme qu'elle avait volée à Hermione des siècles plus tôt. Elle sentait l'âme de la Source Initiale dans la pierre polie et eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Lorsque j'activerai l'orbe, je te détruirai dans l'opération. Nous serons enfin débarrassées de toi, susurra la Dame du Lac.

Elle serra la pierre dans sa paume avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

\- Il est grand temps de mettre la main sur le mode d'emploi de la relique...

* * *

Merlin et Maléfique pénétrèrent vers midi le lendemain dans le commissariat de Boston. Ils montrèrent leur plaque au policier de l'accueil avant de demander le chemin du bureau du Docteur Isles. Et non merci, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'escorte.

L'Enchanteur laissa sa femme pénétrer la première dans l'ascenseur et, une fois les portes refermées, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, dit-elle tout de go.

\- J'ai raison en toute circonstance, affirma Merlin. Mais si tu pouvais être plus précise.

\- Le Docteur Isles. J'ai réfléchi et je suis de ton avis.

\- C'est l'âme soeur de notre grosse ! Heureux de te voir raison...

\- Non, pas ça. Nous allons convaincre le Docteur Isles de prendre Asalhir chez elle. Ainsi, nous serons informés des évolutions de leur enquête.

\- Pfff... souffla Merlin tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le sous-sol qui abritait la morgue. Crois-moi, d'ici quelques mois, tu rediras que j'ai raison.

* * *

Maura Isles se trouvait dans son bureau et finissait de ranger des vieux papiers tout en attendant que son interlocuteur réponde à son appel, le tout sous le regard ennuyé de Jane qui soupirait.

\- T'as bientôt fini ? Je meurs de faim, gémit la lieutenant.

\- Un peu de patience... Il est pourtant 17 heures à Londres, ils devraient bien y avoir quelqu'un pour répondre.

\- Et tu leur veux quoi, aux Anglais ?

\- Il manque un dossier dans ce que j'ai reçu. Je suis sûre que le Docteur Granger a fait une synthèse des autopsies. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

\- C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas lui demander directement, fit Jane en se calant dans son siège.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de la légiste et la lieutenant se redressa légèrement. Maura ne lui disait pas tout. Elle allait insister et entraîner sa meilleure amie dans un petit interrogatoire informel pour lui faire cracher le morceau quand des coups furent frappés à la porte du bureau. Maura leva la tête tandis que Jane se tournait et les deux amies virent une femme et un homme pénétrer dans la pièce sans y être invités. Maura reconnut les personnes qui avaient rendu visite au Docteur Granger dans la nuit.

\- Mais que nous vaut la visite des fédéraux ?lança Rizzoli en fronçant les sourcils, détaillant les nouveaux venus.

La femme, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus couleur océan, se tentait à côté de son collègue masculin, bouc blanc taillé à la perfection et yeux gris malicieux. Ils avaient l'uniforme du Bureau, costume pour l'homme et tailleur jupe pour la femme. Noir, bien évidemment.

\- Agent Erlin, fit l'homme en sortant sa plaque. Et ma coéquipière, l'agent Swan. Pouvons-nous vous parler, Docteur Isles ?

\- A quel sujet ? s'enquit Jane d'un ton poli mais frais.

\- Rien qui vous concerne, lieutenant Rizzoli, fit l'agent Swan de manière courtoise.

\- T'as vu Maura, j'suis une star, ils me connaissant alors je ne les ai jamais vus ! plaisanta Jane avant d'afficher son visage de méchant flic. Vous êtes dans la morgue de mon commissariat, j'ai le droit de vous demander pourquoi vous voulez interroger notre légiste, lança la lieutenant en se levant pour s'interposer entre les feds et sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est votre commissariat ? J'ai pas vu votre nom dessus, lança l'agent Erlin d'un air goguenard.

\- L'affaire dont nous devons converser avec le docteur Isles ne concerne pas votre juridiction, aussi nous vous serions reconnaissants de nous donner quelques minutes avec elle, sourit aimablement l'agent Swan.

Le sourire était flippant dans son genre et Jane sut qu'elle faisait face à une personne extrêmement dangereuse.

\- Maura ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter la fed des yeux.

\- Je t'appelle quand on a fini, répondit la légiste.

\- Pas besoin, je serai dans le couloir.

Jane traversa le bureau et se planta devant la porte. Merlin lui sourit avant de claquer le panneau de bois.

\- Vous nous avez mis dans une situation délicate, Docteur Isles, commença Maléfique. Le MI-6 et Interpol nous ont copieusement insultés.

\- A quel sujet ?s'enquit la blonde en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

\- Interroger les bases de données internationales, c'était ce que vous pouviez faire de plus con ! attaqua tout de go Merlin. Maintenant, on doit sécuriser le périmètre et ca va prendre des semaines ! Et si ça se trouve, on va devoir déplacer le Docteur Granger et c'est vraiment délicat. Franchement, on n'avait pas besoin de ça.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa la légiste, contrite.

\- La morgue de Boston qui se renseigne sur une légiste londonienne disparue, c'est super louche ! insista-t-il, exaspéré.

Merlin s'interrompit et fusilla du regard Maura.

\- Vous allez la prendre chez vous, le temps de voir si sa couverture a sauté, reprit Maléfique.

\- Chez moi ? répéta Maura, étonnée.

\- Votre maison est facile à sécuriser et personne osera attaquer l'habitation du médecin légiste, contra Maléfique. C'est l'affaire de quelques jours. Deux semaines, tout au plus.

Merlin s'assit sur un coin du bureau et plongea son regard gris dans les yeux de Maura.

\- Rassurez-vous, tous les frais engendrés par le Docteur Granger vous seront intégralement remboursés. Elle ne sera pas une gêne. C'est quelqu'un de très discret. Et qui sait, vous pourrez profiter de ce laps de temps pour faire plus ample connaissance... susurra-t-il. Vous pourrez parler... techniques d'autopsie, enquêtes en cours ou tout simplement jouer aux échecs.

\- Elle joue aux échecs ? fit Maura, ravie de trouver enfin un partenaire d'échiquier.

La lueur d'intérêt qui passa rapidement dans le regard de la légiste n'échappa à aucun des deux sorciers.

"Y'a une Source qui va nous en devoir une.", lança Merlin à sa compagne.

"Je serais toi, j'éviterais de m'en vanter, si tu veux garder tes attributs."

"La Source est miséricordieuse..." se moqua l'enchanteur.

"C'est vrai. Sinon, tu serais mort depuis très longtemps..."

\- Très bien, les interrompit sans le savoir la légiste. J'ai une chambre d'ami que je vais faire préparer pour elle. Après tout, je peux l'accueillir juste parce qu'elle est en convalescence et doit avoir une surveillance médicale constante, et parce qu'elle a sauvé Frank et Jane. En remerciement.

\- L'affaire est donc entendue, conclut Maléfique.

\- Et n'oubliez pas, elle doit rester incognito. Pas question de dévoiler son identité à quiconque, rappela Merlin. Evitez de faire d'autres bourdes.

\- Emma Mills sera parfaitement en sécurité chez moi, assura Maura.

"Mais vous, serez-vous parfaitement en sécurité sous le même toit qu'elle ?" songea Maléfique, l'image de Viviane passant dans son esprit.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

On se revoit en 2019 ! D'ici là, portez vous bien !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonne année à toutes et à tous !

Que 2019 vous apporte le bonheur, la santé, et un pognon de dingue ! lol

Et voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle année !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Merlin conduisait prudemment dans la circulation de Boston tandis que Maléfique l'aidait à suivre les indications du GPS sans provoquer d'accidents. A l'arrière, Hermione était étrangement silencieuse.

" Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle nous gueule dessus..." fit l'enchanteur à sa femme, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la dérobée dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

"Asalhir sait ce qui est bien pour elle." répondit la dragonne.

"Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? J'suis d'avis qu'elle est secrètement ravie de se retrouver sous le même toit que Sexy Docteur mais qu'elle veut pas l'avouer."

\- Prends la deuxième à droite, annonça Maléfique avant de se tourner vers sa Créatrice. Tout va bien, Asalhir ?

\- Entre la morphine et la circulation légèrement embouteillée, j'ai mal au coeur. Mais ça va passer, je te remercie, répondit Hermione avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre une grande inspiration.

"Faut vraiment qu'on lui trouve quelqu'un, qu'elle redevienne comme avant." grommela Merlin. "J'aime pas quand elle est gentille et raisonnable. J'préférais quand elle nous aboyait dessus."

"Quand elle avait un caractère affirmé.", rectifia Maléfique avec un regard noir. "Mais elle n'est plus une enfant, mon cher."

"Si c'est ça la maturité, j'suis bien content de pas en être !"

La voiture finit par se garer devant une immense maison blanche. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et observa longuement la façade parfaitement ravalée.

\- Etes-vous sûre qu'elle ne risque rien à m'accueillir ? demanda la Source.

\- Tout ira bien. Viviane ne prendra pas le risque de vous attaquer de front. Pas encore, répondit Maléfique.

\- Ouais, elle a pas le mode d'emploi de l'orbe et ne risque pas de mettre la main dessus, vu que c'est toi qui l'as, ajouta Merlin. Enfin, si des copies ne circulent pas.

\- A espérer que non, répondit la Source en débouclant sa ceinture de sa main libre.

Sa portière s'ouvrit et Maura Isles apparut, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.

Maléfique capta grâce au rétroviseur intérieur la brève lueur qui passa dans le regard de sa Créatrice et en fut surprise. Se pouvait-il que Merlin ait vu juste ?

\- Emma ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez accepté de faire votre convalescence ici, fit aimablement la légiste en tendant la main pour aider son employée à sortir du véhicule.

L'Anglaise réussit à s'extirper malgré son bras gauche immobilisé et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

\- Docteur Isles, merci de m'accueillir chez vous. J'espère vraiment que cela ne vous dérange pas et que mes... amis ne vous ont pas forcé la main, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Merlin qui faisait semblant d'observer le ciel en sifflotant.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Vous êtes la bienvenue chez moi, répondit Maura tandis que Maléfique ouvrait le coffre pour sortir deux valises.

Hermione se demanda ce qui poussait la légiste à l'inviter chez elle. Sa gentillesse, sans nul doute. Mais était-ce complètement désintéressé ou attendait-elle quelque chose en retour ? La Source s'en voulait d'être méfiante mais les péripéties de siècles d'existence avaient de quoi vous rendre soupçonneux.

\- Merci, finit-elle par acquiescer. Mais je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps. Quelques jours, tout au plus.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, répondit la légiste de Boston.

\- Madame Mills, nous y allons. Mais n'hésitez pas à nous appeler s'il vous manque quoi que ce soit, dit Maléfique avant de la saluer et de remonter en voiture.

Merlin se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux avant de gagner à son tour l'habitacle et de démarrer le moteur.

\- Ils auraient au moins pu vous aider à porter mes valises, souffla Hermione avant de vouloir en attraper une de son bras valide.

Elle fut arrêter dans son geste par Maura qui se saisit des deux bagages.

\- Nous seront mieux à l'intérieur, suivez-moi.

Maura conduisit la brunette dans l'entrée de sa maison où l'attendait Angela, qui paraissait ravie de voir la brunette, et Jane, plus mesurée que sa mère.

\- Emma ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama Angela en se plantant devant la Source avec l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais, voyant le bras de cette dernière emprisonné dans une écharpe, la matriarche Rizzoli se ravisa.

\- Je vous ai préparé un repas italien dont vous me direz des nouvelles ! dit Angela avec un clin d'oeil. Jane, tu as mis les verres à vin ?

\- J'y vais, souffla la lieutenant.

La policière dévisagea la femme de ménage et finit par lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère, lâcha-t-elle, mal à l'aise, avant de filer en cuisine.

Mais Maura remarqua qu'Hermione était tout aussi gênée d'être au centre de l'attention. Aussi elle décida de donner un peu d'intimité à son invitée.

\- Venez vous installer dans votre chambre, fit la légiste en prenant les deux valises.

\- A tout à l'heure, lança Angela avant de filer en cuisine.

Hermione suivit Maura jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, montant lentement les marches de l'escalier qui débouchait sur un couloir.

\- La première porte à droite, c'est ma chambre, expliqua la blonde. La votre est juste en face.

La légiste poussa le panneau de bois, révélant une pièce vaste, chaleureuse, et la Source eut la surprise de trouver sur une table un jeu d'échec.

\- Vous jouez ? demanda Hermione.

\- J'en ai rarement l'occasion, peu de personne apprécie la valeur de ce jeu, la réflexion patiente qu'il faut y mettre pour élaborer une stratégie à plus d'un coup, répondit la blonde en déposant les valises au pied du lit.

\- Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, soupira la brunette, se remémorant les soirées qu'elle avait passées avec Minerva autour d'un échiquier.

\- Vraiment ? Voulez-vous que je descende le jeu au salon ? proposa Maura.

\- Pourquoi pas... Je ne serai pas contre faire une petite partie après le repas.

\- Le rendez-vous est pris. Le dîner devrait être servi d'ici trente minutes. Reposez-vous d'ici là, je viendrai vous chercher.

Maura sortit de la chambre, laissant son invitée prendre ses marques. Hermione s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

\- Merlin, dans quelle situation m'as-tu mise ?

* * *

Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer. Entre la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans son corps et le regard de Jane qui pesait sur sa nuque, elle n'était définitivement pas à l'aise. Sous ses yeux, les pièces de l'échiquier semblaient la narguer.

Un flash. Une partie sur un échiquier géant, de la poussière et des éclats de pierre volant sous les coups violents des pièces ensorcelées par Minerva.

\- Pas facile de jouer contre Maura. C'est la meilleure que je connaisse, fit la lieutenant en s'arrêtant derrière elle.

\- Jane, gronda Angela, laisse-les tranquille et viens m'aider à débarrasser.

\- M'man, je regarde la partie ! Pour une fois que Maura ne gagne pas en dix coups... rétorqua la flic, son regard ne quittant pas la femme de ménage.

La légiste avança son fou de trois cases et croisa les mains sous son menton, satisfaite. Avec le coup qu'elle venait de jouer, l'étau se resserrait sur son adversaire et cette dernière serait bien en peine de se libérer.

Hermione tira sur son col de son index. Elle avait chaud et sentait le repas préparé par Angela qui pesait sur son estomac. Sans un mot, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à une étagère sur laquelle étaient empilés plusieurs CD. Elle les étudia rapidement et en attrapa un.

\- Vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle à Maura qui la regardait avec perplexité.

\- Oui, bien sûr...

La Source inséra le CD dans la chaine Hi-fi et retourna s'asseoir devant l'échiquier alors que les premières notes d'une mélodie au piano retentissaient dans le salon.

"C'est bien mieux..." sourit intérieurement Hermione, qui se laissait portée par la régularité des mélodies de la suite anglaise numéro 3.

\- Bach ? interrogea Maura.

\- Je ne connais rien de mieux pour la concentration, répondit Hermione avant de déplacer son cavalier.

La légiste ne comprenait pas pourquoi son adversaire offrait sa dame. Après tout, elle pouvait s'en saisir grâce à son fou et elle ne comprenait pas la raison de ce sacrifice. Elle avait beau analyser les déplacements que pouvait faire son employée, rien ne justifiait de laisser sa pièce majeure sans protection.

Aussi, la blonde attrapa son fou et le leva, prête à l'abattre sur la Dame noire. Elle suspendit son geste, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans le regard brun de l'Anglaise. Cette dernière paraissait confiante et affichait un sourire placide, un brin moqueur.

\- Vas-y Maura, prend-lui sa dame, encouragea Jane.

"C'est forcément un piège. Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger, tout de même. Un esprit aussi brillant que le sien doit avoir élaboré un plan qui m'échappe." songea la légiste en reposant son fou pour bouger un pion.

Le sourire de la femme de ménage devint un rictus et la blonde se demanda ce qu'elle avait raté. Et elle se le demandait toujours, quand cinq minutes plus tard, elle était échec et mat, son roi coincé dans un coin de l'échiquier, encerclé de toute part.

\- Maura ! T'aurais dû prendre sa dame ! fit Jane, exaspérée.

\- Jane, c'était un piège. C'était forcément un piège, répondit la légiste.

\- Ou le piège était de vous faire croire que c'était un piège alors que ça n'en était pas un, fit Hermione en se levant.

\- Vous l'avez bluffée ? traduisit la lieutenant.

\- Ca n'est pas réservé qu'au poker, justifia la brunette.

Maura étudia encore un instant les pièces sur échiquier, abasourdie, avant de se mettre à rire. Elle qui s'était attendue à une technique de haut niveau avait été bernée par un simple bluff. Elle reporta son attention sur sa consoeur qui l'observait avec bienveillance et un certain amusement.

\- Bien joué Emma, concéda-t-elle, bonne perdante.

Jane fronça les sourcils, interloquée, avant de se renfrogner. Jamais sa meilleure amie ne s'était réjouie de perdre ou de ne pas avoir raison. Son instinct de flic s'éveilla. Maura agissait bizarrement depuis quelques jours. La lieutenant avait mis cette attitude étrange sur le compte du stress post-traumatique suite à la prise d'otage au commissariat, mais visiblement, il y avait autre chose. Aussi, Jane décida d'investiguer, en prenant pour cible cette Emma Mills. Les réponses de la femme de ménage et les réactions de Maura lui en apprendraient beaucoup, de cela elle était certaine.

\- Et c'est quoi la série ? s'enquit la lieutenant.

\- Que dois-je comprendre ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

\- Ca semble être votre université, rétorqua la policière.

\- Jane, gronda gentiment la légiste.

\- Jane Clémentine Rizzoli ! fit plus fermement Angela.

\- Je ne fais que reprendre ses propos, lâcha la lieutenant.

La brunette dévisagea la lieutenant et se demanda quelle était la cause de la soudaine animosité de la brune à son encontre.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être coupable de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi, fit l'Anglaise. Aussi je vais rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas être une source de conflits.

\- Il n'y a pas de conflit, n'est-ce pas Jane ? s'enquit la blonde, inquiète de la réaction inhabituelle de son amie.

Jane était tout sauf une imbécile. La lieutenant avait-elle déduit, tout comme elle l'avait fait elle-même quelques jours plus tôt, qu'Emma Mills n'était pas qui elle prétendait être ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle s'en prenait aussi vivement à la femme de ménage ? Pour la faire craquer et lui faire révéler tous ses secrets ? Une autre possibilité s'imposa à Maura. Se pouvait-il que Jane se sente... en compétition avec Hermione ?

La lieutenant acquiesça sans un mot, sans quitter du regard Hermione qui se demandait quelle attitude adopter. Devait-elle faire profil bas, fuir cette maison ou s'imposer et faire comprendre à cette Américaine têtue qu'elle se trompait de cible et que de toute façon, elle s'attaquait à trop fort pour elle ?

Hermione soupira intérieurement. Le mieux pour elle était définitivement de se tenir loin de tous ceux qui furent ses semblables. Pas d'interactions sociales, pas de problème. En attendant de pouvoir quitter cette maison (les deux prochaines semaines allaient lui paraître interminables), il fallait qu'elle trouve une façon de limiter l'animosité de la lieutenant à son encontre. Les jeux vidéo, comme Emma Swan ? Ou le sport ? Le baseball sans doute. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'y connaissait rien, toute Source qu'elle était.

\- Euh... Les Red Sox jouent le week-end prochain. Ca vous dirait d'y aller ?

Le regard de Jane s'éclaira un instant avec qu'elle ne fasse la moue.

\- Tous les bons billets sont déjà vendus.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui m'a dit que quand je voulais être bien placée à un match, je n'avais qu'à l'appeler. Alors si ça vous tente, ça me ferait plaisir.

\- Et vous connaissez cette personne comment ? questionna Jane suspicieuse en retour.

\- Par le vaste réseau des femmes de ménage. Vous savez, les personnes juste bonnes à récurer les chiottes avant de se gaver de séries télé, répondit sèchement la Source qui commençait à être agacée.

\- Jane, quelques mots en privé, s'il te plait, ordonna Maura en désignant l'entrée.

La brune tourna les talons et suivit sa meilleure amie dans la pièce adjacente. Hermione les suivit du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Angela qui fulminait de l'attitude de sa fille.

\- Vous pourrez m'excuser auprès du Docteur Isles ? La journée fut longue et je vais aller me coucher. Encore merci pour ce délicieux repas.

\- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à ma fille, elle peut être très... protectrice.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est bien compréhensible après ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Justement, vous avez été très courageuse et Jane devrait vous remercier au lieu de vous soupçonner de je ne sais quoi. Et puis, je ne l'ai pas élevée pour qu'elle lève le nez sur les gens petites gens comme nous.

\- Ça n'est pas grave, je vous assure. Bonne nuit, Madame Rizzoli, à demain.

Hermione grimpa les marches et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle se saisit de son téléphone portable et tapa rapidement un texto à Merlin.

"Flic soupçonneuse, trouve-moi un autre point de chute".

La réponse s'afficha dans les cinq secondes suivantes.

"Non. Profite de ta docteur sexy !"

\- Merlin, tu m'énerves, soupira la Source en fermant les yeux avant de s'allonger sur les couvertures.

* * *

Maura ferma la porte après le départ de Jane. La lieutenant n'avait pas voulu exprimer clairement ce qui la contrariait et cela inquiétait Maura. La légiste passa dans la cuisine et prépara deux tisanes à base de menthe et de tilleul biologiques séchés. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie était soupçonneuse. Et cela la mettait dans une situation inextricable. Elle ne pouvait rassurer Jane sans dévoiler l'identité d'Hermione mais avait promis à cette dernière et aux deux agents du FBI de ne rien révéler. Elle se rendit compte que vouloir ménager dans le même temps sa meilleure amie et son émérite consœur relevait de l'impossible.

"Jane finira par comprendre qu'il n'y a pas matière à se méfier. Le Docteur Granger est mon invitée, en convalescence, et doit pouvoir se sentir à son aise dans ma demeure" songea Maura en posant les deux tasses sur un plateau.

Elle gravit les marches menant à l'étage et alla directement frapper à la porte d'Emma/Hermione, espérant ne pas déranger la convalescente. Mais cette dernière l'invita à entrer d'une voix calme et sans animosité.

"Ca commence plutôt bien" songea Maura en pénétrant dans la pièce, rassurée que l'Anglaise ne semble pas lui faire le reproche du comportement déplacée de Jane.

\- J'ai pensé que vous n'étiez pas encore couchée, s'excusa par avance la légiste en montrant son plateau pour présenter une tasse fumante à sa collègue.

Hermione s'en saisit et invita la légiste à s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Merci, Docteur Isles.

\- C'est tout naturel, Docteur Granger.

Les deux médecins sirotèrent silencieusement leur tisane, l'une et l'autre ne sachant comment briser la glace.

"Ca en devient pathétique..." pensa Hermione en observant l'Américaine qui semblait gênée, presque intimidée.

L'Anglaise posa sa tasse sur sa table de chevet et glissa deux doigts sous son écharpe pour se gratter.

\- Vous avez réussi à remettre votre morgue en état de fonctionnement ? s'enquit la Source.

\- Oui. Il a fallu quelques jours, le temps de réaliser les autopsies, de rendre les corps aux familles, mais aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de traces dans nos locaux de cette journée terrible.

\- Tant mieux, sourit Hermione. Vous avez très bien géré cette situation. Vous m'avez impressionnée, Docteur.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit pathétique, grimaça Maura. Incapable de pratiquer un geste aussi simple, et pour sauver un ami encore. Jane ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

\- Je vous ai seulement fait gagner du temps. Je sais que vous auriez posé le diagnostic deux minutes après et que vous l'auriez sauvé. Des mois que je vous observe et je peux vous affirmer que vous êtes un des meilleurs médecins que j'ai jamais connu.

\- Vous êtes largement plus douée que moi, Docteur Granger.

Hermione se retint de répondre qu'elle avait surtout des centaines d'années de pratique dans les mains.

\- Vous devez seulement dépasser l'appréhension que vous avez à pratiquer sur des patients vivants, fit doucement l'Anglaise.

Maura frissonna à l'idée.

\- Aucune chance que je m'habitue, fit-elle par-dessus sa tasse. Je n'ai pas choisi la médecine légale par hasard.

\- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? Si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr.

La légiste pencha la tête un instant pour réfléchir. Elle voulait être tout à fait honnête avec sa consœur.

\- Je n'ai aucun entregent avec des personnes vivantes, mon approche des malades est pitoyable. Je ne sais pas gérer leurs sentiments. Mais rendre une voix aux cadavres qui viennent dans ma morgue, c'est dans mes cordes.

\- Je comprends, fit Hermione. Je suis assez maladroite dans mes rapports aux humains. Ce qui fait mauvais genre pour un médecin.

\- Vous aussi ? fit la blonde surprise. J'ai du mal à le croire. Je vous trouve très délicate.

\- Je connais pas mal de personnes qui pourraient affirmer le contraire. Je n'ai pas toujours l'art et la manière de livrer ce que je pense ou de gérer les gens. Leurs sentiments, leur susceptibilité... Quand je pense agir dans le bon sens, pour le mieux pour mon entourage, je leur fais immanquablement du mal.

La légiste soupira en hochant la tête.

\- Ceci dit, les personnes qui restent avec vous sont celles qui tiennent à vous.

Hermione acquiesça et se remit à siroter sa tisane. Maura fit de même, hochant la tête pour confirmer ses dires avant de prendre elle aussi une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage. L'une comme l'autre avait l'air de se demander quoi faire et surtout comment sortir de cette situation pour le moins inconfortable. Et visiblement, elles arrivèrent à la même conclusion en même temps.

\- Je trouve que votre article. ..

\- Je trouve que votre travail …

\- Après vous, sourit Hermione, heureuse de se retrouver plutôt sur un terrain technique.

\- J'ai trouvé votre article dans la Revue de Médecine Légale qui portait sur ces cas de mort inexpliquée vraiment très intéressant.

\- Merci. Pour ma part, je vous trouve très inspirante dans la manière dont vous rédiger vos rapports. Il s'en dégage un certain suspense dans le développement, un vrai roman qu'on dévore.

\- Vous avez lu mes rapports ? Mais comment…

\- Vous laissez trainer une impression papier de temps à autre sur votre bureau que je nettoie tous les jours.

Maura perdit une partie de sa contenance.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de maladroit ? s'inquiéta la brunette.

\- Si on omet le fait que je ne devrais pas laisser trainer de tels documents sur mon bureau ? Et bien le fait que vous ayez été la femme de ménage de la morgue aussi longtemps… je suis vraiment confuse de vous savoir dans une telle situation. Vous êtes tellement plus pertinente que moi dans le domaine.

\- Non. Jamais je ne me considérerai plus pertinente qu'un ou une collègue. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ma situation actuelle me convient parfaitement.

\- Mais je reste convaincue que c'est une perte pour notre communauté, argua en retour Maura. Vous n'avez jamais eu envie, je veux dire, si j'avais été à votre place, me retrouver tous les jours sur mon lieu de travail...

L'Américaine remarqua la petite lueur qui passa brièvement dans le regard de l'Anglaise.

\- J'avoue que, parfois, cela me manque... concéda la Source. Mais c'est ainsi.

\- Hmm... laissa flotter Maura dans l'air en tournant lentement sa tasse tiède entre ses mains. Je pourrais toujours bien laisser des dossiers sur mon bureau... et un bloc de post-it...

\- Docteur Isles, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Je n'ai aucune légitimité à mettre mon nez dans vos dossiers.

\- Au contraire. Nous challenger mutuellement peut être plaisant, lui sourit la blonde.

Hermione hésita. Elle avait envie de répondre favorablement à la proposition de sa consœur. Son métier lui manquait. Mais elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête en ce moment.

\- Merci mais non merci, finit-elle par dire.

La brunette vit l'ombre du regret passer dans le regard de la légiste.

\- Et bien, je ne veux pas insister et me montrer désagréable, répliqua la blonde visiblement affectée par le refus, bien qu'ayant conservé son sourire. En attendant, ajouta-t-elle en se levant avec élégance, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

\- Bonne nuit, Docteur Isles. Et merci pour tout.

\- Je suis très heureuse de vous accueillir, Docteur Granger.

\- Emma Mills, rectifia la brunette. Le docteur Granger est restée en Angleterre. Noyée dans la Tamise.

\- Emma est aussi la bienvenue, bonne nuit, conclut la blonde aimablement avant de passer la porte.

\- Cette femme est la gentillesse, l'intelligence et la classe incarnées, soupira la Source dans un sourire à peine esquissé.

* * *

La journée était longue. Maura et Angela étaient parties travailler et, depuis le milieu de la matinée, Hermione errait dans la vaste maison sans savoir quoi faire. Elle n'était pas chez elle, elle avait un bras immobilisé et un abdomen douloureux, elle s'ennuyait ferme.

\- Merlin ce que je m'ennuie ! soupira-t-elle pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes.

Aussi, elle se planta devant la bibliothèque de Maura à la recherche d'un livre qui éveillerait son intérêt. Pas de chance pour elle, la blonde semblait avoir les mêmes goûts que la brunette qui avait déjà lu tous les ouvrages parfaitement disposés et rangés sur les étagères.

Elle décida d'aller examiner les CD de sa consœur et découvrit avec stupeur que l'Américaine avait choisi, lors des achats des disques, les mêmes interprètes que l'Anglaise.

\- Là, ça commence à être vraiment bizarre, commenta-t-elle.

Les deux légistes avaient visiblement beaucoup de points communs.

\- C'est limite flippant...

Hermione entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée et, quelques secondes plus tard, Maura Isles pénétra dans le salon, un épais dossier à la main.

\- Bonjour Docteur, salua la brunette, contente de ne plus être seule dans la maison qui résonnait vide.

\- Bonjour à vous, vous allez bien ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- Reposée, sourit Hermione.

\- Tenez-moi ça, demanda Maura en lui tendant le dossier, il faut vraiment que j'enlève mes chaussures, elles me tuent les pieds.

\- Louboutin neuves ? fit la Source en repensant à Regina.

\- Exact. Je vais me changer.

La légiste posa son sac à main sur le canapé de la pièce et ôta gracieusement ses escarpins.

\- Le temps que je passe dans la salle de bain, pourriez-vous jeter un œil à ce dossier ? Demanda l'Américaine.

\- Docteur Isles, nous en avons parlé hier et je...

\- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis. Ca ressemble à un accident, ça en a toutes les caractéristiques mais je... Jane serait effarée de m'entendre dire cela, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un meurtre.

Hermione regarda la légiste disparaître dans les escaliers avant de reporter son attention sur l'épais dossier entre ses mains. Le désir de l'ouvrir la démangeait, autant que l'envie de le déposer là sans rien en faire. Elle savait très bien que dès qu'elle se laisserait tenter, c'en serait fait de ses résolutions de rester invisible. Après un nouveau coup d'œil aux escaliers, au dossier, aux CD de musique, Hermione lâcha un profond soupir.

\- Une seule fois, se morigéna-t-elle à voix haute, en commençant à lire le rapport de synthèse de l'autopsie tout en étalant les photos sur la table basse du salon.

La Source attrapa ses lunettes et les installa sur son nez. Elle parcourut les différentes pages du rapport et fronçait les sourcils.

\- Femme de 52 ans, traitée pour des troubles cardiaques graves. Serait tombée dans les escaliers après une crise. L'impact lui a fracassé le crâne. A première vue, rien de criminel. Un drame comme des milliers arrivent chaque jour sur cette planète.

Elle attrapa le rapport de police et nota le traitement que prenait la victime ainsi que la posologie. Puis elle fit un rapide calcul et compara le résultat avec le rapport d'analyse sanguine. Et quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit.

\- Docteur Isles ! Je crois que vous avez raison ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je soupçonne un empoisonnement au laurier rose.

\- C'est exactement la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenue, répondit la voix lointaine de la légiste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser au laurier rose ? questionna la brunette, les yeux toujours posés sur les pages du dossier.

\- Vu les différentes molécules chimiques présentes dans son sang et leur taux de concentration, elle avait dû prendre son traitement peu de temps avant la crise. Donc elle n'aurait jamais dû en faire.

\- Mon avis est sensiblement différent, Docteur Isles. Le traitement de la patiente et la composition chimique de la plante sont très semblables. Le haut taux de concentration est dû à l'empoisonnement, pas à la prise de ses cachets.

Maura passa la tête en haut de l'escalier, les yeux grands ouverts et pétillants d'intérêt.

\- Une hypothèse qui fait bien du sens... mais comment la prouver ?

Hermione, tournée vers l'escalier, avait le même regard, mais dû à la petite tenue de la blonde qu'elle devinait à voir une partie de son corps dénudée.

\- Docteur Granger ? l'appela la blonde.

\- Je... Vous... Euh... Refaire les analyses toxiques... bafouilla la brunette.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta un instant la blonde en voyant le teint coloré de sa consœur.

\- Oui, tout est parfait, répondit Hermione. Enfin, quand je dis parfait, je parle de... Non rien, tout va bien.

Maura haussa encore un sourcil avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

\- Faut que je sorte d'ici, maugréa l'Anglaise en passant sa main sur son visage.

* * *

Une matinée tranquille au poste de police. C'était suffisamment rare pour le noter et Maura, qui avait accumulé un nombre incroyable d'heures supplémentaires ces dernières semaines, avait décidé de prendre son après-midi et de rentrer chez elle passer un peu de temps avec sa consoeur Anglaise. Et peut-être même aborder le sujet de l'enquête relative aux prêtres assassinés. Maura avait bon espoir de faire desserrer les dents du Docteur Hermione Granger. Après tout, la brunette était revenue sur le principe qu'elle avait établi, à savoir ne pas mettre son nez dans les rapports de l'Américaine.

\- Je sais qu'elle va nous aider, s'encouragea Maura en sortant de sa voiture.

Elle prit dans le coffre les plats à emporter qu'elle avait achetés chez son traiteur préféré et pénétra quelques secondes plus tard dans sa demeure. Pour s'arrêter sur le seuil, figée. Pour lâcher sa sacoche de médecin et son sac de courses sur le carrelage de l'entrée et le bruit indiqua que la nourriture avait pris cher dans l'impact. La légiste cligna des yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Le sol de l'entrée était recouvert d'une bâche plastique sur laquelle se trouvait des empreintes de pas ensanglantées.

\- Docteur Granger ? appela la légiste d'une voix blanche.

Personne lui répondit. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Maura avança dans le salon et lâcha un cri horrifié. La pièce était elle aussi recouverte de plastique, du sol au plafond, et il y avait du sang en grande quantité. Allongé sur le sol, près de la fenêtre, un corps de femme.

Du bruit se fit entendre derrière elle et Maura se retourna vivement en sursautant. Elle avisa Hermione Granger qui avançait tranquillement, écouteurs sur les oreilles, occupée à lire un livre.

Maura était tétanisée, toujours incapable de faire sens avec ce qu'elle voyait. Tout laissait supposer que quelqu'un était en train de commettre un crime dans sa demeure, en se débrouillant pour ne pas laisser de traces de son méfait. Et ce quelqu'un semblait être le Docteur Granger. Quoi de plus normal finalement qu'un légiste pour savoir quoi mettre en œuvre pour ne pas se faire prendre ? Est-ce que Jane aurait finalement raison ?

Hermione de son côté, s'était arrêtée dans sa marche en fronçant les sourcils, suivant du doigt une ligne particulière de son livre, dodelinant de la tête visiblement au rythme de la musique qui semblait lui parvenir à travers le casque d'écoute.

\- Putain que je suis con, jura-t-elle avant de lever la tête et de rester à son tour tétanisée en apercevant Maura.

\- J'appelle la police ! S'exclama la blonde, espérant que la brunette n'allait pas l'assassiner.

\- Non ! fit vivement Hermione. Tout est faux ! C'est du faux sang ! Et une poupée sextoy ! Je fais juste une reconstitution !

\- Une ! … sextoy ? … mon salon ! ...

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Docteur Isles. Mais je m'ennuyais en votre absence. Et quand je m'ennuie, mon passe-temps est de tenter de résoudre des crimes non élucidés. Et aujourd'hui, je m'attelais à celui de Kira Ivanova, patineuse artistique morte en...

\- Décembre 2001. Merci, je sais qui était Madame Ivanova.

\- Je vous jure que je comptais tout ranger avant votre retour. Je ne vous attendais pas aussitôt, fit la brunette, penaude.

Maura la fusilla du regard avec le même niveau d'intensité qu'avait pu atteindre sa frayeur. La Source baissa la tête, contrite, tandis que la blonde s'avançait dans la pièce tout en s'assurant de ne rien déplacer ni surtout se tacher.

\- La quantité de sang et sa disposition sont conforme à la réalité de la scène ? questionna-t-elle.

\- D'après ce livre, oui, répondit Hermione en tapotant l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait à la main.

Maura plissa les yeux en tentant d'en déchiffrer le titre mais elle le découvrit russe.

\- Vous parlez russe ? s'étonna l'Américaine.

\- Pas trop mal. J'espère juste ne pas avoir mal interprété certains mots.

\- J'ai quelques notions, je peux probablement confirmer votre interprétation.

La Source lui tendit le livre mais ne le lâcha pas immédiatement, plongeant son regard dans les yeux clairs de Maura.

\- Docteur Isles, plus les jours passent, plus je nous découvre des points communs. Nous avons la même bibliothèque, la même discographie, les mêmes passe-temps, à une ou deux exceptions près... C'est très perturbant.

\- Et quelles sont ces exceptions ? interrogea Maura avec un sourire, heureuse de voir sa consoeur s'aventurer sur un terrain plus personnel qui lui permettrait peut-être, enfin, de commencer à la connaitre.

\- Tenter de résoudre des crimes non élucidés, répondit Hermione.

\- Quoi d'autre ? relança la blonde en se lançant dans la lecture de la page du livre, cherchant à ne pas se montrer trop insistante, quoique très curieuse de ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre

\- Fréquenter des bars lesbiens, ajouta la brunette avec un léger sourire.

Maura leva le nez au-dessus de l'ouvrage et entraperçut le sourire.

\- Pas faux, choisit-elle de dire. Vous en avez à conseiller ?

\- Euh... je ne pensais pas que... en fait, je vous voyais... vous êtes sûre de vouloir une adresse ? bafouilla l'Anglaise.

\- Et bien, un bar est un bar, si l'ambiance est bonne, pourquoi pas.

\- Concentrons-nous sur la scène de crime, si vous le voulez bien...

Maura accepta de bonne grâce le changement de sujet. Elle avait réussi à amener sa collègue à sortir de sa réserve, mais elle sentait qu'à trop la pousser, elle pourrait la braquer. Autant prendre le temps. Et pourquoi pas, aller un de ses soirs dans un de ces bars…

\- Il me semble qu'il y a beaucoup de sang, dans bien des directions différentes, choisit-elle de dire.

\- Effectivement. Et vu la hauteur des projections de sang, son agresseur devait mesurer... Mais ? Vous voulez vraiment résoudre ce crime avec moi ? s'étonna la Source.

\- Et bien... il est dans mon salon, alors pourquoi pas, sourit largement Maura. Et puis comme ça, il ne restera que les bars lesbiens à explorer, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton mutin avant de retourner son attention au livre, sans toutefois manquer l'air pantois de sa consœur.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Hermione, ou l'art et la manière de se mettre dans la m... ! ^^

A la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Un nouveau chapitre un peu calme mais, vous nous connaissez, la tempête n'est jamais loin ! Alors profitez de ce petit moment paisible, ça ne va pas durer ! lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Deux urgences avaient accaparé la brigade criminelle en cette journée : une jeune femme poignardée dans les docks, signature de Patrick Doyle, et trois prêtres trouvés morts dans une église. Jane s'était saisie de l'enquête sur les curés avec Frost, tandis que Vince Korsak s'était rendu au port. Maura, quant à elle, avait fait la navette entre les deux scènes de crime, terminant par l'église.

Après avoir passé une partie de sa journée dans l'ambiance virile et bruyante des docks, le calme et l'atmosphère du lieu saint l'apaisa. Elle s'approcha des trois corps tout en enfilant une paire de gants en latex. Elle avisa devant l'autel Jane et Frost qui échangeaient à voix basse, comme pour ne pas troubler la tranquillité du sanctuaire. La lieutenant finit par remarquer la légiste et vint la rejoindre en trois enjambées.

\- ll était temps que t'arrives, murmura Jane de sa voix grave.

\- Désolée, mais il semblerait que mon père biologique ait décidé d'assassiner une employée des docks. Qu'avons-nous ici ?

\- Trois prêtres morts, aucune trace visible à première vue. Je te parie que la rupture d'anévrisme est de retour. Les appartements du Père Simon ont été fouillés et nous avons trouvé son coffre-fort grand ouvert. Mais il n'a pas été forcé.

Maura s'agenouilla auprès du premier corps et l'examina avec attention.

\- Effectivement, aucune blessure à première vue. Cause de la mort indéterminée. Si tu me donnes quelques minutes le temps de faire les premiers examens, je pourrais te donner l'heure approximative du décès.

\- Vas-y. Je vais interroger le diacre avec Frost pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre. Et... euh... ce soir, on peut aller boire un verre. Toutes les deux ?

\- Oui, répondit automatiquement la légiste en tournant autour des corps. Non ! se reprit-elle. Enfin si, mais viens à la maison. J'ai promis à Emma d'être là pour le dîner, elle doit faire un bœuf bourguignon.

Surtout, la blonde comptait enfin aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que sa consœur avait emménagé chez elle, à savoir ce qui s'était passé à Londres.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle toutes les deux, Maura, rétorqua Jane. Ca fait une semaine qu'elle est chez toi et qu'on n'a pas eu une soirée à nous.

La légiste releva la tête pour dévisager son amie.

\- Hier soir, ce n'était pas Emma qui était avec nous au salon, mais ton frère Tommy. Nous avons joué aux échecs tous les trois et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. Donc, quel est le problème avec mon employée ?

\- Ton employée... ben je la trouve pas très catholique, ton employée.

\- Hormis le calembour dû au lieu, que lui reproches-tu ? s'enquit la légiste en se redressant.

\- Elle est louche. Comment a-t-elle pu poser un diagnostic de pneumothorax ? Comment savait-elle faire le geste technique ? Parce qu'elle t'a guidée comme si elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois... Avoue que c'est louche ! T'étais paniquée à l'idée de pratiquer l'intervention, alors que t'es la médecin la plus brillante que je connaisse, et elle, femme de ménage, elle te résout le truc comme un vieux de la vieille... Et puis, j'ai farfouillé. La nana, c'est un fantôme. Y'a rien sur elle. En dehors d'une adresse, d'un numéro de sécu et d'un compte bancaire, elle n'a pas de vie. Pas de permis, pas de trace dans une école quelconque. Comme si elle était née au moment où elle a pris le job à la morgue.

\- Tu as fait une enquête sur elle ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna Maura soudain inquiète pour la couverture de la légiste londonienne.

\- Je viens de te le dire, je lui fais pas confiance.

\- Elle a sauvé Frank, et elle t'a aidée en détournant l'attention de ton agresseur.

\- Elle te tourne autour, lâcha la brune entre ses dents.

\- Pardon ? répliqua là légiste en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Jane roula des yeux et vérifia être loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ses collègues avant de poursuivre à voix basse.

\- Elle est lesbienne et elle te drague, marmonna la lieutenant.

Maura regardait la grande brune, abasourdie. Puis ne put plus se retenir et étouffa un rire en pouffant.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

La policière fusilla du regard sa meilleure amie.

\- Ca va pas ? Je suis hétéro ! Et je te rappelle que toi aussi ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui dire de remballer sa drague à deux balles, ses petits plats et ses affaires pour qu'elle retourne chez elle.

La blonde sourit à son amie.

\- Je ne change pas de bord, je te le promets. Je suis sûre qu'Emma essaie juste d'être gentille parce que je l'héberge et je t'assure qu'elle ne me drague pas. Elle sera partie dans une semaine. Nous pourrons bientôt reprendre nos habitudes.

\- Hmm, grogna la brune.

\- Ca te va si on sort toutes les deux demain soir ?

\- Oui, à condition que tu commences les autopsies ce soir.

\- Bourreau, répliqua la légiste en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

* * *

Maura se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, espérant que son invitée ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son retard. Elle avait pratiqué deux autopsies, celle de la jeune femme poignardée aux docks et celle d'un des prêtres. Et une fois de plus, la rupture d'anévrisme était la cause.

Elle pénétra dans sa maison et s'étonna de la trouver plongée dans l'obscurité. Allumant dans le salon, elle posa sa sacoche et regarda l'heure avant de grimacer.

\- Dix heures du soir, elle doit dormir... murmura-t-elle, agacée d'avoir cédé à Jane et d'avoir fait faux bond à son invitée.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et découvrit un mot sur le plan de travail. Elle déplia la note et sourit à la vue de l'écriture soignée, à l'opposée des gribouillis illisibles des médecins.

 _Tommy et Angela sont partis se coucher. Votre repas se trouve dans la cocotte minute dans le frigo. Faites réchauffer une vingtaine de minutes à feux moyen. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Emma_

Maura suivit les indications laissées par l'Anglaise et, attendant que le repas soit prêt, retourna dans son salon. Au moment où elle attrapait sa sacoche pour la ranger, sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, et un homme pénétra arme au poing, soutenant de son bras libre Paddy Doyle, son père biologique, couvert de sang et grimaçant de douleur.

\- Il lui faut un médecin, grouillez-vous ! ordonna le malfrat en accompagnant Doyle jusqu'au canapé.

Maura se précipita et retira le plus délicatement possible la chemise de son père. Elle découvrit une blessure par balle à l'épaule gauche. Ouvrant sa sacoche, elle sortit des gants en latex et palpa la plaie avant d'y enfoncer un doigt, arrachant un cri de douleur au mafieux.

\- Fracture de la clavicule, mais pas d'artère touchée, vous avez de la chance.

\- Fais-moi quelques points, demanda Doyle entre ses dents serrées.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Vous avez de multiples lésions tissulaires, des fragments d'os dans le corps et un risque d'infection.

\- Fais ce qu'il te dit ! ordonna l'accompagnateur.

\- J'ai une amie... une collègue à l'étage. Experte en chirurgie, expliqua Maura. Elle pourra m'aider pour l'intervention car il serait vraiment hasardeux et inconscient de la pratiquer seule.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, incertains. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de témoins, seule la fille de Doyle, dont ils étaient sûrs d'obtenir la coopération. Mais le cri poussé par le malfrat avait tiré Hermione de son lit qui clignait maintenant des yeux en haut de l'escalier, en caleçon et tee-shirt World of Warcraft.

\- Un problème, Docteur Isles ?

Le brunette se trouva avec un pistolet pointé sur elle et haussa un sourcil. Elle regarda la légiste, puis le type qui la tenait en joue, et enfin l'homme qui semblait se vider de son sang sur le canapé.

\- Si vous ne comptez pas me tirer dessus, rangez votre arme car un accident est vite arrivé. De plus, j'opère très mal sous la contrainte, fit calmement la brunette en descendant les marches d'un pas lent, faisant voir chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi, avec un bras immobilisé ? grogna Doyle en désignant du menton l'attèle que portait l'Anglaise.

\- C'est suffisant pour tenir un scalpel et aider votre fille à vous charcuter, répondit Hermione.

\- Tu lui as dit que je suis ton père biologique ? demanda Paddy à Maura.

\- Non ! répondit sèchement la légiste.

\- Pas besoin, la génétique a parlé pour elle. Mais heureusement que l'inné ne fait pas le poids face à l'acquis, fit Hermione en sortant quelques torchons d'un placard pour les poser sur le dossier du canapé. Je vais chercher une bassine d'eau pour nettoyer et irriguer la plaie. Et couper le feu sous le bœuf bourguignon, sinon il va brûler.

La Source sortit du salon en sifflotant sous le regard perplexe des deux mafieux.

\- C'est ta petite amie ? demanda Paddy.

\- Vous nous menacez d'une arme pour qu'on vous soigne et vous pensez que je vais répondre à une question d'ordre personnel ? rétorqua sèchement Maura.

\- C'est un oui ?

\- C'est un "ça ne vous regarde pas" doublé d'un non !

\- Dommage, j'l'aime bien. Elle a du cran, murmura Doyle.

Hermione revenait déjà, ce qui évita à Maura de répliquer.

\- Comment voulez-vous procéder, Docteur ? demanda l'Anglaise tout en nettoyant la plaie.

\- Je vais suturer l'entrée. Ca vous ennuie de vous occuper du point de sortie, Emma ? répondit Maura en sortant de sa sacoche le nécessaire.

Hermione examina les deux orifices et fronça les sourcils en se saisissant d'une pince à épiler qu'elle désinfecta.

\- Le trou de sortie est le plus gros des deux, vous me filez le plus dur... gronda-t-elle gentiment tout en ôtant quelques saletés de la plaie.

\- Si ce n'est qu'avec un seul bras, vous allez quand même réaliser l'intervention plus vite que moi, fit la légiste, joueuse.

\- Vous me mettez au défi ? s'étonna la brunette. Sur un patient vivant ? Deviendriez-vous téméraire ?

\- Effectivement. Et nous allons nous passer du consentement du patient qui nous prend en otage, rétorqua la blonde en se reculant pour sonder le regard de son père.

\- Si ça vous permet de tisser des liens ... souffla Doyle, moqueur.

\- Je suis partante pour le défi. Vous voulez une minute d'avance ? se moqua Hermione.

\- Vous voulez que je réalise votre nœud ? renchérit la légiste, taquine.

\- Que la meilleure gagne, sourit la Source.

Les deux médecins préparèrent leur fil et Maura planta l'aiguille la première sous le regard appréciateur de l'Anglaise. Cette dernière attendit que sa consœur ait fait les deux premiers points pour s'atteler à la tâche. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence confortable malgré la présence des deux mafieux.

\- Tout va bien, Docteur Isles ? finit par demander Hermione alors que son fil perçait la peau, soudant les rebords de la plaie. J'en suis déjà à quatre points.

Maura la dévisagea par-dessus l'épaule de son géniteur, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

\- Six, et vous ne me blufferez pas deux fois.

\- Elle sait bluffer en plus ? lança Paddy entre ses grimaces. Tu devrais vraiment penser à sortir avec.

\- Monsieur Doyle, pourquoi avoir tué cette femme sur le port ? demanda Hermione pour éviter à Maura d'avoir à répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, rétorqua le mafieux. On m'a collé ce meurtre sur le dos.

\- On ne prête qu'aux riches... fit doctement la Source tout en cousant. J'ai bientôt fini, Docteur Isles. Mais je peux faire une pause pour vous permettre de me rattraper, si vous voulez.

\- Je ne prétends pas arriver à votre niveau d'expertise et de dextérité, chère consœur. Finissez donc, répondit Maura avec un sourire.

Malgré son bras immobilisé, Hermione réussit à faire un nœud correct et recula d'un pas pour apprécier son œuvre.

\- A terme, ça ne devrait pas se voir.

Doyle laissa sa fille terminer avant d'attraper sa chemise et de se tourner vers la brunette.

\- Vous êtes une femme de peu de mots, j'apprécie ça. Efficace aussi, et ... dangereuse, devina-t-il en laissant son regard sonder celui de la Source. Si un jour vous avez des ennuis, conclut-il en revenant à sa chemise, je suis votre débiteur. Mais s'il arrive quelque chose à ma fille...

Hermione sortit quelques mots dans une langue que Maura ne connaissait pas et le mafieux afficha un rictus avant de saluer les deux médecins et de sortir avec son homme de main.

\- Que lui avez-vous dit ? questionna Maura, interloquée.

\- Je lui ai rappelé en gaélique irlandais que tant qu'il resterait loin de vous, il ne vous arriverait rien. Sur ce, Docteur Isles, je vous remercie pour cette soirée récréative et vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Maura regardait Hermione disparaître dans les escaliers.

\- Jane a raison sur un point. Il est certain qu'elle est étrange.

* * *

Viviane était avachie dans un fauteuil et lisait avec attention le petit carnet aux feuilles jaunies qu'elle avait récupéré dans la paroisse du Père Simon. Et, mis à part quelques passages liturgiques extrêmement ennuyeux, son contenu était plutôt intéressant.

\- Donc, en résumé, pour activer l'orbe, il faut verser le sang de la personne que chérit mon alter-ego et ensuite que six sorciers, en plus de moi, envoient leur pouvoir dans la relique. Hmm...

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans son salon avant de se planter devant une fenêtre et de laisser son regard balayer l'extérieur.

\- Trouver six sorciers dans un monde dépourvu de magie... Amusant.

Un fin rictus étira ses lèvres.

\- Si je ne peux pas les trouver, je n'ai qu'à les créer.

* * *

Merlin s'était garé en face de la maison du Docteur Isles et surveillait la porte d'entrée. A ses côtés, Maléfique pianotait sur son smartphone et arborait un air soucieux.

\- Quelles nouvelles ? s'enquit l'enchanteur.

\- Pour le moment, rien. L'appartement d'Hermione n'a pas été visité ces derniers jours. Les caméras n'enregistrent aucun mouvement suspect à proximité. On va pouvoir la ramener chez elle.

\- Ou pas. Vise un peu là-bas... sourit le Sage.

Maléfique leva les yeux de son téléphone et vit sa Créatrice sortir de la demeure avec le Docteur Isles. L'Anglaise bataillait pour enfiler son manteau et l'Américaine le lui prit doucement pour lui poser sur les épaules.

\- C'est moi ou elle rougit ? demanda la dragonne.

\- Y'a quelque chose, dans son regard, d'un peu fragile et de léger comme un espoir, commença à chanter Merlin avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Aie !

\- Je vais détruire ce DVD en rentrant, prévint Maléfique.

\- M'en fous, j'ai fait plein de copies... grommela l'enchanteur.

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture sous le regard perplexe de son épouse.

\- Je vais les suivre à pied. On ne sait jamais, elles pourraient faire de mauvaises rencontres.

\- Dis plutôt que tu vas les épier, rétorqua la dragonne. Si Asalhir s'en rend compte, elle te tuera.

\- Je prends le risque ! s'exclama Merlin en claquant la portière.

Maléfique soupira avant de quitter à son tour le véhicule pour emboiter le pas de son impossible mari. Et lui sauver les poils de barbe que la Source ne manquerait pas de lui faire cramer avec une boule de feu façon Regina si elle jamais elle venait à s'apercevoir de son petit manège. Et puis, si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, elle était tout aussi inquiète que le Sage de savoir la part humaine de sa créatrice souffrir de sa solitude.

Son regard ne quittait pas les deux femmes qui avançaient en devisant. Enfin, Maura parlait et Hermione acquiesçait, se contentant de réponses qui semblaient, au vu du mouvement de ses lèvres, monosyllabiques. Maléfique secoua la tête, navrée.

\- Elle est vraiment nulle... soupira-t-elle avant de blêmir, prenant conscience qu'elle venait de manquer de respect envers sa Créatrice.

\- Je cafterais pas, se moqua l'enchanteur avant de bloquer la marche de sa compagne pour la rabattre avec lui dans une ruelle.

\- Quoi ? murmura la blonde.

Merlin étirait son cou pour regarder dans la rue sans se faire voir.

\- Elles se sont arrêtées, commenta-t-il. C'est ma grosse qui parle, mais si j'en crois ses mains, je dirais plutôt qu'elle bafouille un chouille. Ah, Maura sourit, y'a de l'espoir, notre sexy toubib aime les handicapées des sentiments.

\- Parce qu'elle en est une aussi, murmura Maléfique.

* * *

Maura se dit qu'elle avait eu raison d'insister auprès d'Hermione. La journée était magnifique, malgré le léger vent frais, et il aurait été dommage de la passer enfermées dans sa maison. Aussi elle avait réussi à convaincre sa consœur de faire une promenade jusqu'au parc.

La légiste sourit intérieurement en jetant un regard à la brunette qui marchait à côté d'elle. Maura avait du mal avec les gens, en général. Elle peinait à exprimer ses émotions, son ressenti, et ne comprenait guère celui d'autrui. Mais avec Hermione, il n'y avait aucun malaise. Peut-être parce que cette dernière semblait encore plus en difficulté qu'elle.

\- Faisons le tour du parc. Si vous êtes fatiguée, nous rentrerons après, proposa la blonde en poussant la barrière d'entrée.

La brunette acquiesça avec un petit sourire en coin et fourra sa main libre dans sa poche.

\- En tous cas, c'est très gentil à vous de passer du temps avec moi plutôt qu'avec vos amis.

\- Je sors avec Jane ce soir, répliqua la légiste avant de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas la réponse attendue. De rien, ça me fait plaisir. Et depuis le temps que je rêvais de discuter avec... vous. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous connaissais de réputation, et par les articles du journal des sciences médicolégales, et j'ai enfin le privilège de vous rencontrer.

\- Le privilège est partagé. La brillante Docteur Isles, médecin en chef de l'Etat du Massachusetts. La plus jeune médecin à avoir ce titre.

\- C'est le genre de record facile à battre, mais votre acuité dans vos analyses, votre pédagogie dans vos articles, vous êtes loin devant tous les confrères, s'enflamma Maura.

Hermione rougit subitement et baissa aussitôt la tête pour que l'Américaine ne le voit pas.

\- Euh... merci... balbutia-t-elle avant de se taire, ne sachant quoi dire après cette avalanche de compliments.

Heureusement pour elle, deux malfrats armés de couteau, surgissant d'un buisson, lui offrir une diversion bienvenue.

\- Votre pognon, tout de suite ! ordonna un des deux individus.

Maura pâlit et ouvrit son sac à la recherche de son portefeuille, mais fut arrêtée dans son geste par la main de libre d'Hermione.

\- Non, répondit l'Anglaise d'une voix assurée. Autre chose ?

\- Ok, ça sera votre pognon et votre cul, ricana le deuxième homme en approchant son couteau de la gorge de la Source.

\- Herm... Emma, donnez-lui votre portefeuille, murmura Maura en sortant le sien de son sac à main.

La blonde sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la main droite de sa collègue attraper le poignet de l'homme qui la menaçait. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, un craquement sinistre suivi d'un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre.

Le couteau tomba sur le sol et le voleur recula, serrant son poignet brisé contre son torse.

\- Je vais te crever sale pute ! rugit son compère en se jetant sur Hermione.

Il fut accueilli par un coup de genou dans le ventre. La Source glissa sur le côté, puis passa derrière le malfrat et donna un coup de talon dans les fesses de ce dernier, le projetant à plat ventre. L'homme fit l'erreur de se retourner sur le dos et Hermione en profita pour écraser sa semelle sur l'entrejambe du brigand.

\- Avec le service trois pièces en miette, tu comptes faire comment, pour prendre mon cul, sale petit con ? murmura la Source en s'accroupissant auprès de l'homme qui gémissait en se tenant les parties intimes.

Elle ramassa de sa main libre les deux couteaux et replia les lames.

\- Maintenant, tu récupères ton connard et vous vous barrez d'ici. Et si je vous reprends à agresser quelqu'un, je vous arrache les dents sans anesthésie pour vous les enfoncer dans le vôtre de cul. Compris ?

Les deux malfrats s'éloignèrent en se soutenant et en lançant des insultes aux deux femmes. De son côté, Maura rangeait son portefeuille sans quitter des yeux la brunette.

\- Je sais, commença Hermione en rajustant sa veste sur ses épaules, je dérape parfois dans mon langage, excusez-moi.

\- Vous plaisantez ! Vous avez été extraordinaire ! Folle de prendre autant de risques, mais extraordinaire, sourit-elle.

\- J'allais pas laisser ces abrutis nous détrousser... Dans tous les sens du terme.

Maura se laissa déborder par son enthousiasme et claqua un baiser sur la joue fraîche de sa consœur. La Source rougit de plus belle et baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, espérant que les deux crétins reviennent avec trente de leurs copains débiles.

Elle passa machinalement la main sur sa joue.

\- Vous venez ? enchaînait déjà la blonde qui s'éloignait, gênée à son tour d'avoir osé un geste aussi intime avec une émérite collègue.

Hermione la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et se gratta la nuque.

\- Euh... si vous... euh... si vous rentrez pas trop tard de votre soirée avec Jane, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver pour une partie d'échec. Enfin... si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oh, et bien avec plaisir, fit Maura soulagée que son geste n'ait pas débouché sur une fin abrupte.

Hermione regarda sa montre et réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Puisque vous sortez ce soir et que je me sens plutôt en forme malgré mon bras, ça vous ennuie si on passe chez moi ? Je vais profiter de votre absence pour aller au cercle d'armes et mon équipement d'épéiste est resté dans mon salon.

Maura s'arrêta net. Hermione se retourna, intriguée? avant de piquer un nouveau fard.

\- Je ne ... ce n'est pas ... vous n'êtes pas obligée de monter, bien sûr !

\- Je ne... Oh non ! C'est juste, vous tirez l'épée?

\- Euh... Oui... Tous les mardis de 20h à 22h. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, lorsque je faisais mes études en Suisse, merci maman, grimaça la légiste, j'ai eu la possibilité de faire de l'escrime. Et de temps en temps, il m'arrive de sortir ma lame pour ne pas tout perdre, mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir mener un assaut.

\- Et bien, je vous emmènerai une prochaine fois, promit la Source en prenant la direction de son appartement.

\- Je vais décaler Jane, lança la blonde sur une impulsion, prenant son téléphone. Juste de deux heures. Je veux vraiment assister à votre cours.

\- Ah... vous êtes sure ? Je veux dire, c'est juste un entrainement, et puis j'ai un bras immobilisé, ça va être plus pour mon cardio et renforcer mes abdominaux que pour la beauté du geste.

\- Allons chercher votre équipement, coupa Maura. Nous aviserons après.

\- Jane va peut-être mal le prendre...

\- C'est possible. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai seulement l'impression de... en fait, c'est effrayant et perturbant, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus être seule sur terre à être... à part. Vous savez comment on me surnommait à l'école ? Maura mort aux rats. Et les policiers m'appellent la reine des morts. Jane dit sans arrêt que je suis étrange, que je suis née dans la mauvaise époque. Mais grâce à vous, je ne suis plus seule dans ce cas. Votre présence est rassurante, à bien des égards.

Hermione regardait la blonde de coté tout en avançant, surprise de la confidence. De bien des façons, le métier de légiste était à part même dans le monde médical. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas imaginé que Maura se sentait seule, elle qui était si brillante, intelligente, cultivée, aimant les belles choses, articulée dans ses réflexions et ses décisions, rationnelle, efficace... aussi chiante qu'elle-même pour le commun des mortels.

\- Ah ? Et bien, Emma la femme de ménage est bien contente de se sentir appréciée, lui sourit-elle finalement.

Elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une.

\- A l'école, on m'appelait "Miss je sais tout". J'en ai souffert, alors je comprends ce que vous avez traversé.

Maura fit la moue un instant.

\- Moi j'aime bien, conclut-elle.

Le trajet vers l'appartement d'Hermione se fit dans un silence agréable. Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans l'antre de l'Anglaise qui lança ses clés sur la table basse du salon. Elle ouvrit le petit placard de l'entrée et sortit son sac d'escrime pour vérifier qu'elle avait tout son équipement.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ou nous repartons ? demanda la Source.

\- Je ne serais pas contre une tasse de thé, mais on peut la prendre dans un café, j'en ai vu un pas très loin de chez vous, répondit la légiste, une nouvelle fois émerveillé du joyeux désordre qui régnait dans le salon.

Sans un mot, Hermione fila dans la cuisine et s'affaira à préparer du thé. Seule dans le salon, Maura ne résista pas à la tentation de jeter un coup d'oeil à la chambre de la brunette. La pièce était petite et ne comportait qu'un lit deux places et une armoire. Quelques livres étaient empilés sur le sol et faisaient office de table de chevet pour une lampe. La légiste pénétra dans la chambre et alla s'assoir sur le lit, testant le moelleux du matelas. Ses doigts effleurèrent la housse de couette et le tissu avait un soyeux très agréable au toucher.

\- Mais que fais-je ici ? se sermonna-t-elle en se relevant précipitamment alors que le bruit de l'eau bouillant arriva à ses oreilles.

Elle retourna dans le salon au moment où Hermione arrivait avec deux tasses fumantes. Elle haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, se contentant de poser le plateau sur la table basse.

\- Vous aussi vous gardez une pile de revues médico-légale pour les nuits d'insomnie ? questionna l'Anglaise en servant le breuvage fumant.

\- Oui. Avant, je lisais des policiers, mais depuis que je suis médecin légiste, j'évite, répondit Maura, gênée d'avoir été prise à visiter la chambre de l'Anglaise.

Cette dernière s'assit face à l'Américaine et l'observa de son regard noisette. La blonde était mal à l'aise d'être l'objet de tant d'attention et soupira de soulagement quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Oui Jane ? fit-elle après avoir décroché. D'accord... non, demain, c'est parfait. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Si c'est une disparition, il n'y a pas de corps et tu n'as pas besoin de mes services. Bien. On se rappelle.

Maura raccrocha et soutint le regard de sa consoeur.

\- Jane vient d'annuler notre rendez-vous. Une étudiante a disparu du campus de Boston. Pouvons-nous faire un détour par chez moi pour récupérer mon équipement ?

Si Hermione réussit à atténuer le sourire heureux qui frisait sur ses lèvres, le nouvel éclat dans son regard n'échappa pas à Maura.

\- Evidemment. Après le sport, nous pourrons commander une pizza, proposa la Source, espiègle.

\- Et boire de la bière directement au goulot de la bouteille, renchérit la légiste.

\- Vous êtes une mauvaise fille, docteur Isles.

\- Si vous saviez, renchérit la blonde, mutine.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Maura flirtait avec elle. Enfin, ça y ressemblait. La légiste en avait-elle conscience ?

"Mais non. Tu te fais des idées." se gronda intérieurement la Source.

Elle se demandait si elle devait pousser son avantage et finit par se décider à faire un pas dans cette direction lorsque Maura se leva en regardant sa montre.

\- Bien, nous avons le programme de la soirée. En route !

Hermione hocha la tête tout en se sermonnant. Pourquoi avait-elle hésité ? Elle était majeure et décidément plus pucelle !

Elle attrapa son sac de sport et suivit la légiste hors de l'appartement.

"Je verrais bien ce soir si je me berce d'illusions..."

* * *

Hermione et Maura s'étaient données à fonds sur la piste d'escrime. Au départ, Maura était restée sur la touche, regardant la brunette batailler fort contre son adversaire. La blonde avait vraiment admiré l'agilité de sa consœur et l'énergie qu'elle déployait pour contrer assauts de bottes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Puis, se sentant téméraire, elle avait enfilé sa tenue, attrapé son épée et était allée défier l'Anglaise.

Elles avaient combattu vingt minutes et Hermione lui avait donné une véritable leçon d'escrime. L'Anglaise s'était amusée à faire courir la légiste, parant avec une facilité déconcertante les assauts que Maura avait tenté, et avait même corrigé la position de la blonde de plusieurs coups d'épée sur le poignet. Et tout cela, avec un bras immobilisé.

\- Franchement, vous êtes incroyable ! s'exclama la légiste en ôtant son masque, faisant apparaître un visage rougi par l'effort.

\- Vous feriez de même si vous aviez autant d'heures au compteur que moi, mais merci pour le compliment, sourit la brunette en retirant son masque. Bon sang, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

\- Moi aussi ! Vous pourrez vous vanter de m'avoir fait transpirer !

Hermione piqua un far et c'est tête baissée qu'elle gagna les vestiaires, la légiste sur ses talons. La Source se déshabilla et sortit une compresse adhésive pour protéger les points de sa blessure à l'abdomen.

\- Laissez, je vais le faire, l'interrompit Maura qui avait retiré sa veste.

\- C'est correct, je...

Mais visiblement, Maura ne l'entendait pas comme ça et avait pris le pansement pour l'appliquer. La brunette retint sa respiration au moment où les doigts de la légiste se posèrent sur sa peau, s'attardant suffisamment pour la faire même frissonner.

\- Je... merci... balbutia Hermione avant de se lever précipitamment et de foncer sous la douche, attrapant sa serviette à la volée.

La blonde regarda sa collègue disparaître, appréciant les formes du corps musclé qu'elle avait eu sous ses doigts un instant. Elle en était sûre, elle l'avait senti réagir à son toucher. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en même temps que son esprit essayait de raisonner. Elle n'était pas lesbienne, elle n'était pas attirée par les femmes, et Hermione ne la draguait pas, elle l'avait dit à Jane.

Mais c'était Hermione Granger... Cette femme l'intriguait, l'apaisait, la comprenait, lui ressemblait, lui faisait ressentir mille sentiments dont elle ignorait l'existence jusque là.

Un large soupir lui échappa. Elle avait définitivement un problème. Mais un beau problème, mystérieux, doux et attirant. La légiste secoua avant de se dévêtir rapidement en imaginant l'eau de la douche tombant en pluie sur les courbes de l'Anglaise. Ce soir, elle tenterait sa chance.

* * *

Les pizzas avaient été dévorées en moins de temps qu'il avait fallu pour les commander. Deux cadavres de bouteilles de bière trônaient sur la table du salon et Hermione et Maura étaient confortablement installées dans le canapé. Le troisième mouvement de la symphonie n°3 de Brahms résonnait depuis les enceintes et un silence tranquille régnait dans le salon.

Maura leva les yeux de sa revue et dévisagea l'Anglaise qui avait les mains jointes sous sa poitrine, les paupières closes, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière semblait apprécier la soirée mais la légiste ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Elle avait désespérément cherché une ouverture ces deux dernières heures sans la trouver. A croire qu'Hermione faisait en sorte de ne laisser aucune occasion à Maura de se dévoiler.

"Peut-être est-elle encore plus réservée que moi ?" se questionna l'Américaine en posant sa revue sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Elle glissa en direction de la brunette jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent. Hermione ouvrit un oeil avant de le refermer.

\- Un soucis, Docteur Isles ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, plusieurs, avoua franchement la légiste. Déjà, appelez-moi Maura. Ensuite, nous pourrions nous tutoyer. Et enfin...

La sonnette de l'entrée résonna et la blonde laissa sortir sa frustration dans un soupir douloureux.

\- Je reviens, souffla-t-elle en se levant pour se rendre dans l'entrée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Jane entra dans la maison de sa démarche énergique. La brune semblait être à bout de nerf et Maura était d'avis que l'humeur de sa meilleure amie n'allait pas s'arranger.

\- J'ai passé une journée pourrie ! Six gamins ont disparu de la fac de Boston en une matinée. Six ! attaqua tout de go la lieutenant en passant dans le salon.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, dévisageant avec fureur Hermione qui écoutait toujours la symphonie.

\- Pas encore couchée, celle-là ? lâcha Jane pour Maura en désignant la femme de ménage. Je voudrais te parler de l'enquête loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Bonsoir lieutenant, fit aimablement la Source, ne recueillant qu'un regard noir.

\- Jane, soupira là légiste, sois un peu moins brutale. Emma et moi écoutions ...

\- De la musique, oui, je suis pas sourde.

\- Ecoute, je discuterai avec plaisir de ton enquête, mais en l'absence de corps, je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'être utile.

Jane ne répondit pas et avança dans le salon. Elle avisa les boites de pizza, les bouteilles de bière, les deux sacs de sport abandonnés dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment d'interrompre quelque chose ?

\- Juste une magnifique œuvre de Brahms... répondit Hermione, laconique.

Elle attrapa la télécommande de la chaine à côté d'elle et l'éteignit. Visiblement désabusée, elle se leva et attrapa les boites vides et les deux cadavres de bouteille.

\- Docteur Isles, merci pour cette soirée. Lieutenant, à la prochaine, salua la Source avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine.

Mais le bras de Jane se mit en travers de son chemin.

\- Après avoir débarrassé votre dîner, débarrassez donc votre chambre et rentrez chez vous. Vous avez assez squatté cette maison, fit Jane avec un regard noir.

\- Et bien, commença la brunette avec une moue, il y a plusieurs éléments de réponse à donner à un tel ordre. D'abord, je pense que puisque je suis chez Maura...

\- Maura ? s'étrangla Jane en entendant la femme de ménage nommer la légiste en chef par son prénom.

\- C'est pas son prénom ? fit Hermione en levant un sourcil.

\- Jane ! Arrête immédiatement ! gronda Maura.

La lieutenant serra les dents pour ne pas exploser face à sa meilleure amie et tourna à nouveau sa vindicte vers la femme de ménage.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous n'êtes pas une amie, à peine une connaissance. Ayez la décence de ne pas vous incruster chez les gens qui se montrent trop aimable et vous prennent en pitié.

\- Jane, ça suffit ! s'emporta la légiste.

Mais le mal était fait. Le coup que la lieutenant avait atteint Hermione. Cette dernière laissa tomber les ordures sur les pieds de Jane et tourna les talons pour grimper à l'étage, sans un regard en arrière.

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? murmura froidement Maura.

\- Oui, je t'empêche de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, répondit la policière sur le même ton. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes. Crois-moi, je te rends service.

\- La façon dont je la regarde ou pas n'est pas de tes affaires, et ton comportement me laisse savoir que tu es jalouse ! Alors je voudrais savoir Jane, enchaîna Maura en se tenant devant la lieutenant brune, voudrais-tu que je te regarde comme tu penses que je la regarde ?

Jane recula d'un pas, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Non mais tu t'entends ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne sens pas cette fille et je ne veux pas qu'elle traîne chez toi. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, elle est louche. Elle cache quelque chose !

Maura prit une grande respiration pour éviter de s'énerver. Son amie s'inquiétait et en bonne Italienne, elle y mettait tout son cœur et toute son énergie. Mal placé, certes, mais pas mal intentionné.

\- Jane, je comprends ce que tu dis, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. C'était quoi les deux porte-flingues qui se sont pointés dans ton bureau, et qui l'ont gentiment déversé avec son stock devant ta porte ? Des agents du FBI ne s'intéressent pas aux femmes de ménage, Maura. Elle est un paquet de troubles et il n'est pas question que je te laisse dans cette situation.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour redescendre, un gros sac sur son épaule valide, sa valise dans la main.

\- Docteur Isles, merci de m'avoir accueillie ces quelques jours. On se revoit dans deux semaines à la morgue. D'ici là, portez-vous bien. Lieutenant Rizzoli, bonne soirée. Il reste de la bière au frigo.

\- Her... Emma, attendez quelques instants, commença Maura.

\- Encore merci, et à bientôt, coupa la Source, se forçant à rester affable.

Cette dernière traversa le salon pour se rendre dans l'entrée et, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, commença la lieutenant.

La blonde lui jeta un regard blessé avant de tourner les talons pour se dépêcher de rattraper Hermione. Elle la trouva quelques mètres plus loin, sur le trottoir, avançant péniblement avec ses sacs, fumant une cigarette qu'elle avait coincée entre ses lèvres.

\- Emma, attends ! appela la légiste en pressant son pas.

La brunette fit une pause, puis se décida à laisser tomber ses bagages par terre. Elle en profita pour tirer une longue bouffée de tabac en regardant sa collègue venir vers elle.

\- Je m'excuse pour Jane.

\- C'est plutôt à elle de s'excuser, répliqua Hermione. Vous n'y êtes pas pour grand chose.

\- Elle n'a pas un mauvais fonds, elle est juste ..

\- Inquiète, j'ai bien compris. Et vous et moi savons qu'elle n'a pas tort, on veut ma tête ailleurs que sur mes épaules, fit-elle, autant pour se justifier devant la blonde que pour se convaincre.

\- Et c'est pour ça que le FBI vous a placé chez moi.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je rentre chez moi. Rizzoli a bien raison, c'est louche la femme de ménage qui squatte chez la légiste en chef. Il vaut mieux que je vous laisse.

\- Mais... enfin, je ... j'appréciais vraiment que vous soyez chez moi... avec moi pour être tout à fait honnête...

Hermione jeta son mégot et s'avança pour poser sa main sur la joue de Maura.

\- J'apprécie votre compagnie. Je pense comprendre ce que vous ressentez car je le ressens aussi. Mais est-ce raisonnable au vu de la situation ?

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai aucune envie d'être raisonnable, fit la blonde en laissant aller son visage contre la paume de la main tendue.

\- On aurait plus à perdre qu'à gagner, répondit doucement la Source en caressant la joue de son pouce avant de reculer. Jane vous attend, ajouta-t-elle après un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Maura.

\- Hermione, s'il vous plait, restez... tenta une dernière fois la légiste.

L'Anglaise sentait son cœur se serrer au poing d'en perdre le souffle. Ce cœur qu'elle aurait dû ôter de sa poitrine pour ne pas souffrir, mais ce cœur qui l'empêchait d'être uniquement la Source inhumaine.

\- Bonsoir Maura, murmura-t-elle pour éviter à sa voix de trembler.

La légiste tourna la tête pour cacher sa tristesse et s'en alla en direction de sa demeure. Hermione se ralluma une cigarette, ramassa son sac et sa valise et prit le chemin de son appartement, la mort dans l'âme.

"Merlin, Maléfique, rendez-vous chez moi dans 20 minutes avec l'alcool le plus fort que vous trouverez... J'ai besoin d'une cuite."

* * *

Le retour du fameux "j'ai besoin d'une cuite !" ! Il nous avait manqué, celui-là ! ^^

A la semaine prochaine, et portez-vous bien d'ici là !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	6. Chapitre 6

Hey hey !

Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui !

On espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

La journée n'avait rien eu d'exceptionnel. La routine d'un centre médico-légal roulant comme une mécanique bien huilée qui répondait en un instant à toute les demande de la patronne. Maura avait tout pour être satisfaite. Et pourtant, elle avait passé la journée à regarder sa montre, inquiétant ses employés, intriguant Jane.

\- Ça fait cent fois aujourd'hui ! Bon sang mais t'attends la fin du monde ou quoi ? s'agaça une nouvelle fois la lieutenant en voyant le geste machinal de son amie assise devant elle au bureau de cette dernière, un café à la main.

\- Non. Je suis seulement fatiguée et j'aimerais que cette journée se finisse rapidement.

\- Et bien ton souhait va être exaucé dans cinq minutes. Quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Tu veux venir boire un verre ? On y va avec Frost et Korsak.

\- Ca serait avec plaisir mais je dois valider le travail d'analyse et les conclusions de mon équipe sur un rapport qui doit partir demain matin à la première heure.

Jane plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse, observant son amie. Cette dernière n'avait pas de réaction épidermique, elle n'avait donc pas menti, mais la lieutenant sentait que la légiste ne disait pas tout.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où nous trouver... finit par dire la policière.

Une porte claqua et la brune tourna la tête pour voir qui pénétrait dans les sous-sols de la morgue. Son regard s'assombrit en découvrant Madame Mills qui se dirigeait vers le local d'entretien. Cette dernière avait un casque audio sur les oreilles et ne semblait pas prêter attention à son environnement. Quand la lieutenant reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie, elle remarqua un éclat particulier dans les yeux clairs. Une lueur d'impatience, d'appréhension et de joie. Maura était visiblement ravie de revoir son employée.

\- Un rapport à finir ? répéta Jane. Et bien, tu te lèveras plus tôt demain. Viens avec nous, ça te fera du bien.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas laisser trainer un travail non complété, répondit la légiste en cliquant avec sa souris. Et puis, ce n'est l'affaire que de deux heures, tout au plus.

\- Alors je vais rester avec toi, je suis sûre que ça va t'aider de ne pas te sentir toute seule.

\- Jane, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. Mais promis, je vous rejoins quand j'ai fini.

\- Quand tu auras fini de discuter avec ta femme de ménage ? lança sèchement la brune.

Maura leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais sans doute la saluer et lui demander comment elle va lorsqu'elle viendra faire le bureau. Après tout, elle revient d'un long mois d'arrêt. Mais on peut aller ensemble prendre de ses nouvelles maintenant si tu veux, provoqua la blonde.

\- Non ça va... grogna Jane en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je te laisse, vu que tu veux pas m'écouter et être raisonnable. Mais attends qu'elle ait nettoyé ton bureau avant de te faire prendre dessus !

Sur ces mots, la lieutenant claqua la porte et s'engagea dans la cage d'escaliers.

Maura resta saisie par la violence des images et des propos que Jane lui avaient tenus. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de fantasmer ces derniers jours sur ce que pourrait donner un corps à corps avec Hermione. Et pour ce qu'elle entrevoyait du caractère de sa consœur, les propos de Jane ne cadrait pas. L'Anglaise était bien trop réservée pour... prendre crûment sa partenaire. Maura sentait que la brunette serait douce, prévenante, attentive. Un frisson monta progressivement dans le creux des reins de la blonde qui ne se voyait pas se lever au risque de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la brunette qui quittait le local en poussant son chariot. La légiste remarqua aussitôt le petite raideur dans l'épaule gauche de sa consœur, signe que sa blessure n'était pas entièrement guérie.

Les deux mains à plat sur la table pour retrouver son calme, Maura travailla un instant sur sa respiration.

\- Allez, un peu de courage.

Elle se leva et quitta son bureau, direction la morgue où sa consœur avait entamé le nettoyage des tables en inox.

\- Bonsoir Emma, entama-t-elle sans prendre de risques.

\- Docteur Isles, salua la brunette sans cesser le va-et-vient de son chiffon, les yeux vissés sur l'inox.

Maura retint une grimace. Cela commençait mal. Ni un regard, ni un sourire. L'Anglaise n'était pas d'humeur, ou lui en voulait. Mais de quoi ?

\- Comment va votre épaule ? Je crois noter que ce n'est pas tout à fait rétabli.

\- Ca va, fit laconiquement l'Anglaise.

\- Vous voulez que je la regarde après votre service ?

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, répondit la brunette en changeant de table d'autopsie, s'éloignant de la légiste.

Maura regarda autour d'elle et, après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule avec son employée, elle s'approcha de cette dernière, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule valide de la brunette.

\- Hermione, quel est le problème ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, pas tant qu'on reste dans nos rôles, répondit la Source en regardant finalement la blonde dans les yeux.

Maura y trouva une lueur triste qui, bizarrement, la rassura.

\- Nous devrions en discuter, proposa la blonde

\- Justement, non. J'en suis désolée.

\- Vous vous moquez de ce que je peux ressentir ou vouloir ?

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de projeter son pouvoir pour sentir l'envie autant que la détresse de Maura. Elle la vivait aussi intensément.

\- Ca m'importe plus que tout... mais pas plus que votre sécurité, votre vie serait en danger.

\- Nos avis divergent sur ce point. Depuis que nous nous fréquentons, je vous ai mise en danger. Vous non.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Travailler dans un commissariat, peut-être, vous non.

\- Vous oubliez la soirée avec mon père blessé et son homme de main armé.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne risquais rien. Justement parce que c'était votre père. Maura, écoutez... c'est mieux ainsi.

La légiste se renfrogna. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à sa consœur et cela la frustrait, la blessait.

\- Fort bien, Madame Mills. Je prends acte de votre décision. Bonne soirée.

Maura tourna les talons et Hermione sentit son coeur s'effriter.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, murmura-t-elle encore pour elle-même avant de reprendre le nettoyage où elle l'avait arrêté.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Malgré l'heure tardive, Maura avait les yeux grand ouverts, fixant le plafond de sa chambre. A ses côtés, portant les vêtements de la journée, Jane avait réussi à s'endormir et grognait dans son sommeil. La légiste enviait le repos de sa meilleure amie, car elle devinait qu'elle passerait une nuit blanche, à ressasser les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures plus tôt.

Ses doigts caressèrent le large pansement posé sur son cou, là où Hoyt avait commencé à l'égorger. Et si Jane n'était pas intervenue à temps, le sociopathe aurait terminé son œuvre et Maura ne serait plus de ce monde.

Cette pensée la fit frémir et la peur qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt la submergea à nouveau.

Elle se força à respirer profondément, à rationaliser la situation. Elle était vivante. Jane aussi. Hoyt lui était mort. Respirer. Voir le regard fou posé sur elle. Respirer. Sentir la lame froide sur son cou. La coupure profonde. Le sang chaud.

Incapable de calmer les tremblements qui la parcouraient, Maura décida de se lever doucement et quitta la chambre. Rationaliser. Clairement, elle avait besoin d'aide pour dépasser son stress post traumatique.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et se servit un grand verre d'eau fraiche. Ses mains étaient parcourues d'un tremblement incontrôlable et elle préféra poser le verre de peur de le lâcher. Un craquement sec se fit entendre et elle sursauta, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle tendit l'oreille, se retint de respirer, aux aguets, mais le silence revint.

Elle se rendit dans le salon et fouilla dans son sac pour récupérer son téléphone. Elle hésita quelques instants mais finit par sélectionner un contact dans son répertoire et appuyer sur la touche appel.

La tonalité retentit plusieurs fois et Maura pensa tomber sur le répondeur quand son interlocuteur finit par décrocher.

\- Hmmm... fit une voix ensommeillée.

\- Herm... Madame Mills ? se reprit la légiste.

\- Docteur Isles ? Un problème ? demanda la voix rauque.

La légiste glissa le long du mur pour s'asseoir.

\- Je sais que vous avez mis une certaine distance entre nous, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de vous parler. J'ai passé... une très mauvaise journée, à vrai dire.

Maura entendit un bruit semblable au froissement d'un drap et un claquement sec, comme un interrupteur enclenché.

\- Je vous écoute, reprit la voix.

Cette voix grave, teinté d'un léger accent d'Oxford, avait le don d'apaiser la légiste. Maura, qui se sentait déjà rassurée, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Hoyt a failli m'égorger, aujourd'hui. J'ai un pansement et des douleurs à chaque déglutition pour me le rappeler.

\- Que vous ont donné les internes aux urgences ? s'enquit l'Anglaise.

\- Du paracétamol. Et des strips pour la plaie.

Le son d'un placard qu'on ouvre, de vêtements qu'on attrapait lui parvinrent à travers l'écouteur. Maura imaginait Hermione dans sa chambre, visualisant l'Anglaise quitter son lit pour s'habiller.

\- Et pour le stress post traumatique ? interrogea l'Anglaise.

\- Le temps fera son office, répondit Maura de façon clinique.

\- Je peux être chez vous dans vingt minutes si vous le souhaitez.

Maura allait répondre que ce n'était pas la peine que la brunette se dérange, mais se ravisa. Elle voulait vraiment la voir.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment aimable.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez seule après cela ? Jane n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Si, mais elle a réussi à s'endormir...

Un long silence lui répondit et la légiste frémit. La brunette allait-elle retirer son offre ?

\- Le temps de m'habiller et je viens, finit par dire Hermione. En attendant, allumez la lumière du salon, faites-vous un thé et mettez votre musique préférée. Je fais au plus vite.

\- Merci, répéta-t-elle, soulagée au fonds d'elle-même qu'Hermione trouve important de venir la voir.

Elle raccrocha et se retourna dans la cuisine pour faire un thé. Quand elle repassa dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard, le temps était à l'orage et elle entendait la pluie frapper les vitres des fenêtres.

Maura appuya son front contre le verre froid et laissa ses pensées dériver. Combien de Hoyt sévissaient dehors, en ce moment même ? Quelles horreurs commises pendant la nuit allait-elle trouver demain dans sa morgue ? Combien d'autres corps suppliciés allait-elle devoir autopsier afin d'aider Jane à mettre hors d'état de nuire les monstres qui allaient et venaient dans Boston ?

Elle soupira douloureusement. Elle avait choisi la médecine légale pour ne pas avoir à gérer les émotions des patients. Elle en était incapable, elle ne les comprenait pas. Elle aimait son travail de légiste, ce qu'elle faisait était vraiment utile, pour les victimes, leur famille. Elle concourrait à faire arrêter les meurtriers et à rendre les rues un peu plus sûres. Mais par moment, ce métier devenait trop lourd, sans répit. Il apportait son lot d'horreurs quotidiennes, inlassablement, toujours plus inhumain. Les monstres ne manquaient pas d'imagination et d'inventivité pour réaliser leurs fantasmes pervers. Et cela devenait difficilement supportable. Comme aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle-même avait été la cible d'une de ces bêtes. Elle qui habituellement restait en retrait, à l'abri dans ses locaux en sous-sol, se contentant d'observer ce monde de ténèbres à l'abri derrière un masque et une blouse. Comment Jane faisait-elle pour se lever chaque jour et aller affronter ce qu'il y avait de plus laid en ce bas-monde ?

Elle cligna des yeux et se décolla de la vitre. Elle avait besoin de beauté. Hermione lui avait dit de mettre de la musique, sa musique préférée. Maura se planta devant sa tour à CD et s'en saisit d'un sans aucune hésitation. Elle glissa le CD dans sa platine et, quelques secondes plus tard, un piano entama une musique douce, enivrante, pure et magique. L'orchestre, par les cordes et les instruments à vent, firent leur entrée, et l'ensemble donna des frissons de plaisir à la légiste.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte, incongrus car à contretemps, firent sursauter la blonde qui se crispa. Elle allait voir dans le judas et, soulagée d'y découvrir sa consœur, ouvrit les nombreux verrous et fit pivoter le panneau de bois. Hermione Granger se trouvait sur son perron, un sac à dos à la main, et l'Anglaise était ruisselante d'eau.

\- Mozart ? fit la brunette sans entrer. Adagio du concerto n°23. Je n'aurais pas choisi mieux.

La légiste se décala pour laisser passer la brunette qui prit le temps de se débarrasser de ses affaires trempées avant d'entrer. Même dégoulinante des pieds à la tête, l'Anglaise était belle.

\- Vous trouverez une serviette propre dans la salle de bain pour sécher vos cheveux, annonça la blonde.

\- Merci, fit Hermione en s'ébrouant comme un chiot.

Elle déposa son sac en passant avant d'aller récupérer la serviette pour la passer vigoureusement dans ses cheveux. Revenant dans la pièce principale, elle retrouva Maura à nouveau prostrée devant une fenêtre, serrant contre elle les pans d'un gilet trop grand.

\- Je suis désolée que vous ayez subi une histoire pareille, murmura la Source en posant sa serviette mouillée à côté de son blouson.

\- Ce sont les risques du métier... répondit doucement l'Américaine.

\- Venez dans la cuisine que j'examine votre blessure.

Maura acquiesça silencieusement, se détachant de l'appui de la fenêtre. Elle parut fragile à Hermione en cet instant, et son instinct de Source gronda en elle. Hoyt avait de la chance d'être déjà mort. Assise sur un tabouret haut, la blonde regardait sa consœur déposer son bardas sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant d'aller se laver les mains.

\- Je vais juste défaire le pansement dans un premier temps, pour voir l'état de la plaie, prévint la brunette avant d'approcher.

Pour autant, la légiste frémit et se raidit en sentant les doigts de l'Anglaise sur son cou. Elle s'attendait à ressentir la même douleur, la même angoisse qu'aux urgences, quand l'interne l'avait soignée. Son coeur commença à s'emballer tandis que l'air frais caressait à présent sa blessure sans protection. Mais le toucher de la brunette calma sa peur. Les doigts l'effleuraient doucement, la pression était délicate, indolore. Les strips furent retirés avec la même attention prévenante.

\- Vous avez des doigts de fées, murmura Maura.

\- Mes derniers patients ne se sont jamais plein, répondit sobrement l'Anglaise.

\- Vos dern... C'étaient des cadavres, fit remarquer la légiste.

\- Ceci expliquant cela, fit Hermione, le regard pétillant d'amusement.

\- Vous êtes idiote, sourit la blonde.

\- On me le dit souvent.

\- Merci.

Hermione s'abstint de répondre, rien n'avait besoin d'être dit de plus. Elle reprit avec soin le travail des internes, lentement, s'appliquant pour être certaine de ne laisser presque rien d'une future cicatrice.

\- Ca ne devrait quasiment pas paraître, finit-elle par dire en retirant ses gants avant de griffonner quelque chose sur un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à la légiste. Je ne peux pas le faire, mais demandez à un de vos confrères de vous prescrire ça.

Maura haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est sans accoutumance, et vous pourrez dormir un peu.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Hermione s'assit face à Maura et l'observa avec bienveillance.

\- Vous voulez parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ...

La Source resta silencieuse, attendant que la légiste chemine dans son esprit.

\- Dès que j'y pense, mon côté rationnel tente de mettre les choses en perspective. Je vais bien, Jane va bien, Hoyt ne s'en prendra plus à personne, commença-t-elle pour elle-même, regardant les volutes de fumée montant de sa tasse de thé. Mais mon corps me trahit et je tremble. Je sens encore et encore ses mains sur moi, je vois le reflet de sa lame... jamais je ne pourrais reprendre en scalpel en main sans en savoir le froid sur ma peau, sans sentir le sang qui s'écoule.

\- Le scalpel n'est qu'un instrument, vous le savez, vous l'utilisez tous les jours, répondit doucement Hermione. C'est la main qui tient la lame qui va décider son usage. Tout comme une voiture, qui peut vous conduire d'un point à un autre, ou qui peut renverser quelqu'un. Ou un pistolet, qui peut aider à commettre un braquage, ou permettre à Jane de sauver un innocent. Oubliez l'objet, et rappelez-vous que Hoyt, le responsable de votre blessure, est mort.

\- Je sais mais... répondit à nouveau la légiste. C'est... les images qui vont avec, les sensations, la vision de cette mort...

Du bruit se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête et Maura se raidit instinctivement.

\- Ca doit être Jane qui se réveille, fit Hermione en se levant. Je vais vous laisser, Docteur.

\- Non ! Je... commença Maura.

\- N'oubliez pas de planquer la serviette humide, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en se dépêchant de récupérer ses affaires. Essayez de dormir un peu. Et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si besoin, dit-elle encore avant de fermer la porte sur elle.

Maura la regarda s'éloigner sous la pluie avant que sa consœur disparaisse dans l'obscurité de la nuit. En prenant le chemin de la cuisine, elle se sentit frustrée. Une fois de plus, la brunette avait saisi l'occasion de filer à l'anglaise. Elle soupira et regagna sa chambre, plus démoralisée que jamais.

* * *

 _Plusieurs jours plus tard_

C'était un soir comme un autre à Boston. Les rues étaient animées, les bouchons commençaient à se résorber, les voitures klaxonnaient, les conducteurs pressés de rentrer chez eux. Certains habitants occupaient les terrasses des cafés, d'autres s'installaient aux tables des restaurants, prêts à passer une bonne soirée.

Hermione était chez elle en compagnie de Merlin et Maléfique. La Source était assise en tailleur sur le sol et ses deux amies étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé du salon. Devant eux, une table basse jonchée de livres.

\- Donc, je résume, murmura l'Anglaise en se massant les tempes. Nous présumons que Viviane a réussi à mettre la main sur l'orbe qui lui permettra de réunifier tous les univers parallèles et que, cerise sur le gâteau, elle a une copie du mode d'emploi. Si on ajoute ces informations à l'enquête sur la disparition de six étudiants de la fac de Boston, nous pouvons supposer que Viviane a trouvé ses apprentis enchanteurs et que l'activation de la relique approche.

Maléfique acquiesça gravement tandis que Merlin regardait le plafond défraichi en se grattant le menton.

\- Enfin, les textes anciens gardés jalousement par les responsables des trois grandes religions monothéistes prédisent que le lieu de la bataille finale se fera ici, à Boston, mais on ne sait pas exactement où. Et que pour gagner cette fameuse bataille finale, je dois me rendre au Vatican pour récupérer l'épée de Saint Georges. Sa Sainteté ne peut-elle pas se déplacer ? grogna Hermione.

\- Asalhir... gronda doucement la Dragonne. Ca ne vous prendra que quelques minutes, alors que le pauvre homme en a pour 18 heures d'avion aller-retour. Et à son âge...

\- Oui, effectivement, répondit la Source d'un ton conciliant. Bref, essayons de déterminer l'emplacement de cette bataille finale au mètre près histoire d'aller repérer les lieux.

\- Si on est parti pour une soirée maths et géographie, j'vais chercher des bières, soupira Merlin en se levant. Mamour, t'as des sous ?

\- Dans mon sac à main. Et redis Mamour et je t'arrache le service trois pièces.

L'enchanteur récupéra quelques billets et sortit de l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, Asalhir.

Hermione se pencha en arrière et se contorsionna pour ouvrir le tiroir d'un petit meuble. Elle attrapa un paquet de cigarettes, défit l'emballage et en fit sauter une. Elle récupéra une boite d'allumettes et gratta la fine tige de bois pour allumer la clope.

\- Combien d'années d'abstinence foutues en l'air ? s'enquit Maléfique.

\- 440 ans, avoua la Source en tirant une longue bouffée. Il faut que vous me trouviez un nouveau travail. J'ai le lieutenant Rizzoli sur le dos et ça en devient insupportable. Quand je vais pisser, je m'attends à la trouver aux chiottes à me tenir le papier toilette.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous avez à affronter la suspicion des moldus, fit remarquer Maléfique. Vous avez toujours su y faire face. Y-a-t-il autre chose qui vous gêne dans ce travail ?

Hermione se leva et fit quelques pas dans son salon, songeuse.

\- C'est le Docteur Isles ? interrogea la dragonne.

La Source eut un soupir douloureux et tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive... Enfin si. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua la brunette. Quand je suis près d'elle, mon estomac se noue et je me sens fébrile.

\- Du genre mauvaise grippe ou gastro fulgurante ?

\- Hmm... plutôt mauvaise grippe. J'ai l'impression que quand elle me parle, mon cerveau se met hors service et que je ne sors que des idioties.

\- Vous en êtes incapable, Asalhir. Vous êtes la Créatrice, vous êtes omnisciente et votre parole est sagesse et bon sens.

\- Je reste humaine, Maléfique. Avec mes défauts et... mes défauts.

\- Vous êtes amoureuse du Docteur Isles. Prenez votre courage à deux mains et avouez-lui vos sentiments.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Déjà, je ne sais plus comment on fait. Et de mémoire, je n'ai jamais été douée pour ces choses-là. Ensuite, Maura a 36 ans. J'en ai... non, mieux vaut ne pas compter.

\- Vous ne faites pas votre âge, Asalhir, sourit Maléfique.

\- Je sais que je l'intéresse. Elle me l'a fait comprendre. Mais... je ne peux pas. Pas avec cet Armageddon au-dessus de nos têtes. Maura n'est pas Minerva ou Regina. Encore moins Aliénor. C'est une moldue.

\- Mais vous l'aimez.

\- Comment ne le pourrais-je ? murmura Hermione. Cette femme est tout simplement incroyable. Extraordinaire. Intelligente. Sensible. Magnifique. Drôle.

Elle passa une main sur son visage et poussa un soupir douloureux. Maléfique regardait avec tendresse sa Créatrice qui souffrait visiblement, tiraillée entre son humanité et son rôle d'Origine de toutes magies. Elle se montrait fragile et vulnérable, sans faux-semblants, et la dragonne se dit que cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas vu la brunette aussi humaine.

\- Pour la première fois depuis Aliénor, j'aime vraiment une personne sans l'intervention de la magie. Tu sais combien j'aimais Regina et Minerva, mais à chaque fois, la magie était intervenue pour nous lier, par l'entremise de la Source ou de cette magie de l'amour véritable. Avec Maura, c'est... naturel. Et ça me fout la frousse.

Le téléphone portable de la brunette sonna et cette dernière, voyant le nom de Maura Isles s'afficher à l'écran, s'empressa de répondre.

\- Bonsoir Docteur.

* * *

Maura se trouvait dans le couloir des urgences et faisait les cents pas, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Son premier appel avait été pour Jane et la lieutenant l'avait assuré se mettre en route immédiatement. A peine avait-elle raccroché qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à composer le numéro d'Hermione Granger. Malgré les hauts et les bas dans leur relation ces dernières semaines, elle savait qu'Hermione décrocherait. L'Anglaise était toujours là quand elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle souhaitait simplement entendre la voix de sa consœur qui saurait quoi dire pour l'apaiser.

"Comme à chaque fois..." songea-t-elle alors que la tonalité retentissait.

\- Bonsoir Docteur...

Maura ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le timbre particulier de la voix de l'Anglaise. Grave, sans être rauque comme celui de Jane. Et l'évidence vint. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait appelé Hermione Granger. La demande qu'elle allait formuler serait difficile, mais elle sentait que sa consœur y répondrait.

\- Désolée de vous déranger mais... ma mère vient de se faire renverser en voiture. Nous sommes au Massachusetts General Hospital et...

* * *

Hermione se raidit instantanément avant de tenir son téléphone contre son oreille avec son épaule pour attraper d'une main sa veste en cuir et son paquet de cigarettes de l'autre.

\- Vous êtes aux urgences ? J'arrive, fit-elle sans demander si c'est le besoin .

\- Pourriez-vous... pratiquer l'opération, Docteur Granger ?

Hermione se figea à nouveau sous l'œil de Maléfique qui suivait la valse des émotions sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas de permis d'exercice dans votre pays, dit-elle.

\- S'il vous plaît, supplia la voix perdue de la légiste. J'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous arriverez à la tirer d'affaire. Son état est critique. Le pronostic vital est engagé.

L'Anglaise se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant d'acquiescer.

\- J'arrive, fit-elle encore avant de raccrocher. Maléfique, on va à l'hôpital. Et il faut trouver un moyen pour que j'opère la mère de Maura.

La dragonne prévint mentalement Merlin et claqua des doigts. Des documents apparurent sur la table basse et Hermione les fourra dans son sac.

\- Les faux papiers nécessaires pour que vous puissiez pratiquer l'intervention, Asalhir.

\- Merci. Tu peux m'emmener ? Désolée de te demander d'utiliser ta magie pour ça.

\- Mieux vaut la mienne que la votre, répondit la dragonne.

Cette dernière posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette et les fit transplaner pour l'hôpital. Arrivées devant le bâtiment, les deux femmes coururent jusqu'aux urgences et la dragonne montra sa plaque du FBI à une infirmière.

\- Madame Isles a été victime d'un chauffard et sa fille nous a demandé de dépêcher notre chirurgien interne que voici.

Totalement impressionnée par l'aplomb de la femme en noir, l'infirmière resta coite et regarda la brunette qui l'accompagnait poser sur le comptoir une pile de documents avant de partir en courant, remontant les couloirs du service.

\- Bloc n°2, je vous accompagne ! cria l'infirmière avant de suivre la brunette au pas de course.

Maléfique regarda sa Créatrice disparaître à un croisement et eut un léger sourire.

"Merlin, il faut que tu modifies quelques fichiers informatiques pour moi..."

"Avec joie ma douce, dis-moi lesquels..."

* * *

8 minutes plus tard, Hermione fit son entrée dans le bloc numéro 2 et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Les mains à hauteur d'épaules, elle se fraya un chemin à travers les personnes en blouse et se planta devant la mère adoptive de Maura.

\- Bienvenue, Docteur, grogna un homme derrière son masque. La patiente est prête, on attendait plus que vous.

La mauvaise humeur transpirait des propos ainsi qu'un mépris profond. Mais la Source n'avait que faire de l'égo de son confrère.

\- Dites-moi ce que nous avons, demanda Hermione en examinant les différentes plaies visibles.

Une infirmière, radios à l'appui, lui détailla les diverses fractures, traumatismes, hémorragies qu'avait provoqués l'accident et les premiers soins pratiqués.

\- Merci, fit sobrement la Source, déjà concentrée sur sa patiente, faisant la liste chronologique des gestes qu'elle aurait à pratiquer.

Elle tendit la main et un scalpel fut déposé dans sa paume.

\- Je vous propose de retirer la rate en premier, marmonna le chirurgien américain.

\- Commençons par sauver la rate, si vous voulez bien, contra Hermione avant de commencer sa première incision.

* * *

Maura attendait dans le couloir, incapable de rester assise dans la salle d'attente. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle avait appelé Hermione et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son amie. Pire, le téléphone de la brunette était sur répondeur et la légiste ne savait quoi penser de ce silence.

Des infirmières en blouse de chirurgie passèrent au loin et discutaient avec emphase.

\- Franchement, en dix ans de service, c'est la plus belle opération à laquelle j'ai assistée ! fit l'une, enthousiaste.

\- C'était... C'était magique ! ajouta une autre.

\- Et Johnson ! Vous avez vu sa tête ? Même avec son masque, j'ai pu voir qu'il avait mal à son ego, fit une troisième.

\- Tu m'étonnes, il est tombé sur plus fort que lui. Et c'était une femme. Bien fait pour ce misogyne... Tiens, voilà la fille de la patiente, je reviens tout de suite, conclut la première.

Une des soignantes quitta le groupe et avança vers Maura. La jeune femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de la légiste et la serra doucement.

\- Docteur Isles, votre mère va bien. Tout s'est bien déroulé. Le chirurgien vous attend, venez avec moi.

La blonde acquiesça et suivit la femme jusqu'à une petite salle de repos. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, révélant une Hermione en tenue bleue, les cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval approximative. L'Anglaise était vautrée dans une chaise, un café entre les mains, l'air éreinté.

\- Je vous laisse, fit l'infirmière en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Maura n'osa pas s'avancer plus avant dans la pièce, couvant d'un regard admiratif l'Anglaise qui soufflait sur son café.

\- Vous l'avez fait, finit par dire l'Américaine.

D'un seul coup, toute la tension accumulée pendant l'attente disparut. Si quelqu'un pouvait sauver sa mère c'était bien Hermione, et elle l'avait fait.

\- Venez vous asseoir, fit la Source en tapotant la chaise à côté d'elle.

La légiste alla s'installer à coté de sa consoeur et soupira de soulagement.

\- Je vous propose de lire le compte-rendu de l'opération. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Sachez seulement en propos liminaires que tout s'est bien déroulé, que votre mère ne souffre pas et qu'elle ne gardera pas de séquelles à moyen terme. Et on a réussi sauver sa rate. Vous voulez un café ?

\- Je crois que j'ai bu assez de café pour les cents ans à venir, répondit la légiste en se laissant aller sur la chaise avant d'entamer la lecture du rapport.

\- Jane n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Elle est partie il y a une demi-heure. L'enquête sur celui qui nous a renversé avance apparemment dans la bonne direction et Frost avait besoin d'elle pour interroger un suspect, répondit Maura sans interrompre sa lecture.

\- Elle repassera vous voir après.

\- J'en doute. Son petit ami du moment l'attend chez elle.

\- Et vous êtes son amie. Elle va revenir, sauf si vous l'appelez pour la rassurer.

\- Je vais lui dire de rentrer chez elle, murmura la légiste en terminant sa lecture du compte-rendu.

Elle reposa le dossier et se frotta les yeux.

\- Merci Hermione. Je sais que je vous ai beaucoup demandé ce soir et vous avez accompli des miracles. J'ai un dette envers vous.

\- Ce n'est rien, en fait vous m'avez donné l'occasion de pratiquer, c'est moi qui doit vous remercier.

Maura se pencha en avant et posa brièvement et maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles de la Source avant de se reculer aussitôt.

\- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Hermione resta une seconde incertaine.

\- Je... Docteur Isles, nous étions convenues de...

Le téléphone de Maura retentit et cette dernière, découvrant un appel de Jane, s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Salut... Je suis avec le chirurgien qui a opéré ma mère et tout va bien, elle va s'en remettre, expliqua la blonde avec un sourire en plongeant son regard dans les deux yeux noisettes qui la fixaient. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Et Gabriel t'attend. Non, je t'assure, tout va bien. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit, Jane.

Inconsciemment, Hermione avait porté deux doigts à ses lèvres, comme pour se convaincre que d'autres s'y étaient déposées. L'Américaine avait osé. La brunette n'avait pas arrêté de la repousser ces dernières semaines et pourtant, la blonde l'avait fait.

"Au diable Viviane et son apocalypse !"

Hermione se pencha sur Maura et l'embrassa à son tour. Mais cela n'avait rien de maladroit ou de bref. Elle avait décidé de céder aux avances de la légiste. Et Maura accueillit cette décision avec délice. Elle se laissa guider dans le baiser, entre réconfort et soulagement... et un brin d'interdit. Mais elle ne voulait pas rationaliser son envie.

Elle se leva, emmenant Hermione dans le mouvement, et se pressa contre le corps de l'Anglaise, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de la femme qui avait sauvé sa mère adoptive. La Source goûta sans retenue à ce baiser si longtemps ignoré. Il avait le goût de la vie, du plaisir. Et le désir qui timidement se frayait un passage dans son esprit était comme une promesse que rien n'était jamais fini.

Essoufflées, elles finirent par se séparer, mais Hermione garda l'Américaine quelques instants contre elle, profitant de la chaleur de son corps.

\- Tu devrais aller voir ta mère.

\- Oui, répondit en écho la blonde sans quitter l'étreinte. D'ici une minute.

L'une et l'autre l'avait souhaitée, l'avait anticipée dans leurs songes, et n'avait aucune envie d'y renoncer. Pourtant l'une et l'autre savait que c'est moins qu'un début, à peine une promesse.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'on ne doit pas, murmura Maura, sa joue posée contre l'épaule de la médecin.

La main d'Hermione se posa sur le menton de la légiste et lui releva délicatement la tête. Puis les lèvres de l'Anglaise se posèrent sur celles de l'Américaine en un doux baiser.

\- Va voir ta mère, elle a besoin de ton soutien et de ta présence. Et quand elle ira mieux, tu sauras où me trouver pour poursuivre ce que nous avons entamé ce soir, chuchota la Source avec un sourire.

\- Sois assurée que je reviendrai vite, Docteur Granger, répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

\- J'espère bien, Docteur Isles.

Hermione l'embrassa une dernière fois et rompit l'étreinte à regret.

\- Bon courage pour cette nuit. Je vais rentrer chez moi mais appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

La légiste acquiesça avant de se reculer à son tour.

\- Merci encore, fit Maura sur le pas de la porte. Pour tout.

\- C'est tout naturel.

La légiste quitta la salle de repos et se rendit à l'accueil du service pour avoir le numéro de la chambre de sa mère. Et quand Maura pénétra dans la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Isles semblait paisiblement endormie. Mais la légiste savait qu'il n'en était rien et que c'était les effets de l'anesthésie qui avait plongé sa mère dans une inconscience bienvenue. Cependant, Maura fut surprise de trouver Patrick Doyle à son chevet et le mafieux couva sa fille d'un regard bienveillant.

\- C'est ta copine anglaise qui l'a soignée ? demanda-t-il tout de go. J'ai entendu le personnel soignant parler d'une chirurgienne étrangère à l'établissement qui avait fait des miracles.

\- C'est bien elle. Et vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je veille sur vous deux, répondit Paddy. Et si je mets la main sur le type qui a cherché à vous tuer, je le descends.

\- Non. Laissez la justice faire son travail. Jane va le retrouver.

Doyle se leva et son regard se fit dur, menaçant.

\- Personne ne s'en prend à ma fille, fit-il froidement.

\- Rien ne peut justifier ce que vous voulez faire, rétorqua la blonde.

La mère de Maura s'agita dans son lit et la légiste porte aussitôt son attention sur elle.

S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle prit sa main, la caressant du pouce.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle, tu es en sécurité maintenant. On a pris soin de toi, la meilleure en fait.

Elle leva les yeux pour ordonner à Patrick Doyle de partir mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite des évènements.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

Gros bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Alors... que vont devenir les docteurs Granger et Isles ? ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Maura regardait les pancakes qu'Angela lui avait préparés mais n'avait pas faim. La nuit avait été blanche et la légiste sentait qu'elle aurait sûrement besoin d'une sieste dans la journée. Mais la fatigue était supportable car, après les évènements dramatiques de la veille, les bonnes nouvelles arrivaient enfin. D'après les infirmières, sa mère allait déjà mieux et devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Hermione avait vraiment fait un excellent travail.

Hermione. L'esprit de Maura partit loin des pancakes en train de refroidir. Elle avait paniqué, l'avait appelée, et sa consœur n'avait pas hésité à l'aider. Quitte à compromettre sa couverture et sa vie. Pas une première si elle voulait bien être honnête avec elle-même. Et pour être complètement sincère, il aurait aussi fallu qu'elle aille jusqu'à s'avouer que le baiser échangé...

Le wouah qui éclatait dans son esprit se peignit sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, mais n'échappa pas à Jane qui pénétrait dans l'antre de sa mère. La lieutenant alla se servir un café sans quitter son amie des yeux, interloquée. Elle s'attendait à la voir anxieuse, préoccupée au moins. Et non, elle souriait. Pire, elle fredonnait se rendit-elle compte en s'approchant.

\- I kissed a girl ? Vraiment ? questionna la brune en s'asseyant.

Maura se trouva mortifiée que son amie l'ait entendue.

\- Je... j'avais cet air dans la tête, bafouilla-t-elle. Ne me demande pas pourquoi.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Katy Perry. Première nouvelle de la journée.

La lieutenant posa sa main sur celle de la légiste et la pressa doucement.

\- Comment va ta mère ? s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Mieux. L'équipe médicale a fait des merveilles et la chirurgienne a été extraordinaire.

\- Tant mieux. Tu te sens d'attaque pour analyser ce qu'on a trouvé hier soir ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Maura en repoussant son assiette.

Angela apparut dans l'angle de la table, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Pas question de quitter cet endroit sans avoir pris ce petit-déjeuner, gronda-t-elle avant de s'adoucir. Je sais que tu es inquiète pour ta mère, mais tu dois manger. Ça ne va pas l'aider si tu tombes malade.

\- M'man, va pas la stresser, rétorqua Jane. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'assurerai qu'elle mange quelque chose ce midi. En attendant, on doit vraiment y aller, on a du boulot.

La lieutenant attrapa son amie par le coude et l'entraîna en direction des ascenseurs.

\- T'inquiète pas Maura, j'vais coincer le pourri qui a fait ça, affirma la policière avec conviction.

\- Je te fais confiance, Jane.

* * *

Hermione avait fini par retrouver le côté apaisant de son petit appartement une fois Maléfique et Merlin partis après la énième partie de poker menteur initié par l'enchanteur. Et le Sage avait une fois de plus démontré l'étendue de ses capacités en ce domaine. Même la dragonne avait fini par rendre les armes devant les âneries de son époux qui avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination. Enfin tranquille, la Source avait enfilé caleçon et tee-shirt pour la nuit et se tenait paisiblement assise sur l'escalier de secours de son étage qui donnait dans la ruelle déserte. Une cigarette à la main, elle goûtait le silence.

Elle tira longuement sur la fine tige et prit le temps d'expirer sa bouffée. Dieu ce que cela lui avait manqué ces 440 dernières années !

Elle écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier improvisé avant de rentrer chez elle. Ces dernières heures avaient été folles, entre l'opération de madame Isles, le battage entourant cet accident et l'incendiaire de Boston, et Hermione avait hâte de gagner son lit.

Elle éteignit les lumières et se glissa sous sa couette avec délice. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa son esprit divaguer. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'image de Maura s'y développe. La blonde, souriant timidement, rougissante après leur baiser. La Source soupira en se tournant sur le côté après avoir tapé dans son oreiller.

Et son esprit reprit le cours de sa rêverie. La douceur chaude des lèvres de la légiste s'imposa à ses propres lèvres qu'elle lécha inconsciemment avant de laisser ses dents torturer celle du bas.

\- Raaah, grommela-t-elle, en changeant de côté.

Elle attrapa la couette et la tira sur sa tête, comme pour chasser l'image de ce geste.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente, c'est insupportable, maugréa-t-elle. J'ai passé l'âge, bon sang !

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte et la Source se redressa, la couette glissant de sa tête pour retomber sur le matelas. Hermione tendit l'oreille, se demandant si elle avait imaginé le bruit, mais décida quand même d'aller voir.

C'est donc légèrement vêtue, les cheveux en bataille et un vague désir logé dans les tréfonds de son ventre qu'elle se rendit à sa porte. Pour autant, forte de toutes les expériences passées où en ouvrant une porte quelqu'un avait tenté de l'assassiner ou avait même réussi cette entreprise, elle s'empara de la batte de base-ball accotée contre le chambranle. L'arme bien en main, elle ouvrit. Et découvrit Maura.

La légiste paraissait défaite. Son teint était pâle, ses cheveux décoiffés et il y avait du sang sur ses vêtements.

Sans un mot, Hermione s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa consoeur.

\- Jane... Jane a tiré sur Paddy, murmura Maura en avançant dans le petit salon.

L'Anglaise déposa sa batte contre la porte avant d'accompagner la blonde vers le canapé.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Non... non, c'est le sang de mon père.

\- Ok, attends-moi ici, fit la Source en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Un minute plus tard, elle revenait avec deux tasses et du thé en train d'infuser, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une lingette humide. Délicatement elle essuya le sang sur les doigts de la légiste, faisant disparaître quelques traces.

\- Mets ma chemise, et après un bon breuvage anglais revu par les Écossais, tu te sentiras mieux, commenta la brunette en tendant le vêtement d'une main avant d'attraper une bouteille de scotch de l'autre.

La Source versa un peu d'alcool dans les deux tasses et rangea la bouteille.

\- Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain, la porte sur ta droite.

Mais Maura semblait comme absente et retira son chemisier devant l'Anglaise qui détourna le regard.

\- Je lui avais dit de se tenir tranquille...commença la blonde les yeux dans le vague en enfilant la chemise de la brunette.

\- Jane ? questionna Hermione, ses yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- Non, Paddy. A l'hôpital, il disait qu'il ferait payer celui qui s'en prenait à nous. Gabriel Dean a tiré le premier, Paddy a répliqué et Jane a...

Maura s'entoura de ses bras et secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi en a-telle parlé à son copain du FBI ? Il ne devait pas intervenir, avait-elle promis ! Mais il n'a pas résisté à l'occasion d'arrêter le célèbre Paddy Doyle !

\- Il semblerait que Jane a été naïve... fit prudemment la Source.

\- J'avais confiance en elle ! s'emporta soudainement la blonde.

\- Et elle avait confiance en son ami du FBI. Confiance visiblement mal placée, répondit l'Anglaise. Comment va ton père biologique ?

\- L'opération s'est bien passée.

\- C'est ce qui compte, non ? Et puis, même si la façon est condamnable, c'était sa manière à lui de dire qu'il tient à toi.

\- Ce n'est pas après lui que j'en ai, mais après Jane. Je... Ca t'ennuie si je dors chez toi cette nuit ? Jane est venue me trouver chez moi et elle a demandé à Angela de partir. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule cette nuit.

\- Bien sûr. Je te laisse le lit, j'ai changé les draps ce matin, répondit doucement la brunette.

Comme prenant finalement conscience de son environnement, Maura tourna enfin son attention et son regard vers Hermione. La légiste trouva sa consoeur attendrissante, à risquer le torticolis pour éviter de la regarder à moitié dénudé. Aussi la blonde prit le temps d'examiner la brunette, vêtue uniquement d'un débardeur et d'un petit short. Et elle la trouva diablement attirante. L'instant d'après, et la chemise toujours pas boutonnée, la légiste encadrait de ses mains le visage de sa consœur et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Docteur Granger, j'ai un afflux de dopamine que j'échangerai bien volontiers contre des endorphines.

\- Tu veux... Oh ! D'accord, j'ai compris... Mais... Non. Non, non. Tu es sous le choc et je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes ensuite.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais regretter, souffla la blonde en ancrant ses yeux dans pupilles brunes.

\- J'aurais l'impression de profiter de ta détresse et je ne suis pas ce genre de femme.

\- Hermione, je ne prends jamais de décisions sur un coup de tête, continua-t-elle sans détacher son regard de celui de la Source. J'en ai envie.

La légiste appuya ses dires par un nouveau baiser, laissant ses mains descendre le long des bras de la brunette.

\- Tu es ma première femme mais ça ne doit pas être sorcier, fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Effectivement... murmura Hermione en attrapant les pans de la chemise pour attirer contre elle la légiste.

Elle initia un long baiser et emmena la légiste jusqu'à sa chambre. Hermione hésita un instant sur la façon de s'y prendre. Laisser les premiers gestes à la blonde ou initier la chose. Voulant lui laisser encore le temps de changer d'avis, la brunette choisit de se dénuder avant de la toucher et commença à tirer sur son tee-shirt pour le retirer. Maura l'arrêta.

\- Je peux ?

Subjuguée par le regard pénétrant de l'Américaine, la Source acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Maura ne montra aucune hésitation ou aucune gêne tandis qu'elle retirait le haut de l'Anglaise avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Le frisson qui parcourut la Source lui sembla prendre vie dans les tréfonds de son être, en un lieu oublié, verrouillé. Le doux toucher de la blonde dont les lèvres étaient maintenant en train de flirter avec ses seins fit littéralement sauter toutes ses défenses.

\- Maura, tu me rends dingue... gémit-elle.

\- Juste avec ça ? susurra la légiste avant de pousser la brunette qui tomba sur le lit.

La blonde se débarrassa de sa chemise puis envoya valser son soutien-gorge.

Appuyée sur ses coudes, son regard parcourant le corps de la femme qui se dévoilait devant elle, Hermione s'autorisa enfin à respirer pleinement et à tourner la page de ses amours. Jamais elle n'oublierait Minerva, Aliénor ou Regina, mais elle avait besoin de vivre, de revivre.

\- Tu sembles tendue, susurra la blonde en revenant taquiner les seins de l'Anglaise qui ne demandaient que ça. Laisse-moi te mettre à l'aise.

Apparemment, le docteur Isles était une femme qui adorait parler au lit. Tout le contraire de la Source qui préférait ouvrir ses lèvres à d'autres fins.

\- Je vais essayer de me montrer à la hauteur de tes attentes...

\- Tu seras au-delà de mes fantasmes.

\- Tu fantasmais sur moi ?

\- Hmm, hmm.. répondit Maura, occupée à dresser plus haut les tétons de la brunette qui s'agitait sous elle.

La Source fit rouler la légiste sur le matelas, prenant ainsi la position dominante. Elle eut un sourire pour la blonde avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Puis ses lèvres parcoururent le corps de sa partenaire, le découvrant longuement, et finirent leur chemin sur l'intimité de Maura.

La blonde avait déjà oublié les caresses de ses partenaires précédents. Elle n'était plus en mesure de comparer, bien qu'elle ait tenté au début de prendre ses expériences passées pour repère. Sous les lèvres expertes de son amante, elle avait l'impression que son propre corps lui était révélé. Chaque fibre nerveuse avait été soigneusement éveillée par des attouchements si doux qu'elle croyait les rêver. Et là, sentir le souffle chaud de sa partenaire à l'orée de son plaisir humide lui fit reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Se redressant légèrement, elle invita la brunette à remonter vers elle.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta doucement Hermione à son oreille, embrassant son épaule.

\- Au contraire, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié ce type de corps-à-corps qu'avec toi. Tu me fais vivre des choses... et j'ai envie que ça dure, encore...

Hermione acquiesça, soulagée. Ses doigts caressèrent l'intérieur des cuisses de la légiste dans un mouvement de va-et-vient électrisant.

\- N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu aimes, ce que tu voudrais, chuchota la Source.

Tout le corps de la blonde était suspendu au bout des doigts de son amante. Et les vagues de désir trouvaient leurs reflets dans les mouvements lascifs de son bassin qui montait et descendait au fil de ses caresses. Hermione était fascinée par l'abandon de la légiste qui se donnait totalement à elle.

\- Est-ce que moi aussi je peux te caresser ? demanda finalement Maura dans un gémissement. J'aimerais... avant que tu me ... je voudrais moi aussi... tentait-elle de dire alors que l'Anglaise s'amusait à lui couper le souffle de ses attouchements qui évitaient tous cette intimité brulante qui appelait à plus.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, répondit doucement la brunette.

\- Je ne demande pas... je... il faudrait... que tu ... Hermione, finit par soupirer Maura en attrapant les mains de la brunette qui lui souriait. Si tu continues sans me laisser reprendre mes esprits, jamais je n'y arriverai.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, concéda l'Anglaise en cessant de porter son poids sur son amante, en appui sur ses genoux et ses mains.

\- Alors ne bouge plus, reste comme ça, intima la blonde en se coulant sous le corps d'Hermione, ses lèvres montant à la rencontre de ses épaules en s'enroulant le long de ses bras, avant de prendre possession des seins offerts dans cette position.

L'Anglaise ferma les yeux de contentement et se laissa porter par les sensations délicieuses que la blonde lui offrait. Pourquoi avait-elle résisté autant de temps aux avances de Maura ? Cela paraissait logique à l'époque mais en ce moment, cela n'avait aucun sens.

"Tout ce temps perdu à cause de moi..." fut sa dernière pensée cohérente.

Son esprit cessa de fonctionner quand les doigts de la légiste se posèrent sur son intimité pour venir taquiner son clitoris. Les mouvements devinrent circulaires, alternant les effleurements et les caresses plus appuyées.

La vision du corps de la brunette qui s'animait au-dessus d'elle fit enfler le feu qui brûlait dans le bas-ventre de Maura. Sa bouche s'asséchait en prenant la mesure de l'abandon de toutes barrières de la part de l'Anglaise qui se livrait sans pudeur à ses caresses. Hermione ne résista plus et plongea sa main pour prendre possession de la légiste. Elle la pénétra d'un doigt, entamant un lent va-et-vient, mais les grognements de la blonde lui indiquèrent qu'elle devait joindre son index à son majeur, et surtout accélérer la cadence de ses mouvements.

Dans le même temps, la blonde prit aussi une part active au plaisir de son amante, calquant ses gestes et interprétant à son tour les réactions sonores qu'elle déclenchait de ses doigts glissant dans le fourreau brulant qui les enserrait de plus en plus durement.

Hermione captura les lèvres de Maura à l'instant où l'orgasme la balaya. Son corps se tendit dans l'étreinte de la légiste qui se cambra à son tour en donnant de la voix, emportée par son plaisir.

Les deux corps transpirants se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, protégeant en leur sein cet instant hors du temps. Les souffles s'apaisèrent doucement, Maura caressant le dos de la Source dans un mouvement lent et apaisant. Avec le recul sur cette déferlante de sentiments qu'elle s'était jusqu'à présent interdit de ressentir, Hermione sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux et glisser le long de ses cils sur ses joues.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Non, bien au contraire, chuchota la brunette, la voix rauque.

\- Mais tu pleures.

\- Parce que tu viens de m'offrir un retour à la vie... je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, je ne voulais plus me laisser aller à ça...

Maura resserra son emprise sur son amante, la protégeant du reste du monde. Elle caressa la joue de la brunette et comprit que le moment était venu de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'elle connaissait la véritable identité de la femme de ménage.

\- Que s'est-il passé en Angleterre ?

La brunette soupira, ramenée par la question dans ce qui l'avait tenue éloigné de la légiste. Viviane.

\- Je me suis un peu trop approchée de la vérité et les ennuis ont commencé, répondit prudemment la Source.

\- A propos des ruptures de l'artère basiliaire ? Tu connais le meurtrier et le mode opératoire... fit la blonde qui tirait rapidement ses conclusions à partir de toutes les informations dont elle disposait.

\- Oui, mais aucun moyen de le prouver. Juste des intuitions... Qui ont mené à un accident de voiture.

\- Pourquoi le programme de protection des témoins de ton pays t'a envoyé aux Etats-Unis ?

\- On a essayé de m'éloigner le plus possible.

\- Mais le meurtrier sait que tu es ici, à Boston, si j'en crois l'émergence des cas qui arrivent dans ma morgue.

\- Je pense qu'il m'a retrouvée. Mais n'aies aucune crainte, je n'ai pas de voiture.

\- Idiote, fit la légiste en lui tapant le haut de crâne. J'ai pas l'intention de te retrouver sur une de mes tables.

\- Si tu veux faire machine arrière et t'éloigner...

Maura se redressa sur un coude et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette, inquiète et sérieuse.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu regrettes ? Cherches-tu un moyen de me repousser ?

\- Non. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes en insécurité.

Maura inclina sa tête pour aller embrasser son amante.

\- Jane me met plus souvent en danger que toi. Et dans tes bras, ronronna-t-elle en se réinstallant confortablement, je me sens tout à fait en sécurité.

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, murmura Hermione. Après... la bagatelle, j'ai tendance à m'endormir rapidement.

Maura sourit et offrit l'espace de ses bras pour accueillir son amante.

\- Et il se peut que je ronfle... ajouta la brunette en se lovant dans l'étreinte de la légiste.

\- Rien pour me faire fuir, conclut la légiste.

* * *

Hermione fut tirée de son sommeil par une vibration persistante, un bruit agaçant qui troublait la tranquillité de sa chambre. Elle sentit un mouvement près d'elle qui fit bouger le matelas, aussitôt suivi par une voix rauque de sommeil qui s'éleva dans un murmure.

\- Docteur Isles. Oui... bien, envoyez-moi l'adresse par sms, j'arrive au plus vite.

L'instant d'après, la Source sourit alors que la blonde se blottissait dans son étreinte.

\- Suffisamment dormi ? demanda l'Anglaise.

\- Peu mais bien, ronronna l'Américaine.

Cette dernière se redressa et planta un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amante.

\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne saches pas faire merveilleusement bien ? Te fréquenter va faire du mal à mon ego.

\- Rassure-toi, j'ai des tonnes de défauts, répondit l'Anglaise en caressant la chute de reins de la blonde.

\- Je dois aller travailler, mais... que dirais-tu de venir chez moi, ce soir, après le travail ? On pourrait partir ensemble du commissariat.

\- Ce serait plaisant, mais ... Jane ? D'habitude c'est elle qui passe pour te mettre hors de ton bureau.

\- Après la dispute que nous avons eue hier, je doute qu'elle vienne me trouver, que ce soit à la morgue ou chez moi.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- On verra alors. Si elle ne passe pas, je te ferai signe à la fin de mon travail. En attendant..., conclut la Source en rendant ses caresses plus explicites.

\- Je dois aller travailler, souffla Maura, sans pour autant arrêter sa consœur.

\- Tu as bien dix minutes à m'accorder ?

\- Hmmm, le cadavre n'en sera pas moins mort si j'ai un peu de retard...

* * *

Frost et Korsak se regardaient, navrés. Jane tournait comme une chatte sauvage autour de la scène de crime et d'une certaine légiste penchée au-dessus d'un cadavre. L'ambiance électrique dans le mètre-carré qu'arpentait la lieutenant avait tout pour repousser les deux flics.

\- Alors ? questionna la brune avec impatience.

\- Mort par balle.

\- Ca on le sait, mais le reste ?

\- Je ne pourrais le déterminer qu'à l'autopsie, fit sobrement la légiste.

\- On sait que t'aimes pas t'avancer mais tu as sûrement déjà une idée. Alors ?

\- Navrée mais je ne fais aucune supposition. On ne sait jamais ce que des informations données peuvent devenir.

Jane serra les dents.

\- Doyle nous aurait tous tué.

\- Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais rien dit à Dean et qu'il n'avait pas tiré sur Doyle.

\- C'est un mafieux ! Et j'ai suivi la procédure !

\- Et c'est mon père ! Tu suis la procédure quand ca t'arrange ! Alors ma procédure dit que tu liras les conclusions dans mon rapport quand il sera rédigé.

\- Et lui aussi sera en retard ?

\- Il faut dire qu'après une telle nuit, j'ai eu du mal à sortir du lit, rétorqua Maura.

La brune ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Avant de se reprendre.

\- Et bien finalement tu n'es pas si traumatisée que ca pour te coucher dans les premiers draps venus.

Korsak détourna le regard et fit mine de ne rien entendre tandis que Frost affichait sa gêne et son envie de partir.

\- Je cherchais seulement la compagnie d'une personne qui n'avait pas tiré sur mon père, fit sèchement la blonde.

\- C'était de la légitime-défense, s'énervait Rizzoli.

\- Oui, bien sûr, laissa tomber la blonde.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends...

\- Je le prends comme je peux ! s'emporta la légiste. Ma meilleure amie bavarde sur l'oreiller du FBI qui est trop heureux de faire un carton facile ! Tu te doutais de ce que Gabriel ferait en sachant !

La légiste souffla avant d'enchaîner.

\- Alors oui, permets-moi d'avoir des réserves maintenant, conclut-elle en fermant sa sacoche d'un geste sec. Et non, ajouta-t-elle encore avant de partir, ce n'était pas les premiers draps venus.

Jane fronça les sourcils et dévisagea la légiste.

\- Ah oui ? Je le connais ?

\- Ca ne te regarde aucunement !

La blonde passa devant Korsak et Frost avec un petit signé de tête et quitta la scène de crime sans autres mots.

\- C'est une vraie tête de cochon, grommela Jane en s'approchant de ses collègues.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de digérer la chose, conseilla le vétéran.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

Jane ne pensait pas, en se levant ce matin-là, que sa journée (et accessoirement sa vie) allait se terminer ainsi, ligotée avec une Maura délirante de fièvre dans une voiture qui allait être submergée dans le prochain quart d'heure.

\- Et merde... râla-t-elle en tapant du poing sur l'écran de son téléphone portable hors service. On va pas mourir comme ça !

\- Ca semble bien parti... murmura la légiste, ses paupières papillonnant.

\- Ne t'endors pas, ordonna la lieutenant. Il faut que tu restes éveillée. Car si on doit y rester dans cette foutue voiture, faut qu'on se soit réconciliée avant. Donc Maura, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tiré sur Doyle. Et d'avoir parlé à Dean. Je pensais vraiment qu'il serait réglo.

Maura eut un petit rire saccadé.

\- Ca te fait rire ? questionna la brune en se tournant vers son amie, le sourcil levé.

\- Assez oui, commenta la légiste d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? fit Jane en se ré-obstinant avec ses liens, juste contente d'avoir l'attention de la blonde pour maintenir sa conscience à flot.

\- Tu es plus naïve que moi.

\- Merde, j'arriverai jamais à m'en débarrasser, pesta Jane en tirant sur ses liens. Maura, tu peux m'aider ou pas ?

La lieutenant jeta un coup d'oeil à sa meilleure amie qui était tétanisée, accablée par la douleur et la fièvre.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant alors que je viens enfin de trouver la personne qui me complète, avoua Maura.

\- T'as un nouveau petit ami et tu ne m'en as pas encore parlé ? Petite cachotière... T'en fais pas, on ne va pas rester ici, on va s'en sortir. Mais je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Parle-moi de ton copain pendant que je cherche comment faire céder ces liens...

\- Elle est tout ce que je pouvais désirer... Elle est douce, attentionnée, à l'écoute. Elle n'est jamais dans le jugement. Mais elle sait être farouche, volontaire. Elle est cultivée, elle est musicienne, elle est sportive. Et il faut que je frôle la mort pour comprendre que je l'aime.

Jane bataillait ferme avec ses entraves et grimaçait tandis que ses poignets rougissaient sous la contrainte qu'elle exerçait pour s'en débarrasser. Mais d'un seul coup, les paroles de son amie se frayèrent un chemin vers son conscient à travers les flux d'adrénaline qui inondaient son cerveau.

\- Attends, fit-elle en suspendant ses gestes, elle ? C'est pas d'un mec que t'es en train de me parler ? Me dis pas que c'est elle ... Maura ? supplia-t-elle autant que gronda-t-elle.

\- Si. Hermione...

Les sourcils de la lieutenant se froncèrent d'incompréhension avant de mettre l'incohérence de la réponse sur le compte de la fièvre qui était en train de faire délirer son amie. Mais au moins, Hermione était un prénom nouveau dans le décor, et si apprendre que Maura avait une expérience lesbienne lui occasionnait un pincement au coeur, au moins la femme de ménage louche n'était pas dans le portrait.

\- Alors comme ça tu fréquentes une Hermione ?

\- Ne fais pas l'étonnée, tu la connais. Tu passes ton temps à la dévaloriser.

Pour le coup, Jane était totalement perdue.

\- C'est pas grave. Encore une erreur de ma part, décida-t-elle de dire en voyant Maura sur le point de pleurer.

Le téléphone de la lieutenant émis un bip et l'écran s'alluma.

\- Oh putain ! On va s'en sortir ! s'exclama Jane, réjouie. J'appelle Korsak !

Ses doigts tapèrent nerveusement le numéro de téléphone de son collègue et ce dernier décrocha rapidement.

\- Korsak, c'est Jane ! Tu m'entends ? Korsak ? Korsak ! Merde, le micro est en panne !

\- Essaie le morse, Vince le connait, murmura Maura.

\- Maura, je t'embrasserais !

\- Evite, je ne veux pas qu'Hermione soit jalouse.

\- Je sais pas qui c'est et elle me tape déjà sur les nerfs, marmonna la brune en s'évertuant à lancer son SOS.

Plusieurs bip retentirent et Maura sourit

\- Korsak arrive... Murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu'il se magne car la flotte commence à rentrer dans la voiture, grimaça Jane. Comment va ta jambe ?

\- Je ne la sens plus. On aurait du emmener Hermione avec nous, elle aurait fait des miracles. Tu sais que c'est elle qui a opéré ma mère après son accident de voiture ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu l'as rencontrée ? Tu m'avais jamais parlé de ça, fit la brune un peu triste de voir les secrets de son amie se révéler.

\- Jane, tu as du mal ce soir. Tu la connais, elle travaille pour moi, balbutia la blonde en fermant les yeux.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, c'est pas grave, répondit la lieutenant qui se rendait compte qu'elle perdait l'attention de la légiste glissant dans l'inconscience. Raconte-moi plutôt... je sais pas... les tendances de la mode pour l'an prochain !

\- Les motifs écossais...

\- Ok, si tu gardes les yeux ouverts tu auras le droit de... m'acheter un truc à motifs écossais. Allez Maura, tiens le coup !

\- Je suis sure que tu saurais très bien porter le kilt, marmonna la légiste qui s'enfonçait.

\- Maura, je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Il est comment ce kilt ? suppliait la brune qui regardait avec angoisse autour d'elle en espérant voir un éclat de lumière qui aurait fait penser à des phares les rejoignant

\- Jane ! Fit une voix grave au loin.

\- Maura, ouvre les yeux, Korsak est là. J'espère qu'il est pas venu à pieds. Ici Vince ! Cria-t-elle. La voiture !

* * *

Encore une fois, Hermione avait demandé à Maléfique de la faire transplanter jusqu'au stationnement de l'hôpital d'où elle avait piqué un sprint pour atteindre rapidement l'accueil des urgences. La dragonne n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle en lui annonçant que Maura avait été admise à l'hôpital en piteux état. Mais la Source lui en était reconnaissante. Les fioritures étaient une perte de temps, temps qui jouait contre Maura. S'il le fallait, elle ferait voler sa couverture en éclat, s'il le fallait elle ferait de la magie pour la sauver.

"S'il le fallait …" se répétait-elle en boucle en courant dans les couloirs pour gagner la chambre de la légiste, "S'il le fallait, je le ferais."

Cependant, l'accès de la chambre lui était bloquée en la personne de Jane Rizzoli. Cette dernière se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, son arme et son insigne bien en vue. Le visage de la lieutenant s'assombrit à la vue de la Source et elle adopta une attitude menaçante.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? aboya Jane.

\- Je viens voir Maura, répondit Hermione qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre en chamailleries avec la grande brune.

Cette dernière se redressa et la toisa de regard noir. La Source se retint de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour la toiser. Apres tout, Rizzoli faisait douze centimètres de plus qu'elle. Mais cela n'aurait pas été très intimidant.

\- Sa chambre est propre, lança Jane avec un rictus moqueur. Maura n'a pas besoin de vos services.

La Source vit rouge et son poing partit en direction du menton de la lieutenant. Cette dernière para habillement le coup, à la grande surprise de la brunette, mais grimaça à l'impact du poing dans sa paume ouverte. Sans perdre de temps, Jane répliqua et le poing de la brune percuta durement la joue de l'Anglaise qui ne cilla pas.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, siffla l'Anglaise.

\- Vous pensez me faire peur ? s'amusa la lieutenant.

La flic fit le geste de sortir son arme et le mouvement fut propice à la brunette qui lança le plat de sa main contre l'épaule de Jane, amplifiant le mouvement de rotation du haut de son corps. Le poing qui percuta le foie de la brune eut ensuite raison de son souffle, et la baffe magistrale qu'Hermione asséna à l'Américaine suffit à dégager la porte de la chambre. L'instant d'après, la brunette était au chevet de Maura, tenant dans ses mains fébriles celle, pâle et amorphe, de son amante.

\- Je suis là, ça va aller, je vais te remettre d'aplomb, murmura la Source avant de fermer les yeux et de faire parler sa magie.

Elle visualisa la blessure et l'infection de la jambe de la légiste et envoya son pouvoir, réparant et soignant chaque cellule endommagée. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux et afficha un sourire satisfait. Sourire de courte durée car elle fut saisit par les épaules et plaquer sans ménagement au sol.

\- Emma Mills, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour coups et blessures sur un officier de police, fit la voix rauque de Jane. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être,et sera, retenu contre vous.

Hermione grimaça quand ses bras furent tirés en arrière et que des menottes se fermèrent sur ses poignets.

\- Dans ce cas, veuillez noter que je porte plainte pour brutalité policière, vous m'avez agressée et là je suis en train de perdre l'usage de mes mains, instruments primordiaux dans mon travail, opposa la l'Anglaise en gigotant sous le poids de la brune.

Jane raffermit sa prise en sentant que la brunette se dégageait, haussant un peu plus les bras dans le dos de la femme récalcitrante, jusqu'au moment où un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri de douleur résonna dans la chambre. Hermione sentit les larmes affleurer ses paupières lorsque l'articulation de son épaule sortit de son logement, déboîtée par le traitement infligé par la lieutenant. Elle cessa de se débattre en haletant sous le choc et la surprise.

\- Ça t'apprendra à résister, souffla l'Américaine son genou dans les reins de la brunette. Et t'en fais pas, t'arriveras encore à faire le ménage en prison.

\- Connasse, siffla l'Anglaise.

\- Ouais, on va en reparler au poste, lâcha Jane en attrapant sa prisonnière pour la remettre debout.

\- J'exige d'être vue par un médecin.

\- Ouais, et moi j'exige que tu arrêtes de tourner autour de Maura. Mais on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, répondit abruptement la lieutenant en poussant la Source en direction de la sortie. Quoi que mon souhait risque de se réaliser bientôt.

\- Mal baisée, lâcha la brunette, recevant en retour une bourrade qui la propulsa vers l'avant en déséquilibre, au moment même où Korsak ouvrait la porte.

La rencontre entre le battant et la médecin laissa Hermione au bord de l'évanouissement. Sa vision était tachetée de noir et les paroles qu'échangeaient la lieutenant et le capitaine lui parvinrent sous forme d'échos indistincts. Le visage contre le sol en lino, Hermione se sentait aspirée par l'obscurité et résistait pour ne pas se laisser emporter.

"Maléfique, j'ai besoin d'aide..."

"J'ai senti votre magie Alshahir, ca n'était pas très malin.", répliqua la dragonne.

"Viens...vite.", réussi encore à projeter la Source dans l'esprit de son amie.

Hermione fut levée assez abruptement et le mouvement lui provoqua un haut-le-coeur. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour le contenir et tourna la tête pour vomir sur Jane.

\- Elle l'a fait exprès ! s'exclama la lieutenant en faisant un saut en arrière, déstabilisant encore une fois Hermione qui s'avachit comme une poupée de chiffon, glapissant sa douleur alors que son épaule blessée restait en l'air, soutenue par Korsak.

Des bruits secs, saccadés et réguliers se firent entendre dans le couloir et une femme blonde, vêtue d'un tailleur noir couteux sur mesure s'approcha, exhibant une plaque du FBI.

\- Relâchez Madame Mills immédiatement, ordonna Maléfique d'un ton calme mais qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation.

\- Désolée beauté, répliqua Jane qui s'évertuait à nettoyer son pantalon, ta protégée m'a agressée. Du coup, c'est hors de ta juridiction, ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus.

Le regard de Maléfique devint sombre et elle s'avança pour se planter devant la lieutenant.

\- Nous allons régler cela à l'amiable, entre personnes intelligentes. Je crois savoir que vous sortez juste d'une enquête des affaires internes suite au dossier Paddy Doyle.

\- Il n'en est rien sorti. Je suis blanche comme neige, répondit Jane.

\- Certes, mais cela laisse des traces dans un dossier. Enfin je serais vraiment contrariée de déranger le gouverneur à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dérangerais le gouverneur pour une femme de ménage qui frappe un policier, brava la brune.

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'éléments qui n'ont aucune capacité de réflexion, Capitaine ? fit doucereusement la blonde en se tournant vers Korsak.

\- Le lieutenant Rizzoli est un de nos meilleurs éléments, répondit Vince.

\- C'est à désespérer de cette brigade. Compte-tenu de la hiérarchie des juridictions, veuillez me confier Madame Mills. Sinon je serai obligée d'en référer plus haut et vous passerez le reste de votre carrière à poser des PV sur les pare-brise des voitures de Boston. Tous les deux.

Korsak se tourna vers Jane avec une grimace avant de s'adresser à l'agent du FBI.

\- Écoutez, je vous propose la chose suivante. On l'amène auprès d'un médecin pour qu'il la soigne et elle reste à l'hôpital, sans menotte , mais avec un agent à sa porte. Et demain, je viendrai l'interroger pour recueillir sa version et arbitrer le problème de juridiction. Après tout, elle a sauvé la peau de Frank, on peut se montrer conciliant, ajouta-t-il pour Jane qui faisait la gueule.

\- Elle voit un médecin, elle peut sortir si elle le souhaite mais reste à votre disposition pour un interrogatoire. En ma présence. Et pas d'agent autre que moi devant la porte pendant la consultation, contra Maléfique.

\- Je reste aussi, s'obstina Jane, l'air butée.

\- Si vous voulez. Mais ce sera au mieux à l'accueil, au pire dans la salle d'attente, assena la dragonne en tendant la main en direction d'Hermione. Capitaine Korsak, allez quérir un médecin. Vite.

Vince lança un regard à son lieutenant lui intimant de se tenir tranquille tandis qu'il appuyait sur la sonnette d'appel à la tête de lit de Maura. Pour sa part, Jane croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en venant s'appuyer contre le rebord de fenêtre. Pas question pour elle de céder du terrain. Elle défendrais son territoire et son amie. FBI, rien à faire.

La voyant faire, Maléfique leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Les clefs des menottes, intima-t-elle.

La flic les lui envoya sans grâce. La dragonne les attrapa au vol et défit avec douceur les entraves des poignets de sa Créatrice avant de l'allonger délicatement au sol.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous fait pour que vous soyez tous béats devant elle, lâcha Jane en jetant un regard noir à la femme de ménage à moitie évanouie.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas aveuglée par votre jalousie mal placée, vous verriez quelle personne formidable elle est.

\- Je. ne. suis. pas. jalouse ! Je m'inquiète pour Maura ! Et excusez-moi, mais j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle représente un danger, cracha-t-elle en désignant la brunette d'un geste du menton. Votre surveillance en est la preuve !

Jane se pinça l'arrête du nez et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Pourquoi est-elle dans le programme de protection des témoins ? demanda-t-elle. Qui est-elle ?

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas, répondit froidement Maléfique.

\- Au moins vous ne niez pas.

Une infirmière se présenta pour donner suite à l'appel du capitaine.

\- Un problème avec le Docteur Isles ? questionna-t-elle du seuil de la porte en fronçant les sourcils, surprise de la quantité de personnes dans la chambre de sa patiente.

\- Non, c'est pour cette personne, fit la voix bourrue de Korsak en désignant Hermione au sol.

\- Docteur McGonagall ? fit alors la femme en reconnaissant la chirurgienne qui avait opéré Madame Isles mère.

\- Docteur ? s'étrangla Jane, incapable de retenir son cri de surprise.

\- Justement, on pourrait avoir un médecin ? coupa d'un ton cinglant la blonde en tailleur que l'infirmière reconnut immédiatement.

\- Bien sûr agent Swan, répliqua alors la soignante en se précipitant dehors.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque ? fit Jane en regardant alternativement la femme allongée et l'agent du FBI.

\- Le cirque est que vous avez agressé le chirurgien qui a sauvé la vie de la mère de votre meilleure amie. A votre avis, comment cette dernière va-t-elle le prendre ?

Les paroles de l'agent du FBI se mêlèrent à celles prononcées plus tôt dans la soirée par la légiste et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Jane.

\- Son vrai prénom, c'est Hermione. Je viens de déboîter l'épaule du plan cul de Maura, blêmit la lieutenant.

"A peine réconcilier avec elle qu'on va de nouveau s'engueuler... Merde !" songea-t-elle tandis que l'infirmière revenait avec un médecin.

\- Attendez instant, intervint Jane en posant sa main sur le bras de l'agent qui leva un sourcil. Si elle s'appelle Hermione, si Maura la trouve si intelligente et si vous êtes du FBI, ne me dites pas qu'elle...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Oh merde, lâcha la lieutenant en regardant disparaître le brancard avec la brunette pour une salle de soins.

\- Quoi ? questionna Korsak qui se sentait dépassé par les événements.

\- McGonagall est un autre nom d'emprunt ? chuchota Jane à l'oreille de Maléfique. En réalité, elle s'appelle Granger ?

\- C'est vous qui le dites, lieutenant, rétorqua la blonde sans autre commentaire, faisant gémir une fois de plus Jane.

La flic passa une main sur son visage.

\- Et merde...

* * *

Et merde, elle ne pouvait pas mieux dire ! ^^

Jane s'est mise dans de beaux draps, si vous voulez mon avis !

Bon week-end et d'ici samedi prochain, portez-vous bien !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	8. Chapitr 8

Bonjour, bonjour !

C'est dimanche, je me remets d'une petite intoxication alimentaire (j'suis sûre que la viande polonaise avariée disparue s'est retrouvé vendredi dans mon assiette à la cantine du boulot... pffff) et donc, vu que je vais mieux, voici un nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

C'est avec la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde que Maura émergea doucement de ses cauchemars. Douleurs, disputes, délires, des éclats de voix mêlant Hermione et Jane résonnaient dans son esprit. Hermione, elle avait dû s'inquiéter en n'ayant pas de nouvelles. Et Jane, elle avait été fidèle à elle-même, à ses côtés pour l'épauler et passer à travers l'épreuve.

La légiste laissa encore un instant ses pensées dériver, le temps de reprendre complètement pied dans la réalité. En ouvrant finalement les yeux sur l'environnement immaculé de sa chambre, la présence rassurante de la brune la fit sourire.

Jane serra doucement la main de sa meilleure amie, le soulagement de voir cette dernière réveillée se lisant sur son visage.

\- Hey... dit doucement la lieutenant. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Pas au mieux de ma forme, avoua la légiste.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. L'infection a complètement quitté ta jambe. Les médecins n'ont jamais vu ça. Mais j'ai toujours su que tu es exceptionnelle.

\- Tu m'as aidée à ne pas céder à l'inconscience, c'est grâce à toi que je suis là.

Maura observa son amie avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ce bleu sur la joue ?

\- Et bien je... commença la lieutenant avant d'être interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre.

Hermione apparut, un bras en attèle, un pansement sur le front. Son visage s'illumina en découvrant la légiste réveillée et Jane vit que sa meilleure amie affichait le même sourire avant de se rendre compte de l'état de son amante.

\- Emma, que s'est-il passé ? s'étonna la blonde, inquiète.

\- Un bête accident, répondit l'Anglaise après un bref coup d'oeil à la policière. Quand j'ai appris ce qui vous était arrivé, je me suis précipitée pour vous voir. Et je suis pris les pieds dans le tapis du hall. J'ai fait un vol plané et une très mauvaise chute... conclut-elle dans une grimace.

Maura fronça le nez en tendant la main vers son amante, avant de laisser revenir son regard vers Jane.

\- Et tu étais là pour la rattraper mais toi aussi tu as glissé ? fit-elle à Jane, plus suspicieuse qu'autre chose

\- Exactement, fit la brunette en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. C'est fou comme certaines rencontres sont marquantes. Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien, enchaina Hermione sans laisser le temps à la blonde de se questionner plus longuement sur les circonstances de l'apparition de tous ces bleus.

\- Ca ira beaucoup mieux quand tu m'auras embrassée, répliqua la légiste.

Le sourire de la Source s'élargit et elle se pencha sur Maura pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de cette dernière dans un doux baiser qui fit tousser Jane.

\- Début de grippe ? se moqua Hermione. Ca tombe bien, vous êtes dans un hôpital, vous allez pouvoir vous faire examiner rapidement...

\- Effectivement, fit la brune avec un rictus qui essayait de ressembler à un sourire. Ceci dit, pourquoi courir à travers tout l'hôpital alors que j'ai sous la main deux des meilleurs toubibs du monde, ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien, mais tout de même satisfaite de voir Maura ouvrir les yeux ronds.

Hermione, quant à elle, affichait un air impassible, mais la lieutenant vit la légère crispation du coin des lèvres de la brunette.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, fit la Source d'un ton sérieux.

\- Faisceaux de présomptions, concours de circonstances et nous avons une gagnante. Vous, Docteur Granger.

\- Jane, baisse la voix, ordonna Maura.

\- Ne redites jamais ça, ajouta Hermione. Vous ne devriez même pas le savoir.

Jane se sentit bien avec l'idée d'avoir repris un certain pouvoir. Elle qui avait broyé du noir pendant tout le temps où elle avait veillé sur le sommeil agité de Maura, qui s'était fustigée d'être jalouse (elle avait fini par l'admettre), elle s'en était voulu de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance et, pour le dire simplement, elle avait eu peur de tout perdre. Mais là, elle voyait qu'elle restait un joueur dans la partie.

\- Jane, si ça se sait, elle sera en danger, poursuivit la légiste, ses doigts se refermant sur ceux de la brunette. Alors oublie ce que tu sais.

\- Maura, tu sais que je ne peux pas. J'étais inquiète avant de savoir qui c'était, je le suis plus encore. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, quoique certaine puisse le penser, ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard lourd vers Hermione. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mettre en danger, ni l'une ni l'autre.

Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Néanmoins, il serait sage de vous éloigner quelques semaines, le temps de résoudre les enquêtes en cours.

Hermione se raidit et fusilla du regard la lieutenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans l'expression "vie privée" ?

\- Vous fréquenter est dangereux, assena la lieutenant.

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute si elle est à l'hôpital en ce moment ? répliqua la brunette.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, lança Jane en se levant.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, répliqua froidement Hermione en se redressant de l'autre côté du lit.

\- La dernière leçon n'a pas été suffisamment cuisante ? rétorqua la brune avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Vous ne souhaitez vraiment pas que je me fâche, lâcha l'Anglaise menaçante.

\- Ca suffit ! tonna Maura par-dessus la dispute. On dirait deux coqs en train de se battre ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Jane, tu t'inquiètes c'est tout à ton honneur mais il y a certainement une autre façon de s'assurer de la sécurité de tout le monde que de nous séparer. Et toi Hermione, tu sais que je ne m'éloignerais pas alors pourquoi envenimer les choses ?

Les deux protagonistes avaient baissé la tête durant le sermon, sans cesser de se jeter des coups d'œil par en-dessous.

\- N'empêche... maugréa Jane.

\- Un mot de plus et je ne serai pas la seule à avoir une épaule déboitée, coupa la Source.

\- Vous savez quoi ? coupa à nouveau la légiste. Si vous voulez vous battre comme des chiffonniers, sortez. Et ne revenez pas.

Hermione se sentit blessée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas rationnel, mais que Maura ne prenne pas sa défense la décevait. Aussi elle se leva et se retint d'embrasser la légiste.

\- Je vais vous laisser, puisque je suis visiblement de trop, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Remets-toi bien, Maura.

\- Non ! s'exclama la blonde en élançant la main pour attraper celle de sa compagne, ratant la moue satisfaite de Jane.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux de la Source qui s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Maura, je t'aime, n'en doute pas, mais si je reste une seconde de plus avec Rizzoli, je vais lui mettre une droite, maugréa l'Anglaise avant de blêmir, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Prise elle aussi par surprise par l'aveu, la blonde rata à nouveau la moue de Jane, déçue cette fois-ci. Elle raffermit sa prise et tira doucement Hermione vers elle. La brunette se laissa faire en retenant un soupir douloureux.

\- Jane, tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes ? demanda doucement la légiste.

La lieutenant finit de se renfrogner mais sentit que si elle argumentait, elle perdrait la face et même pire, Maura. Elle prit tout de même le temps de poser sa main sur son épaule et de la serrer, sans un regard pour sa Némésis, avant de quitter la chambre. Maura attendit que la porte se ferme pour prendre la parole.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, pour tout ce que tu es, ton esprit et ta fougue. Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle pour être sure que ses mots franchissent la peur qui brillait dans les yeux de son amante.

\- Jane est ta meilleure amie. Et un jour, tu seras fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir nous avoir toutes les deux dans la même pièce, et je sais qui tu choisiras.

\- Je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. Jane est ma meilleure amie, avec tout ce que ça comporte, ses moments de jalousie comme sa capacité de s'inquiéter pour moi. Mais tu es celle que j'aime, ça veut dire celle que j'accepte et que j'accueille dans ma vie, à mes côtés.

\- Ca semble simple avec toi, sourit Hermione. Loin de toutes complications. Merci.

Elle avisa la fiche médicale qui pendait au lit de son amante avant de reporter son attention sur la légiste.

\- Tu veux que je jette un coup d'oeil à tes résultats d'examen ? Ou que je vois si les points sont bien fait ?

\- C'est en toi que j'ai confiance, lui sourit la légiste. Je sais que tu es la meilleure.

Hermione attrapa la fiche et parcourut les différents chiffres avec un léger sourire. Sa magie avait annihilé toute trace d'infection, aussi la légiste ne serait pas bombardée par des antibiotiques à haute dose. Reposant les résultats, elle souleva délicatement le drap et inspecta le fil qui refermait la blessure.

\- Qui t'a ouvert le mollet de manière aussi... peu soignée ? fit Hermione en reniflant.

\- Jane, répondit Maura. Je souffrais du syndrome des loges et il fallait intervenir immédiatement.

La Source acquiesça et reposa le drap, masquant la jambe de son amante.

\- Ta mutuelle prend en charge une aide à domicile suite à une opération ? Tu auras besoin d'aide à ta sortie de l'hôpital car tu vas boiter un petit moment.

\- Je ne pensais pas demander d'aide à ma mutuelle.

\- Tu devrais, tu ne dois pas mettre le pied par terre durant les premiers temps, tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec toi.

\- Je sais, fit la blonde laconiquement en défroissant son drap.

Hermione leva un sourcil, un instant perdu avant d'allumer.

\- C'est vrai, Angéla habite dans la maison d'ami, elle va pouvoir prendre soin de toi.

\- En fait, je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu veux que Jane vive chez toi le temps de ta convalescence ?

Maura dévisagea la brunette, essayant de se faire une idée sur la situation. Etait-elle en train de se moquer, ou bien était-elle sérieuse ? Mais elle devina rapidement que cette pensée angoissait l'Anglaise.

\- Je pensais à toi, idiote.

Hermione resta saisie un instant avant de s'autoriser à nouveau à respirer.

\- Oui ! bien sûr ! Il te suffira de me dire quand tu veux que je passe dans la journée, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi brillante et aussi lente à la fois ? Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Toute la journée et toute la nuit. Pas que tu viennes en coup de vent dans le seul but de passer l'aspirateur. Tu n'y parviendrais de toute façon pas avec ton bras en écharpe.

\- Tu... tu veux que je ... je peux prendre quelques affaires, oui, bien sûr, ânonna la brunette, incapable d'assumer le fait que Maura était peut-être en train de lui demander d'emménager.

\- Et on verra comment ca fonctionne au bout de quelques semaines. On fera un bilan pour voir si on poursuit la cohabitation. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Merci, souffla la Source en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de celle qui se dessinait comme sa future compagne.

Elle laissa ses doigts se perdre dans la chevelure blonde.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- J'espère que tu seras là avant que j'ai besoin de t'appeler, lui sourit en retour là légiste.

Hermione acquiesça et quitta la chambre, se promettant de revenir des l'ouverture des visites. En arrivant dans le couloir, elle reçut un regard noir de Jane qu'elle retourna.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, lieutenant.

\- Madame Mills, salua la grande brune en se dégageant du mur d'un coup de rein. S'il lui arrive quelque chose par votre faute, murmura-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, je m'occuperais personnellement de vous le faire regretter.

\- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est que je serai morte.

Jane ne répondit pas et laissa la porte de la chambre se refermer sur elle.

* * *

 _Trois semaines plus tard..._

La soirée avançait tranquillement et Maura, installée sur son canapé avec un verre de vin, attendait qu'Hermione rentre de sa journée de travail. Elles avaient passé deux semaines ensemble, à prendre soin l'une de l'autre, tout en douceur. Mais depuis une semaine, la brunette avait tenu à retourner faire le ménage à l'institut médico-légal. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Maura s'inquiétait des possibles rencontres entre sa compagne et son amie. Parce qu'elle le savait maintenant, elle voulait Hermione dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, un petit paquet emballé attendait sur la table basse.

Le bruit d'une clé glissée dans une serrure se fit entendre et l'Anglaise pénétra dans l'entrée, un petit bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Elle suspendit son sac et sa veste en cuir rouge avant d'aller rejoindre Maura dans le salon et de lui tendre les fleurs.

\- Je les ai vues et elles m'ont fait penser à toi, fit la brunette avant de poser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la légiste.

Maura sourit dans le baiser.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, lui fit-elle en la retenant de la main.

\- J'espère que c'est un compliment, sourit la brunette en se laissant choir sans grâce à côté de la légiste.

Elle bailla longuement avant de s'étirer.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Maura.

\- Hmmm... Oui, ça va. Et toi ? Ta jambe ?

La légiste sentit que son amante ne lui disait pas tout et que la réponse était bien trop floue pour être honnête.

\- Elle me tire un petit peu, je crois que c'est en réaction au petit mensonge que tu viens de me faire.

Hermione afficha un air navré avant de se pencher pour masser doucement le membre de sa compagne.

\- C'est mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Presque, lui sourit la blonde en posant sa main sur la joue de sa compagne. Dis-moi ce qui se cache derrière ces petites rides entre tes sourcils froncés.

\- La donneuse d'ordre qui te remplace pendant ton absence est moins sympathique, répondit sobrement l'Anglaise, taisant qu'elle voyait dans les aboiements de la mégère les consignes de Jane Rizzoli.

\- Je l'appellerai demain pour lui dire de ne pas stresser mon personnel.

\- Non, laisse tomber, fit rapidement Hermione. De toute façon je comptais démissionner, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Attends un instant, l'arrêta la légiste en se redressant. Démissionner ? Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ?

\- Rien de bien intéressant, qui n'est pas à l'origine de ma décision. Je ne veux simplement pas qu'on pense que je sors avec ma supérieure pour une promotion ou une nouvelle paire de gants, sourit l'Anglaise.

\- Ma chérie, tu me sors pas avec ta supérieure, tu n'es pas une employée de la morgue, on a un contrat avec ta société de nettoyage de bureaux. Est-ce que c'est à cause de Jane ?

\- Sans preuve, je ne me permettrais pas d'accuser qui que ce soit. Nonobstant mon mal être temporaire au travail, je ne veux pas que notre relation ternisse ta réputation.

Maura se renfrogna un instant. Elle se réjouissait de voir Hermione en fin de journée et de pouvoir rentrer à la maison avec elle. Mais si la brunette n'était pas heureuse de la situation, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles être dans un environnement plus neutre. Mais ne te mets pas de pression avec ma réputation, je fais encore ce que je veux, et si ça gène quelqu'un, et bien moi aussi je peux aller faire le ménage. Après tout, tu le fais et tu es pourtant la meilleure légiste au monde.

\- Depuis que tu es dans le métier, je ne suis que bonne deuxième, répliqua l'Anglaise avec un sourire. Je vais prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir à ma situation et nous en parlerons ensemble si tu le veux bien.

\- Quand tu veux, répondit l'Américaine en posant un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne qui regardait le petit paquet posé sur la table de salon en fronçant le nez.

\- C'est quoi ? questionna la Source, curieuse.

\- Pour toi, sourit Maura.

Hermione haussa un sourcil avant de se pencher pour attraper le paquet. Délicatement elle le défit. Elle haussa les sourcils en découvrant une clé.

\- Trois semaines maintenant que tu habites ici, fit la légiste. Mon sentiment est que le bilan est concluant.

Hermione resta coite et son silence commença à inquiéter la blonde.

\- Je suis bien avec toi, reprit-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de son amante, et j'ai le sentiment que tu es bien avec moi. Je me trompe ?

\- Je suis au paradis depuis que tu m'as embrassée, murmura Hermione. Et je ne pensais pas vivre ça. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

\- Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ? Tu viens ici, avec moi, sans penser à repartir ?

\- Je n'irai nulle part sans toi, Maura. Je ne conçois plus ma vie sans toi.

\- Je t'aime, murmura la blonde en poussant la brunette à s'allonger sur le canapé, venant sur elle pour l'embrasser et laisser ses lèvres commencer à explorer leur territoire préféré.

\- Mon dieu Maura... gémit la Source tandis que la blonde soulevait le haut pour embrasser son ventre.

\- Mon dieu ? Je te croyais athée, susurra la légiste en soufflant sur les seins qu'elle venait de découvrir et de lécher, faisant se dresser les tétons désireux de plus d'attention.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit de plusieurs coups, rapprochés et stridents.

\- Merde... grogna la brunette.

Les coups de sonnette devinrent martellement sur la porte.

\- Maura ! cria une voix étouffée. Ouvre, c'est Jane ! Je sais que t'es là, c'est vraiment important !

La légiste grogna en se redressant.

\- J'espère qu'elle a une excellente raison, siffla-t-elle en se rendant à la porte pendant qu'Hermione se rhabillait, tout aussi frustrée.

Quand Maura ouvrit, Jane pénétra en trombe, l'air bouleversé. Elle tendit un épais dossier médical a la légiste.

\- Casey doit subir une opération qui risque de le rendre handicapé à vie. Il y a de forts risques qu'il y passe. Je veux ton avis de médecin avant qu'il passe sur le billard.

L'Anglaise était sur le point de rembarrer la brune mais perçut son désarroi et se résolut à ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- Je vais préparer du thé. Jane vous voulez une bière ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Hermione, je voudrais que tu regardes le dossier également. Deux avis valent mieux qu'un, fit la Maura.

\- Je ne regarde pas les dossiers de patients si la famille ne me le demande pas, répondit la brunette en déposant une bouteille et un verre devant la lieutenant.

\- Jane, c'est la meilleure. Tu devrais lui demander de regarder, insista la légiste.

\- Maura, la confiance ça ne se commande pas. Jane, fit encore l'Anglaise en se tournant vers la brune, ne vous sentez pas obligée, je ne serai pas vexée.

\- J'ai confiance en Maura. Si elle dit que vous êtes la meilleure, avec son ego surdimensionné de médecin, c'est que ça doit être vrai. Même si j'ai du mal à le concevoir... répondit la lieutenant.

\- J'amène le thé et on regarde tout ça, conclut la Source en retournant chercher tasses et théière avant de s'installer par terre, prenant les feuillets au fur et à mesure que la légiste finissait de les parcourir.

Un silence studieux s'installa dans la maison et la jambe de Jane tressautant sur un rythme soutenu semblait être animée d'une vie propre.

\- L'opération semble inévitable, conclut Maura après avoir examiné l'ensemble du dossier. Je suis désolée, Jane.

Cette dernière porta son regard sur Hermione qui bloquait depuis dix minutes sur un cliché.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda la lieutenant, tendue.

\- L'IRM est ratée, répondit Hermione.

Maura haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu en es certaine ? interrogea la légiste.

\- Oui. C'est très léger, mais suffisant pour tirer des conclusions erronées. Il faut la refaire. A mon avis, des éclats compriment seulement un nerf. Les retirer est sans danger mais il faut le confirmer avec un cliché correct, fit Hermione.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ? questionna la brune encore dans ses frayeurs. Y'a une heure il avait toutes les chances de mourir et maintenant il n'y a plus de problème, c'est ca ? Il est paralysé mais tout ça c'est juste à cause d'une photo floue ?

\- Pas floue. Mal calibrée. Ce qui induit en erreur sur la position exacte des éclats d'obus. Mais les médecins militaires sont à la médecine ce que les musiciens militaires sont à la musique, soupira Hermione. Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie ?

Maura prit le cliché et le regarda sous tous les angles. De son côté, Jane était restée scotchée sur le petit nom que l'intrigante avec donné à son amie. SON amie, qui n'avait même pas réagi.

\- Mon amour, tu as raison, il faut refaire l'IRM, poursuivit Maura. Tu es vraiment géniale !

Ca y était, c'en était trop pour elle. La lieutenant secoua la tête en levant les mains.

\- Je... je vous remercie, toutes les deux, et heu, je...

\- Vous allez rentrer chez vous et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à votre ami ? proposa Hermione avec un regard qui signifiait : "si t'es encore la dans deux minutes je te détruis les rotules.".

Sa patience avait des limites et Jane avait le don de toutes les tester. Quant à celle de la brune, elle atteint aussi une frontière dangereuse lorsque la main d'Hermione se posa sur la cuisse de Maura.

\- Effectivement, je vais rentrer le dire à Casey, concéda-t-elle en reprenant le dossier reconstitué par la blonde qui le lui tendait avec un grand sourire franc.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux, assura Maura.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, laissa tomber la lieutenant.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et alla se planter devant la flic.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez, gronda la Source. Sortez ou je vous fous dehors.

\- Vu que t'es pas chez toi, ça me ferait mal, gronda Jane.

Maura les rejoignit en boitant pour s'interposer entre elles.

\- Je vous en prie, lança-t-elle en posant sa main à plat sur le torse de son amante pour la calmer, tout en regardant son amie. Jane, je t'en prie, si tu m'aimes un tant soit peu, je te jure que je suis heureuse avec Hermione. Et je ne crains rien.

\- Elle nous éloigne l'une de l'autre. Je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie, répondit Jane.

La blonde tourna un regard serein vers sa compagne avant de faire face à la brune et de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de la lieutenant.

\- Tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie, tu es ma seule amie. C'est une responsabilité que personne ne te prendra.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard sombre.

\- Je suis amoureuse. Hermione est formidable, gentille, attentionnée, mystérieuse, timide et gauche et... J'aimerais que tu prennes le temps de la connaitre.

La flic jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'oeil à l'Anglaise. Rien à faire. Son instinct lui soufflait que cette femme était source d'ennuis. Et sous ses airs gauches, Jane sentait qu'un prédateur se cachait.

Ramenant son attention vers Maura, elle lui sourit maladroitement.

\- Si c'est elle qu'il te faut pour être heureuse...

\- Elle, et toi, et ton frère, Angela, Frost, Korsak... ma famille .

-Ok. On peut prévoir... Une sortie à quatre, avec Casey quand il ira mieux ? se força à proposer Jane.

\- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir, s'enthousiasma la blonde. Hermione ? questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers son amante.

\- Ok, fit prudemment l'Anglaise. Resto ?

\- Italien ? lança Jane.

\- Français, contrèrent Hermione et Maura.

Les deux échangèrent un regard.

\- Dieu ce que je t'aime, souffla la Source.

\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu commandes en français ? s'enquit la légiste.

\- Sans aucun accent... susurra Hermione.

Maura frémit d'excitation et dévora des yeux son amante.

\- On fera un bon vieil américain, j'en suis pas encore à pouvoir vous imaginer vous ..., se défendit la flic en fermant les yeux.

\- Non, français. Définitivement français, trancha Maura. Il y en a un excellent en ville et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'y emmener.

\- Je suis sûre que la bouffe est aussi prétentieuse que les habitants de ce pays, fit Jane.

\- Tout dépend des plats... intervint Hermione.

Jane choisit de battre en retraite.

\- Bon, on se décidera plus tard. Bonne soirée.

Elle les salua d'un geste de la tête, récupéra son dossier et sortit de la maison. La porte avait à peine claqué que Maura attrapa Hermione par les épaules pour l'embrasser avidement.

\- Parle-moi en français, ça m'excite...

* * *

Hermione sifflotait. Un pot de teinture, un pinceau large et une clôture, la normalité d'une vie humaine. Un samedi banal comme le vivent des milliers de personnes. Maura était partie plus tôt dans la matinée faire les magasins. Hermione avait décliné l'offre. Elle avait préféré se rendre dans une petite quincaillerie à deux pas pour acheter de quoi retaper la clôture.

Le soleil tapait fort en cette fin de matinée mais pour rien au monde elle aurait cédé sa place. A personne. La porte de la maison d'amis s'ouvrit et Angela apparut, dans ses mains un plateau avec des sablés, deux verres vides et ce qui ressemblait fort à un pichet de citronnade.

\- C'est l'heure de la pause, Emma ! fit la matriarche Rizzoli. Ca fait trois heures que tu es sur cette clôture, et en plein soleil ! Maura va me tuer si tu attrapes une insolation !

\- C'est pas de refus ! s'exclama la brunette en émergeant de derrière un cyprès. Dégoulinante de sueur et la chevelure pleine de bouts de branchage mort.

Angela emmena la Source jusqu'à la table de jardin et la brunette s'affala sans grâce dans un fauteuil.

\- Angela, comme votre nom le dit, vous êtes un ange, et ceci est le paradis, gémit Hermione en buvant une longue gorgée de jus.

\- C'est rien, c'est pour te remercier. Maura t'adore. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse et épanouie. Je la considère comme ma fille et la voir enfin heureuse, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

\- Merci, rougit l'Anglaise qui replongea dans son verre. Et heu, ça vous dérange pas, je veux dire, je suis ... pas forcément le meilleur parti pour elle, ni socialement ni physiquement.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu aimes Maura, ça crève les yeux. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Dommage que Jane ne soit pas de cet avis, soupira la Source en croquant dans un biscuit en s'adossant pour se détendre un instant.

\- Elle s'y fera avec le temps, ne te fais pas de soucis.

L'ancienne légiste acquiesça en reniflant.

\- La pause est finie, retour à ma clôture, lança-t-elle en se levant.

Elle essuya ses mains sur son jean avant de planter une bise sonore sur la joue de la matriarche Rizzoli. La Source allait reprendre son pinceau quand un camion s'arrêta devant le portail. Quatre grands gaillards en descendirent, l'un d'eux tenant à la main un bon de livraison.

\- Bonjour ! On vous amène le piano !

\- Le quoi ? fit Hermione, interloquée.

\- Jack ! Cria l'homme en tournant la tête, faisant grimacer la Source

\- Pete ? fit une voix fluette au fonds du camion de livraison.

\- C'est quoi le nom sur le bon de commande?

\- Isles.

\- C'est bien ici ? Questionna le livreur

\- Heu, oui, mais...

\- Jack, descends le piano ! Vous ouvrez la porte, siouplé ?

\- C'est bon, Emma, je gère, fit Angela. Je suis au courant, Maura m'a prévenue.

\- C'est tout moi, de confondre la cliente avec la peintre. Désolé m'dame, s'excusa le livreur.

\- La peintre, maugréa la Source. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous dans ce pays contre les travailleurs manuels.

La voiture hybride Maura se gara derrière le camion et la légiste en sortit pour aller récupérer plusieurs sacs dans son coffre.

Elle s'arrêta, observant la Source en débardeur et jean, et eut un sourire appréciateur.

\- J'adore les gens qui travaillent de leurs mains, lui sourit-elle en s'approchant. Et j'aime encore plus les voir transpirer dans leur débardeur blanc, susurra-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son amante.

Hermione sentit un feu naitre dans son entrejambes et elle eut un léger gémissement.

\- Maura... Pas maintenant, chérie. Je suis loin d'avoir fini. Et faut que tu m'expliques cette histoire de piano.

\- Je suis passée chez toi, répondit là légiste en ouvrant un sac, et j'ai pris ta flûte traversière et ton violon. Ne manquait plus que le piano, voilà ! Sourit-elle, fière d'elle. Et j'adore que tu ne puisses pas me résister, ajoute-t-elle en regardant avec insistance les tétons de la brunette qui se dressaient sous de débardeur mouillé.

\- Ok, docteur Isles. Je finirai la clôture plus tard. Donne-moi dix minutes le temps d'une douche et tu verras à quel point je suis incapable de te résister...

\- Et laisser l'ouvrage inachevé ? fit Maura avec une petite moue. Moi qui espérais que tout serait fini aujourd'hui, conclut-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Cette femme aura ma peau, souffla la Source en attrapant son pinceau pour étaler la teinture d'un geste bougon.

Entendant un petit rire, elle tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour voir Maura et Angela trinquer à l'entrée du piano dans la maison.

\- Femmes perfides, soupira à nouveau la brunette.

Si seulement elle pouvait utiliser sa magie, la clôture serait finie en un claquement de doigts. Un soupir plus tard, Hermione se remettait à siffloter pour éviter de penser à la douce chaleur qui l'habitait.

A quelques mètres de là, Merlin observait sa vieille amie depuis une voiture garée.

\- Ca fait plaisir de la voir heureuse, fit-il, ravi.

\- Oui, mais je suis inquiète. Cela fait longtemps que Viviane n'a pas fait parler d'elle, murmura Maléfique.

\- Ouais... mais comme l'accalmie ne va pas durer, laissons Hermione profiter de son bonheur.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un petite chapitre calme, mais vous nous connaissez, ça va pas durer !

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour bonjour !

C'est samedi, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Un lecteur demandait la liste des pouvoirs d'Hermione. Et bien, pour faire simple, elle peut tout faire, vu qu'elle est la magie. La seule limite est son imagination ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Ca devait être sa journée de repos, une journée où Hermione aurait traîné au lit avec délice, devant une bonne série télé à attendre sa compagne. Mais le destin, qui s'appelait Maura, en avait décidé autrement. Sur les coups de 15 heures, la Source avait reçu un appel de son amante. Cette dernière était complètement surexcitée et Hermione, qui n'avait pas tout saisi de la diatribe de la légiste, avait réussi à comprendre que Maura venait de rencontrer sa mère biologique et que sur un coup de tête, elle l'avait invitée à dîner. Diverses consignes avaient été données et Hermione, qui n'avait ni papier, ni stylo, était certaine d'en avoir oublié la moitié. Elle avait retenue qu'elle devait préparer un repas raffiné pour six personnes et pour 19 heures, et la légiste avait raccroché dans un glapissement de stress.

\- Heureusement pour elle que Regina m'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait, soupira la brunette en se traînant sous la douche.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était habillée, les cheveux encore humides, et dressait la liste des plats à faire et des ingrédients à acheter.

\- Mais j'vais galérer à tout ramener à pied ! se lamenta-t-elle en attrapant ses clés de maison et son portefeuille.

Mais le destin, qui s'appelait toujours Maura, lui avait envoyé une aide précieuse en la personne d'Angela Rizzoli.

\- Finalement, c'est vrai, il y a bien une sauveuse à Boston, sourit Hermione en grimpant dans la voiture de la matriarche Rizzoli. Ne trainons pas sinon Maura va faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

\- J'imagine qu'elle vous demande l'impossible, sourit la quinquagénaire.

\- C'est une habitude entre nous, répliqua Hermione avant de regarder sa montre. Et merde, il ne nous reste que trois heures... On a 45 minutes pour faire les courses !

Une heure plus tard, les deux femmes s'activaient en cuisine, l'une préparant le dessert, l'autre découpant des légumes et préparant des filets de canard. Cependant, elles étaient interrompues toutes les cinq minutes par des livreurs qui venaient déposer des paquets dans le salon.

\- C'est Maura, expliqua Angela. Dès qu'elle panique, elle est prise de fièvre acheteuse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prit son téléphone. Elle tapa le numéro de la légiste avant de coincer l'appareil entre son oreille et son épaule.

\- Ma chérie, tout sera prêt à temps, attaqua-t-elle tout de go d'une voix posée et calme. Sauf si tes livreurs sonnent toutes les deux minutes. Donc arrête d'acheter tout et n'importe quoi et fais-nous confiance.

Continuant à s'affairer au-dessus du fourneau, Hermione lâchait quelques "hmm hmm" sous le regard amusé d'Angela qui avait entamé une vaisselle pour faire un peu de place autour d'elles.

\- Je comprends que tu as besoin de t'occuper l'esprit, mais ton travail est là pour ça, chérie. Hmm hmm. Hmm Hmm. Tu veux que je regarde dans lequel ? soupira la brunette en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier de cuisine, tout en se rendant dans le salon. Ok, j'ouvre le paquet et je ... oh ! et bien, je dirais que... commenta la Source en levant au dessus du papier de soie une nuisette qui brillait par sa transparence, et bien, que ... chérie, Angela est là et ce que je dirais ne peut pas être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Hermione se sentit rougir et Angela afficha un sourire amusé.

\- Ma chérie, je dois te laisser, le repas ne va pas se faire tout seul. Oui, je sais, il ne reste qu'une heure quarante-cinq. Tout sera prêt à temps. T'ai-je déjà fait faux bond ? Va autopsier tes clients et laisse-nous nous occuper du reste. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

La Source raccrocha et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de stress...

\- Et attends qu'elle soit à la maison, ça sera une vraie tornade ! répliqua Angela en commençant à dresser la table.

\- C'est fou comme il me tarde de voir ça, soupira la Source. Je nous fais un cocktail pour anticiper notre propre stress post-traumatique ? proposa l'Anglaise.

\- Emma, tu es un ange descendu sur terre !

Hermione s'activa à finir le dessert et prépara des pina colada tandis que la pâte à croissant reposait. Le reste de l'après-midi passa ainsi, les deux femmes terminant les plats, buvant de temps à autre un peu de rhum.

Angela finissait d'arranger les fleurs au centre de la table et Hermione passait son tablier par-dessus sa tête lorsque la maitresse de maison entra en trombe, les bras chargés de sacs et de boites en tous genres. Voyant le montage instable risquer de s'effondrer à tout moment, la brunette rejoignit rapidement la blonde pour la décharger avant que le fragile équilibre ne se rompe.

\- On n'avait pas dit que tu devais laisser ta carte de crédit dans ton sac ? questionna la Source après un baiser rapide et avant d'être submergée par les emplettes de son amante.

\- On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien, répliqua Maura, complètement crispée, son regard analysant les moindres recoins de son salon et de sa cuisine.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lança Jane en arrivant à son tour, portant une dizaine de sacs. En tout cas, ça sent vachement bon.

\- Je vous propose d'aller planquer tous les achats dans la chambre avant que... au fait, comment s'appelle ta mère biologique, ma chérie ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je te l'ai pas dit ? s 'étonna la légiste. Un oubli, avec cette tension. Mais toi, n'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas au courant que je suis sa fille biologique. Donc pas d'impair.

\- Oui ma chérie, promis. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas son nom...

La sonnette retentit et Maura fit un bond.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est elle !

Maura courut ranger ses sacs dans le placard de l'entrée et, après avoir vérifié sa coiffure, alla ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Docteur Martin, et tu dois être Cailin, enchantée ! lança la légiste sur le pas de la porte. Entrez donc, je vais vous présenter ma compagne...

Hermione se figea tandis que les deux invitées pénétrèrent dans la maison. Hope et sa fille se raidirent, pâle.

\- Docteur Granger ? balbutia Hope comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

\- Docteur Martin ? fit Hermione, des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Hermione ! lança Cailin en se jetant dans les bras de la brunette. On te croyait morte !

Dire qu'un froid s'installa dans l'entrée de la demeure n'était pas suffisant pour rendre-compte de l'effarement de Hope, de l'incompréhension de Maura, de la méfiance maladive de Jane qui revint au galop.

\- Hermione ? questionna Angela totalement perdue.

\- Hermione ? fit en écho la blonde abasourdie.

\- Hermione... feula sourdement la voix menaçante de la lieutenant.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? fit Angela.

\- Puisque vous êtes venues dîner, autant discuter autour d'un bon repas, fit la Source avec un sourire. Ma chérie, je te laisse installer nos invitées ? J'amène l'apéritif.

Maura faisait aller son regard de son amante à sa mère sans pouvoir décider de son prochain mouvement.

\- Je m'en occupe, proposa Angela en poussant la brunette vers la légiste. Jane, viens m'aider, je n'ai que deux mains, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant sa fille par le coude pour l'empêcher de s'incruster.

\- Mais...

\- Jane Clémentine, menaça la matriarche.

\- J'ai connu le Docteur Martin à Londres. Je venais de prendre mes fonctions de légiste et une patiente de son centre avait été retrouvée morte. J'étais en charge de l'autopsie... expliqua Hermione tout en passant dans le salon.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- L'affaire fut résolue rapidement mais nous avons gardé contact jusqu'à... mon accident de voiture, poursuivit la Source.

\- Quels genres de contacts ? lança Jane d'une voix forte depuis la cuisine, avant de grogner sous la tape que sa mère venait de lui asséner derrière le crâne.

\- Toujours aussi délicate, lieutenant Rizzoli, rétorqua la brunette. Des contacts professionnels et amicaux.

\- Quel mal y a-t-il à poser la question ? s'entêta la brune. Après tout, vous semblez particulièrement proches, ajouta-t-elle en la défiant du regard.

\- Si cela était le cas, cela serait de un du passé, de deux surement pas vos affaires, lieutenant. Sachez que contrairement à certaines, je ne passe pas d'un lit à l'autre sans sourciller, répliqua durement Hermione. Dean... Casey... la liste est encore longue ?

\- Celle-là, je vais vous la faire ravaler, lâcha la brune en posant bruyamment le plateau de hors d'œuvre qu'elle tenait.

\- Arrêtez ! s'interposa Maura. Ce qu'Hermione faisait à Londres ne nous regarde pas, ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard incertain à son amante.

Mais l'Anglaise affichait un regard serein. Cailin observait l'Anglaise comme si c'était une popstar.

\- Hope, que faites-vous à Boston ? demanda la Source. Si je ne m'abuse, Cailin devrait être à Oxford.

Mère et fille échangèrent un regard entendu et le Docteur Martin haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai divorcé il y a un an et... Certaines complications ont fait que nous avons dû rentrer aux États-Unis.

\- Je suis navrée de l'entendre, fit Hermione. Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

\- Avant de vous demander de l'aide, Docteur Granger, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous disparaissez de Londres pour réapparaître à Boston sous une autre identité ? demanda Hope.

\- Oui Docteur Granger, expliquez-nous, on meurt d'impatience de savoir ce qui vous a amené ici, renchérit la lieutenant.

La Source servit sans sourciller des verres de vin, en tendit un à Hope avant de se lever et de lui désigner la cuisine.

\- Quelques mots en privé, Docteur Martin ? Si tu veux bien nous excuser ma chérie, fit-elle encore en se penchant vers Maura pour déposer un court baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui sourire.

Les deux médecins à peine éloignées, Jane se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Une menteuse qui te cache des choses, articula-t-elle à voix basse avant de s'adresser à Caillin avec un sourire. Mais dites-moi, pendant qu'elles nous font des cachoteries, parlez-nous un peu d'Hermione. Vous semblez l'apprécier, ça nous aiderait à mieux la connaitre.

Maura écoutait d'une oreille distraite la réponse de sa demi-soeur, son attention toute accaparée par sa mère biologique et sa petite amie qui devisait à voix-basse à quelques pas seulement. Hope acquiesçait à ce que disait l'Anglaise qui en profita pour dresser les assiettes pour l'entrée. Ensuite, Hope prit la parole et au regard interloqué d'Hermione, Maura sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux de la brunette se portèrent sur Cailin et une ombre passa dans les pupilles noisettes.

\- De toute façon, Hermione, c'est la seule adulte qui ne craint pas, affirma avec aplomb Cailin. C'est elle qui m'a donné envie de faire médecine.

\- Merci pour moi ! rit Hope de la cuisine.

\- S'il te plait, râla la demi-soeur de Maura, quand tu parles de tes affaires, je m'ennuie à mourir, alors qu'Hermione rend n'importe quelle histoire passionnante.

\- Une vraie conteuse, fit Jane avec un sourire narquois avant de dire plus doucement vers la blonde, de bobards.

Hermione revint dans le salon avec les assiettes et Maura remarqua son air soucieux.

\- A table ! lança Angela. On vous a concocté un repas, vous allez vous régaler !

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter de quelque chose ? questionna la blonde en rejoignant sa compagne qui tirait une chaine pour lui permettre de s'assoir.

\- Pas ce soir ma chérie, lui sourit la Source. Je te promets qu'Angela a veillé à ce que ce soit mangeable.

\- Enfin une information rassurante, marmonna Jane en dépliant sa serviette.

\- Personne ne vous retient, Jane. Vous pouvez aller diner ailleurs si ca vous chante. Ne vous forcez pas pour nous, on s'en voudrait, répliqua sèchement la Source.

Jane cacha un rictus amusé.

\- Non non, je suis très contente d'être là ce soir.

Hermione se fit discrète le reste du repas, laissant Maura faire la conversation avec sa mère biologique. La Source se contentait d'acquiescer au bon moment, de sourire pour une blague spirituelle, d'ignorer les piques de Jane. En fait, elle fit surtout la conversation en aparté avec Cailin dont les yeux brillaient de plaisir. Et, sous le regard acéré de Jane, de prendre de temps en temps la main de son amante pour la caresser du pouce. La soirée touchait à sa fin et les convives se préparaient à partir. Jane ne quittait pas des yeux Hermione qui avait passé son bras dans le dos de Maura pour la tenir contre elle.

\- Ce fut très plaisant de vous revoir, fit la brunette en serrant la main de Hope.

\- Sentiment partagé, Emma, lui sourit en retour la médecin.

Cailin se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione qui, serrant la jeune adulte dans une étreinte réconfortante, en profita pour jeter un sortilège à l'insu du tous.

Hope passa son manteau avant de se pencher à l'oreille de la Source.

\- Si jamais vous avez une idée... un miracle... n'importe quoi, je prends.

\- Demain, refaites les examens. Il se peut que les premiers étaient des faux positifs. Ca arrive de temps à autre.

\- Mais je...

\- Croyez-moi, faites-les, chuchota Hermione. Avec un peu de chance, cette histoire de greffe de rein sera du passé. Ayez confiance.

Hope acquiesça et mère et fille partirent, fermant la porte derrière elles. Jane attrapa son blouson et le passa sans quitter la brunette des yeux.

\- Tu nous expliques ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit Hermione.

Jane plissa les yeux, suspicieuse, faisant soupirer la Source.

\- Mon éthique professionnelle m'empêche de divulguer certaines informations.

La flic se renfrogna.

\- Toujours bien utile de se réfugier derrière des expressions toutes faites.

\- Je peux aussi me réfugier derrière Maura qui vous expliquera peut-être le concept avec mots plus simples, pour vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser lieutenant, nous sommes un peu fatiguées, conclut-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour lui indiquer la sortie.

Angela attrapa Jane avant que cette dernière réponde et la fit sortir de la maison. Enfin en tête-à-tête avec sa compagne, Hermione passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Désolée, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter les sarcasmes de ta meilleure amie. Et pour ce que ça vaut, je n'ai pas couché avec ta mère biologique.

Maura se colla dans le dos de la brunette, ses mains autour de sa taille.

\- Tu as tout préparé pour une soirée merveilleuse, et tu as réussi à contenir Jane sans démolir cette maison pierre par pierre. Sache que j'apprécie, lui dit-elle en appuyant chaque phrase par un baiser sur sa nuque, son épaule, son cou. Et pour ce que ça vaut, continua-t-elle, j'ai confiance en toi pour le présent tandis que le passé t'appartient. Mais merci de me le préciser, ajouta-t-elle en faisant se retourner son amante pour venir enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Et si on parlait de la petite nuisette ?

\- Laquelle ? fit Maura, mutine, laissant errer ses mains le long des courbes du buste de sa compagne.

\- Il y en a plusieurs ? questionna Hermione tout en commençant à embrasser le décolleté de la blonde.

\- Hmm hmm, répondit la légiste qui basculait sa tête pour permettre un meilleur accès à sa gorge

\- Allons voir ça, susurra la Source en la prenant sous les fesses, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient de la porte vers les escaliers.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

C'était un soir plutôt tranquille à Boston. Peu de patients à la morgue, pas d'affaire criminelle nouvelle pour accaparer son attention. Aussi Maura avait pris le temps de boucler quelques rapports avant de filer à son tour. Cependant, elle ne quitta pas immédiatement le parking du commissariat, préférant attendre Hermione. Cette dernière finissait sa journée d'ici quelques minutes et la légiste se faisait un plaisir de faire le trajet avec sa compagne.

La légiste écoutait une chanson à la radio quand quelqu'un tapa à sa vitre, la faisant sursauter. Ce quelqu'un se révélait être une femme âgée de la quarantaine, blonde, aux yeux bleus, élancée et très bien habillée. Maura baissa sa vitre et répondit au sourire de l'inconnue.

\- Bonsoir. Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- En fait c'est moi qui peut vous aider, répondit la grande blonde distinguée d'une voix amicale et chaleureuse. Votre pneu avant droit est à plat.

-Pardon ? glapit la légiste avant de gémir. Non...

\- Hmm, vous devriez regarder, fit l'inconnue, l'air désolé, tandis que Maura descendait de voiture pour faire le tour. Vous voyez, vous êtes bonne pour appeler un garagiste, constata avec elle la bonne samaritaine.

\- Non, ça ira, je sais changer un pneu, sourit la légiste.

\- Viviane, recule, ordonna une voix que Maura reconnaitrait entre mille.

La légiste tourna la tête et avisa sa compagne qui approchait. Mais Hermione arborait un visage fermé, un regard vide d'expression, une attitude presque belliqueuse et Maura se dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? questionna la légiste en faisant néanmoins un pas de côté.

\- Depuis très très longtemps... susurra Viviane.

\- Une autre vie, rétorqua froidement Hermione. Maintenant, dégage.

Maura frissonna au ton glacial de son amante tandis que Viviane secouait la tête.

\- On vient juste de se retrouver, fit l'impératrice d'Avalon avec une petite moue triste en se rapprochant de l'Américaine. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Ne réponds pas, Maura, fit calmement la Source. Monte dans ta voiture et pars, je te rejoins chez toi.

La légiste esquissa un mouvement de fuite, sentant bien que la situation n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Mais Viviane en avait décidé autrement et posa son bras sur les épaules de la blonde, comme une amie.

\- Il faudrait qu'on prenne le temps de faire connaissance, vous et moi, Docteur Isles. J'ai tellement de petites histoires à vous raconter sur notre Hermione. Vous saviez qu'elle avait fait l'armée ?

\- Lâche-la immédiatement, ordonna Hermione, levant les mains, prête à se battre.

La légiste, crispée, regardait alternativement la brunette et la blonde, cherchant à saisir ce qui se jouait entre les deux femmes.

\- Je... n'ai rien vu de tel dans son curriculum vitae, fit prudemment Maura, sentant d'instinct qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier cette femme.

\- C'est une petite cachotière, ajouta la Dame du Lac, une lueur démente dansant dans son regard océan. Elle a même été l'amante d'une reine pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie, confia encore la Dame du lac à l'oreille de la légiste avant de la lâcher. Tu ne lui as rien dit ? s'adressa-t-elle à Hermione. Tu ne lui as pas révélé ta véritable nature ?

\- Je sais qui elle est, affirma Maura avec un regard courroucé pour cette étrangère psychotique.

\- Viviane, ça suffit ! tança Hermione.

\- Tu ne lui fais donc pas confiance ? s'enquit la Dame du Lac. Hmm... ça valait la peine de me remplacer par cette moldue.

\- Je ne t'ai pas remplacée, espèce de tarée. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble, rectifia la brunette. Maintenant, laisse-la partir !

Maura devenait de plus en plus effarée au fur et à mesure que la conversation se déroulait.

\- Hermione, de quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda la légiste, effrayée.

\- Ma chère, susurra Viviane, vous avez l'honneur de partager la couche de l'Origine de toutes magies, la mère de tous les sorciers et créatures magiques qui peuplent les univers. Enfin, une des moitiés de cette divinité. Je suis l'autre partie.

Maura se mit à rire. Cette femme était folle à lier. Cependant, son hilarité se tarit en remarquant le visage sombre de son amante.

\- Je vous laisse mesdames. Hermione, nous nous retrouverons bientôt, conclut la Dame du Lac.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la sortie avant de s'arrêter et de tourner les talons.

\- Que suis-je bête, j'étais venue pour une chose et, l'émotion de nos retrouvailles faisant, j'allais oublier... fit-elle ingénue avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Maura retint une exclamation quand la blonde réapparut devant elle, un sabre à la main.

\- C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin pour finaliser mon rituel...

Viviane fut propulsée en arrière et atterrit sur le capot d'une voiture de police, l'impact déformant la taule. Elle se redressa et lança un éclair qu'Hermione évita d'un pas sur le côté.

\- Maura, va-t-en ! s'exclama la femme de ménage en retirant rapidement sa veste en cuir pour la jeter au loin.

Viviane se remit sur pied et, d'un geste souple du poignet, fit exploser toutes les canalisations du parking. L'eau s'en échappa en plusieurs geysers et le sol fut vite inondé. Devinant la prochaine attaque de sa Némésis, Hermione transplana pour rejoindre Maura. La Source prit son amante par le bras et la mit à l'abri dans sa voiture.

\- Démarre et pars loin d'ici, ordonna la brunette avant de claquer la portière.

\- Derrière toi ! hurla Maura.

Hermione se retourna et leva les mains pour attraper la lame du sabre qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Le métal entama la chair de ses paumes et la brunette grimaça de douleur tandis que Viviane appuyait de toutes ses forces.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de lutter, tu seras bientôt à moi, siffla la Dame du Lac.

La brunette prit une grande inspiration et envoya son pouvoir dans l'arme que tenait sa Némésis. Un arc électrique traversa Viviane qui se raidit, relâchant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son sabre. Mais l'électricité courut sur la surface de l'eau et foudroya en retour Hermione qui sentit son coeur battre de façon anarchique.

La Dame du Lac expédia son pied dans l'estomac de la Source qui s'écroula sur le capot de Maura, avant de rouler sur la tôle et de tomber sur le sol, légèrement sonnée. Elle prit appui sur le capot pour se redresser et l'Américaine, qui ne ratait rien de la scène, avisa avec horreur le sang qui s'échappait des mains de son amante.

\- Tu vieillis... se moqua Viviane. Ca te fait quel âge, déjà ? Pas loin des deux milles ans ?

Hermione disparut pour réapparaitre derrière la blonde. Cette dernière transplana à son tour et la Source attendit deux secondes avant d'amorcer un coup de poing dans le vide. Viviane réapparut un dixième de seconde avant l'impact et ne put éviter le coup. Le poing percuta durement le nez de la Dame du Lac qui craqua dans un bruit sinistre. Hermione en profita pour attraper sa Némésis par les épaules et l'expédia tête la première sur un pilier de béton.

\- Maura, démarre bon sang ! Je ne vais pas la retenir longtemps ! s'écria Hermione en exerçant une pression arrière sur le corps de Viviane, la forçant à reculer, avant de lui faire percuter une nouvelle fois le pilier.

Le ton sans appel avec lequel la brunette s'adressa à elle eut un effet d'électrochoc. Et c'était le minimum requis pour faire repartir son cerveau qui avait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Car ce qui se passait sous ses yeux ne pouvait être la réalité. Attrapant fébrilement sa clé de contact, Maura fit hurler son moteur avant que la voiture en fasse un bond en avant totalement incongru et que tout ne cale. Regardant par-dessus son épaule avec angoisse tandis que ses mains cherchaient désespérément le contact pour se relancer, elle vit Hermione finir d'encastrer la blonde dans le pilier du stationnement qui s'effritait sous l'impact. Avisant une fissure dans le plafond qui commençait à courir, elle enfonça violemment l'accélérateur lorsque le moteur vrombit et fonça vers la sortie.

Une fois dans la rue, elle ralentit l'allure, ne voulant créer un accident dans la circulation encore dense. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois dans son rétroviseur et avisa une silhouette qui sortait du parking en titubant. Malgré elle, elle se gara afin de pouvoir s'assurer sans risque de la personne qui avait quitté le sous-terrain. Elle s'accroupit dans l'habitacle après s'être glissée sur la banquette arrière et scruta la silhouette avec attention. L'ombre finit par passer sous la lumière d'un réverbère et Maura reconnut Hermione. Son cœur fit un bond en comprenant que son amante était saine et sauve. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son véhicule pour la rejoindre, sa main se crispa sur la poignée de la portée. Qui était la femme qui trébuchait dans la rue… Hermione ou une inconnue dangereuse qui faisait des choses défiant les lois de la nature ?

La légiste vit que l'Anglaise s'arrêtait pour prendre appui sur le réverbère, portant la main à son coeur. La réticence de l'Américaine s'envola en voyant la grimace douloureuse qui se peignit sur les traits de la brunette et elle sortit rapidement de sa voiture pour courir vers elle.

\- Tu devais partir... murmura Hermione en voyant Maura venir à elle. Viviane peut être encore dans les parages.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer, mais je ne vais certainement pas te laisser faire une crise cardiaque sur le trottoir.

\- Je vais donc la faire chez moi... maugréa la Source.

Elle prit la main de sa compagne et, se concentrant, les fit transplaner pour l'appartement de la brunette.

Réapparaissant dans un nouvel environnement aussi subitement qu'elle avait vu la rue disparaitre, Maura retira vivement sa main de celle de l'Anglaise et s'éloigna de quelques pas, mettant de la distance entre elles. Perdant ses appuis, la Source tituba, sa grimace de douleur s'accentuant et elle finit par mettre un genou à terre, haletant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda Maura avec effroi.

\- Viviane l'a dit, je suis l'Origine de toutes magies. Enfin, pour encore quelques minutes car je vais crever... souffla la brunette en extirpant de sa chemise une pierre noire accrochée à un collier.

Les doigts de la Source se crispèrent sur la pierre et l'Américaine fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-elle abruptement.

\- Un réceptacle pour ma puissance. Si je meurs sans avoir envoyé mon pouvoir dans cette pierre, ce monde explosera...

\- Je ne comprends pas, insista la blonde. Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens.

\- Dans l'absolu, tu as raison, s'obligea à répondre la Source. Ce monde... n'a jamais connu la magie. Mais il en est autrement dans les autres univers. Dont celui d'où je viens.

L'effort auquel se contraignait Hermione était en train de drainer ses forces et même ses mâchoires verrouillées ne purent taire le gémissement douloureux qu'elle peinait à retenir. Son muscle cardiaque se contracta douloureusement et elle s'écroula sur la moquette, à moitié consciente. Elle peinait à respirer et les battements erratiques de son coeur résonnaient dans tout son corps.

Maura posa deux doigts sur le cou de la brunette avant d'aller récupérer la trousse de médecin de cette dernière dans la chambre et de revenir dans le salon.

\- Ton rythme est erratique, tu fais une crise cardiaque, expliqua-t-elle tout en fouillant dans la trousse médicale à la recherche d'adrénaline.

\- Merci, Docteur. Je n'avais... pas remarqué, grinça la Source.

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus sur cette histoire d'Origine de toutes magies et d'univers parallèles ? Car pour le moment, je pense que toi et ton amie êtes complètement folles.

\- Ce n'est... pas mon amie. Je pense que tu n'es pas prête... à entendre les détails, grimaça Hermione.

\- Effectivement, marmonna-t-elle en préparant la seringue dans les airs, après avoir piqué dans le flacon avec une détermination qui faisait craindre le pire à la brunette. Mais tu vas me le dire, et te débrouiller pour que je comprenne, ajouta la légiste en plantant plus vigoureusement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu la seringue dans le bras de son amante.

\- Je suis une sorcière. Plus précisément, la Créatrice de tous les sorciers et de toutes les créatures magiques qui peuplent les univers.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, siffla-t-elle tandis que sa compagne grimaçait sous l'effet de l'injection.

\- Je suis désolée Maura.

Cette dernière dévisagea la Source avec crainte et fureur.

\- Quel genre de... Créature es-tu ? Es-tu seulement humaine ?

\- Maura, fit la brunette qui prenait ce rejet de plein fouet, même si elle s'y attendait. Je suis humaine, mais… je suis le réceptacle d'une puissance millénaire.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, lança la blonde qui n'arrivait pas à choisir ce à quoi elle voulait croire.

Une Hermione innocente de ce que son cerveau lui montrait ou une Hermione… inconnue, dangereuse, telle que Jane l'avait toujours supposé.

\- On va arrêter là. Je crois que tu es aussi folle que la blonde du parking, fit la légiste en reculant tandis que la brunette s'asseyait tant bien que mal au sol, adossée au canapé. Ce ne sont que des fadaises, tu te moques de moi.

Hermione sentit son cœur se briser. Tout ce qu'elle avait redouté se concrétisait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. L'amour était sa faiblesse, sa part d'humanité qui l'empêchait de sombrer et qui la tuait à la fois.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle.

Maura allait sortir de l'appartement mais le teint blême de l'Anglaise la retint. Elle attrapa le stéthoscope et ausculta la Source.

\- Je m'assure que tu ne risques plus rien avant de partir, expliqua la légiste.

Hermione sourit faiblement et ferma les yeux pour profiter une dernière fois du toucher de la blonde. Même s'il s'agissait d'un geste médical, Hermione voulait le graver dans sa mémoire. Ca et le parfum cher et subtil qui environnait son amante et qui ramenait à sa conscience leurs caresses et leurs cris.

L'adrénaline injectée avait stabilisé les battements cardiaques de la brunette, et Maura se redressa en ôtant l'appareil de ses oreilles.

\- Il faut te reposer, et aller passer des examens à l'hôpital, commenta-t-elle en déposant le matériel dans le sac de la médecin, sans la regarder.

\- Merci.

\- Je te renverrai tes affaires demain, par coursier.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu peux les jeter.

Maura leva son regard vers la brunette. L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux clairs de la légiste. Cette dernière n'était normalement pas réceptive aux émotions des personnes qui l'entouraient. Mais elle sentait le mal-être de l'Anglaise et soupçonnait qu'il n'était pas dû qu'à leur rupture. Cependant, la peur, les mensonges, les non-dits et toute cette folie eurent raison d'elle. Maura tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière.

La porte claquant violemment contre le chambranle résonna longtemps dans la tête de la Source. Hermione avait la sensation d'un trou noir absorbant toute la douceur des sentiments qu'elle avait partagés avec la légiste, ne restait plus que la douleur broyant ses trippes.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle les yeux clos en laissant ses larmes brûler ses joues.

* * *

Maura se tenait depuis cinq minutes devant sa porte d'entrée, sa clé dans la main, le ciel déversant son déluge de fin du monde sur elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en inquiète ou ne s'en aperçoive. Elle était anesthésiée. Incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente. Impuissante à orienter sa volonté dans une action, aussi simple soit-elle. Alors elle était là, devant sa porte, sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle nageait dans le bonheur. Et maintenant, elle était seule, perdue, le coeur en lambeaux.

Pire, elle vivait dans un cauchemar éveillée, où la femme qu'elle aimait lui mentait et se dévoilait maintenant comme... sorcière. Un rire nerveux secoua un instant ses épaules.

"La réalité était vraiment cruelle." Songea-t-elle.

Elle aurait dû écouter Jane. Cette dernière avait tout de suite senti qu'Emma Mills cachait quelque chose.

De là à pouvoir anticiper à l'époque que ce quelque chose s'appelait en réalité Hermione Granger et que c'était tout sauf un être humain... il y avait tout un monde inconcevable qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à accepter.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible.

Les mots s'enchaînaient tel un mantra, repoussant de son esprit la maudite vérité.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était trahie, trompée. Son père adoptif l'avait fait, il y a des années de cela, et cela avait été si traumatisant pour elle qu'elle était maintenant physiologiquement incapable de mentir. Mais la trahison d'Hermione était une douleur insupportable.

\- Cela ferait moins mal si je ne l'aimais pas autant...

Une larme s'attacha un instant à ses cils, puis une autre, la pluie emportant son chagrin sans soulager son cœur. Elle avait un problème qui semblait sans solution. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'une personne qui ne devrait pas exister dans son monde. Une sorcière. Pire, la mère de tous les sorciers, l'Origine de toutes magies.

\- Maura ?

La blonde mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un était à côté d'elle. Angela avait posé sa main sur son épaule et l'abritait de son parapluie.

\- Maura ? Pourquoi tu restes comme ça sous la pluie ?

La légiste regardait la matriarche sans réagir et celle-ci se décida à lui prendre les clés des mains pour ouvrir et la faire entrer à l'abri.

\- Tu es trempée, c'est mauvais ça. Tu vas attraper la mort.

Voyant que la légiste n'avait aucune réaction, Angela lui retira son manteau et lui prit son sac à main pour poser le tout dans l'entrée.

\- Où est Emma ? demanda Angela, s'étonnant de trouver la meilleure amie de sa fille sans la brunette.

Maura frissonna en entendant le prénom.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? grommela la mère de Jane. Vous avez déjà attrapé froid ! Une bonne tasse de thé, bien chaude, c'est ce qu'il vous faut, ajouta-t-elle en conduisant la légiste toujours amorphe vers un tabouret de comptoir. Ca... et Jane, finit-elle en attrapant son téléphone.

Angela fit bouillir de l'eau et s'empressa de taper un texto à sa fille. La léthargie de Maura l'inquiétait, tout autant que l'absence d'Emma.

"Mais que s'est-il passé ce soir ?"

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

La porte s'ouvrit avec force lorsque Jane pénétra chez Maura. Le texto de sa mère avait été laconique, "Maura a un problème ", et ces quelques mots avaient fait frémir la brune. Le coup d'œil professionnel qu'elle eut dès le seuil lui apprit beaucoup. Maura allait physiquement bien mais semblait totalement dévastée, sa mère se faisait toujours du soucis, et Emma était aux abonnés absents. Un plus un égal deux.

\- Elle a dit quelque chose ? demanda la lieutenant à sa mère.

\- Rien. Je suis restée en t'attendant, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment rejoindre Emma, alors j'ai pensé à toi.

\- Tu as bien fait m'man, je m'en occupe, conclut la policière en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

\- Je vous laisse.

Jane hocha la tête avant de tourner toute son attention vers la blonde.

\- Dis moi tout Maura... fit doucement Jane en posant sa main sur celle de son amie. Tu as rompu avec Emma ?

La légiste acquiesça mollement sans desserrer les dents.

\- Elle t'a fait du mal ? demanda la lieutenant.

\- Pas physiquement... murmura la blonde. J'ai découvert un secret qu'elle cachait et... Ce n'est pas la personne qu'elle prétendait être.

\- Ce secret, c'est un motif d'arrestation ? s'enquit Jane.

La légiste eut un petit rire rauque dans un sanglot.

\- Si elle est dangereuse ? Bien plus qu'on pourrait le penser en la regardant. Je comprends pourquoi Paddy…

\- Quoi Paddy ?

\- Quand il l'a vue… il a su.

\- Elle est en contact avec Doyle ?

Maura tourna un instant son regard vers la brune, interloquée, avant de fixer à nouveau sa tasse de thé

\- Non, elle n'est pas liée au crime organisé. Elle n'a rien fait de répréhensible que je sache.

Jane prit la main de la légiste.

\- Je vais aller la trouver, et je vais lui mettre mon poing dans la tronche. Je l'avais prévenue qu'elle ne devait pas t'approcher. Si je ne peux pas la mettre sous les verrous pour l'empêcher de nuire, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de te faire du mal.

Maura s'accrocha à la main de la brune lorsqu'elle celle-ci fit mine de se lever.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Reste avec moi.

Jane la regarda, perdue et malheureuse.

\- Bien sûr que je reste, répondit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Comment cela a-t-il pu se terminer ainsi ? Je ne comprends pas... murmura Maura, la voix brisée. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je l'aime. Et je sais qu'elle m'aime. Mais... ce qui s'est passé ce soir... C'est incompréhensible. Fou. Kafkaïen. Nous... nous ne pouvons pas continuer.

\- Rassure-toi, tu ne la reverras plus. Je m'en occupe. Et tu sais quoi ? On va partir en week-end. Ou mieux ! En vacances, toutes les deux.

\- J'ai du travail à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Et je ne vais pas fuir. D'ailleurs, je doute qu'elle revienne travailler à la morgue.

\- C'est une certitude. Demain matin j'appelle l'immigration, je fais suspendre sa carte verte et demain soir elle est dans un avion, fit la lieutenant en serrant les dents. Mais pour l'heure on va aller se coucher, d'accord ?

\- Jane, elle est dans le système de protection des témoins, tu ne pourras pas la renvoyer en Angleterre, soupira Maura en se levant. Je dois changer les draps et débarrasser la chambre de ses affaires.

\- Je me ferai un plaisir d'aller lui donner, grogna Jane.

Maura soupira et monta à l'étage en laissant trainer sa tasse. Avant de la suivre, Jane fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée pour tout éteindre, et s'arrêta un instant dans la cuisine.

\- Ca, commenta-t-elle en tirant un sac poubelle, c'est pour les ordures, restera plus qu'à changer les serrures.

Arrivant dans la chambre, la lieutenant trouva son amie qui était perdue dans la contemplation passive de son téléphone.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit doucement Jane.

\- Non... J'attends un appel qui ne viendra probablement jamais.

\- Qui a rompu ?

\- Moi... Mais j'aurai peut être dû lui laisser le temps de m'expliquer.

\- Maura, commença la brune en s'asseyant à côté de son amie, tu as rompu et c'était la décision à prendre. Elle te faisait souffrir.

\- Non. Jusqu'à ce soir, tout du moins. J'ai rompu avec elle parce que j'ai eu peur.

\- Peur d'elle ?

\- Oui...

\- Elle t'a frappée ? T'a menacée ?

\- Non. J'ose croire qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça. J'ai... peur de ce qu'elle est. Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi, même si elle ne l'a pas dit.

Jane fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas Maura. Est-ce qu'elle est en danger ? Si c'était juste ça, tu serais avec elle et tu m'aurais demandé de l'aider. Mais tu l'as quittée... explique-moi, je suis perdue.

\- Ce que j'ai vu ce soir, c'était... c'est hors de notre portée.

Maura soupira profondément, ravalant des larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Jane, je suis un monstre. Je l'ai quittée sans même savoir si elle allait se sortir de ses ennuis... sans même m'assurer qu'elle allait vivre. Je ne sais même pas si l'adrénaline a poursuivi ses effets.

\- C'est quoi les ennuis dont tu parles, s'impatienta la brune avant de se reprendre en voyant les larmes revenir dans les yeux clairs. Dis-moi, je vais trouver un moyen de l'aider...

\- C'est impossible, crois-moi. Je ne suis même pas certaine de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Je sais seulement que la personne qui a commis tous ces meurtres à Londres et à Boston l'a retrouvée ce soir. Une femme blonde, extrêmement dangereuse. Et folle.

\- Maura, commença Jane sérieusement en lui prenant les deux mains. On parle d'une meurtrière en série. Il faut n'en dire plus, je vais faire intervenir le swat. Que sais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais rien d'autre. Mis à part qu'elles se sont connues en Angleterre, si j'ai bien compris.

Jane regarda là légiste, suspicieuse.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as rencontré la tueuse ?

\- Elle est venue me trouver dans le parking du commissariat. Elle voulait m'enlever mais Hermione est intervenue à temps. Elles se sont battues, Hermione s'en est sortie mais...

\- Je prends les choses en main, coupa Jane en attrapant son téléphone. Je vous mets toutes les deux sous protection. Et j'appelle le FBI. Et c'est non négociable, ajouta-t-elle en sentant que la blonde allait protester.

\- Ils sont déjà sur l'affaire, expliqua Maura. Je...

Elle soupira, le coeur lourd. Elle avait l'impression d'enchainer les erreurs ce soir.

\- Je devrais l'appeler, fit la légiste.

Jane respira un grand coup avant de répondre.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais tu devrais attendre, demain, d'y voir plus clair... là tu es complètement retournée, tu ne réfléchis plus correctement. On dit que la nuit porte conseil non ?

\- Tu as raison. Je vais prendre une douche avant, ca devrait me détendre.

Jane s'étendit sur le lit de la blonde tandis que le bruit de la douche résonnait dans la salle de bain attenante. Les yeux fixés au poste plafond , elle essayait de comprendre son amie. Et elle avait bien du mal. Les choses étaient pourtant simples. Emma/Hermione était une nuisance, Maura l'avait finalement compris et elle l'avait larguée. Point. Elle était là pour l'aider à passer autre chose, et bientôt l'Anglaise serait un lointain souvenir.

Mais la légiste semblait vouloir compliquer les choses. Jane devait s'avouer que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Maura amoureuse. La brune soupira. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'Emma/Hermione était la bonne.

\- On va l'aider ta dulcinée, s'obligea-t-elle à dire en roulant des yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la douche cesser de couler. Si tu y tiens autant que ça...

Un cri de terreur retentit dans la salle de bain et Jane se précipita dans le couloir. Arrivée devant la porte fermée, la lieutenant prit de l'élan et défonça le verrou d'un coup de pied bien placé. Sortant son pistolet de son étui, elle déboula arme au poing dans la salle de bain qu'elle trouva vide.

La fenêtre était intacte et fermée de l'intérieur, elle venait de défoncer la seule autre ouverture... il ne restait qu'une pièce embuée et une serviette mouillée au sol.

* * *

Hermione avait très mal choisi son moment pour apparaître devant le Saint Père, au Vatican. Ce dernier avait réuni ses évêques en conclave et l'irruption brutal d'une brunette à l'air peu aimable au milieu d'hommes en robe rouge et noir eut son effet.

Voyant le pape s'incliner devant l'apparition, le clergé imita le souverain pontife et n'osa lever les yeux sur la Créature.

\- Bonsoir Messieurs. Vous avez une épée pour moi, m'a-t-on dit... marmonna l'Apparition, visiblement tendue.

\- C'est ce soir ? demanda le Pape en faisant signe à deux gardes suisses d'aller chercher Ascalon.

\- Ca en prend le chemin. La Bête est passée à l'offensive, répondit sombrement Hermione avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche. Ca vous ennuie si je fume ? Je suis un peu à cran.

Le Saint Père osa redresser la tête et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un regard réprobateur.

\- Déesse ! Enfin... le tabac... fit-il, atterré.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, marmonna Hermione, légèrement honteuse.

Elle prit Ascalon des mains d'un homme en armure et cala l'épée à sa ceinture.

\- Bon, et bien, merci pour tout. Et croisez les doigts pour ce soir, balbutia la brunette.

\- Nous avons toute confiance en vous, notre Déesse. Vous allez réussir.

\- Ouais, j'espère. Et euh... n'hésitez pas à prier... Pas que ça change votre quotidien. Bon, euh...salut !

Sur ces mots, Hermione disparut dans un craquement sonore et les évêques attendirent quelques instants avant d'échanger leurs impressions sur cette étrange Créatrice qui avait donné naissance au monde. Le Saint Père secoua la tête avant de joindre les mains et de prier. Décidément, l'univers avait beaucoup d'humour.

* * *

Jane grimpait les marches deux à deux, déterminée à retrouver Maura. Elle martela de ses poings la porte qui trembla dans ses gonds. Et quand Emma, ou Hermione, ou peu importe son vrai nom, lui ouvrit, la lieutenant l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et la poussa dans l'appartement.

\- Où est Maura ? hurla-t-elle en collant son flingue sur le front de la brunette.

\- Baissez cette arme, lieutenant Rizzoli, ordonna une femme blonde vaguement familière tandis qu'un homme se levait, prêt à intervenir.

Jane reconnut les deux agents fédéraux qui étaient venus trouver Maura dans son bureau, des mois plus tôt. Pour autant, sa main ne trembla pas et elle appuya le canon de son pistolet sur la peau de l'Anglaise.

\- Où est Maura ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, répondit sobrement Hermione. Et baissez cette arme.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Voilà comment je vois la situation : Maura a découvert quelque chose sur toi, quelque chose de monstrueux, et elle t'a plaquée. Et pour te venger, tu l'as enlevée. Dis-moi où tu la retiens ou je te troue la peau.

\- Vous avez raison sur une chose : Maura a découvert quelque chose sur moi, quelque chose de monstrueux, pour reprendre vos termes. Oui, elle m'a quittée. Mais jamais je ne lui ferais de mal.

\- Et c'est quoi ce truc monstrueux ? cracha Jane en pressant un peu plus son arme sur le front de la brunette. Parle !

\- C'est la Créatrice, répondit Maléfique.

Jane cligna des yeux, les mots de la blonde se frayant un chemin dans son esprit.

\- La Créatrice ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- On va faire simple pour toi, soupira Merlin. Tu as devant toi Dieu.

Maléfique roula des yeux et Hermione osa tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder son ami avec perplexité.

\- T'es vraiment con, Merlin, souffla l'Anglaise.

\- Quoi ? J'ai fait simple ! Parce qu'elle a pas inventé l'eau chaude, l'autre grosse ! rétorqua l'enchanteur. Et puis, j'te signale que c'est ce qui se dit au Vatican !

\- Dieu ? Merlin ? J'vois que vous vous foutez de moi ! grogna Jane en décrochant une paire de menottes de sa ceinture.

Maléfique claqua des doigts et les menottes que la policière tenait dans sa main disparurent pour réapparaître sur la table basse.

\- Que... comment... balbutia la lieutenant.

Hermione en profita pour repousser du plat de la main l'arme que la brune pointait sur elle et la désarma avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? bégaya Jane, effrayée, en reculant de deux pas.

\- C'est une très longue histoire et nous n'avons pas le temps de vous la raconter, répondit Hermione en attrapant une épée poser sur le canapé.

La brunette soupesa l'arme avant de la glisser dans un fourreau puis rendit son flingue à la policière.

\- Merlin, Maléfique, on se déploie en ville. Viviane ne va pas tarder à lancer le rituel et nous n'aurons que quelques minutes pour agir.

Un grondement semblable au tonnerre retentit et la ville se mit à trembler. Hermione s'appuya contre un mur pour garder son équilibre et attrapa Jane par le coude pour empêcher cette dernière de tomber.

\- Bon, on n'a pas attendu longtemps, grommela Merlin.

\- Les entrepôts du port, poursuivit Maléfique. Mais vous avez senti ?

\- Oui, il y a six sources de magie en plus de celle de Viviane, murmura Hermione, songeuse. Et une barrière anti-transplanage sur la zone. Il va falloir progresser à pied. Merlin, tu prends par le Nord, Maléfique, le Sud.

La dragonne fit une profonde révérence avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Merlin sourit et tapota doucement l'épaule de la Source.

\- On va sauver Maura, compte sur nous, dit-il avant de disparaître à son tour.

Jane regardait autour d'elle, complètement hébétée.

\- Ils... ils ont transplané... Vous êtes... vous êtes qui ?

\- Vous avez lu Harry Potter, comme tout le monde dans la moitié des univers existants ? Oui ? Bon, vous avez votre réponse, répondit abruptement Hermione. Sur ce, lieutenant, je vous laisse.

La brunette amorça son transplanage quand une main se referma sur son poignet. L'instant d'après, elle réapparut devant une des entrées du port, Jane l'agrippant toujours.

\- Qui vous a demandé de me suivre ? aboya la Source en se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Je viens sauver Maura et je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! rétorqua froidement la flic.

\- Et vous allez faire quoi face à des sorciers, à part me gêner et nous mettre en danger ? répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Des grognements et feulements résonnèrent dans la nuit et les deux femmes tournèrent la tête pour voir deux rangées de créatures absolument repoussantes. Derrière elles, des centaines de squelettes sortaient de terre et une cinquantaine de zombis attendaient, immobiles, prêts à répondre aux ordres de leur maitre.

\- Et merde... un nécromancien et un démoniste... manquait plus que ça... soupira la Source en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Jane vérifia le nombre de balles dans son chargeur et l'Anglaise roula des yeux.

\- Ce sont des morts vivants ! Votre flingue est complètement inutile. Un peu comme vous...

\- Je rêve, c'est évident. Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar dont je vais me réveiller, fit Jane, convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Juste un mauvais rêve.

Hermione roula des yeux et lança une gifle retentissante à la lieutenant qui vacilla sous le choc.

\- Voilà, vous avez votre réponse. Alors maintenant, tirez-vous d'ici !

Le tonnerre retentit à nouveau et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur le port. La Source leva la tête pour observer le ciel noir, sans étoile, la lune masquée par d'épais nuages sombres.

\- Pourquoi il fait toujours un temps dégueulasse quand c'est l'apocalypse ? soupira-t-elle, blasée.

\- Parce que vous en avez connues d'autres ? grommela Jane en se frottant la joue.

\- Malheureusement oui...

Un pouvoir âcre flotta dans l'air et Hermione eut comme un arrière goût désagréable dans la bouche. Elle tira son épée de son fourreau tandis que les rangs des démons connaissaient une certaine agitation. La première ligne s'élança, les créatures faisant claquer leur mâchoires aux dents acérées. Hermione passa rapidement devant Jane et tendit la main devant elle alors que les démons n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- A TERRE ! cria-t-elle à l'attention de la lieutenant tandis qu'une salve de flèches étaient tirées depuis les lignes arrières.

La Source dressa une bulle de protection sur laquelle les projectiles rebondirent puis envoya une onde de choc qui balaya la première ligne d'assaillants, en pulvérisant la moitié. Les autres démons foulèrent de leurs pattes aux griffes luisantes les cadavres de leurs compagnons, continuant leur avancée vers les deux femmes.

Hermione planta sa lame dans le sol et concentra son pouvoir dans le pommeau. Des éclairs jaillirent du sol, électrocutant un à un les créatures qui tombèrent comme des mouches. Jane, accroupie derrière l'Anglaise, observait la bataille qui se déroulait avec angoisse et admiration. Ce qu'elle voyait était complètement surréaliste, fou, mais elle devait avouer que la brunette envoyait du lourd. Du très lourd.

\- Euh... vous venez du monde d'Harry Potter ou de celui du Seigneur des Anneaux ?

\- Des deux. J'ai tué Sauron, si vous voulez tout savoir... marmonna la Source.

Plus aucun démon était en vue. Restait toujours les squelettes et zombis, parfaitement immobiles, semblable à une armée de terre cuite.

\- Profitez de cet accalmie pour vous tirer, ordonna Hermione en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie qui est là-dedans, s'exclama Jane. Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de mener l'assaut.

La Source haussa un sourcil en voyant l'état de la brune. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau, ses vêtements étaient trempées et ses tétons pointaient sous son débardeur.

\- Vous pourriez éventuellement me faire peur si vous ne ressembliez pas à une serpillère, se moqua l'Origine de toutes magies avant de tourner les talons et d'avancer en direction du mur de morts-vivants qui lui barraient la route.

Elle accéléra son allure jusqu'à courir et enfonça le premier rang, décapitant d'un coup d'épée deux zombis qui tentaient de l'attraper. Jane voulut la suivre mais les boules de feu qui tombaient du ciel pour s'écraser sur les morts-vivants firent qu'elle resta en retrait. Elle rangea son arme de service dans son holster et, fourrant les mains dans ses poches, elle observa la brunette se battre contre la masse grouillante de chair putréfiée. Jane se raidit en voyant l'Anglaise crouler sous le nombre de ses adversaires, puis disparaître sous des dizaines de zombis. Une seconde plus tard, une explosion retentit et Jane glapit alors qu'un oeil et un doigt atterrirent dans ses cheveux.

La lieutenant cligna des paupières, découvrant que l'allée était à présent déserte, hormis Hermione qui reprenait son souffle, le visage légèrement crispé.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Jane en ôtant avec dégoût les restes de morts-vivants de sa chevelure.

\- Je vieillis et pas de la meilleure manière... haleta la brunette, sa main se portant à sa poitrine.

Jane allait se moquer de l'Anglaise mais se ravisa en remarquant le teint cireux de sa meilleure ennemie.

\- Vous allez pas nous faire un arrêt cardiaque ? s'inquiéta la lieutenant.

\- Pas avant d'avoir sauvé Maura, répondit la brunette avant de reprendre sa route vers les entrepôts, la lieutenant sur ses talons.

"J'ai trouvé l'endroit !" fit la voix de Merlin dans son esprit. "N°108-110 de l'allée M".

"Par vous même, Asalhir, la Dame du Lac se pense spirituelle..." lâcha Maléfique, navrée.

"Attendez moi avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, j'arrive dans deux minutes." ordonna la Source. "Merlin, que peux-tu me dire de la configuration des lieux ?"

"Pour ce que j'en vois, nous avons six couillons en cercle autour d'une sorte d'autel. Sexy toubib est allongée sur l'autel et Viviane se tient près d'elle, son sabre dans une main, la relique dans l'autre."

"Maura... le docteur Isles est-elle consciente ?" demanda Hermione en frissonnant, la cadence de ses pas augmentant.

"Oui... merde, faut y aller, la pute du lac vient de lui entailler les paumes. Le rituel commence !"

Hermione se mit à courir, ignorant l'élancement aigu qui avait pris naissance dans sa poitrine. Elle s'engagea dans une allée située sur sa gauche et pesta en entendant derrière elle le bruit des talons de Jane qui frappait le bitume trempé. Elle finit par s'arrêter dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé devant la porte du bâtiment 108-110 et attrapa Jane par les épaule pour la plaquer durement contre le mur de taule.

\- Si vous entrez là-dedans, vous allez mourir, gronda la brunette. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

Jane la repoussa et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je vais pas laisser Maura entre les mains de... je ne sais pas qui.

\- Viviane. La Dame du Lac. Et si vous connaissez pas vos classiques médiévaux, je peux rien pour vous.

Hermione tourna la tête et leva rapidement la main pour projeter un rai de lumière verte. Une gargouille qui leur sautait dessus du haut du bâtiment se désintégra au contact de la magie de l'Anglaise. La Source regarda autour d'elle puis saisit Jane par l'épaule, la mettant entre la porte et elle.

\- Vous attendez quoi pour entrer, bordel ?

\- Je viens de buter l'éclaireur, les autres gargouilles arrivent... murmura l'Anglaise. Et si nous entrons sans les avoir dézinguer, nous serons prises en étau.

Des centaines de paires d'yeux rouge brillèrent dans la nuit, tout autour d'elle. Rizzoli déglutit et sortit son flingue d'une main légèrement tremblante.

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise ? Rangez cette foutue arme ! gronda Hermione.

Mais Jane n'écouta pas, leva ses bras, visa et tira entre des yeux rouges qui la fixaient. Le bruit retentit dans les docks et la Source grimaça.

\- C'était vraiment pas le truc à faire... grogna-t-elle tandis que les gargouilles se mettaient en mouvement.

Une nuée de créatures se précipitèrent sur les deux femmes et Hermione leva son épée. Elle cligna des yeux et une vive lumière blanche naquit sur sa lame avant de prendre de l'ampleur, aveuglant les démons. Des sifflements de colère et de douleur parvinrent aux oreilles de l'Origine de toutes magies qui profita de l'handicap passager des gargouilles pour partir à l'attaque. Jane se frotta les yeux et, une fois sa vision retrouvée, elle vit la brunette qui décapitait les créatures les unes après les autres.

Une minute plus tard, le sol était jonché de cadavres et la brunette, épée à la main, était couverte d'une substance verte qui se mêlait avec l'eau de pluie qui continuait de s'abattre sur le port, comme pour laver à grandes eaux les traces des carnages que l'Anglaise venait de commettre. Elle essuya son front du revers de sa manche et avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la porte de l'entrepôt qu'elle défonça d'un grand coup de pied.

Le hangar était éclairé chichement. Le tube fluorescent trônant au dessus de la porte d'entrée lançait sa lumière instable dans un périmètre restreint. Au-delà, une ambiance lugubre régnait, amplifiée par des psalmodies bizarres qui résonnait sous la voute de tôle du lieu. Le vacarme de la porte déglinguée qui pendait sur ses gonds ne semblait pas avoir arrêter les personnes encore invisibles qui produisaient ce chant incongru. Par contre, une nouvelle horde de vilains pas beaux, comme venait de les nommer Jane en prenant un pas de recul, faisait barrage entre elles et Maura. Hermione soupira, fatiguée d'avance. Si elle devait passer son temps à faire le ménage pour avancer, jamais elle n'arriverait à temps. Mais elle savait aussi qu'en ayant pénétré le sanctuaire improvisé par la Dame du Lac, tout transplanage ou déplacement magique était exclu. Faisant rouler sa tête de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite pour délasser les muscles de sa nuque raidie, elle reprit son arme en main.

\- Je vous propose la chose suivante, fit-elle en entamant des moulinés. Je vous taille un passage, et je les occupe. Pendant ce temps, vous allez vers le centre névralgique.

\- Et ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et Maura va vous voir comme sa Sauveuse !

\- Mais ce sont des sorciers ! rétorqua Jane.

\- Oui, et ? soupira Hermione.

\- Et bien, je suis une moldue.

\- Fallait y penser avant, genre quand je vous ai dit de ne pas venir. Maintenant, démerdez-vous et essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer ! lança la brunette avant de lever son épée et de foncer vers les créatures qui formaient un mur entre elle et Maura.

Les vitres sautèrent de leur encadrement et Merlin fit son entrée, envoyant quelques boules de feu bien senties. Maléfique, sous sa forme de dragon, préféra faire tomber une partie du toit d'un grand coup de queue avant de voler en piquer et de réduire en charpie deux zombis qu'elle écrasa entre ses dents.

\- C'est vraiment la merde, siffla la lieutenant entre ses dents, une fois revenue de sa terreur en faisant face à un dragon.

Dragon, lui sembla-t-il, qui lui avait souri. Jane chercha une ouverture dans cette mêlée surréaliste, se demandant comment elle pourrait atteindre Maura tout en restant vivante.

Et, comme si Hermione avait lu dans ses pensées, la brunette propulsa une tempête de glace qui congela une partie de leurs adversaires démoniaques. La Source claqua des doigts et les créatures congelées explosèrent en des milliers de morceaux, dégageant ainsi un chemin vers l'autel où Maura continuait de se vider lentement de son sang qui s'écoulait sur un orbe noir.

La brune s'élança dans la trouée qu'elle sentait se refermer derrière elle. La scène devant ses yeux lui semblait tout juste sortie d'un mauvais film de série Z. Même les décors de Lara Croft paraissaient plus réalistes. Six clowns encapuchonnés, vêtus de bure noire, en cercle autour de ce qui servait d'autel, mains tendues paumes en avant, dirigeaient un faisceau de lumière vers un même point au centre de leur cercle. Deux caisses en bois sur lesquelles le corps inanimé mais gémissant de son amie semblait sans force ni tonus. et ses filets de sang qui s'écoulaient, loin de ressembler à un goutte-à-goutte, drainant sa vie.

Jane fit en pas de plus en direction de Maura mais une femme blonde fit un geste de la main et la lieutenant se sentit propulsée en arrière. Elle percuta un des murs et se cogna durement la tête lors du choc. Le haut-le-coeur qui accompagna sa remise sur ses pieds lui fit craindre de perdre conscience. Mais le gémissement qui provenait de la légiste et qui s'entendait malgré la litanie de mots sans queue ni tête que les encagoulés répétaient _ad nauseam_ lui donna la force de passer par-dessus son malaise. Etudiant un instant la situation, elle avisa un entassement de caisses qui paraissait pouvoir dégringoler sur les pseudo-prêtres et interrompre la cérémonie macabre.

Du point de vue de la Dame du Lac qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, la brune sembla battre en retraite, partant en courant vers un panneau lumineux indiquant la sortie. La reine d'Avalon sourit. Hermione de son côté grimaçait, non pas de la fuite du lieutenant qu'elle n'avait pas vue, mais de l'effort constant que lui demandait les créatures prêtes à la submerger. Plus elle en trucidait, plus il y en avait. Et sa magie semblait n'opérer qu'à courte distance. Viviane avait encore trouvé un moyen d'être plus astucieuse que sa force brute.

Aussi elle se devait d'être plus maligne que la Dame du Lac et jouer avec les dessins de cette dernière. Viviane semblait la vouloir vivante. Sans quoi, la Dame du Lac se serait jeté sur elle, sabre à la main. Hermione allait donc lui donner des sueurs froides et voir jusqu'où sa Némésis était prête à aller pour réussir son plan. La brunette envoya une vague de magie surpuissante sur les adversaires qui l'entouraient, les repoussants violemment. Puis elle se raidit, porta la main à sa poitrine et s'écroula en poussant un râle douloureux.

\- Hermione ! cria Merlin, attirant l'attention de presque tout le monde.

Les assaillants de la Source se tournèrent vers l'enchanteur en grognant. Ce faisant, ils dégagèrent la vue pour Viviane qui aperçut sa Némésis au sol, une main crispée sur sa chemise, l'autre tendue dans sa direction, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur intense. Aussitôt un flash ancien lui revint, celui de la brunette terrassée par une crise cardiaque sur Avalon, l'appelant au secours pour leur fille.

L'image fut balayée par le battement d'ailes de la dragonne qui se posa au côté de l'Anglaise.

\- Asalhir ! s'exclama Maléfique aussitôt transformée.

Les litanies des sorciers, comme le rituel qui continuait de s'accomplir se déroulaient dans un arrière-plan, en bruit de fonds de l'attention de la reine d'Avalon, totalement tournée vers Hermione.

Maléfique s'activait. La Dame du Lac sentait la magie salvatrice dans l'air. Mais elle sentait aussi que cette magie s'épuisait. Viviane fronçait les sourcils, inquiète. La dragonne avait déjà dû beaucoup puiser dans ses ressources pour se battre.

Soudain, un énorme capharnaüm fit éclater la bulle d'attention de la blonde. Un amoncellent de caisses venait de s'effondrer avec fracas sur une partie de ses disciples. Le cri de rage qui s'échappa de sa gorge en reconnaissant l'horripilante brune qui collait aux basques d'Hermione sembla figer l'air ambiant.

La Dame du Lac lança un nouveau sort à la moldue qui fit un vol plané de toute beauté pour s'écraser lourdement sur les caisses qu'elle avait renversé. Après s'être assuré que le rituel se poursuivait, que le pouvoir de la relique se réveillait, Viviane s'avança vers Hermione.

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir, murmura la blonde en s'agenouillant à côté de la brunette.

Maléfique leva un regard acéré vers Viviane.

\- Elle va mourir, et c'est tout ce que vous aurez gagné dans votre folie, siffla la dragonne.

\- Certainement pas, répondit la reine en posant sa main sur la joue de la brunette.

Le nouveau fracas qui emplit l'air fit sursauter la blonde qui se tourna d'un bloc pour voir Merlin s'en prendre à grands coups de son bâton d'enchanteur à ses sorciers, désorganisant le rituel.

Elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos puis une violente douleur explosa dans sa poitrine. Elle porta la main à ses côtes et remarqua la pointe d'une épée dépasser de son torse.

\- Tu as perdu... haleta une voix familière.

\- Non Hermione, le rituel touche à sa fin. D'ici quelques secondes, nous quitterons ce monde.

L'ancienne Gryffondor agrippa la blonde par le col, l'attirant vers elle, enfonçant plus profondément l'arme dans le corps de la sorcière qui hoqueta.

\- Je le sais bien, haleta la brunette qui sentait son cœur battre de façon erratique, mais quand nous nous matérialiserons dans le prochain monde, nous serons toutes les deux mortes et notre puissance sans réceptacle implosera et le détruira, pour toujours.

Hermione attrapa l'épaule de la Dame du lac pour lui faire face, faisant virer la lame dans la plaie et aggravant la blessure.

\- Tout aurait pu être simple si tu n'avais pas couru après le pouvoir. Tu as été une reine exemplaire de sagesse et de compassion pendant des siècles, mais tu t'es laissée corrompre. Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans les deux lacs bleus qui s'obscurcissaient.

\- Parce que la mauvaise personne m'accompagnait. Et je vais rectifier ce paramètre... souffla Viviane en levant péniblement la main.

Elle envoya un rai de magie dans la relique qui se mit à vibrer fortement, l'air se saturant vite d'un pouvoir sombre.

\- Là ou tu fais erreur, c'est que nous serons bien vivante là où nous allons... mais si nous revenons ici, nous mourrons, conclut Viviane.

La relique arrêta de vibrer et un silence pesant envahit l'entrepôt, juste avant une forte détonation. Maléfique bondit pour couvrir de son corps celui de Maura au moment ou une lumière aveuglante éclata dans la pièce.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la brunette. Tout ça pour ça. Toutes ces vies, tous ces siècles d'existence, toutes ces souffrances, ces défis et ces peurs pour finir terrassée, sur la dalle de béton froide d'un entrepôt de Boston, par une crise cardiaque que Pansy la première avait retardée. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte avant, sous les coups des âmes damnées de Voldemort, comme ses camarades, simplement ?

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit la magie de la relique pénétrer chaque cellule de son corps, faisant tressauter son coeur de manière erratique. Le muscle s'arrêta de battre et la brunette fut absorbée par les ténèbres.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! alors, ça vous a plu ? ^^

Bises et à la semaine prochaine,

Link9 et Sygui


	11. Chapitre 11

Hey hey !

Ce chapitre vous réserve une belle surprise, et on espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

La fraicheur de l'air fit frissonner Maura, la tirant de ses songes emplis de cauchemars. L'air frais et quelque chose de différent. Elle hésita un instant à ouvrir les yeux, cherchant de ses autres sens ce qui avait changé. Des tâches de lumière brillaient sous ses paupières, sans doute le soleil jouant à cache-cache avec les nuages. Mais d'habitude ses volets étaient fermés. L'odeur aussi était différente, comme iodée. Le bruit ambiant était reposant. Et le touché de sa couche était vraiment singulier. Maura ouvrit les yeux en grand quand elle comprit que sous elle il y avait du sable. Se dressant sur son séant comme un diable sortant de sa boite, la légiste prit conscience qu'elle était sur une plage, mystérieuse sans pour autant être exotique. La femme allongée à côté d'elle par contre, ne lui était pas inconnue.

\- Agent Swan ! Réveillez-vous ! intima Maura en secouant la blonde endormie.

L'agent fédéral bougea mollement avant de bailler largement. Elle fit un effort qui semblait surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux et le regard bleu se troubla en découvrant le paysage.

\- Par la mémoire de mes ancêtres... souffla Maléfique en se redressant.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Où sommes nous ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'endroit d'un large mouvement de sa main.

La sorcière observa quelques instants les environs, les sourcils froncés, avant qu'un sourire éclaire son visage.

\- Nous sommes sur Avalon ! répondit la dragonne, réjouie. Plus précisément dans la province de Kidahar, à l'ouest du continent.

Maura la dévisagea, ahurie.

\- Vous avez mal à la tête ?

\- Non, répondit la sorcière interloquée.

\- Des nausées, des étourdissements ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que...

\- Des bourdonnements d'oreilles ?

\- Allez-vous cesser et me dire ce qu'il y a ? l'interrompit Maléfique.

\- Vous devez avoir un problème parce que Avalon, qui est une légende médiévale, n'existe pas.

\- Avalon n'existait plus, rectifia Maléfique. Viviane l'a recréé et nous y a ramené. Enfin, plus exactement, elle a créé un univers parallèle en se servant des souvenirs d'Hermione et des siens. On est dans leur passé mais dans notre temps présent.

\- Je veux me réveiller.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas du rituel ? s'inquiéta la dragonne.

Maura tourna son attention vers la blonde, les yeux plissés. Puis des flashs de scènes surréalistes s'imposèrent à son esprit. Elle gémit en fermant les yeux un instant avant de porter la main à sa poitrine. Elle grimaça en sentant la douleur d'une plaie sous ses doigts.

Maléfique attrapa les mains de la légiste et, posant ses doigts sur les blessures, fit parler sa magie. Maura sentit la douleur disparaître et soupira de soulagement.

\- Merci, fit l'Américaine. Donc... tout est vrai ? La magie, les sorciers... tout existe ?

\- D'après vous ? se moqua gentiment Maléfique.

\- Donc, le... sort de Viviane a marché et nous sommes dans une réalité parallèle.

\- Vous en a-t-elle dit plus ? s'enquit Maléfique.

\- Viviane m'a indiquée, avant de commencer le rituel, qu'elle cherchait un nouveau départ et qu'elle ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs, répondit Maura. Que le rituel allait changer la face du monde et qu'Hermione allait revenir à de meilleurs sentiments pour elle. Des sentiments qu'Hermione aurait déjà eus il y a longtemps.

\- Je crois comprendre ce qui se trame ici.

\- Formidable. Donc, que devons-nous faire pour retourner dans notre monde ?

\- Nous devons trouver Hermione. Elle aura la solution à notre problème. Reste à espérer qu'elle aura gardé ses souvenirs mais j'en doute.

\- Pourquoi serait-elle frappée d'amnésie ? Et si c'est le cas, comment lui rendre la mémoire ? interrogea la légiste.

\- Viviane s'est inspirée d'une magie de mon monde d'origine. Et pour défaire le sort, c'est simple et compliqué à la fois : un baiser d'amour vrai peut rompre toutes les malédictions. Et si j'ai bien deviné les plans de la Dame du Lac, vous allez devoir faire en sorte que le Général des armées d'Avalon, Hermione, tombe amoureuse de vous, ma chère, répondit la Dragonne.

Maura partit d'un rire jaune.

\- Il vous manque certains éléments.

Maléfique haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Déjà, Hermione et moi c'est du passé, et ce n'est pas une métaphore magique quelconque, fit la blonde en se levant, essuyant le sable sur ses mains. Ensuite, vous n'espérez pas que je vais croire à toutes ces sornettes ! Un baiser d'amour vrai...

\- Je vous assure que les baisers d'Hermione ont rompu bien des malédictions, répondit Maléfique. Et je suis au courant pour votre rupture. Cela n'est pas irrémédiable. Elle vous aime, vous l'aimez, tout va bien.

\- J'aimais le Docteur Granger. Pas l'Origine de... Cette sorcière dangereuse m'est parfaitement inconnue. Bref, vous allez devoir trouver une autre façon de nous ramener que cette idée ubuesque. Et faites que ce soit rapide, merci, conclut la légiste en se mettant en route vers la lisière qui bordait la plage.

La dragonne regarda la blonde s'éloigner, éberluée. Comment l'Américaine pouvait-elle être aussi obtuse alors que l'évidence était sous son nez ?

\- Et vous comptez aller où comme ça ? questionna-t-elle en donnant de la voix tout en se mettant debout à son tour.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais ailleurs, lâcha la légiste visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Fallait que ça tombe sur moi... soupira la sorcière. Fichus moldus !

La dragonne suivit Maura qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt luxuriante.

\- Docteur Isles, attendez-moi ! Vous n'êtes pas à Boston ici ! héla Maléfique. Ce monde est peuplé de créatures plus ou moins dangereuses et cette contrée est hostile !

\- Je vais bien finir par trouver une route qui me mènera à la civilisation, grogna l'Américaine avant de perdre l'équilibre, ses talons ayant dérapé sur un talus de feuilles mortes.

Maléfique la rattrapa avant la chute et lui saisit les épaules pour la forcer à lui faire face.

\- Je vais vous amener en lieu sûr, fit doucement la sorcière. Mais avant cela, nous devons changer de vêtements pour nous fondre dans le décors.

\- Quelle époque ? renifla la blonde. Parce que je suppose que pour Armani je vais repasser ?

Maléfique ne daigna pas répondre et agita la main dans un mouvement de poignet fluide. La légiste se trouva aussitôt vêtue d'une robe légère bleu ciel et d'une paire de sandales confortables.

\- La route n'est pas loin, suivez-moi, ordonna la dragonne en tournant les talons pour s'enfoncer dans la végétation.

Maura leva les yeux au ciel avec impatience. Rien ne lui plaisait dans ce qui se tramait. Ni l'idée d'être sur une ile inexistante, ni celle de dépendre d'une magie qui dépassait son entendement, ni de devoir faire face à Hermione.

\- Et où allons-nous ? Comment pouvez-vous vous repérer ? enchainait la légiste en empruntant les pas de la blonde de mauvais gré. Et si tout le monde a perdu ses souvenirs, pourquoi pas vous ? Et comment...

\- Ca suffit ! s'agaça la dragonne bombardée de questions.

\- Il va vous falloir beaucoup de patience pour m'expliquer tout ce qui m'entoure ! contra Maura. Et quand je dis tout, sachez que Jane me compare à l'encyclopédie universelle... dans notre monde, ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux à la concrétisation, une fois de plus, de ce qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Bon sang, je veux rentrer chez moi.

Maléfique regarda autour d'elle et aperçut une souche d'arbre couchée. La sorcière alla s'y asseoir et invita d'un geste de la main la légiste à en faire autant.

\- Pourquoi ai-je gardé mes souvenirs ? Excellente question. Je pense que le fait que je ne vienne pas de ce monde m'a protégé de ce sort, tout comme vous. Maintenant, passons à la partie du comment vous retourner chez vous...

La dragonne réfléchit un instant et Maura sentit l'agitation la gagner. Elle voulait secouer la sorcière pour qu'elle révèle ce qu'elle cachait.

\- La première étape est, comme je vous l'ai dit, de rendre sa mémoire à Hermione. Et rien de plus puissant qu'un baiser d'amour pour cela. Je vous jure que le procédé a déjà été testé et a fait ses preuves. Ensuite, Hermione en qualité de Source saura rompre le reste du sortilège. Cependant, si nous retournons dans votre monde, Viviane et elle mourront. Viviane du coup fatal qu'Hermione lui a porté, et Hermione... de l'infarctus qui la terrassait quand le rituel s'est activé.

Maura la regarda, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Elle... elle est ... en train de mourir ? Je suis complètement perdue, à n'en plus savoir ce qui existe et ce qui n'est pas.

\- Viviane a créé un univers parallèle au votre en se servant de ses souvenirs et de ceux d'Hermione. Tout ce qui se passe ici n'affectera pas votre monde, Asalhir merci. Cependant, quand le rituel s'est enclenché, Viviane venait de mourir et Hermione était prête à succomber. Donc, si nous regagnons votre monde, son espérance de survie est mince. Mais après tout, ce n'est plus votre problème, si j'ai bien compris.

La légiste la dévisagea avec colère en recevant la remarque comme une gifle verbale avant de se reprendre.

\- Nous avons certes rompu, mais je ne suis pas insensible à l'idée de sa mort. Ne faites pas de moi un monstre pour vous tenir compagnie.

\- Monstre ? releva la dragonne sur un ton offusqué. Si vous avez parlé comme ça à Asalhir, je comprends mieux.

\- Quoi... ?

\- Vous traitez de monstre tout ce qui est différent de vous ? Ca ne doit pas laisser beaucoup de monde dans votre entourage.

\- Qui est Asalhir ?

\- Hermione.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi, Asalhir ? demanda Maura, curieuse. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce terme.

\- La Créatrice, dans la langue de mes ancêtres. Mais ne changez pas de sujet. Hermione n'est pas un monstre ! Elle est aussi humaine que vous, seulement différente parce qu'elle s'est révélée être une sorcière quand elle avait six ans. Et à 18 ans, elle est devenue le réceptacle d'une puissance millénaire qui avait décidé de se venger des sorciers.

La perspective d'une Hermione enfant, découvrant ce don dans ses mains, la fit sourire. L'idée de l'adolescente propulsée dans un monde adulte chaotique la fit frissonner. Maléfique de son côté, s'amusait à voir les sentiments changer sur le visage de la légiste.

\- Et quelle est la différence entre notre Hermione et celle de ce monde étrange ?

\- Je ne connais pas tout de l'Histoire d'Avalon, hormis ce que mes ancêtres m'ont transmis, reprit Maléfique. Mais Viviane était l'Impératrice d'Avalon, elle avait femme, fille, armée et sujets. Sa générale était Hermione. Elles ont donc déjà été alliées.

Maura réfléchit longuement, tissant des liens entre les divers propos tenus par Viviane.

\- Je déteste faire des hypothèses sur des propos non vérifiés et Jane se moquerait de moi si elle m'entendait mais je me lance. La Générale d'Avalon était amoureuse de l'Impératrice mais cette dernière faisait fi des sentiments de sa générale. Et Viviane nous a amené ici pour corriger cette erreur. Pourquoi ? Si Viviane est mariée avec une progéniture, pourquoi détruire sa famille pour Hermione ?

\- Elles sont chacune le réceptacle d'une partie de la puissance de la Source, j'imagine que Viviane se voit bien dominer le monde en en ayant le contrôle total si Hermione est à ses pieds.

\- Il doit y avoir de cela, mais pas seulement. Quelque chose dans leur passé commun s'est produit et Viviane veut l'en empêcher. La clé en serait Hermione. Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Voyons... fit pensivement Maléfique. La guerre contre la Source a précipité la chute d'Avalon.

\- Qui a provoqué cette guerre ?

\- Viviane. Elle voulait retourner sur terre et que les sorciers dominent les sans pouvoirs. Mais... Oui ! Je sais ! Il se murmurait à l'époque que c'est l'épouse de Viviane qui était l'instigatrice de cette idée !

\- Donc, si je suis votre raisonnement, ou bien nous sommes remontées avant les épousailles de la reine et celle-ci va jeter son dévolu sur Hermione, ou bien nous sommes à la veille d'un meurtre.

\- Viviane et Morgane se sont connues bien avant la naissance d'Hermione. Mais nous tenons le bon raisonnement. Viviane veut empêcher la guerre contre la Source et écarter son épouse du trône pour ensuite se lier à Hermione. Reste à savoir ce qu'il va advenir de Morgane. Répudiation ou accident mortel ? Tout est à envisager...

Maura soupira intérieurement. Elle se retrouvait au milieu d'un conflit politique teinté de coucherie. C'était bien sa veine.

\- Sauf qu'elles sont maintenant les deux moitiés de la Source, si j'ai parfaitement compris. Et nous ne sommes pas dans le passé, mais dans une réalité alternative. Donc il n'y a pas de guerre à empêcher, fit remarquer la légiste. Enfin, ce serait logique.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça Maléfique, songeuse. Donc, qu'est-ce qui pourrait contrarier Viviane dans ce monde ?

Le regard bleu de la Dragonne s'écarquilla et elle claqua des doigts.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Aliénor !

\- Quoi Aliénor ? s'impatienta Maura.

\- Aliénor, administratrice de la province de Perguérie. Vous la connaissez dans votre monde comme Aliénor d'Aquitaine. Elle veut l'indépendance de sa province et Viviane la lui refuse. Dans notre univers, Aliénor a soutenu la Source alors que Viviane lui avait envoyé Hermione pour obtenir son appui militaire.

\- Et Hermione a réussi à la convaincre ?

Maléfique eut un rictus amusé.

\- La Générale a donné de sa personne mais elle a fait chou blanc...

Maura ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

\- Oh! fit-elle. Elle et cette Aliénor…

\- C'est ce que les troubadours ont chanté dans les villages, tout du moins. la Générale n'avait connu que des victoires jusqu'alors, sourit malicieusement la dragonne. Mais ils lui ont tous concédé la conquête.

\- On peut donc supposer que Viviane n'enverra pas Hermione pour compter fleurette à l'Administratrice cette fois-ci.

\- Effectivement, elle va jouer sur les instincts vindicatifs de la guerrière.

\- Hermione, vindicative ?

Maléfique éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête.

\- Oubliez la Hermione douce, posée et compréhensive que vous connaissez. La Générale des armées d'Avalon est une tête brûlée, rustre, dévouée corps et âme à Viviane.

\- Et vous pensez que j'ai envie de tomber amoureuse d'une personne comme elle ? maugréa la légiste.

\- Si la Générale a réussi à toucher le coeur d'Aliénor, elle pourrait nous surprendre. Car l'administratrice de Perguérie est une personne raffinée, aux manières impeccables et d'une culture impressionnante.

\- Bien. Et on la trouve où, votre Générale ?

\- Soit sur un champs de bataille, soit au palais de la reine, soit dans un bordel en périphérie de la capitale.

\- Un bordel ? Je ne suis décidément pas prête à rencontrer cette femme que vous me décrivez.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne. Avalon est un endroit comme un autre pour vivre et mourir, répondit la sorcière sans s'émouvoir.

Maura se renfrogna.

\- Je ne saurai comment faire, grogna-t-elle.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, lui sourit Maléfique. Restez vous-même, après tout c'est ce qui a séduit Asalhir.

\- Hmm.. fit la légiste, pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Bien ! lança la dragonne en se mettant prestement sur ses pieds. Puisqu'on a une entente, mettons-nous en route.

Maura se leva, moins énergiquement, soupirant d'avance. Rien dans ce qui se profitait ne lui semblait être une partie de plaisir.

\- Dites, lança-t-elle vers la blonde qui marchait devant elle, vais-je avoir d'autres surprises ?

\- Assurément.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Si je vous le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise, rit Maléfique.

\- Et où allons-nous ?

\- Au château d'Aliénor. Et vous me laisserez parler. Je la connais suffisamment par Hermione pour obtenir d'elle ce dont nous aurons besoin.

\- Je peux poser une question ?

\- Je peux dire non ? maugréa la sorcière qui commençait envisager un sort de silence.

\- Si ce monde est une création de Viviane, que tout n'est pas identique, pourquoi cette folle n'a-t-elle pas tout simplement créer un univers totalement selon son désir ? Pourquoi s'encombrer de l'idée de son ancienne femme et de cette Aliénor ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas dans l'esprit de cette psychopathe ! s'exclama Maléfique avant de soupirer. Peut-être a-t-elle besoin de mettre fin à cette histoire elle-même pour passer à une autre ? Peut-être souhaite-t-elle prendre sa revanche sur celle qui lui a fait perdre la guerre contre la Source Initiale ?

Un grondement retentit derrière elle et Maura s'arrêta, livide.

\- Ne bougez surtout pas, fit Maléfique qui s'était retournée.

\- Dites-moi que c'est un gros chat qui a des problèmes gastriques, murmura la légiste en se retenant de se pincer le nez.

\- Non, ce sont trois orcs qui viennent vers nous avec appétit, répondit la dragonne en retroussant ses manches, prête à en découdre.

\- Des… orcs ? balbutia l'Américaine, blême.

Des bruits de sabots martelant le sol se firent entendre, puis un cri de rage retentit dans la forêt. Maura regarda par dessus l'épaule de la sorcière et aperçut deux soldats en uniforme, épée à la main, approcher à toute allure.

\- J'savais bien qu'il en manquait ! s'exclama gaiment une rousse. Avec ces trois là, on aura exterminé tout le troupeau.

\- Attention, Ginny, y'a des civils, grogna une voix familière.

Maura sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer en reconnaissant la deuxième militaire. C'était Hermione. Mais pas la Hermione qu'elle avait connue. La femme qui galopait en faisant tournoyer son épée au-dessus de sa tête avait un regard farouche qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez l'Anglaise. La militaire semblait pleine d'énergie, prête à en découdre, n'attendant que cela même. A l'opposé de la femme de ménage réservée que la légiste avait rencontrée dans sa morgue.

\- J'vais leur faire une deuxième trou de balle, à ces résidus de capote trouée ! cria la Générale en fonçant sur les trois monstres.

\- Vas-y molo, Herm' ! Je te rappelle que Peter Pan t'a ouvert le bide de la chatte aux nibards y'a pas quatre jours ! Tu vas te faire engueuler par l'autre pute à frange si tu sagouine son travail ! lança Ginny en dirigeant sa monture pour prendre les orcs à revers. Et vous, mesdames, sortez de la ligne de tir si vous voulez vivre !

\- Ce n'est pas possible... souffla la légiste en se serrant contre la dragonne. Je veux me réveiller, c'est un horrible cauchemar...

\- L'horrible cauchemar, c'est le général d'Avalon et son second, Ginny, qui dirige l'aviation. Maintenant, laissez-moi admirer le spectacle.

Maura osa jeter un oeil et blêmit encore plus. La rousse avait enfoncé la garde de son épée dans la gorge d'un orc tandis qu'Hermione en avait fait frire un d'une boule de feu et avait planté sa lame dans la boite crânienne du troisième. Elle fit faire un quart de tour à son arme et l'os craqua sinistrement.

\- C'est déjà fini ? s'étonna la brunette en regardant autour d'elle. On commençait à peine à s'amuser.

\- On dirait bien... soupira Ginny en se grattant la nuque. Herm, t'as du sang sur ton uniforme... tu vas te faire engueuler par la blanchisseuse.

\- Mais non, une tape sur les fesses de cette cagole et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, sourit la Générale en retirant son épée de la tête de l'orc mort.

Une masse gélatineuse informe s'épancha par l'orifice, tirant un air de dégoût de la militaire et un spasme nauséeux à l'Américaine.

\- Ca m'troue toujours l'cul de voir qu'il y a quelque chose là-dedans, commenta la brunette en essuyant sa lame sur sa jambe.

\- D'après toi, si on fait l'expérience sur cette vieille carne de Minerva, y'a quelque chose qui va sortir du trou ? se moqua Ginny.

\- Excusez moi, mesdames, commença Maléfique en avançant, emmenant avec elle une Maura stupéfaite. Mille mercis de nous avoir sauvé la vie.

Les deux militaires firent faire volte-face à leur monture pour s'intéresser aux femmes.

\- Que font deux donzelles belles à croquer, seules, à pied, dans une forêt mal famée ? questionna la générale avec un sourire avenant, penchée en avant sur le pommeau de sa selle.

\- Deux donzelles à croquer ? s'étouffa Maura avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Maléfique.

\- Nous nous sommes perdues dans la forêt et les orcs ont fait fuir nos montures, reprit la dragonne avec un mine contrite. Nous cherchons un abri pour la nuit. Savez-vous s'il y a une auberge dans les parages ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, fit Hermione, affable. Mais vous pouvez venir vous reposer à notre campement. Et demain, nous pourrons vous emmener où vous voudrez, du moment que c'est sur la route qui mène à Avalon.

\- Vous êtes bien aimable, sourit Maléfique en s'approchant. Nous acceptons votre offre pour aujourd'hui.

\- Mais on ne peut pas aller à Avalon, fit Maura le plus discrètement possible en tirant sur la robe de la dragonne.

\- Montez en croupe avec moi, enchaina Hermione en tendant sa main vers Maléfique, son plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

La légiste se renfrogna. Même si elle détestait cette Hermione, elle était vexée que cette dernière lui préfère l'agent Swan. Aussi, elle grimpa derrière Ginny et décida de ne pas desserrer les dents avant de se retrouver seule avec la dragonne.

La générale partit au trot tout en engageant la conversation avec la sorcière blonde et Ginny lui laissa quelques mètres d'avance avant de se mettre en chemin.

\- Vous avez l'air déçue, commença la rousse.

\- Nous avons perdu nos montures, maugréa Maura.

\- Hmm... m'est avis que ce n'est pas avec moi que vous auriez voulu faire le trajet.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas être désagréable alors que vous nous avez sauvées.

\- Pas de mal, j'me vexe pas facilement, répondit la rousse avant de tourner la tête pour cracher au sol. En revanche, je m'excuse par avance de ce que vous allez voir ce soir. Vous avez l'air d'une dame raffinée et nos hommes... bah, ce sont de braves gars, mais ils savent pas y faire avec les dames.

\- Ils sont pourtant dirigés par deux femmes.

\- Ouais, mais la Générale... elle les comprends et fait un point d'honneur à être accessible.

Ginny haussa un sourcil en voyant Hermione ralentir sa monture pour se faire rattraper.

\- Gin', j'disais à cette dame qu'il y avait de la place dans ma tente pour elles deux. Car après tout, on dit toujours qu'à deux c'est bien, mais qu'à trois c'est mieux ! lança la brunette avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Maura piqua un fard, non de la grossièreté mais de l'entendre d'Hermione. Il allait lui falloir du courage.

\- Un coup de chaleur ? s'enquit la générale. Buvez donc ça, lui sourit-elle en tendant sa gourde.

La légiste attrapa la gourde et renifla le goulot avec suspicion. Ne sentant rien de fort ou d'étrange, elle goutta le breuvage et fut surprise de découvrir une eau fraiche légèrement mentholée.

\- Merci, c'est très agréable, fit Maura en rendant la gourde.

\- De rien. Allez, accélérons un peu le mouvement, on n'est pas encore arrivé ! conclut Hermione en faisant partir sa monture au galop, Maléfique s'accrochant tant bien que mal aux hanches de la cavalière.

\- Ca va secouer, prévint la rouquine avant de prendre le galop à son tour.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, Maura essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas glisser du cheval qui paraissait savonné de toute sa croupe. Elle en profita pour faire le point sur la situation. Elle se trouvait dans un monde ou, une fois de plus, elle était différente, car sans pouvoir. Elle devait tomber amoureuse et faire tomber amoureuse une femme que, pour l'heure, elle exécrait. Et sa compagne de route semblait s'amuser comme une folle.

"Je hais ma vie..."

* * *

Quand Viviane reprit conscience, un large sourire illuminait son visage. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle savait que le sortilège avait réussi. L'odeur qui flottait dans l'air, ce parfum de fleurs, était inimitable, et elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Elle était de retour à Avalon.

La souveraine se redressa dans le fauteuil dans lequel elle était avachie et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du palais. Ses doigts se portèrent sous ses seins, à l'endroit exact où Hermione l'avait blessé et, satisfaite de n'y trouver aucune blessure, elle se leva et quitta la vaste pièce d'un pas rapide. Elle avait tant à faire avant de profiter pleinement de cette nouvelle vie.

Elle prit la direction de la salle du trône mais ne put s'empêcher d'observer chaque statut, chaque peinture accrochées dans les couloirs. La Dame du Lac se sentait revivre dans cet environnement familier et réconfortant. Ne manquait plus que sa moitié sans haine, sans rage et sans souvenir, et tout serait parfait.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Minerva et Pansy qui devisaient, main dans la main, échangeant des messes-basses et des rires. A la vue de leur souveraine, les deux femmes s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

\- Bonjour mesdames, lança aimablement Viviane. Quelles nouvelles du royaume ?

\- Notre armée est sur le retour et votre Générale se porte comme un charme, je m'en suis assurée, répondit Pansy.

\- Tant mieux. Pourrez-vous m'avertir quand elle aura mis le pied dans la cité ? Je dois m'entretenir avec elle.

\- En son absence, je peux sûrement vous aider, proposa Minerva en reniflant.

Viviane eut un sourire. Cette réaction, qu'avait toujours sa première conseillère au nom d'Hermione, l'amusait, même après toutes ces années.

\- Rien d'urgent, rassure-toi. Des nouvelles de Rose ?

\- Partie vous représenter il y un quart d'heure avec votre épouse au festival annuel des arts et lettres de la cité, répondit Minerva.

\- Parfait. Je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations. Nous nous voyons dans deux heures pour les jugements de la semaine. Et surtout dites au procureur de bien travailler ses dossiers.

Elle salua les deux femmes et reprit sa route avant de s'arrêter, se rappelant de quelque chose.

\- N'oubliez pas que je veux ma Générale dans la salle du trône à peine descendue de cheval. Empêchez la d'aller dans sa maison de passes habituelle.

* * *

L'arrivée dans le camp militaire avait été épique. Leur entrée avait été saluée par des sifflets admiratifs et des hourras pour la générale qui avait ramené de bien belles prises. Un soldat aux mains baladeuses avait descendue Maura de sa monture, mais elle avait tout de même réussi à s'étaler à terre en glissant dans la boue et autre chose qu'elle préférait ne pas nommer. Riant aux larmes, Hermione l'avait remise debout et, pour se faire pardonner de l'état du campement fait pour des hommes aux bottes montantes, elle avait gracieusement laissé sa tente à ses deux invitées.

A l'abri des regards, Maura observait derrière la tenture l'agitation bon enfant qui régnait sur le camp.

\- Agent Swan, ce sont tous des... sorciers ? murmura la légiste sans quitter du regard ces hommes qui faisaient des boules de feu pour allumer un brasier, ou qui claquaient des doigts pour nettoyer les sabots des chevaux.

\- Oui, Avalon est la terre des sorciers. La Source les avait exilés sur ce continent pour préserver les sans pouvoirs.

\- Ils vont vite se rendre compte que je n'ai aucune magie. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? chuchota Maura en se retournant pour faire face à la dragonne.

\- Aucune idée. De mémoire de dragon, le cas n'est jamais produit. On avisera le moment venu, faites-moi confiance.

\- Ai-je le choix ? soupira l'Américaine.

La nuit commençait à tomber et des soldats allumèrent des torches. Certains faisaient cuire des vaches sur les feux de camp et d'autres débouchaient des bouteilles. Maura recula vers le centre de la tente après avoir aperçu Hermione, les mains dans les poches et sifflotant un air inconnu, se diriger vers elles.

\- La Générale arrive ! chuchota la légiste.

\- Et bien, arborez donc votre plus beau sourire et faites lui la conversation ! se moqua Maléfique en disparaissant derrière des paravents. Par Asalhir, ce bain va me faire un bien fou !

La robe de la sorcière se posa sur le haut du paravent et Maura entendit sa compagne d'aventure se glisser dans l'eau.

\- Je peux entrer ? fit la voix d'Hermione.

\- Non ! Enfin, oui, bien sûr ! balbutia Maura.

La brunette écarta les pans de l'entrée de la tente et pénétra tranquillement dans l'espace, les mains dans le dos.

\- Bien installées ?

\- Oui, merci. Votre hospitalité est très appréciée.

\- Tant mieux. Besoin de quelque chose ? Quelqu'un pour vous frotter le dos ? questionna-t-elle en direction du paravent.

\- C'est très aimable de votre part mais tout est parfait, répondit la dragonne.

\- Le dîner sera servi d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, poursuivit la Générale. Des envies particulières pour le repas ?

\- Que proposez-vous au menu ? demanda Maura.

\- J'aurais quelques suggestions, fit la militaire, mais plus de l'ordre du dessert, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La légiste était abasourdie. Décidément, tout allait de travers dans ce monde. Jamais la Hermione qu'elle avait connue n'aurait proféré d'avances aussi grossières et poussées. Aussi, la Bostonienne décida de remettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de cette femme des cavernes.

\- Ecoutez, commença-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Nous vous sommes reconnaissantes de nous avoir sauvées de ces orcs. Et nous savons parfaitement que vous êtes le bras droit de la reine Viviane, que vous êtes une personne très influente dans le royaume et que vous nous protégez des menaces et autres conflits. Mais cela ne vous donne aucun droit de nous considérer comme des... des morceaux de viande ! Et sachez que pour nous allonger dans des draps, il faut autre chose qu'un bout de vache trop cuit, du vin vinaigré, et un rentre dedans absolument insupportable ! Essayez donc la courtoisie, les bonne manière et une cours subtile, nous en reparlerons !

La légiste vit une ombre traverser le regard de la brunette qui resta une seconde interdite.

\- Farouche à ce que je vois. Ca n'en sera que plus intéressant, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire démenti par ses yeux.

La Générale tourna les talons et quitta la tente. Maura attendit quelques instants pour relâcher son souffle.

\- Ce n'était pas la meilleure des manières pour vous attirer ses faveurs, se moqua Maléfique.

\- Me conquérir est une chose, me faire passer dessus en est une autre, cingla la légiste.

\- Pourtant, vous l'avez déjà fait avec elle. Vous pouvez me passer une serviette ?

\- Avec Hermione, oui. Avec cette... malotrue, ca n'arrivera jamais !

Maléfique sortit des paravents et eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je pense que nous allons passer une soirée très intéressante...

* * *

Le retour de la Générale ! Alors, elle vous avait manqué ? ^^

Bises et bonne semaine,

Link9 et Sygui


	12. Chapitre 12

Hey hey !

Après une longue semaine d'attente, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

La fin de journée avait plongé Maura dans un monde de plus en plus étranger. Un campement militaire, des hommes rustres et bourrus, des démonstrations de magie, des morceaux de nourriture indéfinissables par leur goût ou leur odeur et, cerise sur le gâteau, une Hermione totalement à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle connaissait de la brunette. Pire, une Hermione que jamais elle aurait fréquenté. La légiste soupira, les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui dansaient devant elle, environnée du bourdonnement des conversations des Hussards de la brunette.

Maléfique vint s'asseoir à cote d'elle et lui tendit un verre de vin.

\- Vous ne profitez pas de la soirée ? s'enquit la dragonne.

\- Je ne me sens vraiment pas à ma place, répondit la légiste.

\- Je comprends, ça m'est souvent arrivé. En tout cas, il y en a une qui ne vous quitte pas du regard...

Maura glissa un coup d'œil en coin vers le dernier endroit où elle avait vu Hermione au cours de la soirée et effectivement, si la générale discutait avec la dénommée Ginny, la brunette laissait son regard passé au-delà des flammes, dans sa direction. La légiste en aurait presque sourit, mais la voir jouer avec son poignard dans sa gamelle amena plutôt une grimace.

\- Je vais de désillusions en désillusions, soupira la légiste.

\- Asalhir me manque à moi aussi. Mais la chance de la retrouver repose sur vous. Alors au travail ! encouragea Maléfique.

Maura tourna à nouveau son attention vers son ancienne amante, la regardant rigoler à gorge déployée avec les hommes qui l'entouraient et qui visiblement la respectaient. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait bien avouer que cette inconnue l'agaçait autant qu'elle la fascinait. Elle en imposait pour pouvoir exister, peut-être même survivre. Absorbée dans ses réflexions sur ce qu'elle considérait être des conditions de vie du bas moyen-âge, elle ne remarqua pas que Ginny avait donné un coup d'épaule à la brunette avant de la pointer d'un geste du menton, un petit sourire en coin. Hermione la fixait et Maléfique s'amusait de ce ballet de regards plus ou moins discrets. La générale posa sa gamelle à même le sol et s'avança en direction de la légiste et de la dragonne.

\- Mince, elle vient vers nous, s'inquiéta Maura. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Restez vous même, conseilla Maléfique.

Hermione brossait son habit, juste-au-corps et pourpoint ouvert sur une chemise blanche dont le lacet de fermeture avait été desserré. Elle avait fière allure, devait reconnaitre la légiste. Maléfique regardait la militaire s'approcher avec un petit air gauche si typique de sa Créatrice, cette façon de passer sa main sur sa nuque en se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de changer tout de suite d'idée. La dragonne lui fit un sourire amical et l'invita à prendre place entre elle et l'Américaine avant que la brunette se ravise et trouve une échappatoire.

\- C'est fort aimable à vous, Générale, que de nous honorer de votre présence. Vous devez avoir tant de chose à faire avec une telle troupe en campagne avec vous, entama la Dragonne.

\- Nous rentrons enfin à Avalon après deux semaines de siège, répondit la militaire. Ce fut compliqué de reprendre Jollyroger des mains des elfes noirs mais nous avons réussi.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que cet infâme Peter Pan vous avez donné du fil à retordre, dit Maléfique.

\- C'est surtout cette ordure de capitaine Crochet qui m'a laissé une cicatrice en souvenir, grimaça Hermione. Et dire que je dois la vie au médecin de la reine ! Enfin... Je vais la fermer deux semaines pour payer ma dette avant de recommencer à me payer de sa tête.

Maléfique dévisagea ostensiblement vers la légiste pour qu'elle prenne part à la conversation, amenant Hermione à se tourner vers elle. La dragonne sourit en coin en remarquant que la Source tirait nerveusement sur son col.

\- La vie de cour doit être difficile pour vous. Je veux dire que c'est moins de batailles et plus de politique... pas que je pense que vous ne soyez pas en mesure de... tenta la légiste.

\- Si, coupa Hermione, je ne suis pas du tout en mesure, vous avez trouvé tout de suite mon talon d'Achille. Je hais la cour et ses coucheries. Pas que j'haïsse une bonne couche bien garnie mais ...

Maléfique passa sa main sur son visage, désespérée, geste qui n'échappa pas à la générale.

\- Je m'égare, pardon, j'ai bien plus l'habitude des conversations de corps de garde avec mes hommes que de celles de salon. Parfois mes paroles vont plus loin que mes pensées.

\- Je déduis de vos paroles qu'aucune femme n'a réussi à vous sédentariser, rebondit la dragonne. Je m'en étonne.

\- Et bien, rougit la brunette, vous savez ce que c'est, quand on est à la guerre, on n'a guère le temps.

\- J'espère alors que la situation va se calmer et que vous finirez par trouver quelqu'un qui vous donne envie de... d'élever des moutons en Perguerie ? sourit Maléfique.

La Générale haussa les épaules.

\- La Perguerie, c'est sympa, mais je connais personne là-bas. Et puis les moutons, ça me botte pas.

Le sourire de la dragonne s'agrandit. Viviane n'avait donc pas jeté Hermione dans le pattes d'Aliénor pour la faire trébucher. La brunette interpréta ce sourire à son avantage.

\- Et vous-même ? Quelqu'un réchauffe vos draps trop froids la nuit ?

\- Un mari qui m'attend en forêt de Brocéliande, répondit la dragonne.

\- Vous êtes bien loin de vos terres, fit Hermione avec une moue déçue avant de se tourner vers l'autre blonde. Et vous ma mie ? Quelqu'un prend soin de vous ? questionna-t-elle en faisant visiblement attention à la tournure de sa demande.

\- Non... euh... je n'ai pas cette chance, bafouilla rapidement Maura.

\- Vous êtes, euh... une gentille personne, commença la brunette, visiblement mal à l'aise dans l'art du compliment, et... euh... la personne qui aura l'honneur de prendre soin de votre co... cœur, se rattrapa-t-elle in extremis en se frottant la nuque, aura une responsabilité agréable à porter.

Maléfique lança un autre regard à Maura et cette dernière retint une fin de non-recevoir, devinant ce que la dragonne attendait d'elle. Elle pouvait faire l'effort d'essayer de sympathiser avec cette version d'Hermione. Après tout, elle leur avait sauvé la vie.

\- Voudriez-vous m'accompagner dans une promenade, Générale ? proposa la légiste. La nuit est agréable et il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

\- Et bien, heu, oui... oui, bien sûr ! fit maladroitement la brunette en se mettant debout, tendant sa main pour aider la légiste à se lever à son tour.

Maura remercia d'un sourire la militaire mais, n'étant pas prête à aller vite en besogne, dédaigna la main et se leva avant d'épousseter le bas de sa robe.

\- Je suggère d'aller de ce côté, il y a une petite crique qui ... enfin... avec la lune ça devrait être joli... je pense, proposa Hermione en soufflant son inconfort tout en tirant sur son pourpoint pour bien paraître.

Le court trajet à pied se fit dans un silence de plomb. Les deux femmes s'observaient avec curiosité, l'une se demandant pourquoi une femelle lui résistait, l'autre comprenant pourquoi la rustre devait payer pour coucher.

\- Vous ne semblez pas être de la campagne, lança la générale. Les palais doivent plus vous correspondre.

Maura sentait le mépris derrière le propos et décida de ne pas se laisser rabaisser.

\- Un endroit où je n'aurais pas eu le loisir de vous croiser.

La brunette se renfrogna.

\- Une chance pour vous que je préfère le grand air, sinon vous auriez fini au menu des orques ce soir.

\- Effectivement, et je vous en remercie. Et outre faire passer de vie à trépas des créatures immondes, quels sont vos loisirs ? s'enquit Maura.

Hermione leva un sourcil interloqué.

\- Loisir ? Navrée de vous décevoir mais ce n'est définitivement pas un mot de mon vocabulaire.

\- Un de plus, un de moins, marmonna la blonde en inclinant la tête pour éviter une branche basse.

\- Pardon ? fit sèchement la militaire.

\- L'Impératrice ne vous emploie pas 24 heures sur 24. Donc, dans vos temps libre, que faites-vous ? J'essaie de faire la conversation pour mieux vous connaitre. Et si vos journées se résument à cavaler d'un bout à l'autre du royaume pour occire des bestioles, sans autre but dans la vie, je vois pas ce que nous aurions à nous dire ! s'agaça Maura.

\- Sachez jeune péronnelle que la charge de veiller à la sécurité du royaume d'Avalon n'est pas un passe-temps, susurra la brunette. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se préoccupe de sauver votre vertu des pécores qui ne désirent que trousser vos jupons et de vous éviter les bordels de campagne.

\- Lieux que vous ne manquez pas de fréquenter assidument si on doit en croire les chansons des troubadours, lâcha l'Américaine avec un rictus.

La générale s'empourpra et la légiste ne sut dire si c'était de gêne ou de colère.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? feula Hermione.

\- Rien. Mais ne me faites pas la leçon.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ne vous en faites pas. Et pour votre gouverne, la qualité des personnes est parfois fort éloignée de la qualité des étoffes qui les voilent.

\- Ou encore du nombre de médailles qui ornent leur veste, rétorqua la légiste.

Le visage de la brunette se ferma en même temps qu'elle redressait sa posture.

\- Chacune de ses médailles témoigne des hommes qui sont morts pour défendre ce à quoi ils croyaient. Elles parlent de braves gens, Madame, pas de moi, conclut-elle avant de la saluer d'un bref coup de tête et de tourner la talons, la plantant à l'orée du sentier qui débouchait sur la petite crique.

\- Désolée agent Swan, mais je n'y arriverai pas.

* * *

Viviane attendait, tapie dans l'ombre des bottes de foin de l'écurie, le retour de Morgane. Etrangement, elle se sentait calme, sereine. Alors que Morgane, son épouse, la femme qui l'avait accompagnée des décennies durant, qui l'avait tiré de la mort, n'allait pas passer la nuit.

Elle avait aimé Morgane, mais la femme avait emprunté une autre route. Et surtout, elle avait commis l'irréparable en libérant la Source Initiale de sa prison, après toutes les difficultés qu'Hermione et Aliénor avaient connu pour l'y enfermer. La situation avait été proche de l'apocalypse à Storybrooke et la Dame du Lac détestait le chaos.

Et, en y réfléchissant bien, le désordre avait commencé quand Morgane lui avait suggéré de retourner sur terre et de reconquérir ce monde qui avait été le leur avant que la Source ne les exile sur Avalon. Définitivement, la décision de l'Impératrice était la bonne. Elle allait se débarrasser de Morgane, d'Aliénor ensuite, et elle pourrait régner sur Avalon sans entrave avec sa Générale sans souvenir et transie d'amour pour sa souveraine.

* * *

Le froid était mordant dans le petit matin et Maura ne se départissait pas de la fourrure qui lui avait servi de couverture. Emmitouflée dedans, elle était assise sur une pierre comme une âme en peine, le regard absent. Hermione la regardait depuis un bon moment déjà, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait. La générale haussa les épaules avant de plonger sa tête dans un baquet d'eau gelée avant de s'ébrouer. Pas son problème, les états d'âme de la donzelle. Elle récupéra la serviette que lui tendait son aide de camp et se frotta vigoureusement pour faire naitre un soupçon de chaleur, avant de prendre la tasse de café fumant qui l'attendait entre les mains du jeune soldat.

\- Vas donc t'en servir un aussi, fit la générale en guise de remerciement.

Le gamin déguerpit sous le regard de sa supérieure qui reporta son attention vers la mystérieuse blonde qui l'énervait prodigieusement.

\- Mais elle attend quoi pour se jeter un sort de réchauffement ? Le déluge ? Elle va chopper la crève cette idiote !

La générale boutonna sa veste avant de s'approcher de l'horripilante étrangère.

\- Besoin d'aide pour vous réchauffer ? lança la brunette, narquoise.

La légiste lui adressa en retour un regard noir.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je vous remercie, fit-elle sèchement, sans toutefois oublier sa bonne éducation, en enfouissant ses oreilles dans la fourrure.

\- Pourquoi ne faites vous pas apparaitre un feu ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon domaine de magie, maugréa la légiste.

\- Et quelles sont vos compétences ? s'enquit Hermione, moqueuse.

La blonde glissa un regard vers la dragonne qui sortait à l'instant de la tente de la militaire. C'était le moment d'avoir une idée de génie.

\- La divination n'a pas de secret pour elle, affirma Maléfique.

\- La... divination... répéta l'Américaine avant que la générale n'éclate de rire.

\- Une diseuse de bonnes aventures ! se moqua la brunette en se tenant les cotes.

\- Riez, riez, se vexa Maura. J'ai un autre don. Je peux connaitre avec exactitude la cause du décès de n'importe quel cadavre.

Hermione la regarda en essayant de retrouver son sérieux, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

\- Vous savez de quoi est mort quelqu'un ? Ca, c'est utile ! Mais il n'en restera pas moins mort, conclut-elle en riant à nouveau.

\- Je suis une scientifique ! s'emporta Maura, à cran. J'ai de nombreux dons ! Par exemple, je sais soigner sans utiliser de magie ! J'ai un savoir universel qui ferait pâlir d'envie le plus brillant esprit de votre cour ! Alors ne vous moquez pas de moi, Générale. Car un jour, il se pourrait que vous ayez besoin de mes dons.

Maura n'en revenait pas. Elle qui avait toujours été reconnue comme la brillante Docteur Isles, l'éminente spécialiste des morts, une praticienne hors paire, elle était obligée de se justifier devant des rustres, des incultes, des barbares !

\- Et bien, il ne tient qu'à vous de nous le démontrer, susurra Hermione, un sourire toujours fendu d'une oreille à l'autre. Côté médecine, j'ai en tête une emmerdeuse qui aurait besoin de se faire remettre à sa place, pas vrai, Ginny ? Et pour ce qui est de vos autres dons, vous savez où se trouve ma tente.

Maurane préféra pas répondre et, se drapant un fois de plus dans sa peau de bête et dans sa dignité, elle s'enferma dans un profond mutisme. Maléfique retint une grimace. Les choses entre les deux femmes étaient très mal engagées.

De son côté Hermione fit un geste vers son aide de camp qui rappliqua rapidement avec une gamelle fumante.

\- Tenez, fit-elle en la tendant à la blonde frigorifiée, c'est un gruau. Rustre mais chaud.

\- Merci, fit la légiste entre deux claquements de dents, cherchant une idée pour clouer le bec à cette femme insupportable. Générale, savez vous allumer un feu sans votre magie ?

\- Tout dépend de quel feu. Mais un feu de camp, non.

\- Voulez vous que je vous montre ?

La brunette jaugea la femme, décidant si oui ou non elle cherchait à se moquer d'elle, puis choisit de lui laisser une chance. Après tout, si elle se jouait d'elle, elle trouverait toujours un moyen de la remettre à sa place.

\- D'accord. Ça peut toujours servir en cas de panne, lui sourit-elle.

Maura prit le temps de manger un peu puis, toujours emmitouflée, elle partit à la recherche du nécessaire pour allumer un feu sous le regard perplexe de la Générale. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la légiste faisait tournoyer à toute vitesse un bout de bois posé sur du foin sec et des brindilles.

\- Et à part vous épuiser, c'est sensé faire quoi ? demanda Hermione en s'accroupissant à côté de la blonde agenouillée.

\- Ca, répondit la légiste en désignant du menton une légère fumée qui s'élevait.

Maura souffla sur la petite braise qu'elle avait créée et cette dernière rougit jusqu'à embraser quelques brins de paille. La brunette ajouta son souffle à celui de la légiste et regarda la petite flamme venir se nourrir pour grandir entre les pierres. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Vous auriez dû le faire avant, et éviter de mourir de froid, vous ne croyez pas ? questionna-t-elle en réinstallant dans un geste empreint de douceur et de galanterie la fourrure qui avait glissé des épaules de la blonde.

\- Si je l'avais fait plus tôt, vous n'auriez pas vu que je n'étais pas qu'une femme de salon. Je sais aussi survivre en pleine nature.

\- J'en suis fort aise, mais ne pas mourir de froid est une chose. Se déplacer sur les routes du royaume en est une autre. Toutes ne sont pas sures et bien des bêtes ou des malandrins ne feraient qu'une bouchée de votre joli minois.

\- Je suis bien accompagnée, fit Maura, son regard coulant sur Maléfique.

\- Mais si votre route faisait un crochet par la Perguerie, nous accepterions votre compagnie, renchérit la dragonne.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, dévisageant tour à tour les deux blondes.

\- Et bien, je peux demander à Ginny de ramener la troupe pendant que je vous mène à bon port, finit-elle par proposer.

\- Vous feriez cela, Générale ? interrogea la légiste, mi-surprise, mi-caustique.

\- Oui... juste par curiosité. Je veux savoir si une femme aimable se cache sous la mégère, répliqua la militaire, goguenarde.

\- Parfait, j'aurais l'occasion de découvrir si une personne douée d'intelligence et d'humanité se cache sous la rustre, rétorqua Maura. Mais je doute qu'elle se présente.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard noir et Maléfique leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quel merveilleux voyage en perspective, soupira la dragonne.

Un soldat arriva en courant et tendit un parchemin à la Générale qui haussa les sourcils.

\- Un message qui vient juste d'arriver d'Avalon, Générale, haleta l'homme.

Hermione brisa le sceau de cire et déroula le vélin. Elle parcourut rapidement la missive et blêmit subitement.

\- Je suis navrée, mesdames, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner en Perguérie. Je dois rentrer au plus tôt à Avalon. Sergent, dites aux hommes de lever le camp, nous partons dans dix minutes.

\- Un problème ? demanda la dragonne.

\- La reine Morgane a été assassinée cette nuit, répondit sombrement Hermione.

Maura et Maléfique échangèrent un regard surpris et inquiet.

\- Et vous devez être auprès de l'Impératrice, nous comprenons, finit par dire la dragonne.

\- Je peux toujours demander à un de mes sous-officier de vous escorter.

\- Non, tout ira bien pour nous. Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité, Générale, conclut Maléfique avant d'attraper la main de la légiste et de l'emmener sur une petite route de campagne.

Les deux femmes marchèrent longtemps, silencieuse, et Maléfique sentait que Maura prenait sur elle pour ne pas l'assaillir de questions. Cependant, une fois suffisamment éloignée du campement militaire et après s'être assurée qu'aucun soldat les suivait, la Bostonienne ne tint plus.

\- Vous avez un plan de rechange ? murmura-t-elle, angoissée par la situation.

Avec ce revirement, la perspective de retourner chez elle et de retrouver ses amis dans les plus brefs délais s'éloignait et la blonde n'arrivait pas à le supporter.

\- Aliénor reste notre dernier espoir, avoua Maléfique. Il faut réussir à lui mettre la Générale dans les pattes, mais avec le meurtre de Morgane, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Etes-vous certaine que l'Administratrice nous aidera ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que nous lui proposerons... souffla Maléfique. Mais je crois avoir une idée. Ne perdons pas plus de temps à marcher. Donnez-moi la main.

Maura n'hésita pas une seconde et fit ce que la sorcière lui demandait. L'instant d'après, les deux femmes avaient disparu dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

* * *

L'administratrice de Perguérie prenait son petit déjeuner dans son bureau, comme elle avait coutume de le faire tous les matins depuis qu'elle avait repris la gestion de la province. Tout en lisant les missives arrivées pendant la nuit, elle sirotait son thé et apposait sa signature sur certains actes administratifs. Cependant, sa quiétude fut troublée par l'arrivée de sa conseillère qui se planta à ses côtés avec un regard réprobateur.

\- Bonjour Millicent. Un souci ? s'enquit Aliénor, affable.

\- Dites-moi que vous n'y êtes pour rien !

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- La reine Morgane a été assassinée cette nuit. Je n'ai pas encore les détails, mais assurez-moi que vous n'êtes pas à l'origine de ça.

\- Je vous le confirme, affirma Aliénor, inquiète de cette nouvelle.

\- Tant mieux. Je n'aurai qu'à nier quand les émissaires de la Dame du Lac viendront vous chercher pour vous emmener dans les cachots d'Avalon. Car vous pouvez être sûre qu'on va nous coller ça sur le dos. Surtout avec la présence d'une délégation d'Arendelle dans le vestibule.

\- Quelle délégation d'Arendelle ? s'enquit l'Administratrice.

\- Deux ambassadrices de la reine Elsa viennent d'arriver et demandent audience. Ce n'était pas prévu ?

Aliénor haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

\- Absolument pas.

\- J'ai cru que vous cherchiez une fois de plus à faire suer la couronne, ça me rassure. Je les renvoie dans leur pays ?

\- Non. Demandez donc en cuisine de préparer deux collations et, quand elles seront servies, faites les venir, j'aimerais savoir ce que souhaite la reine Elsa...

La conseillère s'inclina devant l'administratrice avant de quitter pour faire exécuter les ordres.

Une fois la porte fermée, Aliénor fronça les sourcils. La femme de l'Impératrice avait été assassinée. Qui avait intérêt à commettre pareil crime ? Son esprit politique envisageait toutes les hypothèses, et aucune ne faisait sens… Hormis la jalousie. Qui pouvait concevoir ce crime d'amour ?

L'administratrice n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question quand deux blondes entrèrent, Millicent fermant la marche.

\- Mesdames, soyez les bienvenues en cette heure matinale, lança Aliénor avec un sourire radieux. Prenez donc place.

Les deux femmes s'inclinèrent devant la rousse avec respect puis prirent place sur les chaises que désignait Millicent.

\- Administratrice, merci de nous accueillir sur vos terres, salua Maléfique.

\- Les envoyées de la reine Elsa seront toujours les bienvenues dans ma province. Mais j'avoue être surprise de votre venue et curieuse d'en connaître la raison. Vous êtes bien loin d'Arendelle. Et surtout, votre visite tombe assez mal. Notre empire est endeuillé. Ce qui me fait penser... Millicent, donne l'ordre de mettre les drapeaux en berne. Je n'aimerais pas que notre souveraine pense que la Perguérie ne compatie pas à la douleur qui étreint son peuple.

La conseillère acquiesça et sortit de la pièce pour passer la consigne.

\- Oui, nous avons appris le décès de Morgane ce matin, fit doucement Maura.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la raison de notre visite, poursuivit Maléfique. La reine Elsa a toute confiance en votre discrétion et connait le combat politique que vous menez depuis des années.

\- L'indépendance de ma province, sourit Aliénor. Ce projet va sans doute être retardé, avec ce qui s'est passé. Mais en quoi cela intéresse-t-il votre souveraine ?

\- Viviane a envoyé quelques troupes faire des manœuvres près de nos frontières et la reine craint une attaque. L'Impératrice ne fait pas grand secret de sa volonté d'annexer Arendelle à son empire. Elle a approché en ce sens plusieurs fois la reine Elsa qui lui a toujours opposé une fin de non-recevoir.

\- Je vois. Mais en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- La reine Elsa souhaiterait savoir si elle peut compter sur votre soutien en cas de conflit armé. Nous avons déjà approché quelques provinces qui verraient d'un bon œil un changement sur le trône d'Avalon. Certains administrateurs ne sont plus en adéquation avec la politique menée par l'Impératrice et tous ont été unanime : vous seule avait la capacité et la sagesse de... reprendre le trône s'il venait à devenir vacant.

Aliénor s'attela à étaler de la confiture sur une tartine, plongée dans ses réflexions.

\- Vous êtes donc venues de bon matin me proposer un putsch alors que l'épouse de ma souveraine a été assassinée quelques heures plus tôt ?

Maura retint une grimace et jeta un coup d'oeil incertain à Maléfique qui réussissait à conserver un visage serein.

\- Viviane devient, pardonnez l'expression, folle. Votre quête d'indépendance fait des émules dans quelques provinces et la situation politique est instable. Elle envoie sa Générale aux quatre coins de l'empire rétablir l'ordre par le fil de l'épée, mais ce n'est plus tenable.

Maléfique sirota une courte gorgée de café avant de reprendre.

\- Elle vous veut morte, Administratrice. Et je crains qu'elle ait assassiné ou fait assassiner son épouse pour accuser la Perguérie.

\- Cette conclusion m'a effleuré l'esprit. Et donc, vous proposez de la renverser, fit Aliénor d'une voix songeuse. Vous demandez mon aide. Donc des hommes de ma garde. Pour quoi ? Pénétrer de force dans la cité impériale ? Assassiner l'Impératrice ? Cela ne ferait que corroborer les accusations d'Avalon quant au meurtre de Morgane.

\- Accusations sans fondement. Et qui disparaitrons avec la mort de l'Impératrice.

\- Comment comptez-vous renverser Viviane ? Concrètement ? demanda l'administratrice.

\- Il faut frapper avant qu'elle lance son armée sur la Perguérie. Nous n'avons qu'une poignée de jours devant nous.

\- Et que faites-vous de la Générale ? C'est pour moi le seul obstacle.

\- Rien de problématique pour nous, rassurez-vous.

Aliénor dévisagea Maléfique et secoua la tête.

\- Votre proposition est tentante mais ce n'est pas le moment pour la Perguérie d'entrer en conflit avec Avalon.

\- Je comprends. Cependant, pouvez-vous nous faire entrer dans la capitale ? Je veux bien me charger du reste mais nous avons besoin de votre aide pour pénétrer le palais.

L'Administratrice proposa aux deux femmes de se resservir d'un geste de la main avant de reprendre elle-même un peu de thé.

\- Et bien, je pense qu'il est de notre devoir d'aller en la capitale présenter nos condoléances à l'Impératrice, fit-elle avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Si la Dame du Lac vint à accuser votre province du meurtre, n'est ce pas dangereux pour vous de vous rendre à Avalon ? s'enquit Maura.

La rousse tourna brièvement son attention vers sa conseillère qui fit non de la tête.

\- Si telle était l'intention de Viviane, son armée marcherait déjà vers ma capitale, puisqu'elle en était proche. Or, elle chemine vers Avalon. Je pense que son projet est plus machiavélique que juste me jeter dans ses geôles.

Maura acquiesça et Maléfique parut soulagée.

\- Reste à attendre l'invitation pour les funérailles, fit Millicent. Ca ne devrait pas tarder. Viviane est la cheffe du culte de la Source, et la tradition veut qu'on enterre nos morts sous trois jours.

\- En attendant, puis-je vous offrir l'hospitalité ? Et peut-être échanger au sujet de quelques traités commerciaux entre la Perguerie et Arendelle ? proposa aimablement l'Administratrice.

\- Avec plaisir. Merci, Administratrice, fit Maléfique en se levant, imitée par Maura.

\- Millicent va faire préparer deux chambres pour vous, et nous nous préparerons aussi pour le déplacement à venir. En attendant, je suppose que votre voyage a été fatiguant, aussi si vous souhaitez vous reposer, nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Maura et Maléfique s'inclinèrent devant la rousse et suivirent la conseillère hors du salon.

Les deux femmes sorties, Aliénor se leva pour rejoindre sa table de travail. Elle étala une carte générale des contrées connues autour d'Avalon. La Perguérie, Arendelle, la Forêt Enchantée et d'autres royaumes éloignés s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

\- Quel est donc le plan machiavélique que notre Dame du Lac vient de mettre en route ? murmura-t-elle en posant une reine noire sur Avalon. Quelles sont donc ses visées et sur qui compte-t-elle, continua-t-elle à voix haute en déposant la reine blanche sur la Perguérie, mettant le roi blanc sur Arendelle.

Maura s'assit sur le lit de la belle chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Elle apprécia la fermeté du matelas, la décoration de goût sans être ostentatoire, et le calme qui régnait dans le château d'Aliénor. Cependant, son esprit était bien loin de toutes ces considérations. Son regard ne quittait pas Maléfique qui faisait les cents pas devant elle, plongée dans ses réflexions.

\- Agent Swan, pouvez-vous me... comment dire cela, fit doucement la légiste. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur Hermione ?

\- A quel propos ? demanda la dragonne en haussant les sourcils.

\- Et bien, Viviane a sous-entendu qu'elle avait près de deux milles ans, précisa Maura qui avait du mal à croire en cette affirmation. Pouvez-vous me raconter sa vie ?

\- Vous avez lu les livres Harry Potter, lâcha Maléfique. Tout est vrai dedans. A part l'épilogue.

\- En fait, je ne les ai pas lus, avoua Maura.

\- Vous avez vu les films ?

\- Non.

\- Par Asalhir, pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive à moi ? soupira Maléfique en faisant apparaître sept livres sur le lit, juste à côté de la légiste. Commencez donc par ça, je vous raconterai la suite après.

Maura acquiesça et se saisit d'un premier ouvrage. Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

"Et dire que je vais lire des livres pour enfants..."

* * *

Les fantassins étaient exténués et franchirent les portes de la cité avec un contentement affiché. Toute la journée, ils avaient couru au coté des cavaliers qui avançaient à une allure soutenue. Mais l'air fermé et terriblement inquiet de leur Générale avait mis un frein à leurs récriminations. La reine Morgane était morte et tout le monde craignait une action criminelle. Rejoindre la Capitale pour serrer les rangs autour de l'Impératrice afin de démontrer aux terroristes qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance était une évidence.

Après avoir donné ses ordres afin que toute la troupe rejoigne ses quartiers et se tiennent prête en cas de besoin, Hermione avait cravaché son pur-sang en direction du palais. L'émoi était encore présent entre les murs de pierre qui résonnaient de chuchotement et de pas pressés. Sans s'inquiéter de son apparence ou de la boue qu'elle déposait à chacun de ses pas, la brunette courait dans les couloirs et personne ne s'avisait de la retenir. Sans laisser le temps au chancelier de l'annoncer, Hermione poussa les grandes portes de la salle du trône et entra telle une furie. Voyant la Dame du Lac assise devant ses conseillers qui menaient débat, la brunette soupira, soulagée. L'impératrice était en vie, sans blessure apparente. La générale avança plus tranquillement vers sa souveraine, sous les regards choqués des courtisans et les reniflements de Minerva qui accompagnaient les yeux au ciel de Pansy.

\- Ma Dame, la salua-t-elle en mettant genou à terre, tête inclinée. Que la Source soit remerciée, vous êtes sauve.

\- Personne n'est assez fou pour prendre pour cible la Dame du Lac, maugréa la médecin de la reine.

\- Faite donc votre travail et allez chercher le lâche qui a assassiné Morgane, ordonna Minerva.

\- Mes condoléances, ma reine, fit doucement la militaire en ignorant les deux conseillères. A vous et votre fille.

Viviane ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Malgré l'heure grave et le fait qu'elle se doive être affligée, savoir qu'Hermione était accourue dès la nouvelle connue avec comme seul soucis de la savoir saine et sauve la confortait dans ses choix. La brunette et elle étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

\- Relevez- vous, Générale, fit-elle d'une voix posée.

Hermione obéit et épousseta la poussière sur son pantalon, gênée de mettre de la saleté dans la salle du trône.

\- Conseillers, veuillez nous laisser, fit Viviane. Minerva, merci de prévenir les administrateurs que les obsèques se dérouleront après-demain. Pansy, peux-tu donner une de tes potions à Rose, histoire qu'elle puisse dormir cette nuit ?

Les deux conseillères s'inclinèrent et suivirent les autres conseillers hors de la salle, sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à la générale. Une fois en tête à tête avec la militaire, la Dame du Lac se leva et s'approcha de son chef d'Etat Major.

\- Hermione, merci de votre retour aussi rapide.

\- C'était une évidence pour moi, ma reine.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vous, plus encore qu'auparavant.

\- Personne ne saura vous être plus dévouée que moi, et mes hommes, ajouta rapidement la brunette.

\- Je le sais, répondit la blonde en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre. L'assassinat de Morgane nous demande de prendre des précautions, j'aimerais que vous déployiez notre armée aux frontières les moins sûres.

\- Il en sera fait ainsi dès ce soir, obtempéra la brunette en se mettant au garde-à-vous tandis que le parfum de la Dame du Lac maintenant à ses côtés venait agréablement chatouiller ses narines.

Hermione se gifla mentalement. Sa reine venait de perdre sa femme. Par la Source, que ne pouvait-elle avoir un peu de tenue !

\- Je me méfie de la Perguérie, même si son Administratrice n'a jamais rien tenté ouvertement, elle n'en demeure pas moins souvent opposée à notre vision des choses, poursuivit l'Impératrice.

\- Je me chargerai moi-même de cette province, votre Majesté.

Viviane hocha la tête avant de laisser sa main peser sur l'avant-bras de la Générale. Surprise, Hermione leva son regard vers elle et s'aperçut que la blonde chancelait sur ses appuis. Immédiatement, la brunette passa son bras autour de la taille de la souveraine pour la soutenir.

\- Ma Dame, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je fais appeler votre médecin derechef.

\- Non… non, c'est inutile de la déranger pour si peu. Ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue, et l'émotion de la journée.

\- Etes vous certaine, ma reine ?

\- Oui. Pouvez-vous me conduire dans mes appartements ? Non... Ailleurs... Le parfum de Morgane est... Ses affaires sont... Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas.

\- Vous pouvez utiliser ma chambre pour vous reposer. Je monterai la garde pour vous assurer un repos sans dérangement.

\- Vous revenez à peine de campagne et vous avez chevaucher toute la journée. Je ne veux pas vous priver de sommeil, Hermione. Et surtout…

\- Dites-moi, s'enquit la brunette qui maintenait toujours la blonde contre elle, l'amenant lentement vers le trône pour lui permettre de se rassoir.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vous. Vous êtes l'assurance que le royaume ne sera jamais en péril. Et aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, j'ai besoin de vous savoir à mes côtés, forte.

\- N'ayez crainte, ma reine, mon bras ne faiblira jamais pour assurer votre règne.

\- Alors il faut vous reposer, les jours à venir vont être difficile. Pour mon peuple et pour ma famille.

\- Mais je veux assurer votre sécurité.

\- S'il vous plait, interrompit la blonde en posant sa main sur celle d'Hermione. Si je demande qu'on me prépare une chambre proche de la vôtre, cela vous rassurera-t-il ?

\- Oui ma reine. Si vous me promettez de m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. A tout heure de la nuit. Je suis votre obligée.

Viviane resserra sa prise sur la main rugueuse de la militaire.

\- C'est moi qui suis votre obligée Hermione, lui répondit la Dame du Lac, faisant frissonner la brunette. Allez prendre vos quartiers dans le palais, je vais de mon côté aller remercier la Source de vous avoir à mes côtés en ces temps troublés.

Hermione fit une révérence profonde à sa souveraine et sortit de la salle du trône, sans voir le sourire de la souveraine.

* * *

Aliénor affichait un visage soucieux, parfait reflet de celui de Millicent. Face à elles, Maléfique et Maura n'en menaient pas large.

\- Mes espions viennent de nous informer que l'armée d'Avalon se déployait aux frontières de l'empire, expliqua l'Administratrice. Seul un petit régiment des meilleurs soldats de la Générale est resté dans la cité impériale. La ministre de l'Intérieur, cette vieille garce de Minerva, nous a envoyé un ordre de réquisition des forces armées de Perguérie.

\- Elle veut vous laisser sans protection, devina Maura.

\- C'est aussi mon avis, répliqua Millicent. Viviane va sûrement envoyer son abruti de générale pour nous mettre au pas.

\- Quelles frontières sont sécurisées par l'armée impériale ?

\- Pour le moment, Arendelle n'est pas menacée, répondit doucement l'Administratrice. Mais les tensions grandissent au poste frontière de la Forêt Enchantée. Je me suis entretenue ce matin avec la Reine Regina, dont le royaume est le plus proche des terres d'Avalon. Elle est particulièrement remontée, surtout que... certains problèmes l'empêchent de rentrer dans un conflit avec Viviane. Pour le moment, tout du moins.

\- Oui, un problème avec sa belle-fille, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, sourit Maléfique.

Millicent eut un hochement de tête et Aliénor sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Ces considérations ne nous regardent pas, et sa Majesté Regina n'a pas réclamé l'aide de la Perguérie.

\- Elle le fera sans doute si la situation l'exige. Vous êtes la seule Administratrice qui a su nouer des relations de qualité avec les autres royaumes de notre monde.

\- En tout cas, elle va boycotter les obsèques de Morgane. Et je crains un regain de tension, voire de violence, poursuivit Millicent.

\- Tant mieux, fit sobrement la rousse, s'attirant le regard surpris de Maura.

\- La Reine Regina a la capacité d'occuper toute l'armée d'Avalon pendant des lustres, commenta doctement Millicent. Si Viviane envoyait son armée et sa Générale psychorigide de ce côté-là, nous aurions le champ libre pour voir à nos affaires.

\- Je crois me souvenir que des traités ont été signés entre Arendelle et divers royaumes de la Forêt Enchantée. Si Viviane attaque Regina, Elsa entrera en guerre, fit Aliénor, songeuse.

\- Nous sommes assises sur une poudrière et Viviane va allumer la mèche, soupira Maura qui voyait s'éloigner son retour à Boston.

Elle coula un regard inquiet à Maléfique qui eut un sourire rassurant.

"Entre Regina et Aliénor, on arrivera bien à donner un baiser d'amour vrai à notre Générale..." fit la voix de la dragonne dans l'esprit de la légiste.

L'Américaine fit une grimace que Maléfique eut du mal à interpréter. Maura regrettait-elle de ne pas être dans la liste de celles embrassant Hermione ou bien grimaçait-elle à imaginer un baiser avec la Générale ?

\- Si la cité est protégée d'un seul régiment, c'est le moment d'attaquer, proposa Aliénor.

\- Pendant les funérailles ? s'étrangla Maura. Je ne suis pas portée sur la religion, mais j'aurai quelques scrupules à perturber un moment de recueillement.

\- Nous n'aurons pas de meilleures occasions avant longtemps, contra Millicent.

\- Mais vous n'aurez pas le temps de railler des alliés. Vous allez être seule à prendre le risque. Les royaux vont attendre de voir de quel côté tournera le vent sans s'engager, fit valoir Maléfique. Le moment est opportun, pas la configuration de l'échiquier, conclut-elle.

\- Pas faux, acquiesça la conseillère tandis qu'Aliénor regardait ses jardins par-delà son balcon.

\- Alors il faut trouver le moyen de garder les armées d'Avalon loin de l'Impératrice plus longtemps.

\- Une question se pose, tenta Maura. Quelqu'un peut-il occuper la Générale pendant que nous... assassinons l'impératrice ? Pour l'avoir vu occire des orcs, elle est puissante. Vous connaissez quelqu'un capable de se mesurer à elle ? Car elle voudra empêcher l'assassinat de sa précieuse souveraine.

\- Regina et vous, Administratrice. Vous pourriez y arriver en unissant vos forces, proposa Millicent.

\- Mais elle n'assistera pas aux obsèques, souffla Maléfique. Vous pourriez lui faire changer d'avis ?

\- Regina n'est pas femme à se faire dicter son agenda par quiconque.

\- Y a-t-il un évènement qui pourrait la faire venir ? demanda Maura.

\- Un mariage, répondirent en chœur Aliénor, Millicent et Maléfique.

\- Elle adore les gâcher, précisa la dragonne.

\- La fille de l'Impératrice prévoit-elle de se marier prochainement ? s'enquit la légiste.

\- Aucunement.

\- Alors on est foutues, marmonna Maura, s'attirant les regards surpris de l'Administratrice et de sa conseillère.

\- Je vous vois bien affectée, releva la rousse.

\- Auriez-vous des intérêts autres que ceux dont vous nous avez fait part ? questionna directement Millicent, suspicieuse.

\- Juste un désir de vengeance. La Dame du Lac m'a enlevée la personne que j'aimais...

\- Vous devriez discuter avec Regina. Selon elle, l'amour est faiblesse.

\- La reine Regina se trompe. Pour en revenir à notre affaire, il faut tenter notre chance demain, lors des obsèques, c'est la seule solution viable. Nous attendrons la fin de la cérémonie et je passerai à l'acte en allant présenter mes condoléances à l'Impératrice, résuma Maléfique. La Générale n'aura pas le temps d'intervenir.

L'Administratrice leva un sourcil.

\- Vous êtes prête à engager Arendelle dans un conflit sanglant, seule, alors que vous me déconseillez de le faire moi-même ?

\- En fait, je pense le faire pour mon propre compte. Nous dirons que je suis un sujet rebelle à toute forme d'autorité, prônant l'anarchie. La reine Elsa envoie probablement des représentants officiels pour les obsèques, mais ils n'arriveront pas les premiers. Si j'échoue, il sera facile de me discréditer sans risquer l'implication du royaume des neiges.

\- Bonne idée. Nous partirons cette nuit pour arriver aux premières lueurs du jour. D'ici la, reposez vous, conclut Aliénor.

Maura s'inclina devant l'administratrice et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait presque finit le quatrième tome des aventures d'Harry Potter et, elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant Jane, elle avait hâte de connaître la suite.

"Surtout, j'ai hâte de connaitre la partie non écrite... Comment est-elle devenue la Source ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu ? La suite la semaine prochaine !

D'ici là, portez vous bien !

Bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Le sanctuaire dédié au culte de la Source était traditionnellement situé sur les hauteurs des villes. Visible de loin, le phare qui l'accompagnait guidait les voyageurs vers lui et chacun venait vénérer la déesse mère de toutes les magies.

Aujourd'hui, le feu sacré rougeoyait sombrement au-dessus de la capitale impériale et le cortège des manants se contentait de faire une haie d'honneur à tout ce que le monde connu avait dépêché comme têtes couronnées et vassaux de la Dame du Lac. Le brouhaha qui montait laissait entendre que le cortège funèbre s'avançait vers le temple drapé de noir.

Maléfique et Maura se mêlèrent à la foule de nobles qui pénétraient dans le temple et les deux femmes prirent place sur les bancs du milieu. Leur visage, caché par un voile noir qui se prêtait aux circonstances, n'attirait pas l'attention de la cour impériale.

\- Vous êtes certaine de vouloir faire ça ? murmura Maura.

Maléfique vérifia sa coiffure et, par la même occasion, que la fine lame était toujours dissimulée par ses cheveux.

\- Vous voulez toujours rentrer à Boston ? se contenta de répondre la dragonne.

Maura parcourut du regard l'assistance qui prenait place et avisa Aliénor au deuxième rang, discutant à voix basse avec Millicent.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose de moins dangereux, chuchota la légiste avant de se faire couper par Maléfique.

\- Oui ! Vous faisant des efforts pour qu'Hermione tombe amoureuse, mais visiblement ce n'est pas dans vos cordes. Alors maintenant, taisez-vous, la tança vertement la sorcière.

Vexée, Maura s'enfonça dans ses fourrures, marmonnant contre ce peuple de dégénérés qui construisait des lieux de culte ouverts aux quatre vents. Elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle, avisant des colonnades qui couraient sur trois rangs, délimitant des zones de déplacement ou dévotion, mais tous convergents vers une immense sphère rehaussée d'or.

Sans prévenir, l'assemblée se leva comme un seul homme, et la légiste imita ses voisins de banc. Elle tourna la tête et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le cortège impérial pénétrait dans le temple. Viviane ouvrait la marche seule, figurant tout autant la veuve frappée par le sort que l'Impératrice faisant face au destin. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre si ce n'était le glissement de l'étoffe sur le marbre. Hermione se tenait derrière Viviane, marchait la tête droite, son regard sondant l'assemblée. Plus petite que la blonde, elle n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnante, sanglée dans sa tenue d'apparat, et ceux sur lesquels se posait son regard étaient immédiatement portés à baisser la tête. Venaient ensuite les porteurs du corps de Morgane, suivis de Rose, éplorée derrière sa mère, soutenue par Minerva. Les autres conseillers fermaient la marche, Pansy la dernière. Le corps de la défunte fut déposé au pied de la représentation de la Source et Viviane s'inclina devant la sphère dorée.

\- Origine de toutes magies, accueille dans ta lumière l'esprit de ton enfant, commença l'Impératrice d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

\- Nous implorons ton pardon, fit l'assemblée dans un murmure grave.

Maura se retint d'hausser les sourcils. N'y avait-il pas un seul peuple dans tous les univers qui échappait à ces bondieuseries ? Même si elle devait reconnaître que le culte de la Source se justifiait, puisque cette dernière existait.

Elle se désintéressa de la cérémonie comme telle, prenant le temps d'étudier les personnages en place. Viviane était captivante et Maura pouvait comprendre en la voyant dans toute sa gloire impériale comment Hermione avait pu succomber en son temps. Minerva était une belle femme, mais arborait un air revêche qui ne devait pas être dû qu'aux circonstances dramatiques. Mais l'Impératrice et sa ministre de l'Intérieur rivalisaient difficilement avec Aliénor. Car la rousse, qui n'était qu'une Administratrice d'une province de l'Empire, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, d'une grâce parfaite, au maintien royal.

"On pourrait la prendre pour la dirigeante d'Avalon." songea Maura.

La légiste retint un soupir désabusé. Elle n'avait aucun des codes requis pour comprendre ce monde. Elle était sans pouvoir magique, venait d'une démocratie qui avait chassé, en son temps, la couronne d'Angleterre du Nouveau Monde. Certes, elle avait fréquenté des WASP, durant son enfance et sa scolarité, mais cette catégorie de population n'avait rien à voir avec les têtes couronnées qui peuplaient l'assistance.

Alors qu'un chant funèbre s'élevait, certains pleurant dans l'assemblée, d'autres exprimant leur dévotion envers la Source et leur Impératrice, Maura commençait à trouver le temps long. Et quant la musique fut à son apogée, et que les oreilles de la légiste étaient à l'agonie, l'Américaine eut la surprise de voir la Générale se lever brusquement et se jeter sur Viviane, l'entrainant avec elle au sol. Maura se retint de se redresser pour voir ce qui se passait, mais un cri horrifié brisa le chant.

\- On nous attaque ! hurla Pansy.

Hermione se remettait sur pied en grimaçant, une flèche profondément plantée dans l'épaule gauche. Pour autant, la blessure n'empêcha pas la militaire de dégainer son épée et de s'éloigner au pas de course tout en cassant le fut du projectile pour ne pas être gênée outre mesure, laissant l'empennage ensanglanté tomber sur le marbre blanc.

\- Ginny ! Protège la Dame du Lac ! ordonna la chef d'Etat Major en fonçant en direction d'une tête qui sortait de derrière un arbre.

Le brouhaha était à son apogée et Maura agrippait fermement la main de Maléfique. La dragonne tentait de voir la situation au dehors, craignant tout de même un peu pour la sécurité d'Asalhir qui, bien entendu, fonçait tête baissée vers les ennuis. Ne pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit, elle reporta son attention vers l'intérieur et Viviane. Il n'y avait définitivement plus aucune possibilité d'approcher l'Impératrice, la garde rapprochée de la Générale ayant établi un cordon de sécurité autour de la famille impériale et de son gouvernement. Aliénor tourna la tête et capta le regard de la dragonne, mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

Maura se redressa et se leva à moitié pour voir Hermione, au-delà du temple. Cette dernière se trouvait face à quatre individus qui l'attaquaient de concert. La militaire reculait tout en parant les sorts et les coups d'épée que ses assaillants lui portaient, elle se battait avec rage mais peinait à prendre le dessus. Visiblement son bras mort l'invalidait dans son agilité. Un sortilège l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et la chef d'Etat major fut propulsée en arrière. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, des mètres plus loin à l'intérieur du temple, et roula comme un fétus de paille avant de buter sur les tréteaux qui portaient le cercueil de Morgane, le renversant au passage. La militaire se releva en prenant appui sur la statue à la gloire de la Source, à moitié sonnée, et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Vous allez mourir ! rugit la brunette en retournant à la rencontre des assassins qui s'avançaient vers l'Impératrice.

Giny et ses hommes serraient les rangs autour de la Dame du Lac tandis que la plupart des personnages présents refluaient dans la direction opposée à l'affrontement. Aliénor se tourna à nouveau et interrogea du regard la dragonne qui acquiesça subrepticement. L'Administratrice se leva brusquement et fit apparaitre une boule de feu dans sa main.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, Générale, annonça Aliénor.

La Dame du Lac tourna son attention vers la voix qui s'élevait de l'assemblée et remercia de la tête l'Administratrice de la Perguérie qui semblait vouloir se porter au secours de sa Générale. Mais connaissant la potentielle histoire entre les deux, Viviane ne pouvait le permettre. D'un mot, elle envoya Pansy auprès d'Aliénor pour la retenir, tandis qu'elle se défaisait de ses atours encombrants. Tendant la main vers l'un de ses soldats, elle empoigna une épée et ne tarda pas plus avant de rejoindre la brunette qui suait sang et eau.

\- Majesté, non ! tenta de la retenir Minerva.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda aimablement en Viviane en portant un premier coup vers l'un des adversaires.

\- Pour être honnête, oui, répondit platement Hermione en se mettant de dos à la blonde, heureuse de n'avoir plus à faire face sur tous les fronts.

Viviane ne répondit pas, occupée à dévier les assauts de deux assassins. Hermione, quant à elle, tenait à distance les deux autres gredins en jouant de sa lame.

\- Vos leçons ont porté, ma chère, fit la Dame du Lac en désarmant facilement l'agresseur qui la chargeait.

Elle planta la lame de son arme en plein coeur de l'homme et la retira d'un geste vif pour combattre le dernier brigand.

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ? demanda la blonde, inquiète de ne pas entendre sa Générale se moquer ou jurer.

Seule une respiration laborieuse et le bruit d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient parvenait à ses oreilles. La Dame du Lac ne voulut perdre plus de temps et envoyer un avada kedavra bien senti à son assaillant avant de se retourner.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle avisa la brunette prenant son élan, et dans un mouvement circulaire tout en puissance, décapiter coup sur coup les deux assassins fort mal alignés pour leur propre sécurité. Le geste lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie, mais l'avait surtout obligé à utiliser son bras blessé.

Hermione vit des étoiles et tomba à genoux en même temps que roulaient les deux têtes.

\- Toujours à vouloir m'impressionner, vous n'êtes décidément pas raisonnable, fit doucement la blonde en s'agenouillant pour prendre la militaire contre elle.

\- Je ferai tout pour que vous ayez la vie sauve. Et tant pis si ca veut dire être déraisonnable... grimaça la militaire. La traînée de la vieille carne peut-elle bouger son cul et venir me soigner ?

Viviane s'écarta de la brunette avant s'ouvrir son pourpoint. Malgré la situation, Hermione rougit en sentant le regard de sa souveraine sur son buste.

\- Je... heu... Pansy a l'habitude, bafouilla-t-elle, alors que Viviane posait ses doigts sur elle pour examiner la plaie.

\- Ca risque de faire mal Hermione, la pointe est profondément enfoncée, fit la blonde, sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite... Oh putain ça fait un mal de chien ! s'exclama vertement la militaire tandis que l'Impératrice faisait sortir magiquement la pointe. Je peux avoir un verre ?

\- Vous ne perdez pas le nord, commenta Viviane en passant sa main au-dessus de la plaie pour réparer les dégâts, laissant ses doigts traîner sur l'épiderme blanc qui frissonnait à son contact. Je vous fais encore mal ? sembla s'inquiéter la souveraine.

\- Non ma reine. Tout va pour le mieux.

Viviane reboutonna la veste après avoir fini de soigner sa générale et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. A quelques pas de là, Minerva donnait des consignes pour remettre en état le temple et, surtout, repositionner correctement le cercueil de Morgane bousculé pendant la bataille.

\- Générale, passez me voir ce soir dans mes appartements, ordonna la Dame du Lac à sa chef d'Etat Major. Vous et moi devons discuter de l'avenir de l'empire.

Encore blême et pas tout à fait assurée sur ses jambes, la militaire s'inclina pour acquiescer à l'ordre.

\- Avec votre permission, je vais remonter la piste de ces terroristes tant qu'elle est chaude. Vous attaquer alors que les obsèques sont une occasion de trêve est une abomination. Laissez-moi la journée et vous verrez la tête des meneurs au bout d'une pique.

\- Parfait. A ce soir donc, conclut Viviane avant de retourner vers Minerva et Pansy.

Maléfique avait observé de loin la discussion entre les deux Sources et son front était barré d'un pli soucieux.

\- Vous avez une idée ? murmura Maura.

\- Aucune. Je ne sais pas quand nous aurons une nouvelle occasion d'approcher l'Impératrice.

\- Les obsèques vont reprendre. Nous en discuterons avec Aliénor après.

* * *

Avec la nuit, Hermione était de retour au palais, mortifiée. Elle n'avait pas été capable de mettre la main sur les commanditaires des attentats contre la famille impériale. Elle en était malade.

\- Comment est-ce que je vais justifier ça ? se morigénait-elle en remontant les couloirs éclairés de place en place par des vasques dispensant pauvre lumière et faible chaleur.

\- Générale ! entendit-elle appeler dans son dos une voix qui la fit souffler d'impatience avant de se retourner.

\- Minerva. Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

\- Pas de sang sur les mains, j'en conclus que vous vous êtes montrée incapable de faire régner l'ordre dans la capitale ? se gaussa la ministre.

\- Je peux y remédier tout de suite, susurra la brunette en faisant un pas vers la femme qui la dominait de sa taille.

\- Votre piètre prestation pendant les obsèques de Morgane a de quoi me rassurer, se moqua la Ministre. Que l'Impératrice se trouve obligée d'aller secourir son chef d'Etat Major tenait du grotesque. A cause de vous, nous sommes la risée du monde, et vous conviendrez que les circonstances ne s'y prêtent guère.

\- Tout comme se foutre de ma gueule alors que l'empire est en deuil, rétorqua froidement la Générale. Etes-vous sans coeur pour être mesquine dans ce moment de douleur ?

\- Un moment solennel que vous n'avez pas été capable de préserver. Quel dommage que l'on dise que le ridicule ne tue pas.

Hermione attrapa la femme par le col de sa robe dans un geste menaçant.

\- J'ai sauvé la vie de l'Impératrice, chose que vous ne serez jamais capable de faire. Sans moi, vous seriez occupée à organiser de nouvelles funérailles. Allez donc vous rejoindre votre filleule et arrêtez de me pomper l'air. Et pour conclure, si ma tête ne vous revient pas, vous pouvez toujours aller roupiller ailleurs qu'à Avalon. A partir de maintenant, si je vous entends prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre, je vous renvoie dans votre bled natal à coup de pieds dans le fion. Comme ça, vous pourrez aller ratisser la bouse et torcher le cul des poules, ça vous fera prendre l'air...

\- Si ça n'est pas notre Incapable-en-chef qui cherche à redorer son blason ? fit doucereusement Pansy en apparaissant au bout du couloir. Je vous conseille d'ôter vos sales pattes de ma femme… vous risquez de vous blesser, continuait la médecin tout en s'approchant, mi moqueuse, mi menaçante.

\- Retourne soigner les furoncles au cul, aboya Hermione. Je dois donner une leçon à cette vieille carne.

\- Vous voulez que j'appelle l'Impératrice pour vous donner un coup de main ? susurra Minerva qui continuait de toiser la brunette de haut.

\- Nul besoin, je suis déjà là, fit une voix.

Viviane sortit de l'ombre et jeta un regard réprobateur à Minerva et Pansy.

\- J'aimerais, mesdames, que vous montriez le respect dû à la femme qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Les trois femmes redressèrent leur posture.

\- Que vous avez dû sauver vous-même serait plus exact, marmonna Pansy.

\- Ça suffit, fit sèchement la Dame du Lac. Hermione, approchez-vous. J'ai à vous parler.

\- En privé ? s'enquit la brunette, mal à l'aise.

\- Devant témoins sera parfait.

Inquiète, la générale obéit à sa souveraine et s'approcha d'un pas incertain.

\- La situation politique de l'empire est instable si on veut bien lire les deux attentats perpétrés, commença la blonde.

Pansy et Minerva regardèrent le dos de la brunette avec un sourire narquois. La militaire allait finalement se faire remettre à sa place au vue de son incapacité notoire. Quant à Hermione, cette mise en bouche lui fit craindre le pire, aussi se tint-elle particulièrement droite pour apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle avec dignité.

\- J'ai besoin d'un pouvoir fort. Solide.

La Générale contrôlait sa respiration, sentant de fines gouttes de sueur perler sous sa chemise.

\- La mort de Morgane nous déstabilise et les royaumes environnant lorgnent sur le trône.

La vasque supportant le feu diffusait péniblement sa chaleur dans le couloir et le silence qui s'installait entre chaque phrase de la Dame du Lac semblait rendre l'atmosphère encore plus glaciale. Viviane s'avança entre les trois femmes, les regardant chacune leur tour.

\- J'ai pris une décision. Je vais prendre une nouvelle épouse. Je la choisis pour sa force et son dévouement. Hermione, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Le silence à présent était assourdissant. Minerva et Pansy ouvraient des yeux aussi largement que leur bouche. Hermione, elle, était devenue sourde, ses oreilles bourdonnant d'un chahut dont elle ne tirait plus aucun sens.

\- Pour l'empire, reprit l'Impératrice, avant de se pencher à l'oreille de la brunette, et pour moi, ajouta-t-elle en laissant sa joue frôler celle de la militaire changée en statue de sel.

Viviane vit les jambes de son chef d'Etat Major trembler et la brunette s'évanouit, s'écroulant sur le sol dallé.

\- Hmmm... Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais, soupira la Dame du Lac avant de s'agenouiller pour tapoter gentiment les joues de la militaire.

La médecin et la ministre ne bougeaient pas plus que la générale l'instant d'avant. Sans dire que leur monde s'était écroulé, il fallait tout de même constater qu'il ne tournait plus comme à son habitude. Viviane leva la tête vers elles, puis se releva en soupirant.

\- Je sais que la décision a de quoi choquer, commenta-t-elle en regardant la brunette toujours inconsciente à ses pieds, mais elle est le fruit d'une réflexion que je n'ai pas eu le choix d'avoir, même si j'aurais souhaité pouvoir pleurer Morgane, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de confidence pour ses deux conseillères.

\- Vous êtes très avisée, commenta Minerva, et votre abnégation vous honore. Mais cette… ce… choix est-il vraiment le plus judicieux ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pincé.

\- Politiquement, si vous voulez renforcer votre assise, je vous conseillerais de proposer une union à la reine Regina ou à la reine Elsa, fit Pansy.

\- Je vous remercie au moins de ne pas m'avoir proposer le roi Georges, sourit la Dame du Lac.

\- Je pensais connaître vos préférences, marmonna la médecin avant de couler un regard vers la militaire. Force est de constater que je me suis fourvoyée.

Viviane leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

\- Les unions que vous suggérez apaiseraient les tensions à nos frontières, j'en conviens. Mais j'ai besoin avant tout de présenter un Avalon fort et non en quête de protection. Lorsque viendra le temps des alliances, je suis certaine que Rose trouvera un prétendant qui saura renforcer notre position sur l'échiquier politique. Mais pour l'heure, je tiens à démontrer notre confiance en nous-mêmes.

La souveraine eut un regard navré pour la générale toujours évanouie à ses pieds. Elle donna une nouvelle petite tape sur la joue de la militaire ne réagissait pas.

\- Pansy, pouvez-vous la réveiller ? Je crains ne pas avoir la bonne méthode.

La médecin se pencha et gifla fortement la brunette qui grogna avant de papillonner des paupières.

\- Si, votre Majesté. Il vous manque seulement la pratique et l'envie, répondit narquoisement Pansy.

Viviane pinça ses lèvres pour étouffer un sourire et ne pas donner trop ouvertement un certain plaisir à la médecin.

\- Générale, vous êtes à nouveau parmi nous ? s'enquit-t-elle aimablement, prenant le parti de l'appeler par son titre plutôt que par son prénom, voulant lui éviter de tourner à nouveau de l'œil.

\- Euh... Oui... Je crois... Balbutia la brunette en se relevant maladroitement. Que... Que disions- nous ? Stabilité de l'Empire... Un truc du genre, c'est ça ?

\- Un truc... renifla Minerva.

Viviane fronça les sourcil et la ministre baissa le regard.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas Mesdames, fit la souveraine, vous avez du travail. Demain à la première heure, venez me proposer l'organisation de la noce ainsi que les invitations qui partiront après leur validation. La cérémonie se déroulera dans trois jours.

Abasourdies, les deux conseillères s'inclinèrent avant de se retirer.

\- Un mariage de raison, ne vous faites pas d'illusion, glissa Pansy en passant à côté de la militaire.

\- Quel mariage ? lança la Générale avant de blêmir. Ah oui... Le... Le mariage...

\- Vous me devez toujours une réponse, poursuivit Viviane. Je vous écoute.

La brunette porta nerveusement la main à sa nuque, regardant partir les deux conseillères que, pour une fois, elle aurait bien voulu voir rester. La Dame du Lac souriait doucement, attendrie de voir la Source se comporter comme une jouvencelle. Comme autrefois.

\- Hermione ? la sollicita-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Je... heu… vous êtes sûre ? fit la Générale d'une voix mal assurée. Je ne serai pas vexée si vous changez d'avis.

\- C'est un non alors ? questionna Viviane avec un moue désolée.

\- Non ! non ! Enfin oui, mais…

La brunette inspira profondément, tentant de retrouver ses esprits et des mots à mettre sur ses pensées.

\- Il y a mieux comme parti pour le but que vous poursuivez. Prenez l'Administratrice de Perguerie, par exemple. Elle ressemble plus à une épouse que moi. Je suis trop... rustre.

Viviane prit le bras de la brunette et l'entraina faire quelques pas dans le couloir.

\- Je ne cherche pas un beau mariage, encore moins à mettre une vipère dans mon lit.

\- Dans... dans votre... lit ? bafouilla Hermione, se rappelant que la mariage incluait de partager la même couche.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, il faut démontrer que l'Empire est fort, et qui mieux que vous à mes côtés pour démontrer notre puissance, poursuivit la reine qui avait ignoré la dernière phrase de la militaire. Et je ne crois pas qu'Amaria vous trouve discourtoise.

Hermione piqua un fard à l'entente du nom de la péripatéticienne à laquelle l'Impératrice s'associait.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas… s'offusqua la militaire.

Viviane exerça une petite pression sur l'avant-bras de la brunette pour la rassurer.

\- Je serais vraiment honorée si vous consentiez à dire oui, Hermione.

\- Et je suis vraiment honorée que vous me le proposiez, fit la générale en prenant la main de l'impératrice.

Elle s'inclina pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

\- Je ne vous ferai pas défaut, poursuivit-elle. Mais je... Ce que je veux savoir c'est si... Euh... Enfin... C'est une union politique ou y a-t-il de votre part un... intérêt pour ma personne ?

Viviane retint la main de la brunette dans la sienne et ancra son regard clair dans les yeux perdus de sa vis-à-vis.

\- Je saurai vous le démontrer lors de la nuit de noces, répondit-elle doucement avant de s'approcher de la joue de la Source pour y déposer un baiser éthéré. Bonne nuit Hermione, conclut-elle avant de s'en retourner vers sa chambre, laissant au milieu du couloir la brunette complètement perdue.

* * *

Maura n'avait pas dormi depuis l'enterrement de Morgane, la veille. Elle était rentrée au château d'Aliénor dans la nuit mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le repos. Ses chances de retrouver sa vie, ses amis, sa ville devenaient de plus en plus mince. Elle savait qu'elle était en partie responsable, mais il lui était impossible de tomber amoureuse de la Générale d'Avalon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la légiste se sentait complètement inutile.

Déprimée, elle prit la direction des cuisines et croisa dans un couloir une Millicent surexcitée qui courrait, un parchemin à la main.

\- On a notre occasion ! s'exclama la conseillère, visiblement réjouie. Venez avec moi !

La légiste soupira en laissant s'affaisser ses épaules. Au temps pour son thé. Elle rebroussa chemin pour suivre les cris de la conseillère qui, visiblement, se dirigeait vers les appartements de sa patronne.

Millicent pénétra sans s'annoncer dans la vaste chambre de l'Administratrice et leva le poing en signe de victoire.

\- Nous avons notre mariage ! fit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Aliénor se tenait debout dans sa cheminée et se tourna pour jeter un regard noir à sa conseillère tout en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres.

\- Excusez-moi, votre Majesté. Vous disiez ? s'enquit l'Administratrice d'un ton contrit.

La rousse se décala légèrement et Maura eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage d'une femme se dessiner dans des flammes vertes.

\- Je viendrai, soyez en certaine, reprit la femme avec un sourire terrifiant. Pour rien au monde je raterai l'union de Viviane avec une sans cervelle assoiffée de sang. Verrons-nous jamais couple mieux assorti ?

L'inconnue partit dans un grand éclat de rire fou et Maura recula d'un pas, s'assurant de ne jamais être dans le champ de vision de cette personne qui n'avait visiblement pas toute sa tête.

\- Reine Regina, pensez-vous faire... une petite animation pendant la cérémonie ? Ou le banquet ? demanda Aliénor.

La souveraine eut une petite moue enfantine tout en tapotant de son index son menton.

\- C'est possible. Je ne suis pas dans les bonnes grâces de votre Impératrice depuis quelques temps... en fait, depuis que j'ai assassiné mon mari.

\- Et son premier partenaire commercial, précisa Aliénor.

\- Donc il est possible que je m'amuse un peu. Mais vous avez certainement une idée derrière la tête. Racontez-moi tout, ma chère.

\- Viviane met l'empire en péril avec les mouvements de notre armée à vos frontières et à celles du royaume d'Arendelle. Nous sommes quelques-uns à penser qu'un peu de renouveau sur le trône serait bénéfique pour la paix entre nos peuples.

Maura sentit une présence derrière elle. Pas très rassurée d'être dans un monde qu'elle qualifiait tous les jours de cauchemardesque, elle sursauta lorsque Maléfique lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur ! chuchota-t-elle

\- Auriez-vous quelque chose sur la conscience ? se moqua la blonde.

\- Mais quelle est cette sorcellerie ? l'interrogea-t-elle en pointant du menton la scène devant elle.

\- Dites-vous que c'est la version sorcière de la visio, proposa aimablement la dragonne avant de s'intéresser à la fin de la conversation, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai ici deux personnes qui veulent s'occuper personnellement de cette situation, répondit Aliénor. J'ai seulement à les faire pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Elle se chargeront de trouver le moment adéquat pour passer à l'acte. Mais une petite diversion ne serait pas de refus et vous êtes la femme des diversions, votre Majesté.

\- Ca, c'est nous, chuchota Maléfique à Maura.

\- Je comprends oui. Mais c'est le mariage de qui ?

Regina réfléchit quelques instants et afficha un large sourire mauvais.

\- Vous aurez votre diversion. Et quand l'Impératrice et sa nouvelle épouse de Générale auront trépassé, nous reparlerons des traités qui lient mon royaume à votre empire.

Maura fit un pas de recul en obtenant la réponse à sa question par le biais de la conversation. Viviane allait épouser Hermione. Le sang avait quitté son visage et une bouffée de chaleur lui coupa la respiration.

\- Les choses se compliquent, fit sourdement Maléfique en frémissant de colère devant les manipulations de la Dame du Lac pour inféoder Asalhir.

\- Nous devons empêcher ce mariage, murmura la légiste.

\- Trop tard. Nous allons devoir attendre la nuit de noces pour agir. Elles seront trop occupées pour réagir. Enfin, normalement...

Maura eut un haut-le-coeur en voyant malgré elle des images explicites s'imposer devant ses yeux.

\- Ne soyez pas bégueule, fit la blonde avec acrimonie. Vous n'avez rien fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Et maintenant Hermione va se lier à sa Némésis.

\- La générale va se lier à cette folle. Pas la Hermione que nous connaissons, répliqua la légiste.

Elle soupira douloureusement et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Ces trois jours vont certainement être les plus longs de ma vie.

* * *

\- Ces trois jours vont certainement être les plus longs de ma vie, soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber sur son lit avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire compatissant et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

\- Ca va aller ? demanda la rousse.

\- Il faudra bien. Mais j'ai la trouille...

\- Le mariage est une chose flippante, j'suis d'accord, sourit Ginny.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça ! J'vais lui faire honte, c'est sûr ! Surtout que j'ai pris un peu de poids à bouffer n'importe quoi dans les campements ! Trois jours ! J'ai que trois jours pour être présentable ! J'vais jamais y arriver !

Hermione se leva d'un bond et parcourut la pièce d'un regard fou.

\- Faut que je fuis, c'est la seule solution... murmura-t-elle en analysant la moindre sortie, son regard s'attardant longuement sur la fenêtre.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je peux organiser ça, fit la responsable des troupes aériennes en se penchant par la fenêtre pour envisager la chose. Cette nuit je peux amener deux balais. Et on se tire ailleurs, on trouvera bien un royaume ou une province prête à nous accueillir au risque de voir les foudres de la Dame du Lac raser ses terres, finit-elle en se retournant, croisant le bras sous sa poitrine.

La Générale secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Elle a besoin de moi...

\- Et tu l'aimes. Tu l'as toujours aimée. Tu paniques car ce que tu pensais être du domaine de l'impossible, du fantasme, va devenir réalité dans moins de 72 heures.

\- Et bien, je n'avais jamais envisagé le mariage. J'avais plus rêvé d'une folle partie de jambes en l'air, sourit Hermione.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Viviane passa une tête après avoir entrebâillé le panneau de bois.

\- Je dérange ? demanda-t-elle tandis que les militaires se mettaient au garde-à-vous.

\- Jamais, ma reine, répondit Hermione.

\- Je voulais vous voir pour vous présenter le résultat des travaux nocturnes de Minerva et Pansy. Cela devrait vous plaire, Générale, fit la Dame du Lac en entrant dans la pièce, des parchemins dans les bras.

\- Vous auriez dû me faire mander à votre étude ma reine, fit la brunette en débarrassant maladroitement son bureau encombré de cartes et d'armes en tout genre.

\- Il nous faut commencer à penser autrement Hermione, je n'ai pas l'habitude de convoquer ma femme.

La chef d'État Major bloqua, une nouvelle fois, sur l'appellation, le rouge gagnant rapidement ses oreilles. Viviane prenait un malin plaisir à faire réagir physiquement la brunette.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Mes hommages, mesdames, fit Ginny avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Hermione la regarda filer avant de reporter son attention sur sa souveraine qui l'observait avec bienveillance et amusement.

\- Que puis-je faire pour que vous vous détendiez en ma présence ? s'enquit la Dame du lac.

\- Honnêtement ? questionna la Générale en passant nerveusement une main sur sa nuque. Aucune des idées qui me passent par la tête ne sont digne de l'honneur que vous me faites, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Je vous assure que toutes ces idées se concrétiseront le soir de notre nuit de noces.

\- Ca n'aide pas à me détendre, murmura la Générale, les joues en feu.

\- Que diriez vous de discuter du menu du banquet ?

Hermione acquiesça du bonnet, toute salive ayant disparu de sa bouche alors que des flashs très graphiques l'assaillaient. Viviane savait qu'elle torturait la brunette, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire et de la trouver… mignonne. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait ainsi regardée, et Hermione moins que les autres. Et pourtant, tout démontrait qu'ensemble, elles pourraient être heureuses. L'Impératrice s'assit sur le lit de sa Générale et tapota le matelas à ses côtés, dépliant un des parchemins sur ses genoux.

\- Ce serait mieux si vous veniez le lire avec moi, proposa-t-elle.

La militaire hésita quelques secondes avant d'obéir à sa souveraine. L'espace que la brunette avait laissé entre elle et la blonde fut comblée par cette dernière, leur genou se touchant.

Hermione se désintéressa du parchemin noirci de l'écriture de Minerva, laissant son regard se poser sur les lèvres de la Dame du lac.

\- Verriez-vous un inconvénient si je... Enfin... Si... Balbutia la brunette, définitivement plus à l'aise avec la femme qu'elle payait qu'avec sa future épouse.

La blonde la regardait patauger et agir avec une candeur qu'elle trouvait touchante. Délaissant la lecture, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione que cette dernière torturait de ses dents. Le baiser fut délicat et mené par Viviane. Lentement, elle se recula, regardant la brunette avec un sourire.

\- Je… j'allais dire… le menu et moi, ça fait deux, mais… je, enfin, c'est bien aussi.

\- Donc, reprit Viviane en désignant le parchemin, Minerva a fait un choix de vins et de plats et il nous incombe de décider ce que nous voudrons déguster ce soir-là.

\- Peu importe, choisissez ce qui vous agrée, ma reine, je ne suis pas difficile.

La Dame du Lac replia le parchemin et afficha un air patient en dévisageant sa générale.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous détendre en ma présence.

Ce n'était pas une question et Hermione déglutit de peur d'avoir commis un faux-pas.

\- Mille excuses ma reine, il faut me comprendre. Je suis plus habituée des champs de bataille et de la gouaille de mes hommes que des palais et de la carte du Tendre. Et par-dessus tout, vous m'avez choisie à l'Académie militaire pour mener vos armées. C'est là ma place.

Viviane ne changeait pas d'air et semblait écouter avec intérêt le discours pour une fois construit de la militaire qui tirait maintenant sur son col, laissant envisager une seconde partie plus compliquée à exprimer.

\- Je… je n'ai pas d'ambitions politiques, je n'ai jamais chercher à m'approcher de ce pouvoir, alors je… n'ai jamais… même dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne…

\- Donc il vous arrive d'en rêver ? demanda la souveraine d'une voix douce.

Hermione était cramoisie. Venait-elle vraiment de laisser savoir ça à sa reine ?

\- Je… vous êtes assurément une femme que… mais vous et moi… c'est…

\- J'aurais vraiment voulu avoir le temps de vous courtiser, de vous dévoiler mon intérêt en vous séduisant, mais les événements sont graves et nous précipitent dans cette union. Mais ne doutez pas de ce que je ressens pour vous.

Viviane se pencha sur la brunette et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa Générale.

\- Racontez moi vos rêves... susurra la reine. Vos fantasmes... Je me ferai un plaisir de les assouvir. Tous. Sans aucune exception.

Hermione fit un bond en avant, comme si elle venait de se faire mordre.

\- Non, non, non, je ne peux pas faire ça, demandez-moi de me jeter par la fenêtre et je le fais dans la seconde, mais ça…, commenta-t-elle, agitée au point de se mettre à faire les cent pas devant son lit.

\- Et bien, nous leur ferons prendre vie sans en parler. Dans trois jours, Hermione, je serais votre, et nous n'aurons plus de secrets.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! J'espère que cette situation vous plait ! En espérant que vous nous le ferez savoir par review, car ces dernières sont de moins en moins nombreuses...

Bonne semaine et au week-end prochain,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	14. Chapitre 14

Hey hey !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles font vraiment plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

La cité d'Avalon s'était paré de couleurs vives en cette journée de fête. Des jongleurs faisaient des animations dans les rues, et les troubadours remplissaient leur bourse de pièces dorées en livrant aux badauds leurs dernières créations.

Maura, hissée sur un pur sang de toute beauté, suivait Aliénor et Maléfique. La légiste tendait l'oreille à ce que chantaient les amuseurs et était atterrée.

\- La Générale tient sa plus belle victoire, au nez et à la barbe de la vieille vache. Qu'elle se fasse épiler par sa trainée, ca la rendra peut être plus aimable et baisable.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends, ces gens sont… commença la Bostonienne.

\- Exactement comme vos contemporains sur les réseaux sociaux, la coupa fraichement Maléfique qui commençait à trouver la légiste lourde.

\- Vous me l'apprenez, je n'y vais jamais, répliqua Maura.

\- La dame du lac ce soir s'abreuvera à une autre source... Plus jeune, plus fraîche, fit une voix chevrotante accompagnée par un crincrin désaccordé.

\- Ils pourraient faire l'effort de composer des poèmes qui riment ! lâcha la légiste, amère.

\- Prenez votre mal en patience, soupira la dragonne. La route jusqu'au château est embouteillée.

Laissant son regard s'égarer autour d'elle, la légiste avisa un théâtre de fortune fait de quelques planches posées sur des tréteaux. Sur la scène bancale, elle n'eut pas de mal à deviner qui personnifiait Hermione, voyant une comédienne faire de grands moulinets de son épée de bois pour écarter des gueux d'une grande blonde qui tendait les bras vers elle. Une fois la belle délivrée, la générale d'opérette rejoignait l'impératrice trop maquillée et Maura manqua de tomber de cheval au moment où elle vit apparaitre un pénis de bois entre les cuisses de la brune. Visiblement le peuple avait décidé de qui serait le mâle.

"Dans mon monde, c'est loin d'être le cas... Elle est plutôt réservée." songea Maura, nostalgique des quelques semaines de bonheur parfait passées avec la brunette.

Maléfique fronça les sourcils et affichait un air peu amène.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit la légiste.

\- Oui. Je sens une magie sombre... Celle de l'Initiale. Je crois que l'orbe s'active, mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut entrer en action plus vite ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Tant que je n'ai pas d'idée plus précise de ce qui se passe, on maintient le plan tel que prévu...

\- La générale a fait la tournée des bordels, a fait chavirer le cœur des plus belles, a dépucelé des jouvencelles mais a rendu les armes devant plus forte qu'elle. Gloire à Viviane qui a su toucher la dame ! M'est avis que ce soir, dans le noir, elle touchera son âme sœur ailleurs que dans son cœur !

\- Celui-ci est bien mieux poli que certains précédents aux images moins volages mais bien plus acides, se moqua Millicent. Quant à moi, c'est certainement dans les premiers que se trouve la vérité.

Maura leva les yeux au ciel et porta son regard au loin, sur la silhouette massive du château impérial.

"Cette nuit, je rentre à Boston..." songea-t-elle avec espoir.

* * *

La plupart des serviteurs évitaient totalement une aile du palais. Les rares qui s'y étaient aventurés n'avaient survécu que grâce à leur vélocité pour éviter les sorts qui fusaient. Les dames de compagnie de l'impératrice avaient abandonné tour projet de coiffer, de maquiller et même de parfumer la Générale. De mémoire de sorcier, jamais Avalon n'avait connu une mariée aussi nerveuse. Voire hystérique.

Seule Ginny trouvait grâce aux yeux de la brunette, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne s'offusquait pas des jurons et autres débordements langagiers de la militaire.

\- Cette fois, c'est décidé, je me casse ! éructa la Générale. Même un troupeau de Jaberwoki serait moins difficile à dompter ! Mais quel est le con qui a inventé les jupons et autres conneries qui vont juste me faire me vautrer !

\- C'est sûr que c'est loin d'être pratique, commenta sobrement la rouquine installée sur le lit, regardant sa supérieure se débattre dans les chiffons.

\- Oh mais je vais te rendre ça pratique moi ! Ca va faire une excellente corde pour passer par la fenêtre !

\- Tant que c'est pas pour te pendre.

Le regard furieux ne sembla pas émouvoir la combattante des forces aériennes.

\- Me pendre ? Mais c'est déjà au programme ! Les deux emmerdeuses qui tournent autour de l'Impératrice comme des lucioles éteintes l'ont prévu entre la poire et le café ! Parait qu'il faut que je fasse un discours ! Non mais pour qui on me prend ? beuglait toujours la générale qui s'extrayait avec difficulté de la robe qu'elle était sensée porter.

Se faisant, elle rata le coup à la porte, l'entrée de Viviane et Ginny qui sautait prestement sur ses pieds pour saluer sa majesté.

\- Putain ! De bordel ! De merde ! enchainait-elle avec virulence tout en détruisant la soierie.

\- Et bien, il semblerait que vous ayez un avis bien précis sur ce que vous souhaitez porter aujourd'hui, fit tranquillement remarquer la Dame du Lac, la regardant, tête penchée sur le côté.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se regarda habillée d'une simple chemise de lin blanc qui arrivait sur ses cuisses et finit par serrer les dents. Avant d'exploser.

\- J'en ai plein le cul ! fit-elle en levant les mains, excédée. Ca, je peux pas le faire !

Viviane préféra ne rien dire, laissant sa future épouse exprimer sa frustration.

\- Faire risette à tous vos amis royaux avec leurs bouches en cul-de-poule, passe encore. Faire un beau discours rien que pour faire braire l'autre vieille carne, je relève le défi. Vous faire l'amour à en faire rougir les murs du palais de vos cris de plaisir, je m'y engage ! Mais ça ? Ca! finit-elle à bout de souffle, donnant des grands coups de pieds dans le tas de robes froissées qui n'avaient même pas été enfilées. Rien, vous m'entendez ? Rien ni personne, sur cette terre, ne sera assez puissant pour me le faire porter !

Le silence qui suivit la diatribe avait quelque chose de religieux. Ginny n'osait plus respirer et Hermione commençait à se repasser au ralenti ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas le rouge qui montait mais le blanc qui envahissait son visage.

Viviane, pour sa part, restait tranquille et calme, comme si aucun débordement n'avait eu lieu.

\- Et bien, je suppose que vous devez avoir une version blanche de votre uniforme de cérémonie, se décida-t-elle à dire avec un sourire quand elle eut fini de dévisager la brunette qui aurait tout donné pour disparaitre entre deux lattes disjointes du plancher. Après tout, nous voulons démontrer notre puissance, pas la qualité de nos maitres-tailleur.

Hermione souffla discrètement l'air qu'elle avait inspiré si difficilement.

\- Ah, fit encore Viviane sur le pas de la porte, saisissant les deux militaires, Il me tarde cette nuit, maintenant que je sais votre désir de me faire crier votre nom, Hermione.

La porte à peine fermée, la brunette et la rouquine se dévisagèrent, mortifiées. Puis Ginny pouffa et la nervosité aidant, les deux finirent par se laisser aller à rire à s'en taper sur les cuisses.

\- Par la Source, j'ai vraiment dit ça ? fit Hermione entre deux hoquets.

\- Tu l'as même crié, confirma la rouquine qui en pleurait.

\- Oh putain de merde...

\- Tu n'as plus le choix. Va falloir que tu assures ce soir.

Arrivant avec peine reprendre leur sérieux, les deux femmes essuyaient leurs yeux en faisant des grimaces pour détendre leur faciès crispé par le fou-rire.

\- En attendant, me semble qu'on dit que ça porte malheur quand les mariés se voient avant la cérémonie, lâcha Ginny en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

\- Je crois pas à ces histoires de bonnes femmes. Et par chance, ma future non plus, répliqua Hermione en tirant de son armoire son plus bel uniforme de gala.

* * *

Maura et Maléfique avaient discrètement quitté la délégation de la province de Perguérie pour ne pas impliquer Aliénor. Les deux femmes avaient longé l'enceinte du château, cherchant une entrée non surveillée par les gardes. Ces derniers vérifiaient l'identité de chaque personne qui pénétrait dans la demeure impériale et sa présence sur la liste des invitées.

\- Nous avons bien fait de nous éclipser, la reine Elsa arrive, chuchota Maléfique en désignant au loin un carrosse majestueux.

Maura déglutit. D'ici quelques minutes, Aliénor saura que les deux ambassadrices du royaume d'Arendelle qu'elle avait hébergées pendant plusieurs jours n'étaient que des intruses et que les documents présentés au nom d'Elsa, d'excellents faux.

\- Effectivement, murmura la légiste. C'était le timing parfait.

Maléfique prit la main de sa compagne d'infortune et les emmena dans les jardins du château. Maura scrutait la moindre pierre des murs à la recherche d'une ouverture dans laquelle se glissait et, au bout de quelques instants, eut un sourire.

\- Je vois une fenêtre entrouverte au rez-de-chaussée, fit-elle doucement remarquer à la dragonne en pointant discrètement du doigt leur potentielle entrée.

\- Magnifique, sourit Maléfique, semblant enfin se dérider. Restez ici, je vais voir si la voie est libre.

La dragonne resta le plus possible à couvert et se rapprocha le plus possible de la fenêtre entrebâillée. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et, quelques secondes plus tard, leva le pouce. Maura prit une grande inspiration avant de s'élancer en direction de la sorcière. Cette dernière se mit en position de courte échelle et poussa souplement la légiste pour que cette dernière escalade la fenêtre.

Maura se retrouva dans un espèce de cagibi qui comportait des étagères pleines de bocaux en tout genre, de sac de racines et légumineuses posés à même le sol et de deux buffets comportant de la vaisselle sobre.

"Un garde-manger fourre-tout" songea-t-elle tandis que Maléfique pénétrait dans la pièce à son tour.

Les deux femmes allèrent se cacher derrière deux sacs de pommes de terre en espérant que Viviane avait prévu un dîner plus raffiné. Maura retint un soupir douloureux. Il ne restait qu'à ne pas se faire repérer en attendant la tombée de la nuit, qui ne viendrait pas avant plusieurs heures.

"Ce soir, je rentre à Boston..." songea-t-elle à nouveau, pour se donner du courage.

\- J'ai fini les livres, chuchota la légiste. Vous pouvez me raconter la suite ?

\- Avec plaisir, murmura la dragonne. Tout a commencé pendant la bataille contre Voldemort, à Poudlard...

* * *

La salle du trône d'Avalon était richement, mais sobrement, parée. Les quatre jours de deuil étaient encore présents dans les esprits et Viviane n'avait pas voulu heurter de front les susceptibilités de son peuple. Cependant, sécuriser la malédiction en réalisant la dernière étape du rituel était primordial. Elle avait donc veiller à ce que Minerva ne mette pas trop de faste dans les cérémonies qui allaient se dérouler dans la journée. Le mariage, le couronnement, le banquet. Et finalement, la nuit de noces, l'instant où les destins seraient scellés.

Cachée par un miroir sans teint, la Dame du Lac regardait l'assemblée se former tranquillement, au gré des alliances qui existaient entre les dirigeants de ce monde. Elle ne fut guère étonnée de voir l'Administratrice de Perguérie avec une cour de roitelets et de princes à peine pubères autour d'elle. La province était riche et la rousse incendiaire célibataire. Viviane eut un rictus amusé en pensant combien ces prétendants imbus de leur personne devait incommoder Aliénor.

Un nuage de fumée violette apparut au milieu de l'allée centrale et, quand ce dernier se dissipa, la reine Regina apparut, toute de noire vêtue, un sourire méprisant étirant ses lèvres.

\- Par la Source, je suis en avance ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue déçue. Moi qui comptais arriver en retard...

\- Le décalage horaire entre Avalon et la Forêt Enchantée, sans doute, sourit Aliénor en se levant pour venir s'incliner devant la reine. Votre Majesté, je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

\- Administratrice, toujours le mot pour rire à ce que j'entends, fit la Reine tout en dévisageant ses congénères d'un regard qui les forçait à baisser la tête, s'inclinant malgré eux devant elle. Venez donc avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en remontant l'allée qui se faisait naturellement devant ses pas pour la mener devant le trône.

Viviane devait avouer que Regina était une sacrée souveraine, mais surtout une sorcière qui savait en imposer. Et la voir s'acoquiner avec la rousse ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Profitez bien de vos derniers instants de pouvoir, mesdames. Cela ne saurait guère continuer, murmura doucement la blonde dans son cabinet secret.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Regina faire signe à la reine Elsa de les rejoindre.

\- Un complot ? siffla la Dame du Lac. Vous serez les premiers royaumes à tomber sous les coups d'épée de mon épouse...

Quelque chose passa brièvement dans le regard d'Aliénor et Viviane scruta le visage de l'Administratrice.

\- Quelque chose vous surprend, ma chère ? Un imprévu ? susurra l'Impératrice sans quitter du regard les trois sorcières qui devisaient.

L'orchestre se mit à jouer, entamant un air majestueux et solennel.

\- C'est l'heure, se réjouit la Dame du Lac en s'engageant dans un petit couloir menant à la salle du trône.

* * *

Hermione se tenait à l'extérieur de la salle du trône en compagnie de Ginny qui n'arrivait pas à calmer la nervosité de la générale. Cette dernière, pâle comme un fantôme, faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, les mains croisées dans son dos. La musique se mit à retentir et le chef d'Etat Major se raidit, paraissant prête à tomber dans les pommes.

\- C'est l'heure... murmura-t-elle, l'angoisse se lisant sur son visage.

\- Après toi, Générale, sourit Ginny.

La brunette inspira profondément et entra d'un pas décidé et conquérant dans la salle. Son assurance s'envola en voyant que l'assemblée se levait pour se tourner vers elle. La militaire déglutit et s'avança, tête baissée, remontant lentement l'allée centrale. A mi-chemin, elle osa lever les yeux et son regard se posa sur Viviane qui venait de s'arrêter devant son trône.

La Dame du Lac était magnifique à ses yeux et le souffle lui manqua un instant. Elle allait se marier, avec elle. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous son imagination n'avait osé pousser le fantasme aussi loin. Des caresses, oui, des étreintes volées à l'aube des batailles, oui, mais ça, jamais. La lenteur de son pas donnait, sans qu'elle le sache, un aspect solennel à sa progression, et la gravité de son visage, sans qu'elle le veuille, forçait le respect. Au bout de l'allée, Viviane l'attendait. Et le doux sourire affiché l'attirait irrésistiblement. Elle se surprit à se sentir comme un insecte prit dans une toile bien plus grande que lui fonçant tête baissée vers une destinée fatale, sans aucun moyen de s'en échapper. L'idée lui fit froncer les sourcils sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

Viviane vit passer le sentiment ambigu dans les yeux de la brunette. Parachever le sort était sa prochaine priorité. La Dame du Lac tendit la main vers sa générale et Hermione retrouva un semblant de sérénité.

L'orchestre s'arrêta quand les deux promises furent côte à côte et que leurs doigts se lièrent. L'assemblée était silencieuse, chaque personne ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle.

\- Des événements tragiques secouent notre empire depuis peu. Et l'un d'eux, d'une gravité particulière, m'a ôté mon épouse, Morgane, commença Viviane d'une voix forte. Et soyez assurés que les coupables seront retrouvés et punis. Comme ont pu l'être ceux qui ont attenté à ma vie lors des obsèques impériales.

La Dame du Lac prit une inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Mais Avalon ne tombera pas. Aujourd'hui nous célébrons la vie, notre fierté d'être sorcier, le sens du sacrifice pour un empire que j'ai construit, lorsque la Source nous a exilé dans ce monde. Aujourd'hui, j'honore celle qui se bat depuis sa sortie de l'académie militaire pour préserver la paix qui nous unit. Aujourd'hui, je prends pour épouse Hermione, qui plus que nous tous, a toujours fait siennes les valeurs qui font vivre notre peuple.

La générale était subjuguée, comme la plupart de l'assemblée qui buvait les paroles de l'Impératrice. Si on ne comptait ni Aliénor, ni Régina au rang des groupies. Viviane serra délicatement les mains d'Hermione déposées entre les siennes, l'invitant à parler.

\- … Ma reine, car vous resterez ma reine par delà les engagements qui vont nous lier aujourd'hui, devant tous et devant la Source, je vous jure que mon bras jamais ne faiblira à défendre les valeurs de l'Empire, envers et contre tous. Et… je vous promets de savoir vous honorer comme vous le mériter.

Viviane parcourut de son regard l'assistance et elle s'arrêta sur Rose qui serrait fortement la main de Minerva dans la sienne. La jeune femme avait un regard noir posé sur la militaire et la Dame du Lac sut intimement que jamais sa fille ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'elle considérait comme une trahison.

Hermione sentit la blonde se tendre et capta son regard accroché sur sa fille. Elle grimaça légèrement. Finalement, même les fantasmes avaient leur part sombre.

\- Pour autant, reprit la brunette, je n'ai pas la prétention de prendre la place de feu notre reine Morgane, qui restera toujours dans nos cœurs comme celle qui nous a donné notre future souveraine, Rose.

L'assemblée applaudit la jeune femme dont le regard s'adoucit quelque peu. Viviane remercia du regard la générale pour son respectueux témoignage, avant de reprendre le cours de la cérémonie

\- Hermione, souhaitez-vous être mon épouse ? demanda Viviane.

La militaire regarda l'Impératrice avec toute la dévotion qu'elle avait toujours eu pour elle.

\- Oui ma reine.

La Dame du Lac ravala un sourire victorieux. Plus rien ne s'opposerait à elle maintenant. Les deux moitiés de la Source étaient réunies et rien ne leur résisterait.

\- Impératrice Viviane, me ferez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon épouse ? demanda la Générale en mettant un genou à terre.

La blonde se sentit grandir et prendre de l'ampleur dans la salle, tant l'attention de chacun était tourné vers elle. Elle prit le temps de parcourir l'assemblée pour profiter de l'instant. Tour à tour, elle dévisagea chacune des femmes d'Hermione, puissantes sorcières qui chacune auraient pu mettre fin à son ascension et qui pourtant aujourd'hui, n'étaient que spectatrices de son triomphe.

\- Hermione, je vous choisis comme épouse, maintenant et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

La générale se releva et, toute tension envolée, fit signe à Ginny de s'approcher avec les alliances. Elle prit un des anneaux et le passa avec émotion à la main gauche de l'Impératrice.

\- Que cet anneau soit le symbole de notre engagement l'une envers l'autre. Je me lie à vous et vous assure de toujours vous protéger, vous soutenir… et vous aimer, ajouta Hermione plus doucement en s'inclinant dans un baisemain qui pouvait paraitre protocolaire, si ce n'est que pour la première fois, elle osa réellement poser ses lèvres sur la peau diaphane de Viviane.

Viviane prit à son tour une alliance et la passa au doigt de la brunette.

\- Hermione, que cet anneau représente l'éternité de l'empire et de notre engagement envers notre peuple. Je vais maintenant faire de vous mon égale en tout point. Minerva, la couronne, je vous prie.

La ministre s'avança vers le trône et présenta sur un coussin de velours cramoisi une couronne identique à la sienne, et non celle qui avait fait de Morgane sa reine. Un certain brouhaha monta de la salle que la Dame du Lac fit taire d'un regard. Hermione se mit à genoux devant l'Impératrice.

\- Par cette couronne, commença solennellement la blonde et étendant au-dessus de la tête de sa nouvelle épouse, je vous sacre à mes côtés, Impératrice d'Avalon.

Le titre résonna entre les murs et même Hermione en resta coite. Jamais elle n'avait compris que c'était ce qu'avait Viviane en tête, et à voir l'air ahuri de Minerva, même les proches de la Dame du Lac en étaient surpris.

\- Redressez-vous, Impératrice Hermione, ordonna doucement la Dame du lac.

La nouvelle souveraine se releva et afficha un sourire timide.

\- Puis-je vous embrasser ? chuchota la brunette.

\- Sans vous évanouir ? s'amusa Viviane

Hermione encadra de ses mains le visage de son épouse et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je vous aime, murmura la brunette.

Victorieuse, La Dame du Lac se retourna vers ses invités et son épouse prit place à ses côtés, devant le second trône d'Avalon au-dessus duquel s'étalait maintenant, entrelacées, les armoiries des deux femmes réunies. Si les personnes les plus éloignées y avaient prêté attention, elles auraient pu voir que l'assemblage ainsi réalisé représentait ni plus ni moins que les deux moitiés d'une sphère assemblée.

Minerva se leva, affichant son air pincé habituel, et se racla la gorge.

\- Longue vie aux impératrices d'Avalon ! fit-elle d'une voix forte.

\- Longue vie ! acclamèrent les monarques fidèles alors que les cloches du palais se mettaient à carillonner, entrainant à leur suite celles de la ville et de proche en proche celles des campagnes environnantes.

\- Longue vie, longue vie, profitez-en tant qu'il est encore temps, siffla la reine Regina au côté d'une Aliénor qui restait sereine.

\- Ce mariage me laisse perplexe, fit Elsa de sa voix éthérée. Comme si c'était à l'encontre de l'ordre naturel.

\- J'ai surtout l'impression qu'une mante religieuse est en train de se choisir son prochain repas, murmura Aliénor. Et ce n'est pas la Générale qui est la plus dangereuse.

\- Mesdames, vos propos ont un léger parfum de jalousie, se moqua la Méchante Reine. Allons festoyer. J'espère que la fête sera à la hauteur des attentes de Viviane, vu que ce sera probablement la dernière fête de sa vie.

* * *

Maura avait réussi à s'endormir, malgré sa position inconfortable sur un sol dur et froid. Mais son sommeil n'était guère réparateur, des cauchemars s'enchainant dans son inconscient. La légiste rêvait que le plan de Maléfique échouait, que la Générale Hermione assassinait la dragonne avant de jeter la Bostonienne dans une cellule et d'en perdre la clé. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, lui présentant des images d'une Jane mourante dans un monde qui disparaissait sous le coup d'un sortilège lancé par Viviane. Sa meilleure amie agonisait mais la fureur était visible dans son regard noir. La lieutenant abreuvait la légiste de reproches et chaque phrase était comme un coup de poignard dans son coeur.

\- Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était de l'embrasser ! Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué ! Ton coeur de pierre nous a tous condamnés !

Maura savait qu'elle rêvait, qu'il n'y avait aucune logique dans les scènes qui encombraient son esprit. Mais à son réveil, elle se sentit mal. Elle avait échoué et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Mais elle savait au fonds d'elle que sa mission était vouée à l'échec. La légiste était une cérébrale, une intellectuelle, on le lui avait assez reproché. Et c'est ce qui avait séduit Hermione. Et l'Anglaise, qui était tout aussi maladroite avec les humains que la Bostonienne, s'était reconnue dans cette dernière. Et la réciproque étant vraie, c'est tout naturellement que Maura avait développé des sentiments pour cette femme.

"Mais sur Avalon, tout est différent..." songea-t-elle avec amertume en se redressant légèrement.

\- La fête est sur le point de s'achever, chuchota Maléfique. Je vais bientôt y aller.

\- Je viens avec vous. Je ne suis pas une sorcière, j'en ai conscience, mais Hermione m'a donné des leçons d'escrime pendant notre... relation. Je pourrais avoir un peu d'utilité.

La dragonne regarda la blonde avec compassion. Inutile de lui dire que les quelques cours où elle avait croisé le fer avec la Source dans un univers civilisé ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité devant la rage qui ne manquerait pas de diriger le bras de la Générale. Mais si ça devait en arriver là, cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait échoué à redonner à Asalhir ses souvenirs et qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle trépassent toutes les deux.

\- Très bien. Mais faites exactement ce que je vous dis de faire. Pas d'initiatives, vous ne connaissez pas ce monde.

Maura acquiesça et Maléfique alla ouvrir la porte de la petite salle. Elle passa une tête, s'assura que personne ne traînait dans les alentours avant de faire signe à la légiste de la suivre. Les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans l'obscurité en rasant les murs à la recherche de l'appartement impérial.

* * *

Hermione suivait nerveusement Viviane dans les couloirs du château. La Dame du Lac leur avait fait préparé de nouveaux appartements, et chaque pas qui rapprochait la générale du lit nuptial faisait grimper sa tension à des niveaux rarement atteints. Elle sentait son coeur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et craignait s'évanouir avant d'avoir atteint leur chambre.

Viviane sentait la fébrilité qui habitait la brunette et s'en réjouissait. Hermione était sienne, comme aux premiers temps d'Avalon. Et bientôt elles seraient réunies comme un tout divin. La perspective la réjouissait, autant que celle de passer toute la nuit dans des draps froissés par des ébats qu'elle voulait torrides. Et sur ce plan-là, elle savait que la brunette ne la décevrait pas.

\- Vous allez bien, ma chère ? s'enquit aimablement la blonde en se retournant vers sa Générale qui marchait un pas derrière elle.

\- Oui, votre Majesté, répondit la militaire d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Tss tss tss, fit la blonde en s'arrêtant pour se retourner.

La générale s'arrêta immédiatement, quasi dans un garde-à-vous défensif, incapable de savoir qu'elle attitude adopter.

\- Hermione, maintenant que nous sommes mariées, et alors que dans quelques instants nous allons vivre notre première nuit ensemble, il serait peut-être temps de cesser de m'appeler Votre Majesté ?

La brunette déglutit, virant du blanc au rouge et inversement.

\- Bien, votre maje... Bien, j'ai compris, se reprit-elle.

Viviane eut un sourire et reprit sa route, suivie de près par la militaire. La Dame du Lac finit par pousser une porte, révélant une pièce spacieuse, décorée avec goût et au confort indéniable.

\- Cette chambre n'a pas le confort spartiate de vos anciens appartements. Cela vous agrée tout de même ? se moqua gentiment la blonde.

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot, son regard ne pouvant se détacher du lit immense qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Viviane referma la porte et poussa gentiment sa nouvelle épouse contre un mur.

\- C'est le moment tant attendu de faire plus ample connaissance... susurra la blonde en déboutonnant la veste d'apparat de sa générale. Et de vous faire vivre chacun de vos fantasmes, comme je m'y suis engagée. Alors, par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? Quel est votre désir le plus intime ? Surtout, n'ayez aucun tabou avec moi, mon amour. Je suis capable de tout...

L'air manquait, réellement, à la brunette. Jamais elle n'avait été dans cette situation. Pas même la fois où elle avait cessé d'être pucelle. Mais entendre son Impératrice, celle qui avait toujours été inaccessible se proposer de faire avec elle des choses… son esprit bloquait.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, murmura la blonde à son oreille, la faisant frémir. Et commençons par le début. Préférez-vous que je vous déshabille en premier ? ... Non, ça n'a pas l'air ça… Voulez-vous me déshabiller… Oh … voulez-vous que je me déshabille pour vous …? Oui, je pense que la dernière offre est la bonne, vos yeux ne mentent pas.

Viviane fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses bras et le vêtement tomba doucement sur le sol, révélant les courbes parfaites de la Dame du Lac. Cette dernière poussa de la pointe de sa chaussure à talon haut l'étoffe et vit qu'Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux le soutien-gorge immaculé qui retenait sa poitrine. Aussi, la blonde passa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa le sous-vêtement. Elle le jeta négligemment aux pieds de la brunette et, vêtue uniquement d'une culotte, vint se coller contre son épouse.

\- Alors ma chère... susurra-t-elle en déboutonnant le pantalon de la brunette. Je sens que dans le fond, vous êtes une vraie romantique. Mais que vous appréciez aussi que la chose soit un peu plus... énergique ? Bestiale ? Par quoi commençons-nous ?

Sollicitée de la sorte, la Générale laissa ses pensées dériver et ses mains s'égarer. L'une d'elle monta lentement pour venir se poser sur l'un des seins qui la défiait. Lentement, elle en souligna la courbe, en caressa le velours, en énerva le téton avant de venir en gouter la chaleur. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de la Dame du Lac qui se laissait aller à profiter des attentions de la brunette.

\- Par la Source, Hermione ! On peut repousser les préliminaires à plus tard ? J'ai vraiment envie de vous sentir en moi, maintenant.

\- P... pardon ?

\- Prenez-moi maintenant contre le mur ! Je veux de la vigueur, la douceur viendra après !

Hermione ne s'attendait plus à rien en particulier, mais certainement pas à apprendre que son Impératrice était en mal de sexe. Rattachant prestement son pantalon pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans, la brunette attrapa sa partenaire par les fesses avant de la soulever. Viviane sourit de contentement en sentant la nouvelle détermination de sa nouvelle épouse et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Hermione ne prit pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au lit et déposa rapidement la blonde sur la coiffeuse qui ne resta pas encombrée des parfums et brosses bien longtemps. Tirant sur la dernière pièce de tissu qui l'empêchait d'obéir à l'ordre donné, elle la fit glisser sans précaution le long des jambes qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de flatter outre mesure. La culotte jetée au loin, la Générale écarta les cuisses de son Impératrice d'un geste énergique avant de s'introduire en elle avec un sentiment d'urgence qui brulait au creux de son propre ventre.

\- C'est... Exactement... Ce dont... J'avais besoin... haleta la souveraine, sentant le plaisir monter en elle. Mettez-y un troisième doigt et ce... sera parfait.

Hermione fit ce que son épouse lui demandait et en profita pour accélérer la cadence de ses assauts, suivant le mouvement des hanches impériales.

\- Ma mie, vous y êtes presque ! encouragea la Dame du lac. Ca vient... Je... Oui...

La blonde se crispait contre son amante, agrippée à ses épaules, ses jambes l'enserrant toujours plus fermement au point qu'Hermione devait lutter pour maintenir un espace qui lui permette de pleinement satisfaire l'appétit de sa partenaire. En moins d'une minute, Viviane criait son plaisir et la générale affichait un sourire victorieux. Que ce soit dans les champs de bataille ou dans les couches des dames, elle n'avait connu que des victoires. Et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.

Viviane reprit ses esprits et afficha un léger rictus prédateur.

\- En selle, Hermione. Je veux entendre votre plaisir... fit la souveraine.

Quelque chose disait à la brunette qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se satisfaire de sa victoire la plus récente. Et, comme pour lui donner raison, la Dame du Lac claqua des doigts et la générale se retrouva dans le plus simple appareil.

\- Je ne veux plus perdre de temps, susurra la blonde en se levant, poussant son amante d'un index posé entre ses deux seins.

Hermione recula, obnubilée par les yeux clairs qui semblaient l'hypnotiser, jusqu'à buter contre un mur.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez me faire plaisir, Hermione ?

\- O...Oui.

\- Moi aussi j'ai des fantasmes.

La brunette ouvrit des yeux surpris.

\- J'ai envie de vous, contre ce mur…

Hermione acquiesça, incapable de formuler un mot.

\- Tournez-vous.

Obéissant à son épouse, Hermione osa un regard par-dessus son épaule et contempla toute l'envie qui se lisait sur le visage de la blonde. Cela lui parut presque surnaturel. Viviane s'approcha et se colla à elle. Rapidement une main vint agacer un sein avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à la toison brune. Le bassin de la militaire partit en arrière et rencontra l'autre main de Viviane qui se posa sans préliminaire sur son sexe.

\- Que désirez-vous ? demanda la souveraine.

\- Deux doigts. Maintenant, répondit la brunette, tout son corps tendu dans l'attente de la délivrance qu'allait lui apporter son épouse.

Viviane posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule droite de la générale et la pénétra en même temps. Un râle de plaisir sortit de la gorge de la militaire qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous aviez autant envie de moi, Hermione, murmura Viviane en sentant tout le désir chaud et humide qui accumulait entre ses doigts à chaque va-et-vient.

La brunette ne put que grogner un peu plus son envie, perdant la mesure de ce qui se passait, ses sens totalement saturés de sensations, entre les doigts qui la labouraient, cet index qui jouait durement avec son clitoris et ses dents qui marquaient son épaule.

\- J'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai rencontrée... avoua Hermione entre deux gémissements. Des années et des années à rêver que tu me regardes, que tu me remarques...

\- Tu es exhaussée ma chérie, souffla la blonde qui se sentait tout aussi humide que ce qu'elle avait sur ses mains. Je t'ai tout de suite vue, à l'Académie. J'ai immédiatement su que tu étais promise à un grand avenir. Je voulais t'avoir toujours près de moi...

Hermione fut balayée par un orgasme puissant et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Viviane.

\- Maintenant que l'urgence est satisfaite, si nous prenions le temps de la découverte ? proposa la blonde.

La dame du lac prit la main de sa générale et la conduisit au lit. Elle l'amena à s'asseoir et s'installa sur ses genoux, encadrant le visage de la brunette de ses mains. Hermione gémit doucement dans le baiser qu'elle garda tout en retenue. Sans rompre le baiser, Viviane descendit des genoux de la brunette et lui écarta gentiment les cuisses. Puis, elle se mit à genou et posa ses lèvres sur l'intimité de la militaire.

\- Par la Source, souffla la brunette sous la caresse qui s'amorçait.

Pourtant elle ne se laissa pas aller et écarta la blonde de la place. Viviane la regarda, interloquée.

\- Pas à genoux devant moi. Tu es l'Impératrice d'Avalon, tu ne t'agenouilles devant personne.

\- Tu es, au même titre que moi, la dirigeante de notre empire, répondit patiemment l'impératrice.

Et sur ces mots, la Dame du Lac reprit là où elle avait été interrompue. La Générale agrippa le drap et le serra fortement tandis que la langue de la blonde faisait des miracles.

\- Putain, j'vais pas tarder à jouir... gémit Hermione.

\- Et si je m'arrêtais là... fit la blonde en s'amusant à juste souffler un filet d'air frais sur le sexe surchauffé qui s'élevait vers sa bouche pour retrouver la caresse et bientôt la délivrance.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ? fit Hermione, inquiète.

\- Non... sourit la Dame du Lac en reprenant le jeu, tout en y ajoutant deux doigts. Cependant... je voudrais savoir... si tu m'autorises... à utiliser la métamorphose... pour te donner plus de plaisir.

\- Je… je … oh bordel… je tiendrais jamais jusque là…

\- Allonge-toi sous le drap, fit doucement la reine.

La militaire acquiesça et s'étendit sur le matelas. Viviane vint se positionner sur elle et lui sourit.

\- Ca risque de te surprendre. Si tu n'aimes pas, dis-le moi de suite... prévint la souveraine avant de donner un léger coup de rein.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise de ce qui se passait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Cependant le mouvement lent de la blonde en elle la ramena vers son plaisir.

\- Oh ma reine, je ne sais qu'elle est cette magie, mais par la Source..., commenta-t-elle en laissant ses mains s'égarer.

\- Ca te plait ? Tu veux que j'aille plus doucement plus vite, plus doux, plus fort ?

\- Je voudrais… je voudrais …

La militaire n'arrivait pas à ordonner ses pensées pour formuler une demande. Elle se sentait transportée par un flux magique qui s'immisçait partout en elle, au-delà de son plaisir charnel. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle avait déposé ses mains sur les seins de la blonde, les flattant à en faire gémir son amante qui ressentait autant qu'elle chaque pénétration et chaque frémissement provoqué.

\- Dis-moi Hermione, murmura l'Impératrice en se penchant vers son oreille, dis-moi.

\- Je voudrais… que ça dure longtemps… que ça ne finisse jamais…

\- Dans cette position ou dans une autre ? s'enquit la souveraine. Tu peux t'asseoir sur moi, je peux me mettre derrière toi...

Hermione ouvrit les yeux qu'elle tenait clos depuis le début de cette expérience. Les pupilles dilatées de la blonde avaient presque envahi le bleu de son regard d'habitude serein mais qui, pour l'heure, ne parlait que de désir.

\- Et toi, s'enquit-elle en venant caresser la joue de son amante sans que le synchronisme des mouvements de leur bassin ne s'altère, que veux-tu me faire ? Quel serait ton plaisir ?

\- Mon plaisir sera dans le tien. Là, je suis tout à ton écoute. Et quand j'aurai besoin, je te le dirai.

\- Alors je veux te voir, parce que je sens que ton plaisir et le mien vont de pair, et je veux le voir te submerger lorsque je me laisserai aller.

Avec des gestes lents, sans rompre le lien, Hermione inversa leur position et déposa la blonde sur leur couche. Se tenant à genou de part et d'autre de son bassin, c'est elle qui choisissait le mouvement. De la sorte, elle combinait son envie de donner du plaisir à son épouse et de la regarder, autant que de profiter de se faire posséder par elle.

\- Jamais je n'ai connu ce que tu me fais vivre, et cette magie est un cadeau que je ne saurai te rendre.

\- Je t'apprendrai... haleta Viviane qui sentait l'orgasme poindre.

\- Je serai bonne élève, répondit la brunette qui sentait elle aussi s'en venir la vague, mais qui appréciait plus que tout la voir monter en sa souveraine dont le corps se colorait et le cou se gonflait sous l'accélération de plus en plus forte de son pouls sous sa peau diaphane.

Hermione n'avait presque plus besoin de faire elle-même d'effort, le bassin de son amante imprimant le mouvement qui convenait la satisfaire son excitation.

\- Je vais venir mon amour, haleta la blonde.

Un dernier mouvement de bassin apporta la libération aux deux femmes qui crièrent leur plaisir de concert. Sans pouvoir attendre, Viviane se redressa et captura les lèvres de la brunette dans un baiser passionné. L'urgence était la même pour Hermione qui avait à nouveau abandonné toute retenue et fit passer dans son baiser tout ce qu'elle concevait de respect et d'amour pour son Impératrice, son épouse.

Un souffle magique balaya la pièce et Hermione mit précipitamment fin au baiser en se reculant.

\- Mais qu'as-tu fait, espèce de timbrée ? rugit la brunette.

\- Et merde... souffla Viviane.

* * *

C'est toujours un baiser d'amour vrai qui rompt les malédictions ! Mais celui-là est assez surprenant ! N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos réactions par reviews !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite et, d'ici là, portez vous bien !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour tout le monde !

Sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Maura se sentait nerveuse. Plus elle avançait, plus la main qui tenait l'épée tremblait. Elle et Maléfique s'étaient perdues dans le château à la recherche des appartements impériaux et, en chemin, elles étaient tombées sur deux gardes que la dragonne avait vite assommés. Les deux blondes avaient récupéré leurs épées avant de reprendre leur chemin. Les courants d'air qui balayaient les couloirs exacerbaient son anxiété. Même seule dans sa morgue, entourée de cadavres une nuit d'Halloween elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Enfin… ça c'était avant de savoir que la magie existait vraiment. Alors si ce soir on lui annonçait que les zombis peuplaient le monde, elle n'en serait que peu surprise.

Maléfique s'arrêta, en alerte, avant d'afficher un sourire soulagé.

\- Cette magie... Hermione a retrouvé ses souvenirs, j'en suis sûre !

\- Comment cela est-il possible ? s'étonna Maura. Vous aviez dit que seul un baiser d'amour vrai...

\- Et bien, je suppose que Viviane était sincère quant à ses sentiments pour Hermione, contrairement à vous, coupa la dragonne en se mettant à courir pour remonter un couloir. Elles se sont embrassées et le résultat ne s'est pas fait attendre.

Sur le point de repartir, elle se sentit retenue par le bras et se tourna pour rencontrer le regard perdu de l'Américaine, visiblement ébranlée par la nouvelle. Maléfique soupira.

\- La Générale est amoureuse de Viviane, pas Asalhir. Le sortilège de Viviane a… déconnecté cette partie d'Hermione, ne conservant dans sa conscience que sa première vie sur Avalon. Mais ainsi il en va des sorts. Un baiser d'amour véritable y met fin.

\- Oh... Et d'après vous, que font-elles, maintenant que le sort est rompu ? demanda Maura d'une voix blanche.

\- Et bien, Asalhir doit bondir hors du lit, vomir, insulter Viviane, se rhabiller, et se battre... énuméra la dragonne en comptant sur ses doigts.

La dernière porte du couloir fut dégondée et alla s'écraser contre le mur. Viviane et Hermione firent leur apparition, dans le plus simple appareil, et se battaient à l'épée.

\- Ah, elles sont passées directement de l'étape trois à l'étape cinq... commenta Maléfique.

\- Viviane, t'es vraiment la reine des connes ! Tu t'es servie de l'orbe pour jeter le sort et ça va nous péter à la gueule ! rugit Hermione en attaquant sans relâche de sa lame. Tu ne sens pas le pouvoir qui s'active ?

\- C'est bien là-dessus que je compte ma chérie, répondit tranquillement la blonde en parant sans effort les coups portés dans un espace trop restreint pour qu'ils puissent vraiment être efficaces. Ce pouvoir va sceller notre union.

\- Cet orbe est le système d'autodestruction des univers, abrutie ! Et je ne suis pas ta chérie !

\- J'ai pris le temps de faire des recherches, beaucoup de recherches, pendant que tu t'amusais avec Regina… ça fait combien de centaines d'années que sa Majesté nous a quitté ? Tu avoueras que je me suis montrée patiente avec toi. J'ai toléré toutes tes femmes.

\- Et moi, je ne tolère plus ton existence, feula Hermione en plongeant pour tenter de transpercer la Dame du Lac de sa lame. Je vais y mettre fin cette nuit.

Viviane para le coup et recula d'un pas pour se maintenir hors de portée.

\- Une fois de plus, tu ne maîtrises rien. Tu t'es encore faite avoir par l'Initiale. T'es vraiment conne à bouffer du foin, reprit la Gryffondor. Il faut éteindre l'orbe, sinon tous les mondes vont disparaître, nous compris.

Un craquement sonore retentit dans le couloir et Merlin apparut aux côtés de Maléfique qui, oubliant les événements et toute retenue, se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué !

\- Je sais, répondit le vieux sorcier en posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Mais on fêtera nos retrouvailles plus tard, on a une mégère à refroidir.

Il remonta ses manches et allait lancer un sort quand du bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Et merde... v'la la cavalerie des dindes, grogna-t-il alors que Pansy et Minerva arrivaient en courant.

\- Il me semblait que tu les aimais bien ? fit la dragonne.

\- Dans une autre vie, oui. Mais là, c'est des vrais boulets, conclut le Sage en balançant deux vagues d'énergie dans les murs du couloir, les faisant s'effondrer sur les assaillantes.

\- Toujours dans la finesse, commenta sa femme.

\- Toujours ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier en se frottant les mains, activant son pouvoir. Et maintenant, l'autre dinde.

Maléfique agita la main et, l'instant d'après, Hermione se trouva vêtue d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt et d'une paire de basket.

\- Hermione, attention ! cria Maura alors que Viviane faisait un large mouvement de lame.

La brunette fit un saut en arrière pour éviter l'attaque et manqua de trébucher sur une statue. Elle lança un sort à Viviane qui l'esquiva et faillit perdre l'équilibre dans le mouvement.

\- Maléfique, mets Maura à l'abri ! ordonna Hermione tout en parant une nouvelle attaque de la blonde qui lui fit plier le genou pour absorber la violence du coup. Et sortez-moi tout le monde du bâtiment, ragea-t-elle en assénant une série de coup qui s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle.

La dragonne prit la main de la légiste et l'entraîna vers la sortie. L'Américaine tourna la tête, ne voulant quitter des yeux son ancienne compagne qui se battait avec une énergie impressionnante.

\- Vous ne voulez pas plutôt l'aider ? demanda Maura à Maléfique.

\- Quand Asalhir donne un ordre, on l'exécute, fit sobrement la dragonne sans s'arrêter. Mais si vous voulez que j'y retourne, vous devez me promettre de rester en sécurité.

Les murs se mirent à trembler et une partie du plafond s'effondra, coupant le couloir en deux. Maléfique reprit sa course vers la sortie, entraînant de force Maura dans son sillon.

Cependant, au croisement suivant, les deux blondes tombèrent nez à nez avec Regina, Elsa et Aliénor.

\- Mais qui voilà ? susurra la Méchante Reine. Deux espionnes à la nationalité non identifiée. Puis-je les faire parler ?

\- Bonjour Regina, salua la dragonne.

\- Maléfique ? fit la méchante reine en plissant les yeux. Mais que…

\- Pas le temps de discuter. La Source et Viviane s'affrontent et nous devons lui prêter main forte.

\- La Source est… ici ? relança Elsa, abasourdie.

\- Si la Source est là, Viviane ne s'en remettra pas, fit calmement l'Administratrice de Perguérie. Ce qui nous ramène à la question initiale, qui êtes-vous ?

Maléfique leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par toutes ces questions, alors que les fondements du palais étaient agités de soubresauts suspects.

\- Un instant, fit la dragonne en direction d'Aliénor. Regina, peux-tu envoyer Maura ici présente hors du palais ?

La brune eut un rictus mauvais et agita la main. Un nuage pourpre s'éleva dans les airs avant de faire disparaitre la légiste. Un tremblement plus fort que les autres fragilisa la structure du bâtiment et une grande partie des murs avoisinant se fissura avant de s'écrouler, entrainant avec eux les plafonds des salles qu'ils soutenaient.

\- Viviane a réussi à capter une partie de la puissance de la Source et affronte Asalhir. Si on la laisse faire, tous les mondes qui existent vont disparaitre. Asalhir a besoin de nous pour défaire la Dame du Lac et accéder au dispositif pour le neutraliser. Maintenant, faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'y retourne, conclut Maléfique en rebroussant chemin.

\- Mais qui est Asalhir ? demanda Aliénor en suivant la dragonne. Enfin, quelle enveloppe charnelle a-t-elle emprunté ?

\- C'est la Générale, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Elsa. J'ai senti une magie étonnante l'entourer.

\- Oui, affirma Maléfique en accélérant le pas. Il faudrait que l'une de vous aide à évacuer le château.

\- J'y vais. Je n'aime pas trop me battre, répondit la Reine des neiges avant de bifurquer et d'aller frapper à une porte.

\- Moi par contre, je vais adorer ma soirée, susurra la Méchante Reine en se changeant d'un claquement de doigts, échangeant sa robe pour un pantalon de cuir et une veste cavalière particulièrement bien ajustée à son corps. Il faut dire que la réception était à l'image de l'Impératrice. Fade...

Maléfique avança en direction des bruits de la bagarre, suivie par Aliénor et Regina. Mais les trois femmes tombèrent sur Minerva, Pansy et Rose qui avaient fait un détour dans le château à la recherche d'une voie dégagée pour rejoindre la Dame du Lac.

\- Et voilà les traitresses ! siffla la ministre.

\- Vous êtes bien aimables de vous livrer et voir la déchéance de la Générale, cracha Rose, hargneuse, tandis que Pansy se préparait à combattre.

\- Minerva est pour moi, fit calmement Aliénor en faisant apparaître une boule de feu. Un vieux compte à régler...

\- Bien. Je vais déflorer la pucelle, sourit Regina, mauvaise.

\- Il ne reste que vous et moi, finit Maléfique en se positionnant face à Pansy.

* * *

Le nuage de poussière était immense et selon l'endroit où l'on se trouvait, on pouvait même avoir l'impression que le soleil n'existait plus. Une atmosphère de fin du monde. Maura était encore loin du lieu de la bataille que tous les habitants de la cité impériale fuyaient. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se sortir du buisson de ronces, dense, dans lequel la Méchante Reine l'avait envoyée pour la tenir éloignée. Maintenant, elle n'avait de cesse de remonter la marée humaine qui déferlait. Certains couraient sans se préoccuper de bousculer les plus lents, d'autres se retournaient de temps à autre sans s'arrêter pour voir si le danger persistait. Tous étaient terrorisés, les yeux égarés sous une couche de poussière qui masquait leurs traits, les vêtements souillés quand ils n'étaient pas déchirés.

Maura leva la tête et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le ciel était noir, zébré d'éclairs qui convergeaient en un point unique du château.

\- Quel est ce phénomène ? murmura la légiste avant de reprendre sa route.

Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, apercevant une femme serrant contre elle un nourrisson. La femme était apeurée, incapable d'avancer, se faisant bousculer par les gens qui fuyaient à toutes jambes. Maura alla la rejoindre et passa son bras dans le dos de la femme.

\- Venez avec moi vous mettre à l'abri, ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

\- Non, je cherche mon fils ! Il m'a lâchée et il a disparu !

\- Je vais vous aider à le trouver. A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Comment est-il habillé ? Quel est son nom ?

\- Tommy. Il s'appelle Tommy. C'est un petit blond qui porte un pyjama bleu nuit. Il est pied nu, pleura la femme.

Maura grimpa sur un banc opportunément situé et plissa les yeux, son regard balayant la foule qui s'éloignait du château et de la cité. Elle aperçut un petit corps recroquevillé contre une charrette de foin qui, de loin, paraissait correspondre à la description faite. Elle descendit du banc et saisit d'autorité le coude de la femme pour l'entraîner vers la charrette, protégeant le bébé des personnes qui les frôlaient en courant.

Au moins, elles allaient dans le sens de la foule, même si la traversée s'avérait ardue. La femme ne posait pas de question, son regard fouillant désespérément autour d'elle jusqu'au moment où elle aperçut son enfant recroquevillé et se précipita avec une énergie renouvelée vers le havre improvisé.

Maura resta en retrait et, après s'être assurée que l'enfant et la femme étaient réunis, la légiste reprit sa route à contre-courant. Elle finit par passer les portes du château et s'engagea dans le couloir principal.

Seuls quelques gardes étaient encore présents, occupés à évacuer les derniers résidents. Maura longea les murs, tentant de se cacher dans la pénombre pour ne pas être vue. Son accoutrement rendait sa progression difficile à travers les décombres qui devenaient de plus en plus présentes au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans l'enceinte du palais. Et même si elle ne connaissait pas les lieux, elle n'avait qu'à se laisser guider par le grondement du bâtiment qui paraissait gémir.

Au détour d'un croisement, alors qu'elle prenait le couloir de droit, elle remarqua cinq corps allongés aux pieds d'une femme qui se tenait debout en prenant appui contre le mur. Maura soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Maléfique qui, malgré les blessures qui ornaient son visage, ne semblait pas sur le point de succomber.

Avançant pour la rejoindre, elle perdit pourtant l'équilibre lorsque le bâtiment trembla sur ses fondations. Levant les yeux vers le plafond, elle eut juste le réflexe de lever les bras au-dessus d'elle alors que poutres et gravas s'abattaient en déluge mortel.

Elle s'attendait à ressentir de la douleur mais rien. Aussi elle risqua un regard vers le haut pour voir les débris et pierres qui flottaient dans l'air, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

\- Merci de votre intervention, fit-elle à l'intention de Maléfique qui retenait magiquement les gravats.

\- De rien, mais si vous pouviez…

\- Oui, bien sûr, s'excusa la légiste en dégageant promptement de la place tandis que la dragonne faisait cesser le sort, le fracas de l'effondrement résonnant dans l'espace.

\- Où est-Hermione ?

\- Nous allons la retrouver, je vous demande seulement de patienter quelques secondes, répondit Maléfique en s'agenouillant à côté du corps de Regina.

La dragonne tendit la main et ferma les yeux de la reine et murmura quelques mots dans une langue inconnue de la légiste.

\- Vous vous connaissiez ? demanda l'Américaine.

\- Plutôt bien... murmura Maléfique. Une excellente amie, une bonne amante, et une épouse... particulière mais combien dévouée pour Hermione dans un autre monde.

\- Je suis désolée, fit la légiste gardant ses remarques pour elle.

Mais quand Maléfique s'agenouilla à côté du corps de Rose et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, la légiste ne put s'empêcher de parler.

\- Vous connaissiez la fille de Viviane ? s'étonna la Bostonienne.

\- Dans une autre vie, c'était la fille aînée d'Hermione, répondit gravement la dragonne tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

\- Un des nombreux sujets que nous aurons à aborder, grimaça la légiste.

\- Heureuse de savoir que vous vous êtes décidée à lui reparler, ironisa Maléfique en séchant ses larmes.

Maura se renfrogna.

\- Vous m'excuserez, mais avouez que toute cette histoire est énorme pour une personne aussi cartésienne que moi, rétorqua sèchement la Bostonienne.

Il lui manquait plusieurs pièces pour compléter le puzzle qu'était la vie de son ancienne amante et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais quand la dragonne se prosterna avec révérence devant la d'épouille d'Aliénor, la légiste mit de côté ses questions et sa mauvaise humeur pour s'incliner avec respect devant le corps sans vie de la rousse. Maléfique lui avait raconté que dans le monde d'origine d'Hermione, la rousse avait été l'autre moitié de la Source.

Les fondations se tordirent à nouveau, les obligeant à se tenir aux pans de murs encore debout.

\- Mettons-nous en route. J'ai l'impression que leur combat est bientôt terminé, fit la dragonne avant de prendre la main de la légiste et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

* * *

Hermione ne lâchait pas le pommeau de son épée, malgré les vagues de magie brulante qui traversaient son corps. L'autre extrémité de l'arme était plongée dans le coeur de Viviane et cette dernière agonisait, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés de douleur ne quittant pas les deux orbes noisette qui la contemplaient avec tristesse.

\- Pour... pourquoi ? haleta la Dame du Lac. Nous aurions pu... être heureuses...

\- Tu as dû me priver de mes souvenirs pour me mettre dans ton lit, siffla Hermione, de rage et de douleur. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle le bonheur.

La main de Merlin sur son épaule apportait un réconfort à la brunette qui servait une fois de plus de courroie de transmission pour la magie de l'Origine de toutes magies.

\- J'm'habituerai jamais... ça fait un mal de chien, marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard, incapable de voir la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de l'Impératrice.

\- Ca va aller, ma grosse ? s'inquiéta Merlin qui absorbait la magie qui avait appartenu à Viviane, et à Aliénor dans un autre temps. Malgré ce que tu peux dire, je sais ce qu'elle représentait pour toi.

\- Ouais... un gros paquet d'emmerdes, voilà ce que représentait cette cinglée.

Merlin eut la délicatesse de ne pas relever et de faire semblant de croire son amie. Mais il avait la certitude que, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, l'ancienne Gryffondor souffrait de cette situation. Et il tut que si leur histoire s'était déroulée autrement, les deux femmes auraient effectivement pu être heureuses ensemble.

* * *

\- C'est terminé, souffla Maléfique avec un sourire.

\- Et qui a gagné ? s'enquit Maura en suivant la dragonne dans un corridor.

Cette dernière eut un soupir de soulagement.

\- Hermione, bien évidemment. Et mon cher et tendre époux est devenu l'autre moitié de l'Origine de toutes magies. L'humanité est perdue.

\- Donc, tout est fini ? Pourquoi sommes-nous encore ici ?

\- Il reste encore une chose à faire pour rentrer à Boston.

\- Et laquelle ? demanda Maura.

\- Reste l'orbe que Viviane a activé et qui, il n'y avait que cette imbécile pour ne pas l'anticiper, a échappé à son contrôle. D'ici...hmmm... vingt petites minutes, je dirais, tous les mondes vont être pulvérisés par le pouvoir de l'Initiale. On va retrouver Hermione et lui demander si elle a un plan.

Les deux blondes avançaient en silence, restant aux aguets, Maléfique se laissant guider par les ondes magiques qu'émettait son mari. Elles finirent par les trouver, dans les anciens appartements de Viviane. Les deux moitiés de Source leur tournaient le dos, occupés à regarder l'orbe qui semblait pulser de plus en plus fort. Merlin avait un œil poché, une partie de sa barbe était calciné et sa cheville gauche faisait un angle bizarre. Le regard de la légiste se porta sur Hermione qui pressait de sa main droite une blessure sur son flanc qui saignait encore. La brunette avait une lèvre fendue, une oreille réduite à l'état de bouillie et, quand elle cracha au sol, une molaire fut éjectée dans un glaviot rouge.

\- Que Dieu lui donne une coquille, à celui-là ! se moqua Merlin en montrant le truc visqueux sur le tapis.

\- J't'emmerde, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils avant de grimacer. Merde, elle m'a bien défoncé la gueule, l'autre connasse.

\- Ouais, et avant, elle t'avait bien défoncé le cul ! se mit à rire Merlin en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de la brunette qui perdit l'équilibre.

\- Jamais personne n'est passé par là, détrompa-t-elle en perdant l'équilibre.

Elle se serait retrouvée au sol si Maléfique ne s'était pas précipiter pour la retenir.

\- Asalhir, laissez-moi vous soigner, proposa la dragonne.

\- Pas de refus, fit le premier sage avec un immense sourire.

\- Toi, ne commence pas, répondit sèchement Maléfique sans un regard pour Merlin.

\- Hey ! Moi aussi j'suis la Source, rétorqua-t-il en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Il y a Asalhir et toi, qui trainait par là, tu es devenu la Source du pauvre, le reprit la blonde du tac-au-tac tout en asseyant l'ancienne Gryffondor sur un des rares fauteuils qui avait survécu à la folie de la nuit.

Durant toute la tirade entre le couple, Hermione avait regardé Maura, restée entre les montants défoncés de ce qui avait été une porte.

\- Salut, réussit à placer la brunette entre deux répliques, un petit sourire de travers sur ses lèvres meurtries.

\- Ton oreille a été charcutée, la blessure sous tes côtes ne va pas guérir toute seule, ta lèvre... commença à énumérer la légiste.

\- Maura, s'il te plait, je sais déjà tout ça, coupa gentiment Hermione. Je suis médecin, rappelle-toi.

\- Parmi bien d'autres choses.

Le ton était sec, agacé, et Hermione soupira douloureusement. Les évènements de la nuit et les différentes émotions qu'elle ressentait étaient un poids sur son coeur et ses épaules.

\- Je passe probablement la dernière soirée de ma vie et pour le moment, elle est vraiment merdique, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Te voir me faisait plaisir, mais ce n'est visiblement pas partagé.

Maura resta quelques secondes sans bouger tandis que Maléfique avait posé sa main sur l'oreille de la Source, laissant une lumière bleutée l'envelopper. Hermione grimaça et la légiste se décida à avancer vers elle. Elle prit au passage un linge qui trainait sur un meuble qui ne tenait plus que sur deux pieds. Sans se préoccuper de savoir si la magie ferait mieux, elle s'agenouilla devant la brunette et du coin de la serviette, elle s'affaira à nettoyer la lèvre fendue. Faire un geste on ne peut plus humain et en voir le résultat sur celle qui était une déesse remit les choses en perspective.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur... j'ai cru...

\- Que tu ne retournerais jamais à Boston ? compléta Hermione

\- Oui. Mais surtout, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais pas... J'ai détesté la Générale d'Avalon.

\- Je ne suis pas une grande fan, confia Hermione. Je suis mortifiée que tu aies eu a subir la drague de mon double maléfique.

\- Un problème avec cet adjectif ? demanda la dragonne, avec un air vaguement pincé, tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à replacer la cheville de son mari après en avoir fini avec le côté de la Source.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le disais, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Puisque tout le monde est de mauvaise humeur, je prends l'orbe et je file. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma plus vieille amie et ce serait grossier de la faire patienter.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi une fois là-haut ma grosse ? demanda le sorcier en faisant jouer sa cheville. J'suis d'avis qu'on devrait pas se séparer, si ce truc-là pète, il va falloir lâcher toute la gomme pour éviter la cata.

\- Si ça saute, je préfère qu'on soit séparé. Tu trouveras bien une solution, nouvelle Source, sourit Hermione.

Elle s'étira mollement avant de poser sa main sur l'orbe. Elle se prit une décharge et retira ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est vraiment de la saloperie, maugréa-t-elle en attrapant à deux mains l'artefact magique. Bon, et bien je... j'y vais.

\- Hermione..., commença Maura.

\- Hmm ?

\- Fais attention à toi... et reviens.

\- On peut... faire un bout de chemin ensemble, si tu veux. Je vais passer par les remparts, par les escaliers extérieurs. Donc, si tu veux bien, pardon, si vous souhaitez qu'on sorte du château tous ensemble... bafouilla la brunette.

\- Ca roule ma poule, lança Merlin avant de prendre une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa femme. Hey ! Ça fait mal ! Un peu de respect, j'suis la Source tout de même, grommela-t-il.

\- Il faut croire que ça n'a rien arrangé, soupira la dragonne. Allez, passe devant.

Hermione leur laissa quelques pas d'avance avant de s'engager à son tour dans le couloir qui menait à l'extérieur, Maura marchant à côté d'elle sans un mot.

\- Je suis désolée que tout cela se soit passé. Tu ne méritais pas ça, murmura la brunette.

Maura posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la brunette, l'arrêtant dans sa marche.

\- S'il te plaît, reviens.

\- Je te promets de tout faire pour y parvenir.

\- Je t'attendrai. Et à ton retour, nous aurons une discussion, toutes les deux. Mais avant, je te prie de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te quitter sans te laisser une chance de t'expliquer. Je suis désolée.

\- Maura, notre rupture m'a brisé le coeur. Et je...

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de nous une fois revenues à Boston. Mais je te promets qu'on discutera.

\- Ouais. Une fois revenues à Boston, murmura la brunette en sortant du château.

Le froid de la nuit la saisit et elle serra l'orbe contre elle. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'un maelstrom de magie s'était formé au-dessus des remparts.

\- Ce truc va détruire toute vie dans tous les univers... déglutit-elle.

\- Et je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu vas faire, répondit Merlin qui s'était rapproché.

\- Je vais improviser, éluda Hermione. Bon, veille sur tout le monde. Et protège Maura.

\- Ca serait mieux si c'était toi qui t'en occupais, tu crois pas ? fit Merlin. Alors reviens donc. Et puis j'ai pas envie d'avoir une crise à la maison, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La brunette acquiesça et, après avoir fait un dernier sourire à Maura, se dirigea vers l'escalier de pierre menant au rempart. Un éclair s'abattit à quelques centimètres de ses pieds et la Gryffondor fit un bond sur le côté avant de grimacer.

\- Il n'est pas passé loin... souffla-t-elle en commençant son ascension.

Le temps virait de plus en plus à l'orage. Des vents impressionnants balayaient la cité impériale maintenant déserte, et la pluie menaçait de tomber.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se tenait debout sur les remparts de la forteresse d'Avalon. Elle leva la tête, avisant la plus haute tour au-dessus de laquelle s'était formé le puissant maelstrom de magie ténébreuse. D'ici moins d'un quart d'heure, le maelstrom allait devenir un trou noir qui allait engloutir tous les mondes connus et inconnus. Le regard de la Source se posa sur les escaliers qui menaient à la tour. 135 marches à gravir, la menant à une mort quasi certaine.

Sur une respiration plus appuyée, son coeur battant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine, elle posa son pied droit sur la première des marches.

\- Viviane, soit maudite... murmura-t-elle en serrant contre sa poitrine l'orbe brûlante de magie, qui semblait vibrer à l'unisson du maelstrom qui s'agrandissait.

Deux, trois, quatre marches. A tout bien considérer, chaque issue la menait au repos éternel. Soit en haut de la plus haute tour du château, qui avait été sa maison, dans une autre vie. Soit à son retour à Boston, dans cet entrepôt minable, dans lequel elle serait foudroyée par une crise cardiaque.

\- HERMIONE ! REVIENS ! hurla une voix.

La brunette tourna la tête et regarda en contrebas. Maura se débattait dans l'étreinte de Merlin, tentant d'échapper à la prise du vieux sorcier.

"De la Source." rectifia Hermione, soulagée de savoir que son vieil ami allait veiller sur les mondes. Et triste de savoir qu'il connaîtrait la solitude qu'elle avait éprouvé tout au long de sa vie d'Origine de toutes magies.

"Désolée de t'abandonner, Maura..." chuchota la brunette dans l'esprit de son amante, une boule dans la gorge. "Et merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apportée."

21, 22, 23 marches. Hermione avait repris son ascension, progressant avec difficulté, les vents violents et contraires se déchainaient. Alors qu'elle gravissait l'escalier de pierre, l'ancienne Gryffondor se passait le film de sa vie, s'attardant sur ses erreurs, ses échecs, ses décisions et ses réussites. Qu'aurait-elle dû faire autrement pour que l'issue soit différente ?

56, 57, 58. Elle sourit tristement en se disant qu'elle s'était déjà posée la question, dans le rêve initiatique que lui avait fait vivre la Source Initiale. Et au final, même si elle avait changé le cours des évènements par sa volonté, la fin était restée la même. Harry avait battu Voldemort.

\- Tout est écrit d'avance... Je ne suis qu'un pion, réalisa-t-elle avec regret et amertume. Toute Origine de toutes magies que je suis, je ne peux me battre contre le destin. Alors autant l'affronter.

102, 103, 104. Elle peinait à graver les marches restantes. Son corps opposait une résistance farouche à son esprit, refusant d'être conduit à l'abattoir. L'orbe était maintenant brûlante, crépitant d'un pouvoir électrique qui interagissait avec la magie dans l'air. Hermione s'arrêta sur la 110ème marche pour reprendre son souffle. Elle résista à l'envie de jeter un dernier regard en bas, pour voir une ultime fois ses amis, et Maura. C'était son dernier combat et elle devait le mener seule. C'était entre la Source Initiale et elle, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Depuis leur première rencontre, et leur premier affrontement sur Avalon, dans une caverne lugubre.

\- Dieu, ce que ça me paraît lointain, murmura la brunette dans un mince sourire.

\- Une autre vie, fit doucement une voix familière.

Hermione cligna des yeux et résista à l'envie de se pincer. La magie présente dans l'air devait avoir endommagé son cerveau et elle hallucinait. Aliénor se tenait devant elle, trois marches plus haut, et lui souriait tendrement.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser te jeter la gueule de l'Initiale sans t'accompagner ? fit doucement la rousse, la voix légèrement teintée de reproche.

La reine tendit la main et Hermione grimpa les trois marches qui la séparaient de celle qui fut sa moitié, dans tous les pans de son existence.

\- Le Docteur Isles n'a pas ma classe, mais elle s'en approche. De toutes les femmes qui m'ont succédées, c'est de loin celle que je préfère, sourit Aliénor.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile, tu détestais Regina. Pintade sur talons, si mes souvenirs sont bons... grimaça la brunette.

\- Ils le sont. Et je la méprise d'autant plus qu'elle a refusé de t'accompagner pour l'éternité.

\- Moi pas. C'était tout à son honneur d'admettre que ce n'était pas pour elle. Je l'ai aimée d'autant plus pour cet aveu.

132, 133, 134. Plus qu'une marche. Son courage légendaire était mis à rude épreuve. Plus qu'un pas et elle serait face à son destin. A croire que tout ce qu'elle avait accompli depuis sa deuxième naissance, dans une banlieue cossue de Londres, avait pour but de l'amener en haut de cette tour, pour ce dernier sacrifice.

\- Tu en as déjà tant fait. Je suis désolée que tu doives subir cela, murmura Aliénor, ses doigts se resserrant sur ceux de la brunette. Sais-tu ce que tu dois faire ?

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot. Elle sentait que la boule dans sa gorge avait grossi et que si elle se mettait à parler, sa voix serait rauque et éraillée d'émotions.

"Merci, Aliénor. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie dans mes derniers instants..." projeta-t-elle dans l'esprit de l'ancienne présidente des Conseils.

La rousse lui sourit doucement.

\- Je serai toujours avec toi, murmura Aliénor. Par-delà la mort. Nous sommes les deux moitiés d'un tout. Avec ou sans pouvoir. Nos âmes sont éternellement liées et rien ni personne ne pourra les séparer.

Hermione acquiesça et se retourna pour faire face à l'ouragan magique. Elle prit une grande inspiration et gravit la dernière marche. Un grondement retentit et l'orbe s'illumina de mille feux. Une colonne de lumière se créa entre la relique et le maelstrom et la Source se sentit aspirée vers le tourbillon de pouvoir. Elle disparut dans l'oeil du cyclone et se trouva projetée dans ce qui semblait être un long tunnel noir.

Une force violente la propulsa dans une pièce et la brunette atterrit lourdement sur un sol entièrement de noir carrelé. Serrant toujours l'orbe contre son buste, elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce dont les murs étaient parés de miroirs sur tout l'espace. Hermione tourna sur elle-même, à la recherche d'une issue quelconque, mais elle ne voyait qu'elle.

Elle fut subitement soulagée d'un poids et baissa aussitôt les yeux. L'orbe avait disparu comme par enchantement et un léger courant d'air lui chatouilla désagréablement la nuque. Elle releva la tête et se figea en découvrant quelqu'un derrière elle. Son double parfait. Hermione tourna les talons et fit face à sa réplique parfaite, si ce n'était qu'elle était vêtue d'une toge noire comme la nuit et que son visage n'était pas couvert de bleus et de plaies sanglantes.

\- Ainsi nous nous retrouvons, Générale... siffla son double.

\- Où sommes-nous, Source Initiale ? demanda la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A la naissance des mondes. Un point du temps et de l'espace très précis. Viviane, en activant cette orbe, a lancé le compte à rebours de la fusion des univers. Et de leur destruction... répondit indolemment sa jumelle.

\- Et je suppose que je peux faire capoter ton plan machiavélique en te tuant ? s'enquit Hermione en faisant apparaître une cigarette qu'elle alluma d'un claquement de doigt.

\- La cigarette du condamné. Tellement... humain. Comme ta bêtise. Quand comprendras-tu que tu ne peux pas me tuer ? Je suis une essence divine.

\- Si tu es immortelle, pourquoi as-tu emprunté mon apparence ? Tu penses que je ne serai pas capable de me porter des coups ?

Une ombre passa dans le regard de son double et la main de l'Initiale se leva pour envoyer un sortilège. Hermione lâcha sa cigarette et para rapidement l'attaque avant de bondir sur sa jumelle. Le poing de l'ancienne générale trouva la mâchoire de l'Initiale et l'impact fut violent, en témoigna le craquement sinistre. La Hermione en toge fut projetée en arrière et glissa sur le sol carrelé jusqu'à s'encastrer dans un miroir qui explosa en des dizaines de morceaux qui s'abattirent sur elle.

Hermione courut jusqu'à l'Initiale et la saisit par les épaules. Avec rage, elle expédia son genou en plein visage de son adversaire avant de lui cogner l'arrière du crâne dans un deuxième miroir qui se brisa à son tour.

\- Tu vois, je n'ai aucun problème à me filer des torgnolles, annonça froidement la médecin en enchainant les droites dans le nez de l'Initiale. Je déteste ce que je suis devenue par ta faute. Et si je dois mourir pour te tuer, je n'ai aucun soucis avec ça.

La Source Initiale agita le poignet et Hermione perdit l'équilibre. Elle fut obligée de reculer d'un pas pour retrouver ses appuis et sa jumelle profita de cette seconde pour se redresser.

\- Depuis notre première rencontre, tu n'as fait que t'opposer à moi. Alors que je t'offrais tout ce qu'un humain pouvait désirer. Le pouvoir, le savoir, la puissance et l'immortalité ! Puisque c'est ainsi, tu mourras seule et faible !

\- Viens prendre ta branlée, ma Source, ordonna Hermione, en utilisant le titre de son adversaire avec ironie.

La déesse remonta les manches de sa toge et vint à l'affrontement. Son pied percuta la tempe de la Générale qui répliqua par un coup de coude entre les côtes. Les deux Hermione se rendaient coups pour coups sans temps morts. Du sang gicla sur les miroirs encore intacts, les respirations rauques et lourdes entrecoupaient le silence de mort qui régnait dans l'endroit. La médecin feinta son adversaire pour lui porter une attaque au plexus. Mais sa jumelle devina la ruse et passa derrière la Gryffondor en lui saisissant le bras gauche. L'instant d'après, un craquement sinistre suivi d'un cri retentit dans la pièce. L'Initiale sourit malgré le sang qui s'écoulait à flot sur son visage. Le bras d'Hermione pendait contre son corps et la brunette semblait en proie à une vive douleur.

\- N'oublie pas que tu n'es que la moitié de ce que je suis, se moqua l'Initiale en faisant apparaître un katana dans sa main.

La rouge et or matérialisa Ascalon et se mit en position de défense, prête à vendre chèrement sa peau. Son double approcha d'un pas lent et mesuré, jaugeant son adversaire, avant de fendre l'air de son arme. Hermione para aisément l'attaque, repoussant la lame de la sienne. L'impact résonna dans son bras jusqu'à son épaule et des fourmillements s'installèrent dans ses doigts. La médecin prit une grande inspiration et se jeta dans la bagarre.

Les lames virevoltaient dans les airs, s'entrechoquaient, le bruit métallique des impacts retentissant entre les murs de la pièce. Aucune des deux jumelles ne parvenaient à prendre l'avantage et les assauts se faisaient plus rapides, plus violents. Hermione finit par s'agenouiller, essoufflée, et lança son épée en direction du coeur de l'Initiale. Cette dernière eut un rictus et disparut dans un craquement sonore avec l'intention de réapparaître derrière sa Némésis. Mais cette dernière avait disparu.

L'Initiale regarda autour d'elle et, sentant une vibration dans l'air, bondit sur le côté. Hermione était réapparu avec un poignard dans la main droite et le coup porté avait atteint la chair de la femme en toge, découpant le vêtement noir.

\- Je vais te tuer, humaine !

La voix de l'Initiale avait explosé dans la pièce, soufflant les miroirs qui éclatèrent de concert. Hermione s'accroupit sur elle-même et protégea son visage de son bras droit des débris de verre pleuvant sur elle. La pièce disparut, s'effaçant au profit d'une caverne en tout point similaire à celle qui avait connu la première rencontre entre les deux antagonistes.

La médecin se redressa et eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant l'immense boule de magie étincelante qui flottait au-dessus du sol.

\- Je n'ai plus de corps que tu peux atteindre de tes coups. Je suis l'Essence Eternelle et je vais éteindre ta misérable vie ! rugit une voix métallique.

Hermione laissa tomber son poignard et serra son poing droit.

\- Tu sens le goût de la défaite et tu regrettes ?

Un rictus froid étira les lèvres de la Gryffondor qui s'approcha d'un pas décidé de sa Némésis.

\- Tu n'as plus de corps où cacher ton essence, annonça posément Hermione. Et l'essence, ça se brûle...

Avant que l'Initiale ne puisse prendre une autre forme, la Gryffondor se jeta en avant, pénétrant dans la boule de magie. Alors que le pouvoir de l'Initiale brûlait son corps, consumant chaque cellule de son être, Hermione laissa éclater sa puissance, envoyant toute son énergie et sa magie pour détruire celle qui avait œuvré durant des millénaires pour la réduire à néant. La magie de la rouge et or enflait au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient et la brunette puisait dans ses dernières forces pour achever la destruction de sa Némésis. Hermione sentit que la présence millénaire disparaissait progressivement, que le feu qui ravageait son corps s'atténuait, que la douleur devenait presque supportable. Elle libéra sa rage dans un cri animal et déploya son pouvoir qui déchira les ténèbres de la grotte, pulvérisant les derniers restes de la Source.

La brunette tomba à genoux, le son de sa respiration pantelante se répercutant contre les parois de pierre. Sa main droite se crispa sur sa poitrine et une grimace de douleur froissa son visage. Le sang battait dans ses tempes et Hermione n'entendait que cela. Elle leva les yeux et avisa l'orbe posée au sol à l'endroit ou l'Initiale s'était tenue quelques secondes plus tôt. La brunette se releva difficilement et fit réapparaître l'épée de Saint George. Elle leva la lame au-dessus de la relique et l'abattit dessus sans hésiter. L'orbe se fissura sur toute sa longueur pour finir par se briser. Un grondement sourd retentit et le sol trembla avant de se dérober sous les pieds d'Hermione qui tomba dans le vide, lâchant l'épée sainte dans sa chute.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin du tome !

Gros bisous et à samedi prochain !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	16. Chapitre 16

Coucou !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, et on espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Maura cligna des yeux et, légèrement étourdie, se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Merlin qui la serrait toujours contre lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Une seconde avant, elle était en Avalon et le temps d'un battement de cil, elle se trouvait dans un entrepôt qui puait le poisson. Ses yeux envoyaient à son cerveau des images que ce dernier peinait à déchiffrer. Six jeunes femmes et hommes qui se relevaient en se tenant la tête et qui semblaient aussi désorientés qu'elle. Une grande femme brune qui sortait d'un éboulement de cageots en gémissant sa douleur.

\- Jane ! s'exclama Maura, soulagée de voir sa meilleure amie vivante, et heureuse de la retrouver.

\- Merlin ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Sentant que le vieux sorcier la lâchait, Maura se tourna pour connaître la raison de l'urgence et de la panique dans la voix qu'elle avait reconnue comme étant celle de Maléfique. Elle vit dans un premier temps Viviane étendue sur le sol dans une mare de sang, un sabre en travers de la poitrine. Les yeux bleus de la Dame du Lac étaient grand ouverts, figés dans la mort. Le regard de Maura suivit Merlin qui s'agenouillait à côté de Maléfique. Les deux sorciers étaient penchés sur un corps inanimé et la blonde entama un bouche-à-bouche tandis que la nouvelle Source commençait un vigoureux massage cardiaque.

\- Hermione... murmura Maura avant de s'élancer et de pousser les deux sorciers. Jane, appelle une ambulance, avec médecin ! Immédiatement ! cria-t-elle avant de souffler tout son air dans les poumons de l'Anglaise.

Elle ôta sa veste et dégagea sans délicatesse les mains de Merlin du buste de la brunette.

\- Laissez-moi faire, ordonna-t-elle avant de poursuivre le massage.

Elle se concentrait sur les mouvements, épiant le moindre signe de retour à la vie de son amante.

\- Les secours seront là dans moins de dix minutes, fit Jane en s'approchant. Je t'aide ?

\- Non, je m'occupe d'elle, répondit Maura avant de souffler deux fois dans les poumons d'Hermione.

La lame d'un couteau apparut dans le champ de vision de la médecin qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Que faites-vous ? aboya-t-elle, perdant le calme professionnel qu'elle tentait de maintenir, en voyant Maléfique entailler profondément le poignet d'Hermione.

\- SI vous voulez qu'elle vive, je dois temporairement la priver de son pouvoir. Si j'assèche sa source de magie, vous aurez des chances de faire repartir son coeur.

\- Combien de temps prendra l'opération ? demanda Maura, tendue.

\- Deux minutes... trois, grand maximum, répondit Merlin tandis que Maléfique commença à psalmodier des mots dans une langue inconnue de la légiste.

Le vieux sorcier caressa les cheveux d'Hermione.

\- Reste avec nous, ma grosse. Tu ne peux pas partir. Pas maintenant, alors que Viviane et l'Initiale ne sont plus dans le paysage. Tu as le droit de profiter de la vie, après tous ces siècles...

Maura n'écoutait pas les paroles du Sage et ne prêtait plus attention à ce que marmonnait la dragonne. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour ramener l'Anglaise. Ca ne pouvait pas se finir ici, dans cet entrepôt misérable. Ca ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi, Maura ne le permettrait pas.

Elle ne remarqua pas Jane sortir du bâtiment pour revenir avec les ambulanciers. Un médecin s'agenouilla près de Maura qui lui fit un premier bilan d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme et professionnelle. L'urgentiste réalisa une injection dans le bras de la brunette inconsciente et fit signe à ses collègues d'approcher.

\- On la met sur le brancard et on file ! Massage, ventilation artificielle, vous connaissez la musique. Go !

Maura recula pour les laisser prendre le relais et s'apprêtait à suivre le brancard quand Jane l'attrapa par l'épaule.

\- Laisse-les travailler, fit doucement la lieutenant. Je sais dans quel hôpital ils la conduisent. J'ai appelé Korsak qui rapplique toutes sirènes hurlantes. Il va nous y emmener.

Maura hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue, emboitant le pas des ambulanciers qui se hâtaient vers leur véhicule de secours. Le temps de le dire et le brancard était hissé à bord. Jane lui prit la main pour la retenir de monter tandis que la porte claquait sourdement, comme un tombeau sur lequel on fait basculer la stèle. La légiste laissa échapper un sanglot mal contenu et la lieutenant la prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas, la consola Jane qui serrait son amie contre elle. Elle va s'en sortir.

* * *

La nuit était avancée et les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient désertés, froids. L'atmosphère éteinte de l'endroit rendait Maura mal à l'aise. Si elle travaillait dans une morgue, c'était justement parce qu'on était sûr que les gens étaient décédés. Ici, rien n'était jamais déterminé, seule la souffrance des patients ou des familles et des amis emplissait les lieux. La légiste serrait ses bras contre elle-même, s'enlaçant dans une étreinte qui ne la réchauffait pas. Une porte qui claque, des pas qui s'approchent, qui s'éloignent, toujours personne qui s'arrête pour lui parler, apaiser son cœur qui rate à chaque fois un battement.

Elle avait toujours l'espoir qu'un médecin vienne la trouver pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'Hermione était hors de danger, mais cet espoir ténu s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient. Combien s'en était-il écoulées depuis qu'elle avait pris place dans cette salle d'attente ? Elle regarda sa montre et soupira son anxiété. Près de cinq heures qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'Anglaise.

Jane est restée avec elle. Maura lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé sur Avalon, cette terre étrange qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir quitté. La lieutenant avait écouté, posé des questions puis, quand sa meilleure amie s'était murée dans un silence propice à sa propre réflexion, Jane avait vidé la machine à mauvais café, lu toutes les petites annonces du journal du mois dernier qui trainait, fait des avions en papier avec des dépliants faisant la promotion de l'auto-examen des seins puis avec ceux expliquant la dysfonction érectile. Là, elle était assise sur une chaise inconfortable, la tête rejetée en arrière en train de compter le nombre de clignement du tube de néon qui crépitait au plafond.

Maura se leva brusquement et passa sa veste Armani. Jane la dévisagea et, remarquant l'air déterminé de son amie, s'inquiéta.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda prudemment la lieutenant.

\- User de mon statut de médecin légiste en chef de l'Etat pour avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione.

\- Maura, reste là, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Elle est surement encore en salle d'op'...

\- Et bien on va le savoir, rétorqua la blonde en faisant claquer ses Louboutins sur le plancher en vinyle défraichi, rapidement rejointe par une Jane qui dut négocier un dérapage contrôlé pour tourner le coin du couloir dans lequel Maura s'était engouffrée.

Dédaignant l'accueil de l'étage, la blonde poursuivit sa route jusqu'à trouver le bureau des infirmières. Une jeune rousse, qui discutait avec une brune plus âgée, ouvrit un regard écarquillé à la vue de la légiste.

\- Déjà ? fit la rousse, surprise. On vient juste de raccrocher avec la morgue. Le corps n'est pas encore redescendu de la salle d'op'.

\- Quel corps ? demanda Jane en remarquant la pâleur soudaine de sa meilleure amie.

\- Le dealer qui s'est pris trois balles. On n'a rien pu faire pour lui. Décédé y'a trente minutes, répliqua la plus âgée des infirmières.

\- Imbécile, marmonna la lieutenant tandis que Maura recommençait à respirer. Et madame Mills, l'arrêt cardiaque ?

\- Elle est sortie du bloc il y a vingt minutes, annonça la jeune infirmière après avoir tapoté sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle est en soins intensifs.

\- Et ça vous aurez pas tenté d'informer les personnes qui attendaient après cette nouvelle non ?, fulmina Jane avant même que Maura ne le fasse.

D'ailleurs, la blonde avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait prestement vers l'unité médicale.

\- Tocards ! lâcha encore la lieutenant vers les deux infirmières interloquées avant de courir après sa meilleure amie.

Arrivée dans le service, Maura se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le numéro de chambre de l'Anglaise. Aussi, elle regarda dans chaque pièce, passant discrètement une tête après avoir entrebâillé la porte de chaque chambre. Elle finit par tomber sur celle qu'elle cherchait.

Hermione était là, devant elle, et simplement la voir suffit à balayer les dernières défenses derrière lesquelles elle se tenait debout. En un instant, elle se trouva vidée de ses forces. Et même si des machines bruyantes entouraient la brunette, même si elle semblait dans un état lamentable, Maura ne voyait de la situation que le fait qu'elle soit vivante. La légiste avança sans bruit dans la pièce et attrapa la fiche suspendue au lit de l'Anglaise. Elle déchiffra aisément les gribouillis du médecin qui avait opéré la brunette et qui avait pratiqué un triple pontage coronarien.

\- Elle va dormir encore un petit moment, commenta-t-elle pour elle-même en découvrant la dose de produit injecté dans la perfusion.

\- Elle va s'en sortir maintenant ? s'enquit la brune dans son dos.

\- Il est trop tôt pour le dire, murmura Maura en finissant de lire la fiche. Mais ce que je vois est encourageant.

\- C'est une battante, elle mourra pas, affirma Jane.

La légiste soupira en déposant la fiche.

\- Je l'ai vue à l'œuvre, insista Jane pour rassurer son amie. C'est une sorcière... Pire ! La Mère de tous les sorciers ! Le FBI a dit que c'était dieu ! Elle va s'en sortir comme une grande, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

\- Elle a besoin de moi, rétorqua la blonde, butée.

\- Maura, tu es la personne la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse. Mais en quoi une déesse aurait besoin de toi ?

\- Parce qu'elle est seule ! Parce que personne ne prend le temps de la comprendre... parce que... je sais ce que c'est...

Jane regardait son amie perdue dans la contemplation de la brunette.

\- Et parce que tu l'aimes, suggéra-t-elle doucement.

La légiste hocha faiblement de la tête, laissant finalement des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues. Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle en avait acquis la certitude sur Avalon, quand elle avait souhaité ardemment, toutes les nuits, retrouver "son" Hermione. Et elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le lui avouer avant que la brunette parte à une mort certaine. A la voir inconsciente sur ce lit d'hôpital, son coeur se serrait. Oui, elle l'aimait. Et il lui tardait le réveil de la Source pour lui dire.

\- Oh, Maura... fit la lieutenant en la prenant par les épaules.

Jane sécha du pouce une larme et sourit doucement à son amie.

\- Elle t'aime également, sois-en certaine. Elle s'est jetée dans la bataille pour te sauver, sans hésiter. Même si je ne l'aime pas, je dois lui reconnaitre ça.

\- Tu crois ? questionna la blonde qui avait du mal à faire le tri de ses émotions. Après ce que je lui ai fait... Elle m'a dit que notre rupture lui avait brisé le coeur. Et elle est partie se sacrifier sans même penser à... à nous.

\- Maura, je suis certaine qu'elle a pensé à toi à chaque instant, chuchota Jane. Elle t'aime, j'en suis sure. Qui ne t'aimerait pas ? Maintenant je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu as besoin de repos.

La légiste hocha une nouvelle fois la tête tout en s'approchant du lit. Elle se pencha au-dessus d'Hermione, déposa ses lèvres sur le front froid de la brunette avant de s'approcher de son oreille.

\- Ne meurs pas, chuchota-t-elle. On a tant à se dire.

* * *

L'odeur aseptisée du lieu agaçait le nez délicat de la dragonne. Comment pouvait-on penser soigner des gens et les remettre sur pied dans un endroit qui puait les produits chimiques ? C'était un non-sens auquel elle ne trouvait pas de réponse. Assise au côté du lit d'Hermione, Maléfique en venait même à se dire que c'était forcément préjudiciable à la santé, surtout après avoir entendu la demande de l'Origine de toutes magies.

\- Asalhir, commença la dragonne une fois revenue de son étonnement, je suis flattée, mais je ne peux pas, il n'y a que vous qui...

\- Mon esprit est vif mais tu vois bien que mon corps part en pièces détachées. Et depuis le temps, il n'y a plus de garantie sur cette vieille carcasse, lui sourit Hermione en posant sa main sur celle de la blonde.

\- Je ne saurais pas...

\- Tu es celle qui saura le mieux.

Maléfique secoua encore la tête, pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer la main, reprit Hermione, mais...

\- Mais ? relança la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si tu refuses, je serais celle qui devra supporter Merlin jusqu'à la fin des temps. Toi et moi savons que je finirais par souhaiter qu'elle arrive vite. Je pourrais même la provoquer.

La sorcière se renfrogna.

\- C'est un coup bas, ma Source.

\- C'est une marque de confiance. Et je ne suis plus la Source, ma Source, sourit la brunette.

La blonde n'eut pas le loisir d'épiloguer que quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'entrouvre doucement.

Hermione pencha la tête et fut surprise de voir par l'entrebâillement le visage de Maura.

\- Réfléchis Maléfique, mais pour moi, c'est décidé, conclut la brunette, incapable de détacher son regard de son ancienne compagne.

La dragonne hocha la tête avec révérence tout en serrant doucement la main de sa Créatrice.

\- Je suis là pour vous servir, qu'il en soit fait selon votre volonté, acquiesça finalement la blonde en se levant avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Merlin et moi nous occupons d'organiser votre retour à Londres. Enfin, dès que votre état de santé vous le permettra.

Passant près du Docteur Isles, elle s'autorisa à sourire.

\- Prenez soin d'elle, fit-elle doucement pour la légiste en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la brunette qui fermait les yeux un instant.

La dragonne sortit en fermant la porte sans bruit et Maura approcha du lit d'un pas mesuré.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir réveillée, commença la légiste, sa voix trahissant le soulagement qu'elle ressentait.

\- Heureuse moi aussi d'être vivante. Je ne pensais pas survivre à cette fin du monde, fit la brunette, fatiguée. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Heureuse et soulagée d'être à Boston.

\- Et de ne plus être sur Avalon. Tu t'es retrouvée au beau milieu d'un affrontement millénaire dans un univers inconnu et défiant toute logique scientifique. Je m'en veux de t'avoir mêlée à tout ça. Ça n'a jamais été dans mes intentions. Tu as dû vivre un vrai cauchemar et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Absolument. Mais ce cauchemar-là n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui de penser te perdre, répondit Maura en attirant la chaise de la chambre au côté du lit.

Elle prit la main libre de la brunette dans les siennes et se laissa absorber un instant par son pouce caressant la peau redevenue chaude de l'Anglaise.

\- Je comprends que tu ne souhaitais pas m'avouer qui tu étais vraiment. Trop… étranger à notre monde pragmatique.

\- Tout ce que tu as vécu est étranger même pour les sorciers de mon monde, si ça peut te rassurer. Pour ce que ça vaut, je n'ai pas toujours été cette... chose. Avant, j'étais une simple sorcière. Mais ça remonte à longtemps...

Hermione sembla se perdre dans de vieux souvenirs et finit par secouer la tête.

\- Enfin, c'est du passé. J'ai abandonné cette condition de déesse et Maléfique et Merlin sont maintenant l'Origine de toutes magies. J'ai pris ma retraite.

\- Tu n'as plus de magie en toi ? demanda doucement Maura.

\- Plus une goutte.

\- Maléfique… dans le hangar, c'est ce qu'elle a fait pour te sauver, elle a absorbé ta puissance, c'est ça ? Et tu ne la lui reprends pas ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça fait des siècles que je vis et j'en ai assez. J'ai rempli ma tâche, l'Initiale est dans les limbes du temps et de l'espace, Viviane est morte, et mon coeur ne supportera pas un sort de plus.

\- Tu deviens sage, tu penses à toi, sourit la légiste.

\- Maintenant que l'humanité est sauve, je peux enfin me le permettre. Adieu Asalhir, bonjour docteur Granger.

\- En parlant du Docteur Granger, j'ai cru entendre Maléfique parler de ton retour à Londres, fit Maura. Tu t'en vas ?

Hermione désigna d'un geste du menton la pile de journaux posées à même le sol.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Les unes sont éloquentes. "Le Docteur Granger met fin aux agissements d'une tueuse en série recherchée sur deux continents". Ou encore "Une légiste revenue d'entre les morts tue une psychopathe d'un coup d'épée". Et ma préférée : "Duel d'anglaises à l'épée. Médecine légale : 1 / Tueuse sociopathe : 0"...

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu les informations à la télévision. Mais les médias passeront vite à autre chose.

\- J'espère...

Un silence gênant s'installa et Hermione se plongea dans la contemplation de son drap.

\- Je… peut-être que…, commença Maura avant de soupirer.

\- Oui ?

\- Es-tu obligée de repartir ?

\- Et bien, maintenant que la tueuse en série est morte, je ne suis plus dans le programme de protection des témoins et je... euh... n'ai pas de visa pour rester aux Etats-Unis. Donc, avant de me faire expulser, je préfère partir de moi-même.

\- Et s'il y avait un moyen de rester, le souhaiterais-tu ?

\- Rester à Boston ? Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Il faudrait que je trouve un travail, mais pourquoi pas. Enfin... Sauf si tu ne veux pas avoir ton ex dans la même ville que toi.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes. Et pas comme mon ex.

\- Oh... fit Hermione, surprise. Tu es sûre de vouloir reprendre après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Et malgré mon âge ?

La légiste inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

\- Tu vas le savoir si je mens, alors regarde-moi. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes, et que l'on recommence. Sans plus jamais rien se cacher. Je sais ce que tu as été, et oui, ça a été difficile à accepter. Mais je t'aime. Peu importe qui tu es et le nombre de tes années.

\- Même si je suis désespérément normale ? Au bas de l'échelle de la normalité ?

\- Est-ce que ça va être plus reposant ?

\- C'est une certitude... Je ne suis plus bonne à grand-chose.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à dire ça. Et puis, on a toujours besoin de bons légistes à l'institut médico-légal. Mais si tu ne souhaites pas travailler avec moi, je comprendrai.

\- Ma ch..., Maura, se reprit la brunette. Je suis dans un lit d'hôpital après un triple pontage. Pour le moment, j'ai un peu de mal à envisager mon avenir.

\- Tu as raison, je suis égoïste. Repose-toi. On en reparlera… enfin si tu veux en reparler.

\- Maura, j'ai une demande à formuler, osa la brunette. Je voudrais que tu sois sûre avant de recommencer quelque chose, toutes les deux. Je peux encore me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie, mais si on essaie à nouveau et que tu décides que finalement vivre avec une vieille ex-sorcière c'est pas pour toi, je...

L'Américaine ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et s'était levée pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'Anglaise.

\- Tais-toi, chuchota Maura. Je vais te trouver une carte verte. Et à ta sortie de l'hôpital, tu viendras directement chez moi.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'en serai heureuse. Si besoin, je pourrais même revenir faire le ménage à la morgue, sourit-elle.

\- Pas question. Depuis le temps que je rêve de pratiquer une autopsie avec la célèbre Docteur Granger, je ne laisserai pas passer l'occasion.

\- Tout le plaisir sera pour moi, Docteur Isles.

\- Parfait. J'appelle donc le gouverneur pour ta carte verte. Ensuite, je te fais rédiger un contrat de travail en tant que médecin légiste en second... sauf si cela te contrarie de travailler sous mes ordres. Et enfin, je passe à ton appartement récupérer toutes tes affaires et faire les formalités pour rompre le bail. Autre chose ?

\- Tu veux t'occuper de tout ? questionna la brunette, interloquée.

\- Tu es coincée ici pour plusieurs jours, toutes ces démarches ne vont pas se faire en deux heures et nous sommes convenues de reprendre notre relation. Je te propose mon aide. Et je suis quelqu'un de très efficace.

Hermione tendit la main pour prendre celle de la blonde entre ses doigts.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je peux donc commencer les démarches pour toi ?

\- Oui. Mais avant, tu peux voir avec les médecins quand je pourrais sortir d'ici ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais d'après ta fiche, et ton triple pontage, tu ne sortiras pas demain, je veux te préparer à la nouvelle, répondit la légiste en se levant avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue de la brunette.

\- Mais j'en ai déjà assez... gémit Hermione.

\- Je passerai te voir tous les jours, je te le promets.

* * *

 _Un mois et demi plus tard_

Petit matin tranquille chez les Granger-Isles, Maura s'activait en cuisine pour concocter un petit-déjeuner santé qu'Hermione retardait le plus possible en passant tout son temps sous la douche. La brunette pensait qu'avec un peu de chance, elle allait descendre trop tard pour s'attabler et n'aurait d'autre choix que de prendre un café - muffin en passant voir Angéla. Le jet brulant coulait sur sa peau sans effacer la fatigue qu'elle traînait depuis des jours et l'ancienne Source baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Hermione ! Je t'ai fait des œufs !

L'image fit sourire la brunette qui s'obligea à quitter le cocon chaud pour rapidement s'habiller et descendre les escaliers.

\- Tu as vraiment fait ça pour moi ? sourit-elle à sa compagne.

\- Non mais c'est le seul moyen de te faire venir. Assieds-toi.

La brunette fronça un sourcil, légèrement inquiète, mais obéit.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit Hermione. Tu as l'air contrariée.

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu manges correctement. Pour un médecin, tu ne manges pas équilibré et tu dois avoir plusieurs carences. Un bilan sanguin me parait impératif.

\- Maura, je suis fatiguée en ce moment, mais rien de dramatique, fit la brunette. J'dois juste couvrir un truc...

\- Une fatigue qui dure plus que de raison, avec les nuits de onze heures que tu fais, fit remarquer Maura en déposant un bol de yaourt avec du granola devant la brunette, la faisant grimacer.

Hermione lutta contre un haut-le-cœur mais finit par abandonner et courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir.

Maura alla s'adosser contre le mur des toilettes et croisa les bras sous la poitrine.

\- Quand tu auras fini, tu trouveras un test de grossesse dans le meuble suspendu. Et quand il sera positif, tu pourras me dire avec qui tu m'as trompé et quand.

\- Pardon ? fit la brunette entre deux vomissements.

\- Qui est le géniteur ? insista Maura, qui sentait la colère poindre.

La chasse d'eau se fit entendre et l'Anglaise sortit des toilettes, blême.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompée. Et aucun homme ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans mon lit, asséna-t-elle.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis médecin, rétorqua l'Américaine, cinglante. Et même sans ça, tout le monde sait qu'il faut un homme et une femme pour engendrer un enfant. Donc ?

\- Pas d'où je viens ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, la dernière personne autre que toi à avoir eu... une telle proximité avec moi, c'était Viviane, le soir de la nuit de noce... Et merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que chaque tir cadré devant ma cage donne un but ?

\- Tir cadré ? répéta la blonde, perplexe.

\- Je suis Anglaise, le football, pardon, le soccer est une religion chez nous. Donc bref, Viviane a joué de la métamorphose, a sauté la Générale et c'est moi qui écope du lardon.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir à même le sol.

\- Merde... souffla-t-elle en fourrant sa tête entre ses bras, cachant son visage.

Un pli de confusion barrait le front de la blonde tandis qu'elle ôtait ses Louboutin avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa compagne.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à le concevoir.

\- Pas moi visiblement, fit Hermione d'une voix éteinte sans lever la tête.

Maura étendit un bras et le passa derrière la brunette qui se blottit contre elle.

\- Je ne te mens pas. J'ai déjà eu quatre filles. Rose, Mary, Cassandra, et Elizabeth.

\- Et tu vas en avoir une cinquième.

\- Ouais...

Hermione leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux clairs qui l'observaient.

\- Reste à savoir si je vais l'élever seule ou si nous serons deux à avoir de courtes nuits pendant plusieurs mois.

Maura se laissa absorber par le regard noisette. Par-delà les fils d'or qui tissaient des reflets dans ces yeux qui la dévisageaient, elle sentait l'amour de son amante, et sa crainte aussi. Elle finit par rompre le silence qui s'étirait.

\- Un prénom en tête ? J'aimerais bien qu'il soit irlandais.

\- Irlandais ? Je... euh... On va négocier.

La légiste haussa un sourcil.

\- Quelque chose contre ma patrie d'origine ?

\- D'après toi ? Je suis anglaise. Mais promis, on en rediscutera.

\- Bien. Mais on va discuter maintenant de ta date de congé maternité. Tu es médecin légiste, tu es en contact avec des substances et des produits ch...

\- Maura ! l'interrompit Hermione. Mon métier n'est pas incompatible avec une grossesse. Je suivrais, comme à mon habitude, les protocoles en vigueur et tout ira bien.

\- On en rediscutera, fit la blonde.

Elle s'autorisa un large sourire, laissant voir les émotions qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je vais être mère ! s'exclama-t-elle, réjouie. Je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

Hermione poussa un large soupir.

\- Dans cette vie, moi non plus.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse. Tu veux... bénéficier d'une IVG ? Tu es encore dans les délais.

La brunette ferma les yeux et renvoya sa tête en arrière.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Tout ce qui m'habite en ce moment, ce n'est pas la joie d'être parent, c'est…

Maura prit la main de sa femme et mêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Ma condition de Source et mon éternité ont fait en sorte que j'ai enterré mes compagnes, mais aussi mes enfants, et...

Le téléphone de Maura se mit à sonner et la légiste eut un regard d'excuse pour Hermione avant de décrocher.

\- Oui Jane ?

\- C'est bon ? T'as eu la confirmation de ce que tu craignais ? T'as foutu dehors cette traînée ?

La blonde se raidit et coula un regard vers Hermione qui affichait un air fermé. Cette dernière se leva et, ignorant Maura qui lui faisait signe de rester, attrapa son manteau et sortit en claquant la porte.

\- Maura ? T'es là ? fit la voix de la lieutenant.

Un profond soupir répondit à la brune.

\- Tu veux que je passe ? Je suis pas loin, je vais me faire un plaisir de l'aider à faire ses valises et je vais même les porter à sa place jusqu'à l'aéroport.

\- Jane, je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler, soupira une nouvelle fois la légiste. Tu viens de la faire fuir.

\- Elle est enceinte ou pas ?

\- Oui, je sais comment, et non, elle ne m'a pas trompée. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- C'est toujours l'excuse avec elle, grommela la lieutenant. Et à chaque fois, t'es malheureuse. Largue-la avant que ça empire.

\- Non, fit Maura avant de raccrocher.

La blonde passa rapidement ses escarpins et, après avoir attrapé ses clés, son sac et son manteau, sortit de chez elle. Une fois dans la rue, elle chercha du regard la brunette et constata avec tristesse qu'elle n'était déjà plus dans les alentours. Sur un soupir douloureux, Maura grimpa dans sa voiture hybride et prit la direction de la morgue, avec l'espoir qu'Hermione l'y rejoigne.

* * *

Hermione sortait de son café préféré, repue. Elle avait enfouie sa mauvaise humeur sous deux espresso et un énorme beignet plein de confiture. Elle avait profité d'une petite heure de répit à lire le journal, loin de Jane et de ses sarcasmes. Mais la brunette savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sécher la journée de travail et fuir la lieutenant. Aussi, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit la direction du poste de police.

Une fois arrivée, elle se rendit aux vestiaires de la morgue et eut une mauvaise surprise en ouvrant son casier. Un sac de fruits moisis se trouvait sur ses blouses fraîchement repassées, et le jus nauséabond qui s'écoulait des fruits pourris avait taché l'ensemble de ses affaires. Hermione claqua la porte de son vestiaire, à bout de nerf. Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour connaitre la responsable. Elle s'adossa contre le casier métallique et l'évidence s'imposa à elle.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Ce n'est plus ce que je veux...

Toujours furieuse, elle rouvrit son casier, attrapa le sac de fruits en décomposition et marcha d'un pas déterminé jusqu'au bureau de Jane Rizzoli. Cette dernière était assise sur un coin de son bureau et discuter avec Maura et Korsak. Hermione visa, prit de l'élan et expédia le sac sur le tailleur de la lieutenant. Les fruits bondirent hors de leur poche de plastique et le résultat fut immédiatement visible sur les vêtements de la policière.

\- Je démissionne à effet immédiat, gronda l'ancienne Source sans regarder sa compagne. C'est la dernière fois que je supporte tes conneries, Rizzoli.

\- Non mais elle est pas bien ! s'exclama la détective en se redressant, bras écartés, regardant les dégâts.

\- La « dernière fois »? questionna Korsak. Jane, c'est pas raisonnable.

Laissant les deux flics, Maura se précipita pour rattraper Hermione qui atteignait déjà l'ascenseur. Elle réussit à se glisser dans la cabine avant que les portes se referment et n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que l'Anglaise explose.

\- Qu'avais-tu besoin de lui dire ? feula Hermione avant de donner un coup de poing dans un pan de l'ascenseur. Des jours que je supporte ses brimades, aujourd'hui est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Je vide mon casier, je passe voir les RH et je me casse !

\- Calme-toi ma puce, c'est pas bon pour toi.

\- Pas bon pour moi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Hermione...

\- Quoi Hermione ? Hermione elle en a ras-le-cul ! Tu sais qu'elle me hait, et tu vas la voir au lieu de discuter avec moi ? J'en ai ma claque ! laissa-t-elle tomber en fusant hors de la cabine à son ouverture.

\- Attends ! insista Maura en la suivant. Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée ? Tu as préféré lui parler de tes doutes, en sachant très bien qu'elle serait sa réaction, alors que tu aurais pu les lever en discutant avec moi ! Je démissionne, c'est définitif. N'essaie même pas de me persuader de rester, ce serait peine perdue. Elle est où la DRH que je claque ma dém ? pesta-t-elle en se plantant devant le bureau de ladite DRH qui était absente.

\- Les premières semaines de grossesse chez la femme enceinte crée un afflux d'hormones qui... commença Maura d'une voix douce.

\- Je sais ! s'emporta la brunette. Je suis médecin, moi aussi ! Putain, elle fait quoi la DRH ? Elle se touche ? Elle a besoin d'aide ?

\- Je suis désolée, reprit la légiste en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. J'ai eu peur, je le reconnais.

\- Peur de quoi ? Que je te trompe ? Avec un homme ? Que je sois assez stupide pour ne pas mettre de capote ? Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Je m'en vais. Et si vous avez l'idée débile de vouloir m'imposer un préavis, je porte plainte pour harcèlement. Est-ce clair ?

\- Personne ne va te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

\- Encore heureux ! Elle se bouge la fonctionnaire ? cria-t-elle pour attirer l'attention.

\- Viens avec moi, dans mon bureau, on sera plus tranquille ensemble. Je nous ferai amener les formulaires, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête sans desserrer la mâchoire et suivit sa compagne dans les méandres du commissariat et de la morgue. La brunette se laissa tomber dans le canapé du bureau de la blonde et se massa les tempes.

\- Tu as un nouveau travail en vue ? s'enquit Maura en préparant deux tasses de thé.

\- Non. Mais en 1800 ans d'existence, j'ai eu le temps d'économiser. J'ai assez de côté pour vivre pendant encore cent ans en dépensant sans compter.

\- J'aurais pu t'entretenir, sourit Maura.

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Je ne vis aux crochets de personne.

En se retournant, Maura eut la surprise de voir des larmes sur le visage de sa compagne.

\- Oh Hermione, c'est pas grave, fit la blonde en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Pas ma faute, putain d'hormones.

\- Tu disais tout à l'heure que c'est la dernière fois que tu... supportais les conneries de Jane. Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle te... qu'elle...

\- Qu'elle m'emmerde ? Depuis le temps où j'étais femme de ménage dans ta morgue. Tu te souviens ? J'avais déjà songé à démissionner. Et ça a empiré depuis que tu m'as embauchée en qualité de légiste.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Parce que c'est ta meilleure amie et que je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une situation délicate. Et je croyais sincèrement qu'elle finirait par se lasser. Mais tes petites confidences ont ravivé ses mesquineries. Donc, je pars.

Maura prit quelques secondes pour poser les émotions qui l'envahissaient.

\- Je... tu, quand tu dis que tu pars, tu parles seulement du travail ?

\- Oui. Mais si elle continue à me faire chier dans la sphère privée, il faudra qu'on trouve une solution. Je n'ai pas vécu des siècles et affronté des apocalypses, des sorciers surpuissants, des démons et une déesse pour me laisser pourrir ma vie de mortelle par une simple moldue. Je n'hésiterai pas à lui rappeler de façon très douloureuse qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, j'étais une divinité aux pouvoirs démentiels.

La légiste laissa filer son souffle, rassurée.

\- On est ensemble, et on va fonder une famille. Je vais parler à Jane.

\- Pour ce que ça sert.

La brune attrapa une feuille et un stylo et, après avoir griffonné quelques mots, tendit le tout à sa compagne.

\- Ma lettre de démission. Pour les affaires dans mon casier, je peux espérer un nettoyage offert par la direction avant qu'on me les rende ?

\- Je m'occupe de tout. Et je t'en prie, ne nous remets pas en cause.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas si elle se tient tranquille, répéta la brunette, le visage fermé.

Maura regarda sérieusement sa compagne.

\- Je t'ai choisie. Il va falloir qu'elle l'accepte.

Hermione espérait que c'était les hormones qui la poussaient à réagir de la sorte. Car en ce moment précis, elle regrettait ses pouvoirs de sorcière, de Source. Car elle aurait adoré faire peur à cette lieutenant de pacotille.

\- Elle n'arrive même pas à la cheville de Rose... marmonna la brunette entre ses dents.

\- Et notre fille sera géniale aussi, fit écho là légiste avec un sourire léger.

\- J'en suis certaine, acquiesça l'Anglaise, toujours pas décidée à se dérider.

Elle se leva, sa mauvaise humeur visiblement installée pour la journée, et soupira.

\- On se voit à la maison ? lança-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait détaché.

Maura se leva avec élégance et défroissa un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe.

\- Eryn.

\- Pardon ? questionna un peu abruptement la brunette en levant un sourcil.

\- Le prénom de notre fille, Eryn. En celte, cela signifie la paix. C'est ce que tu as le droit de vivre maintenant.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, faisant tourner le prénom dans sa tête.

\- Eryn... Ca me va. Mais...

\- Mais ? répéta Maura, inquiète.

\- On attends le 4ème mois pour faire des achats. Je te connais.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de la légiste.

\- Je ne peux rien promettre.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Le dernier chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine ! Et si tout va bien, le dernier tome de la dernière trilogie arrivera la semaine suivante !

D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bisous,

Sygui et Link9


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour tout le monde !

En ce beau samedi, voici le dernier chapitre du tome 2 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Effectivement, Maura n'avait pas résisté et avait succombé à une fièvre acheteuse sans précédent. L'après-midi avait connu son défilé de livreurs qui avait dérangé Hermione pendant son repos. Une pile de livres sur la grossesse et l'éducation bienveillante trônait sur la table du salon, à côté d'une montagne de vitamines, de compléments alimentaires et de comprimés d'acide folique.

\- Elle est complètement dingue... soupira la brunette en ouvrant un colis, découvrant des pantalons de tailleur de grossesse.

Elle en tira un du carton et grimaça en pensant à quoi elle allait ressembler dans quelques semaines.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ? Sauf pour Lizzie, devait-elle avouer.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Maura entra dans le salon, d'autres paquets dans les bras.

\- Y'a quelque chose qui te contrarie ? s'enquit la brunette en déchargeant sa compagne.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit distraitement la légiste en déposant ses emplettes sur le canapé.

\- Tu es prise de fièvre acheteuse quand tu es stressée. Donc ? Laisse-moi deviner : tu as parlé avec Jane et ça n'a pas abouti comme tu le souhaitais.

\- Je sais faire la différence entre ce que je souhaite et ce que je veux. Que penses-tu de ça ?

\- Euh... à ce stade, pas grand-chose, avoua Hermione en se grattant la nuque, se demandant où son amante voulait en venir.

\- J'ai discuté avec Jane, je l'ai invitée ce soir à dîner pour qu'elle te présente des excuses et qu'elle découvre quelle personne agréable tu es. Et j'espère que tu découvriras toi aussi quelle amie formidable elle est.

\- Tu viens de finir de gâcher ma journée, claqua la voix tranchante de la brunette.

\- Non, fit Maura avec calme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne pour la pousser gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve dos à un mur. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais. J'ai commandé un repas pour trois chez le traiteur italien, il arrivera dans une heure en même temps que Jane. Ce qui me laisse le temps de te détendre...

La main glissa le long de l'épaule, puis l'index traça le contour d'un sein avant de se saisir du pull en cachemire que portait l'Anglaise.

\- Intéressée par ma proposition, Docteur Granger ? susurra l'Américaine.

Même si la colère effleurait les mâchoires crispées de la brunette, ses hormones embarquèrent immédiatement pour répondre à la sollicitation.

\- C'est pas du jeu, tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister. Que je n'ai jamais pu...

\- Oui, depuis notre premier baiser, dans cette petite salle de repos à l'hôpital, alors que tu venais d'accomplir un véritable miracle en sauvant ma mère adoptive, continua Maura en délestant la chirurgienne de son pull, découvrant qu'elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge en dessous.

Hermione frissonna une première fois en sentant l'air frais sur sa peau, puis une deuxième fois alors que la bouche de son amante descendait lentement avant de s'arrêter sur un téton dressé à travers le tissu.

\- Maura... C'est vraiment un coup bas... gémit la brunette.

\- Pas encore, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, sourit la blonde en déboutonnant le pantalon de son amante.

\- La chambre, gronda la voix sourde d'Hermione au toucher intime que Maura initia sans préliminaires.

\- Je trouve qu'on est très bien ici, contra la légiste en amenant le jean sur les chevilles de sa compagne.

Le boxer noir suivit le même trajet et, à présent à genoux, la blonde posa ses lèvres sur l'intimité de la brunette.

\- Par Merlin ! T'es vraiment au bon endroit !

Maura arrêta ses caresses et se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Va t'allonger sur le canapé, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, frustrée, mais fit ce que la légiste lui demandait après s'être délestée de ses vêtements. Maura s'approcha d'elle avec un paquet qu'elle ouvrait en marchant avant d'en sortir...

\- Putain de bordel de merde... souffla l'ancienne source, sans pouvoir quitter du regard ce que la blonde tenait maintenant entre les mains.

\- C'est cette histoire de métamorphose avec tes anciennes femmes qui est à l'origine de cet achat. Ca a l'air de te plaire, vu que tu as réitéré plusieurs fois l'expérience. Alors, je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais les moldus ont trouvé un moyen de compenser leur manque de magie.

\- Tu as pris ça pour moi, ou pour nous ?

\- Pour nous, confia l'Américaine en enfilant un préservatif sur l'objet, après elle aussi s'être mise en petite tenue. Mais c'est toi qui l'inaugures. Je te veux parfaitement détendue pour ce soir.

\- Cesse de parler et viens ici.

La légiste sourit et vint se positionner entre les jambes de son amante.

\- Ferme les yeux et profite... susurra-t-elle avant de jouer de sa langue sur l'intimité de la brunette.

Les caresses durèrent de longues minutes puis le nouveau jouet entra dans la partie. Les gémissements d'Hermione se transformèrent en râle de plaisir.

\- Tu peux y aller plus fort... haleta la chirurgienne.

Guidée par le désir de son amante, Maura laissa ses hanches déclencher des vagues plaisir dont elle suivait les creux et les rebonds. L'orgasme balaya l'ancienne source qui cria son plaisir. Maura s'employa à faire durer le moment, et Hermione ne tarda pas à ressentir une nouvelle montée de plaisir qui lui semblait plus grand que ce qu'elle était capable de recevoir. Et, sur un coup de rein plus appuyé, la légiste envoya l'Anglaise au septième ciel. Cette dernière se redressa et, entourant le visage de la blonde de ses mains, captura ses lèvres dans un baiser enfiévré.

\- Dieu ce que je t'aime, souffla Hermione.

\- Détendue ? murmura l'Américaine, heureuse de voir un sourire satisfait et extatique sur les lèvres de l'Anglaise.

\- Ouais... On ne peut mieux...

\- Bien. Alors on va se rhabiller et je vais te laisser te reposer quelques minutes, le temps que j'aille à la cave chercher du vin.

\- Je ne bouge pas, ronronna la chirurgienne.

Elle attrapa mollement ses affaires et s'habilla avant de se caler confortablement dans le canapé. Et quand Maura remonta de sa cave, quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille de vin à la main, la brunette s'était endormie.

Attendrie, elle s'approcha et se mit à genoux à ses côtés.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front apaisé.

* * *

Jane était arrivée une demi-heure plus tôt, avec un dessert et de fausses excuses prononcées du bout des lèvres. Depuis, Hermione dinait en silence, laissant les deux amies deviser sur tout et rien.

\- Vous travaillez sur quelle affaire ? demanda abruptement l'ancienne Source.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle parle ! ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Jane. Vu que t'as démissionné, j'te dirai seulement que c'est pas ton problème...

\- Ca l'est depuis qu'une voiture noire passe pour la troisième fois devant la maison, marmonna Hermione en désignant la fenêtre du menton. Donc ?

\- Mafia russe, répondit Maura. On les soupçonne d'avoir assassiné une jeune femme dans le quartier des prostituées.

Hermione se leva en prenant son couteau à viande.

\- Et vous devez être près du but pour qu'ils trainent dans le coin, souffla la brunette. Restez ici, je vais voir.

\- Pas question, tu es enceinte ! répliqua Maura.

\- Je suis plus dangereuse que tous les gangsters de cette ville, souffla Hermione.

\- Tu n'es plus la Source !

\- Certes, mais j'ai bien d'autres atouts dans ma manche, répliqua la médecin sans plus se préoccuper des deux femmes. Et là, marmonna-t-elle encore, faut que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un, ça urge.

Jane sortit son arme de service et lui emboita le pas.

\- Laisse faire les pros et retourne à table, fit la lieutenant.

\- Vas bouffer tes lasagnes et laisse les adultes agir. J'fais pas de babysitting, rétorqua Hermione en ouvrant la porte de l'entrée.

Elle aperçut la silhouette et le pistolet une seconde avant Jane et lança avec force et précision son couteau à viande. L'arme improvisée alla se ficher dans l'épaule de leur agresseur qui laissa tomber son flingue en criant sa douleur.

Sans attendre, elle fusa dans la même direction que son lancer et abattit son poing sur le visage de l'homme avec suffisamment de violence pour le laisser inconscient.

Elle allait se vanter de son geste parfaitement exécuté quand elle perçut un mouvement sur sa droite.

\- A terre ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant au sol.

Deux secondes plus tard, un fusil mitrailleur tira une salve de balles dans leur direction et Jane, accroupie, répliquait en tirant.

Sans hésitation, Hermione extirpa son poignard de fortune de l'épaule du premier assaillant. Le couteau nerveusement serré dans sa main droite, elle se mit à ramper en direction du tireur. Elle entendait Jane tenter de parlementer, mais le tir nourri qui répondait laissait croire que la négociation n'était pas en passe de porter ses fruits. Cependant ça lui laissa le temps de contourner l'assaillant et, avançant sans bruit jusqu'à lui, elle posa la lame sur la gorge du tireur.

\- Pose ton arme ou je te tranche la carotide, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le mafieux cessa ses tirs et leva lentement les mains. Puis, d'un geste soudain, lança son coude dans l'estomac de la brunette puis s'empara de la lame pour empaler la paume de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Hermione tomba en arrière au moment où une détonation retentit. Le mafieux s'écroula sur la brunette, une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Putain ça fait mal... souffla l'ancienne Source en essayant de pousser le corps vautré sur elle.

\- Hermione ! Dis-moi que t'as rien, lança Jane en accourant, un soupçon d'angoisse teintant sa voix.

L'ancienne sorcière ne répondit pas, occupée à tenter de faire basculer le cadavre qui la clouait au sol. Subitement le poids disparut et la brunette vit la lieutenant s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

\- Si t'es blessée, je te tue, lâcha Jane en posant ses mains sur elle à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure.

\- Demande à Maura d'appeler immédiatement Maléfique, haleta la brunette. Je me suis pris un méchant coup dans le ventre.

\- Et ta main est percée, découvrit la lieutenant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pas le plus important.

\- Me dis pas que tu penses que...

\- Je me prépare à toute éventualité.

\- Merde... Tiens bon, choisit-elle étonnamment de dire au lieu de lui remettre sur le nez sa prise de risques insensée.

Sur ces mots, la lieutenant partit en courant jusqu'à la maison. Hermione inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Elle était bien décidée à rester immobile dans l'attente de la dragonne. Après tout, elle avait eu son quota d'idioties pour la soirée.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Maura soit à ses côtés. Sans rien dire, elle lui prit la main et mêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Merci d'avoir aidé Jane. Mais il va te falloir être plus prudente à l'avenir. Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu n'es plus une déesse. Tu ne peux plus agir comme si tu étais immortelle. D'accord ?

Maléfique apparut dans un craquement sonore et eut un sourire pour les deux amantes.

\- Ma Source, s'inclina-t-elle devant Hermione.

\- Je suis à la retraite. Et il faut que je l'intègre, je sais, répondit la brunette en coulant un regard vers Maura qui acquiesça de contentement.

\- Vous serez toujours Asalhir pour moi.

\- Et bien, ma fille et moi avons besoin de toi.

La dragonne s'agenouilla et fit parcourir ses mains sur le ventre de la brunette.

\- Tout va bien, fit rapidement la sorcière pour rassurer les deux médecins. Le fœtus n'a rien. En revanche, votre main est dans un sale état.

La sorcière effaça rapidement la blessure. Satisfaite du résultat, elle salua sobrement les deux femmes et s'éclipsa. Jane arriva et eut un sourire pour sa meilleure amie avant de porter son attention sur l'Anglaise

\- Dommage que tu aies dix ans d'études de médecine à rentabiliser, t'aurais fait une super flic, fit Jane en tendant sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Merci, répondit l'ancienne Source, surprise du compliment.

Une fois debout, Hermione songea qu'après des siècles d'exercice de la médecine, elle pourrait éventuellement changer de carrière. La police ? Non, trop dangereux. Un fin sourire effleura ses lèvres. Pourrait-elle réaliser un rêve d'enfant ?

\- Mais ça fait trop longtemps que j'exerce, il est peut-être temps de trouver un nouveau souffle à ma carrière professionnelle.

\- Pour faire quoi ? s'inquiéta Maura.

\- Je dois encore y réfléchir, mais j'ai une petite idée...

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

Hermione se sentait grosse. Non, elle se sentait comme une baleine échouée. Et ça lui tapait sur le système. Autant que toutes les petites attentions de sa compagne. Franchement, ce n'était pas sa première grossesse. Mais elle jurait par Merlin que ce serait la dernière ! Foutue Viviane ! Et foutues hormones qui la mettaient dans tous ses états !

Rendue là dans ses marmonnements, elle soupira un grand coup avant de se lever de peine et de misère du canapé dans lequel elle avait fini par se laisser tomber de dépit. Mal au dos, mal aux jambes, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Mais Maura n'était pas là, c'était le moment de se faire plaisir en se laissant aller à une fringale qui trouverait sa réponse dans le frigo. Elle en ouvrit la porte et ne put que soupirer à nouveau. Finalement, la blonde était encore pire que Regina et ses salades. Rien de trouvait grâce à ses yeux dans un réfrigérateur pourtant plus gros que son ventre.

Elle allait se résigner quand une idée surgit dans son esprit. Elle était aux Etats-Unis, pays de la livraison expresse de tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure. Elle allait pouvoir se faire porter un petit-déjeuner bien gras et, si Maura s'en apercevait, la brunette n'aurait qu'à lui reprocher son absence toute la nuit. Chantage et manipulation étaient après tout les deux mamelles de son éducation.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait le navigateur internet de son ordinateur à la recherche de la nourriture la plus grasse qui existait dans cette ville, son téléphone portable sonna et Hermione haussa un sourcil en découvrant le numéro de Jane Rizzoli. Maura avait-elle demandé à son amie flic de poser des caméras et des micros afin de surveiller son alimentation ?

\- Bonjour Jane, fit aimablement Hermione en décrochant.

\- Il faut que tu viennes au commissariat. Maura a disparu.

Hermione sentit un froid glacé l'envahir et elle tâtonna derrière elle à la recherche d'une chaise sur laquelle elle pourrait se laisser tomber.

\- Mon appartement a explosé cette nuit, quelqu'un en a après moi et a enlevé Maura pour... en fait, j'en sais rien, avoua la lieutenant, une tension palpable dans la voix. Je préfèrerais que tu sois en sécurité au poste. Je vais t'envoyer une patrouilleuse pour te récupérer.

\- Laisse, je vais appeler Maléfique et Merlin, siffla Hermione, l'adrénaline s'emparant d'elle. Et à nous trois, on va la retrouver et tuer la personne qui a osé poser les mains sur elle.

\- Comme je te connais, j'ai déjà appelé Mal, coupa court la flic. Elle s'en occupe et a l'interdiction de t'embarquer avec elle.

\- Laisse tomber, Jane. Maléfique ne peut rien refuser à Asalhir, prévint l'Anglaise avant de raccrocher sèchement.

Elle composa le numéro de la dragonne qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Ne venez pas, fit doucement la blonde. Je suis sur l'enquête, rassurez-vous.

\- Rends-moi mes pouvoirs, ordonna Hermione.

Un silence s'étira et la dragonne se racla la gorge.

\- Asalhir, vous ne pouvez pas me...

\- Je ne te demande pas les pouvoirs de Source. Je veux que tu me rendes mes pouvoirs de sorcière, précisa Hermione. Maura n'est ni Minerva, ni Regina, encore moins Aliénor. Elle n'a même pas d'arme à feu en bonne démocrate qu'elle est et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se mettre en danger. Moldue, je ne pourrais pas l'aider. Alors s'il te plait, fais de moi la sorcière que j'étais à Poudlard. Avec ça, je m'en sortirai.

\- Mais... votre coeur... il ne pourra... tenta Maléfique.

\- Pour deux experlliarmus, ça ira, je t'assure. Alors pitié, viens et rends-moi mes pouvoirs.

\- Elle a pas confiance en nous, fit la voix désabusée de Merlin loin du combiné.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Hermione avec agacement. Je ne vais pas vous appeler à chaque pet de travers. De toute façon, je vais aller chercher Maura. Avec ou sans mes pouvoirs. Le mieux serait avec, vous ne croyez pas ?

La réponse vint directement de Merlin qui se matérialisa devant elle.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? la gronda le Sage. T'es enceinte par-dessus les yeux, t'arriverais même pas à te rendre au bout de la rue pour chercher un hamburger ! Et tu veux ...

L'arrivée de Maléfique coupa court à la remontrance du vieux sorcier.

\- Pfff, conclut-il tout de même en croisant les bras sur son torse, fidèle reflet de la position fermée de la brunette.

\- Asalhir, Merlin n'y met pas les formes, mais il a raison. C'est dangereux, pour vous, pour le bébé.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'un avis, claqua la voix sèche d'Hermione. Que vous m'aidiez ou pas, j'irai.

Le silence pesant s'étirait jusqu'au soupir de la dragonne.

\- Merlin, tu restes avec elle. Asalhir, pas de magie. Et essayez de ne pas vous entretuer en parcourant la ville.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris. Je veux récupérer mes pouvoirs de sorcière. N'allez pas me faire regretter de vous avoir choisi, tous les deux.

\- Finalement, t'es vraiment reposante, lâcha Merlin à sa femme tout en agitant sa main en direction de la brunette.

Hermione sentit quelque chose s'éveiller dans son coeur, comme des chaines qu'on retirait. Elle sentit l'afflux de pouvoir parcourir ses veines et ferma les yeux de délice à cette sensation familière et agréable.

\- A quel endroit a-t-elle disparu ? demanda-t-elle en se concentrant sur ces sensations.

\- Un entrepôt désaffecté dans le quartier industriel. Près de l'ancienne aciérie, répondit Maléfique.

Hermione tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

\- Elle va faire n'importe quoi... soupira Merlin.

\- C'est une certitude, répondit Maléfique. Je me demande si on a bien fait.

\- Laisse tomber, quand elle est comme ça, mieux vaut obéir. Et si j'ai bien retenu quelque chose de ces siècles passés avec elle, c'est que ce qu'Hermione donne, elle peut le reprendre...

\- Suis la comme son ombre. Pas un instant tu la laisses seule. Et si elle te chasse, débrouille-toi pour rester quand même. Tu as sa vie et celle de son enfant entre les mains, protège-les. De mon côté, je retourne voir Jane, compléta la sorcière après avoir transformé ses vêtements pour un ensemble au look FBI. Je te donne des nouvelles au fur et à mesure.

* * *

Hermione trouva vite l'entrepôt. L'endroit avait été fouillé de fond en comble par les policiers mais la brunette ne comptait pas sur des indices matériels pour trouver sa compagne. Elle s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle allait faire parler sa magie quand une contraction la prit par surprise.

\- Putain, c'est vraiment pas le moment de pointer le bout de ton nez, gronda-t-elle en jetant un regard furieux à son ventre proéminant. Tu vas attendre un peu, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Si Hermione n'avait plus la puissance de la Source en elle, elle avait néanmoins conservé son savoir encyclopédique. Elle lança son pouvoir pour faire parler la scène de crime. Les lieux avaient de la mémoire et la poussière se ramassa pour dessiner deux silhouettes au visage aux traits parfaitement dessinés. Maura était entrée, sa sacoche à la main, et s'était arrêtée au milieu du hangar à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis un homme était sorti de l'ombre, sur sa gauche et avait attrapé la légiste par derrière. Cette dernière s'était débattue, avait réussi à le mordre et à échapper à son étreinte. Mais son agresseur l'avait rattrapée et lui avait plaqué sa main sur le visage. La blonde avait résisté quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de l'homme, inconsciente. Puis, il l'avait traînée à l'extérieur jusqu'à une voiture.

Hermione sentit une haine sans nom l'envahir. Elle agita la main et les marques que les pneus avaient laissé sur l'asphalte se mirent à scintiller. La brunette soupira sur une nouvelle contraction plus douloureuse que la précédente et décida de l'ignorer, préférant se mettre en route, suivant le parcours de l'agresseur de Maura.

"Maléfique, pour le moment, tout va bien." projeta Merlin, invisible aux yeux de tous. "Et je dois dire, que même si elle n'est plus la Source, on voit qu'elle maîtrise. Elle restera la plus brillante sorcière que la terre ait portée."

* * *

Maura se réveilla dans une pièce d'aspect négligé. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Une chaise roulante en piteux état, une table en inox, un lit au matelas mangé par les mites, cet endroit ressemblait à une clinique ou un hôpital abandonné. Elle remarqua qu'elle était menottée à la plomberie de la pièce et tira sur sa menotte pour la faire céder, en vain. Elle tendit l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre son, mais seul le silence pesant se faisait entendre. L'endroit était désert. Elle approcha comme elle put ses mains de ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone et dût se rendre rapidement à l'évidence : elle ne l'avait pas sur elle. Son agresseur le lui avait-il pris ou était-il tombé pendant leur affrontement ?

\- Peu importe, je dois sortir de là, s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle longea le tuyau de cuivre, cherchant des endroits plus fragiles pouvant céder sous une pression exercée. Elle se dépêchait, ne sachant combien de temps elle avait devant elle avant le retour de son kidnappeur. Les menottes butèrent sur la jointure de deux tuyaux et la légiste avisa que les vis avaient un peu de jeu. Elle se contorsionna pour défaire sa ceinture et se servit de l'attache de la boucle comme tournevis. Une fois les vis au sol, Maura tira de toutes ses forces sur le tuyaux et réussit à le déboiter de quelques centimètres, assez pour faire glisser ses menottes. Presque libre de ses mouvements, elle se rendit jusqu'à la porte et constata avec amertume qu'elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur.

Elle cherchait une autre issue quand du bruit se fit entendre dans le bâtiment. A la hâte, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose qui ferait office d'arme et remarqua une pièce métallique qui dépassait du fauteuil roulant. Elle l'attrapa et la glissa dans sa poche avant d'aller se raccrocher au tuyau, prenant garde de dissimuler les vis tombées.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme blanc âgé d'une quarantaine d'année avec une barbe de trois jours entra et son visage ne disait rien à Maura.

\- Il fait un peu froid ici, je vous ai amené une couverture, commença-t-il en posant son sac à dos sur la table en inox.

L'homme s'approcha pour lui retirer ses menottes mais du bruit l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, murmura-t-il en sortant un pistolet de sa ceinture.

Il se dépêcha de défaire les menottes de la légiste et lui colla l'arme sur la tempe.

\- Vous allez faire tout ce que je vous dis et il ne vous arrivera rien, ordonna-t-il en se positionnant derrière elle.

Maura acquiesça doucement, n'osant faire de geste brusque.

"Pourvu que ce soit Jane, pourvu que ce soit Jane." songea la légiste alors que son agresseur la faisait sortir lentement de la pièce.

Au détour d'un couloir, une femme apparut et la peur envahit Maura. Hermione avançait péniblement dans leur direction, se tenant le ventre d'une main.

\- Une femme enceinte ? fit l'homme étonné, avant d'éclater de rire. Je vais vous mettre toutes les deux en cellule, ça vous fera de la compagnie, Docteur Isles.

\- EXPERLIARMUS ! fit Hermione en tendant la main.

Un éclair de magie rouge fusa des doigts de la sorcière et vint percuter l'homme qui fut propulsé en arrière, son pistolet sautant hors de sa main. Maura ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et courut en direction de sa compagne.

\- Hermione !

\- Merde, grimaça la brunette en pliant un genou à terre.

\- Ton cœur ? s'inquiéta tout de suite la blonde. Le bébé ? renchérit-elle devant le signe négatif de tête de sa compagne qui réitéra sa négation.

\- Putain de crampe ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me vautrer sur le canapé...

\- Sortons d'ici et appelons Jane, fit Maura en aidant sa compagne à se relever.

Une nouvelle grimace chiffonna le visage de l'Anglaise et Maura la sentit tressaillir.

\- Ta crampe ?

\- Non, une autre contraction. Plutôt qu'appeler Jane, appelle les secours. J'en ai une toutes les vingt secondes depuis un quart d'heure.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu les eaux, alors on a encore un peu de temps, fit Maura en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- En fait si, en arrivant sur le parking. J'ai pratiqué un sort de séchage car il fait froid dehors et je ne voulais pas attraper un rhume à me promener avec un pantalon mouillé.

Une nouvelle contraction la fit gémir et s'arrêter, pliée en deux. Elle se sentit retenue d'une poigne ferme et se laissa aller, le souffle court.

\- Laisse papa t'aider, entendit-elle Merlin lui dire doucement.

\- Je sais gérer un accouchement, je te rappelle que j'en ai déjà eu deux, maugréa l'ancienne Gryffondor. En revanche, va fouiller dans la mémoire de l'autre abruti, Jane sera contente de savoir pour qui il bosse et qui lui en veut.

Merlin se renfrogna en la déposant au sol après avoir conjuré une couverture pour l'isoler du ciment glacé. Avant de s'éloigner, le sorcier regarda la légiste par-dessus la brunette en douleur.

\- C'est bon, je gère, lui fit-elle savoir en articulant sans son.

\- Il va pas se vexer pour ça, grommela Hermione. Je suis une femme sur le point d'accoucher, j'ai légalement le droit de tuer quelqu'un.

Elle souffla tandis que Maura la délestait de son pantalon et de ses chaussures.

\- Maura, on va pas pouvoir continuer ainsi, grimaça la brunette.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda la légiste, nerveuse de sa captivité et de l'accouchement imminent. Tu me largues alors que je suis sur le point de te faire mettre bas ?

\- Non, je te quitte pas. Je veux qu'on quitte les États-Unis. Beaucoup trop violent. Allons en Angleterre.

\- Parce que c'est mieux ? Il y a des hooligans, des royalistes, des séparatistes Irlandais, le brexit, énuméra la blonde tout en tenant la main de sa compagne.

\- Oui, et tu as plus de cadavres sur ta table en un mois que moi à Londres en six. Déjà, on ne vend pas des fusils d'assaut comme des muffins, en Angleterre.

\- Non, mais vous avez la gelée de menthe sur le rosbeef …, respire...

\- Ok... Pffff... Tu marques un point... Pfff... J'ai assez d'économies qu'on puisse vivre en France sans avoir à trouver de job. Pfff... Ca te tente ?

Hermione cria de douleur et broya la main de Maura.

\- Sa tête doit avoir la circonférence d'une citrouille d'halloween !

\- Tu veux que je reste à la maison ? s'étonna la blonde en s'obligeant à ne pas récupérer sa main meurtrie.

\- Je … veux …

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un nouveau gémissement très sonore.

\- Merlin aurait dû rester t'aider, il doit y avoir un moyen magique de t'éviter de souffrir, soupira la légiste qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager sa compagne. Jane et son enquête pouvait attendre.

\- On m'a appelé ? fit le sorcier en apparaissant, le truand sur son épaule comme un vulgaire paquet de linge sale.

\- Je veux qu'on soit en sécurité, toutes les trois, je veux qu'on prenne le temps de choisir un métier qui nous rend heureuses. Je sais que... Putain, filez-moi une péridurale ou un rail de coke ! Je sais que ce métier te pèse. Je le sais depuis le soir ou Hoyt a failli t'égorger... Aarrghhh ! Dis-moi que tu vois la tête sortir !

\- Non, mais tu aurais pu soigner ton épilation, fit Merlin.

\- Ca fait des mois que je ne peux plus voir ma chatte, connard ! rugit la brunette.

\- T'en fais pas ma grosse, je m'occupe de tout. Elle est où la fifille à son tonton ? chantonna-t-il tandis que Maura s'installait au côté d'Hermione, écartant d'un geste doux les cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front.

\- C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Je n'ai pas menacé mes deux seuls amis pour récupérer mes pouvoirs, Maura n'a pas été kidnappée et je n'ai pas utilisé la magie pour la sauver, et je ne vais pas accoucher dans un hôpital psychiatrique abandonné avec Merlin entre les cuisses. Je dois me réveiller...

\- Respire ma chérie, fit doucement Maura. Pense juste au fait que dans quelques instants, nous tiendrons notre fille dans nos bras.

\- Le trou s'agrandit, c'est bon signe ? s'enquit Merlin. J'pense que je pourrais y mettre le poing...

\- Ce que tu peux être con ! Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer ! Hurla Hermione.

\- Ma chérie, si tu lâches ma main, je t'accouche, reprit posément Maura.

\- Ok, ok … siffla la brunette entre ses dents serrées, sans arriver à déverrouiller ses doigts.

\- Je crois qu'elle va être blonde, fit la voix guillerette du sorcier. Avec un peu de chance, elle va même ressembler à sa mère sociale !

\- Merci de me rappeler qu'Eryn a des gènes en commun avec une sorcière meurtrière démente qu'Hermione a tuée, fit sèchement Maura en se positionnant entre les jambes de sa compagne.

\- On a appelé les secours ? Non, bon, j'y vais, fit l'Enchanteur en s'éloignant de quelques pas avec un téléphone à la main.

\- J'aime bien Eryn finalement, sourit faiblement la brunette, épuisée.

\- Elle est bientôt avec nous.

\- Mais pour ça, faut que je pousse. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de complications, car on n'est pas équipé... Chier.

\- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai fait accoucher un cadavre. Je peux faire des miracles.

\- Tu as pratiqué une césarienne. Et merci pour la comparaison.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? finit par s'inquiéter la blonde en regardant au-delà des cuisses de sa compagne pour accrocher ses yeux.

\- Oui ma chérie, haleta Hermione avant de pousser de toutes ses forces. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il fut heureux pour Maura qu'un accouchement soit fondamentalement animal et que son action ne consiste qu'à soutenir l'enfant à naitre au fur et à mesure de son expulsion, parce que, l'espace d'un instant sans fin, la légiste oublia presque tout pour n'entendre en boucle que la demande de sa compagne.

Merlin trouva l'instant étrangement poétique. La légiste qui pratiquait la médecine pour donner la vie.

\- Tu y es presque, encouragea Maura, reprenant ses esprits. La tête est presque sortie.

\- J'attends ta réponse, ma puce, gémit Hermione avant de pousser une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui ! Bien sûr !

Sur une dernière poussée, les épaules du bébé furent libérées et Maura put attraper la petite fille qui cria sa naissance et la sortir délicatement. Merlin fit apparaitre deux couvertures et le nécessaire pour couper le cordon. Maura fit le nœud avec émotion avant de poser le nourrisson sur le giron de sa mère. Le bébé regardait la légiste de ses grands yeux noisette et semblait... intrigué.

\- Merlin, tu peux faire apparaître un biberon, s'il te plait ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix fatiguée. Et non, je n'allaiterai pas.

\- Elle est magnifique ma chérie, fit la blonde d'une voix émue.

\- Les secours arrivent, fit remarquer Merlin en entendant une sirène au loin.

Il fit apparaitre un petit biberon et fit mine de le tendre à Hermione.

\- J'viens de sortir un canapé trois places de ma chatte, j'prendrai bien un peu de repos. Maura, tu veux nourrir notre fille ?

La blonde installa le bébé dans le creux de son bras et prit le biberon tendu.

\- Coucou toi, murmura-t-elle sous le regard clair du poupon.

Le nouveau-né se moqua éperdument des bruits qui l'entouraient, toute son attention était focalisée sur le biberon qu'elle buvait avec avidité.

\- Ce que tu es belle, soupira Maura, qui n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions.

\- Je pense que je vais dormir, fit Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

Merlin se pencha et prit le pouls de la brunette dont les yeux peinaient à rester ouverts.

\- Respire profondément, fit doucement le vieux sorcier. Ton coeur s'emballe.

\- Non, tu crois ? ironisa l'ancienne Gryffondor. J'viens d'accoucher.

\- Et tu as fait de la magie, s'inquiéta Maura. Ca va aller ?

Des bruits de cavalcade se firent entendre et Jane accompagnée de Korsak déboula, arme au poing.

\- Maura ! lança la lieutenant en découvrant son amie bien vivante avant d'aviser le bébé dans ses bras. Hermione ? s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement en reconnaissance la brunette, au sol.

\- Tout va bien, fit mollement l'Anglaise. Accoucher sur une scène de crime, ça a de quoi égayer la journée...

\- Et puis, de parrain à marraine, j'ai un cadeau pour vous, fit benoitement Merlin en pointant du menton le malfrat inconscient dans un coin.

\- Parrain ? questionna Maura en regardant le vieux sorcier au large sourire.

\- Marraine ? fit en écho Jane alors qu'elle attrapait une paire de menottes.

\- Merlin, soupira Hermione. C'est les parents qui décident, pas le contraire.

\- Bah quoi, de toute façon vous alliez le demander, non ?

\- Si tu veux être le parrain, je vais te faire un beau cadeau, fit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur. Tu veux le placenta que je vais expulser sous peu ?

Le sourire du Sage se fana et son teint sembla virer au vert, tandis que Jane lançait un Eurk sonore.

\- Jane, prends donc ta filleule et emmène-la vers l'ambulance, nous arrivons de suite, ordonna Maura en se préparant à extraire ledit placenta.

\- Moi ? Je ... mais … balbutia la flic en récupérant Eyrin qui semblait découvrir la brune avec autant d'attention qu'elle en avait mis à faire connaissance avec sa maman M.

Merlin attrapa Jane par les épaules et l'emmena tranquillement vers les sauveteurs qui attendaient leurs patients. Ils furent surpris de trouver un nourrisson de seulement quelques minutes.

Maura s'occupait d'Hermione qui était encore en travail, et qui ne voyait pas la fin de cet accouchement.

\- Encore un effort ma chérie. Et je te ramène à la maison avec Eyrin.

\- Dieu merci, j'en ai assez de cet endroit... souffla la brunette.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue me chercher ? Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable. Et en plus, avec ta magie ! gronda gentiment la blonde.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu rates la naissance de notre fille. Et si Jane est compétente, je pars toujours du principe qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. J'étais la Source, bon sang ! J'ai encore de beaux restes.

\- Tu es surtout la femme la plus formidable que je connaisse, murmura la légiste en se penchant pour embrasser sa compagne.

\- La réciproque est vraie, ma chérie. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être avec toi.

Prévenue par Merlin, Maléfique, qui avait neutralisé la femme qui en voulait à Jane et qui était responsable de toute ces péripéties, sourit devant les scènes qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle apparut discrètement. Maura enveloppait Hermione de tout son amour, Jane couvait du regard et de sa stature le nouveau-né qui gigotait tranquillement dans ses bras, Korsak et Merlin affichaient des sourires qui creusaient leurs rides heureuses. Peut-être que, finalement, les choses pourraient prendre un cours tranquille, un jour.

* * *

Une petite fille blonde aux yeux gris dévisagea avec attention un vieux monsieur confortablement calé dans un fauteuil. La petite était assise sur un coussin et attendait avidement la suite de l'histoire que son grand-père lui racontait. Cependant, ce dernier la couvait d'un regard amusé et laissait s'installer un silence confortable.

\- Papi ! Je veux la suite ! Tu peux pas t'arrêter comme ça ! Donc, Hermione accouche. Et ensuite ?

Le sourire de Merlin s'agrandit et il se pencha pour ébouriffer les cheveux de sa petite-fille qui grimaça.

\- Pour te raconter la suite, il faut que tu ailles soudoyer ta grand-mère pour avoir quelques cookies, répondit-il, le regard pétillant de malice.

\- Viens les chercher toi-même ! fit la voix de Maléfique, parvenant de la cuisine. Je ne suis pas sourde. Tu devrais avoir honte de te servir d'Emily pour réclamer un goûter.

\- Mais si je passe le pas de cette porte, je suis sûr que le torchon à vaisselle va se retrouver entre mes mains ! Et je ne pourrais pas raconter la suite, s'esclaffa le vieux sorcier en faisant un clin d'œil à sa petite-fille qui fila rapidement chercher le biscuit demandé.

Elle revint même avec un tasse de thé en bonus et l'ancien Sage gratifia la gamine d'un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Alors... que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Tu m'excuseras, c'est plus tout jeune, cette histoire remonte à des siècles... Ah oui, donc après un court séjour à la maternité, Maura a ramené la grincheuse et leur bébé chez elle. La petite Eryn était une merveille. Et quelques temps plus tard, Maura a proposé à l'Origine de toutes conneries de quitter les Etats-Unis pour l'Europe.

\- L'Angleterre ? s'enquit la gamine.

\- Non. Elles sont parties en Italie, précisa Merlin. Maura avait envie d'une pause dans sa carrière et a écrit un roman policier qui eut un succès fou. Traduit en trente-cinq langues, t'imagines le truc ?

\- Wha ! fit Emily, admirative. Et Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Chômeuse longue durée.

\- MERLIN ! gronda Maléfique.

\- Je plaisante, grimaça le vieux sorcier. Elle s'est inscrite au conservatoire national de musique italien et, après avoir fait ses classes, est devenue premier violon de l'orchestre de Rome. Son rêve d'enfant, avant de se découvrir sorcière.

Emily avait les yeux qui brillait de plaisir et d'émerveillement.

\- Et après Papi ? Elles ont encore eu des aventures extraordinaires ?

\- Au risque de te décevoir, non. Elles vécurent heureuses, tout simplement. Maura a écrit plusieurs autres livres, Hermione goûtait enfin à une vie paisible, Eryn grandit et fit des études de médecine. Elle rencontra un charmant jeune homme et, au grand désespoir de ses mères, alla s'installer à Boston. Jane en était heureuse, tu penses bien.

\- C'est sûr ! Et alors, Eyrin elle a repris le poste de sa Maman M ?

\- Non, elle a ouvert un cabinet de pédiatrie.

\- Et toi et grand-mère, vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Et bien, on a attendu que tous nos amis nous... quittent, et nous sommes partis voyager dans les différents univers. Et au bout de 600 ans, on s'est installé ici et on a eu ton père.

\- Vous aviez fini de visiter tous les univers ?

Merlin se pencha vers la fillette et sourit.

\- Non. Mais quand tu seras plus grande, ta grand-mère et moi te confierons une mission.

\- Wha ! Quand ? Pour faire quoi ? Où ?

\- Quand tu seras adolescente, on te confiera les deux pierres d'âme et tu partiras à travers les univers.

\- C'est quoi les âmes dans les pierres ?

\- Il y aura la puissance de ta grand-mère et la mienne. Les magies des deux moitiés de la Source.

La petite Emily fronça les sourcils, signe d'une réflexion intense.

\- Mais si la magie est dans les pierres, vous en aurez plus alors ?

\- Tout à fait. Mais nous avons vécu assez longtemps. Tu vas assurer la relève !

Maléfique qui les rejoignait dans le salon vit les lèvres de sa petite-fille trembler alors qu'elle prenait la pleine conscience de ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Mais nous n'allons pas mourir tout de suite ! fit la dragonne avec un regard noir pour son époux.

\- Mais je veux pas… commença la gamine en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

\- C'est l'ordre des choses, ma chérie. Tu as une destinée à accomplir, comme nous avons accompli la nôtre. Bon, certaines mieux que d'autres, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Merlin qui lui tira la langue.

Emily renifla son chagrin et leva les yeux vers la dragonne.

\- C'est quoi que je vais devoir faire ?

\- Avec un peu de chance, juste voyager et t'assurer que d'autres horcruxes de la Source Initiale ne traînent pas dans les différents univers.

\- Et si jamais c'est le cas ? demanda Emily.

\- Et bien, tu écriras l'Histoire, ma chérie.

* * *

 **Dans le dernier tome des aventures d'Hermione :**

Certains univers sont réglés comme des horloges suisses, d'autres se détraquent et sont sur le point de disparaitre.

" _Emily dressa aussitôt une bulle de protection. Quelques dixièmes de secondes avant que l'apocalypse se déchaine sur terre. La secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba le nez dans l'eau croupie. Au-dessus d'elle un déluge de feu envahissait les couloirs sombres des égouts, détruisant tout sur son passage, que ce soit des détritus ou des rongeurs qui n'avaient pas pu se mettre à l'abri. Toute vie sembla s'éteindre en l'espace d'un battement de cil."_

Et si certains ont pour destiné de sauver l'humanité...

" _Sa vision s'arrêta sur l'image d'une jeune femme, aux yeux beaucoup trop maquillés dans un style raton laveur, qui portait deux épées dans son dos. Elle avait un symbole à la naissance de son front, juste au-dessus de l'arête du nez, qui ressemblait presque trait pour trait au symbole d'Asalhir. Emily sentait la sagesse et la force émaner de cette femme et son nom résonna dans son esprit. Heda Lexa._ "

... il leur faudra une aide divine pour mener à bien leur projet.

" _La vieille femme agita la main et le couvercle qui scellait le cercueil se détacha pour glisser doucement sur le sol. Lexa s'approcha et découvrit enfin le visage de la fameuse Asalhir. Une femme brune aux traits fins et réguliers. Une certaine douceur, voir candeur, se dégageait de l'ensemble. La femme paraissait paisiblement endormie et la commandante se retint d'enfoncer son index dans une des joues de la morte pour vérifier sa température._

 _\- Je l'imaginais plus vieille. Elle a quoi ? Trente ans ? demanda la commandante._ "

 **A suivre dans le troisième tome de la trilogie des sources : l'essence immortelle**

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine si tout va bien, et si plein de review !

Bon week-end et gros bisous,

Link9 et Sygui


End file.
